The Amazing Race: A Merged World
by HyruleKing
Summary: Following the new world established in the "Phantoms of a Wish" series, eleven teams of two will embark on a race around the world, competing for a grand prize of one million Mushroom Kingdom coins. NOTE: My version of Hyrule is mostly Twilight Princess Hyrule, with some Ocarina of Time locations mixed in.
1. Leg One - Explosives

**The Amazing Race: A Merged World**

 **Hyrule Castle Town, 12:00 PM**

(A helicopter flies over the capital city of the beautiful kingdom of Hyrule. The city is filled with people. Most are humans – some with pointed ears and some with round ears – but some are large brown humanoid creatures whose bodies seem to be made of rock. And there are others, with the physical figure of a human, but blue in color with fins on their arms and legs. Standing in the northern part of the city, in the courtyard of a glistening white castle, is a short old man in a brown vest, purple shirt, and white pants. Oddly enough, he is wearing a brown-spotted tan mushroom on his head and instead of having legs, his body rounds out at the bottom where his feet are.)

"...This is Hyrule Castle Town. This capital city of the magical kingdom of Hyrule is about to play host to eleven teams in a race around the world. I'm your host, Toadsworth. Currently, eleven teams of two are being transported by taxi to the starting line here at Hyrule Castle. These teams each have a special relationship, and vary in size, species and age." The camera panned out over Castle Town to show eleven taxis, bound for the castle courtyard. "These teams are…"

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

"CJ and Shaylene. Dating best friends, one of whom is Hyrule's Sage of Shadow and also its king, the other is Hyrule's Sage of Light." Toadsworth narrated.

(The camera then shows a brown-haired, blue-eyed young man around 28 years old and a blond-haired, green-eyed girl around 18 years old. The young man is wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with the "Amazing Race" logo on it – a globe with the word "Race" across it in a big black letters and "The Amazing" above it in small yellow letters. The girl has straight hair that's tied into a ponytail by a green hair tie, short bangs that fall into a sideways crescent shape, and she's wearing jeans and a pink t-shirt. Tied around each of their wrists is a red bandana.)

"I've been a huge fan of The Amazing Race since I was around 18 or 19." The young man, CJ, said. "Back long before everything that's happened over the past two years. So after everything that happened, I was able to work together with Peach and the other governing forces around this new, magical world, and organize our own version of the Amazing Race."

"Just like CJ, I've been a fan of the race for a long time too." The girl, Shaylene, said. "We've been best friends for about 13 years, and dating for almost a year, so when he started setting this up, I knew we had to be one of the first teams to compete."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

"Athena and Janey. Engaged couple from Pandora. Athena is a former Vault Hunter, and Janey is a mechanic working out of the Pandoran city of Sanctuary." Toadsworth said.

(The camera shows two women: One with shoulder-length blue hair and blue eyes. And one with short blonde hair that comes down just past her ears and blue eyes. The blue-haired woman is wearing a gray bodysuit, red breastplate, red kneecap on her right knee, a brown vest and a blueish-gray scarf. The blonde haired woman is wearing gray pants, a black crop top, and red vest with a furry neckline. Around her neck was a small necklace with a tooth on it, and around her head was gray headband. Various scars were visible scattered around her body. Tied around each of their upper left arms was a light blue bandana.)

I've traveled all around Pandora and Elpis, fighting all kinds of monsters. I think I can handle a race around the world." The blue-haired woman, Athena, said.

"Athena and I have had some bumps in our relationship, and I think this is a great way to strengthen our bonds." The blonde, Janey, said with an Australian accent. "And of course, weddings are expensive."

"Especially with Janey's taste." Athena said.

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends**

"Alex and Aubrey. Friends, one of whom is the Sage of Earth in Hyrule, and the other is the Sage of Wind."

(The camera shows a young man and young woman, both in their early/mid 20s. The young man has a dark complexion, brown eyes, and very short, curly black hair. He is wearing a black t-shirt and ripped jeans. The young woman has light brown eyes, reddish-brown hair slightly longer than shoulder length, almost about halfway down her back, and is wearing a black t-shirt and leggings with a design made to look like outer space. Both wear an orange bandana around their head.)

"I've always liked the idea of getting out and traveling the world, so I figured The Amazing Race is a great way to do that." The young woman, Aubrey, said.

"It's a once in a lifetime experience, and I definitely don't want to pass up on an opportunity like this." Stated the young man, Alex.

 **Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"Mario and Luigi. Brothers, heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom, and residents of Toad Town." Toadsworth said.

(The camera shows two mustached men. Both are wearing blue overalls. One is wearing a red t-shirt and hat. The other is garbed in a green t-shirt and hat. Both have brown hair and blue eyes, and they each have a black bandana around their neck.)

"My brother and I are heroes in the Mushroom Kingdom. We can take whatever they throw at us." Said Mario, the one in red. "And it'll be great, because we've never really done much adventuring together."

"I'm so excited for this race. My brother and I hardly ever have adventures together, and so this will be a great opportunity to learn each other's strengths and weaknesses and work off of them." Added Luigi, the man in green.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr. A father and son team hailing from the tropical islands of the Mushroom Kingdom. Yoshi helped Mario in his quest for the Star Spirits, and Yoshi Jr was hatched from an egg, and then helped Mario win it all in the Glitz Pit and obtain a Crystal Star."

(The camera shows two green dinosaurs. One is quite smaller than the other. Both are wearing a red saddle with white edges. The bigger dino has orange curved-spike-like scales going down its back. The other has spiky orange hair on top of its head. Both are wearing red boots, and green bandanas are wrapped around their left ankles.)

"Not too long after Mario came to Lavalava Island and found one of the Star Spirits, this weird pig guy came to visit, and I found one of my eggs missing almost immediately after he left." The bigger dino, Yoshi, said.

"But lucky for Dad, Gonzales… I mean, Mario found me in Glitzville and rescued me before that pig turned me into a hot dog topping!" The smaller one, Yoshi Jr, said. "Now, Dad and I are gonna own this race!"

 **Fox & Krystal: Married**

"Fox and Krystal McCloud. The former is the leader of Team Star Fox, a team of mercenaries who have allied with the Cornerian Defense Fleet. The latter is his wife, and member of his team."

(The camera shows a male, green-eyed red fox in a white t-shirt and blue jeans standing next to a female blue fox in a black bodysuit. Both have a purple bandana wrapped around their tail.)

"Krystal and I first met when my team and I went to Sauria to defend it from being destroyed, back when it was its own planet." The red fox, Fox, said. "She was trapped in a crystal, and when I found all six of the planet's magic Krazoa Spirits, she was set free."

"Fox and I have had our bumps in the road, but hopefully, through this race, we can overcome those bumps and strengthen our marriage." The blue fox, Krystal, said, with a British accent.

 **Slippy & Peppy: Friends**

"Slippy and Peppy. Friends from Corneria, and members of Team Star Fox. One is a genius inventor and the other is an excellent cartographer."

(The camera shows a toad and a hare, both male. The hare is gray, significantly old, and is wearing glasses, a brown jumpsuit and white jacket. The toad is wearing a white cap and yellow jumpsuit. Each is wearing a gray bandana. The toad on his hat and the hare on his right wrist.)

"With my intellect and Peppy's knowledge of maps and map making, we shouldn't have any trouble winning this race!" Slippy the toad said with confidence.

"Of course, we'll have to beat Fox and Krystal to win." Peppy the hare said. "And sure, some may look at my age as a disadvantage, but I want to prove that just because you're old, it doesn't mean you can't have fun."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Star Warriors/Friends**

"Kirby and MetaKnight. Former rivals from Dream Land, who have since become good friends."

(The camera shows two round creatures, both male. The first is a pink puff with blue eyes and red sneakers. The second is blue and is wearing a silver mask revealing only his yellow eyes, navy blue shoulder pads, purple sneakers and a dark blue cape. At his side is a golden sword with a blade shaped like a lightning bolt. Each one has a pink bandana tied around their right ankle.)

"I chose to race with Kirby because we've become closer over the years." MetaKnight, the blue creature, said, with a suave Spanish accent present in his voice. "Of course, I do worry about Kirby's eating habits getting in the way of our success…"

The pink creature, Kirby, who had been fitted with a special device so that others could understand his speech, simply chuckled. "(We'll be fine, MetaKnight…)" He said as the taxi drove by a fruit stand. Kirby hung out the window and inhaled several apples, as well as a few loaves of bread from the nearby bakery stand as well.

 **Donkey Kong & Diddy: Best Friends**

"Donkey Kong and Diddy. Best friends hailing from the Kongo Bongo Jungle." Toadsworth said.

(The camera shows a brown gorilla in a red tie with the initials "DK" written on it. Next to him is a brown chimp in a red hat and shirt with a gold star on it. Each has a brown bandana on. The gorilla's is tied around his upper right arm and the chimp's is wrapped around his hat.)

"I'm really excited to race with Diddy. I mean, we've had adventures together before, but we've always been either protecting our friends or protecting our home, never really competing in a race around the world." DK, the gorilla, said.

"I'm hoping that this race will be a good bonding adventure for me and DK." Diddy, the chimp, said.

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokémon**

(Like Kirby, Pikachu has been fitted with a special translator so everyone can understand him.)

"Ash and Pikachu. Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town in Kanto and his most trusted Pokémon."

(The camera shows a black-haired, brown-eyed boy in a black t-shirt, blue jacket, jeans and a red cap. Standing at the boy's feet is a small mouse like creature about a foot and a half tall. It's yellow in color, has long pointed ears with black tips, red cheeks and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt. At the end of its tail, where it attaches to the body is a patch of brown. Wrapped around the boy's left wrist is a yellow bandana, and a yellow bandana is wrapped around the base of the mouse's tail.)

"Pikachu and I are gonna win it all! I just know it! Isn't that right, Pikachu?" Asked the boy, Ash.

"(You know it!)" The yellow mouse, Pikachu, chirped with excitement.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends**

"Stacey and Tina. The first is Hyrule's Sage of Water, and the second is Pandora's youngest explosives expert."

(The camera cuts to a pair of blonde-haired, blue-eyed girls. The first is in her early/mid 20s and the second is around 14 or 15 years old. The older one has shoulder-length hair and is wearing a white t-shirt bearing the face of a Boo, a ghost in the Mushroom Kingdom, a pair of blue jeans, and purple framed glasses. The younger one has hair just shorter than shoulder-length, tied into two small pigtails that hang down along the sides of her face, tied with pink ribbon. She is wearing a pink tank top, orange pants, a brown apron with a pink patch bearing a picture of a rabbit and mismatched shoes: one a white-and-gray sneaker, the other a blue Mary Jane. Wrapped around the younger girl's right ankle and the older one's upper left arm is a light blue bandana.)

"Tina and I met during an adventure with my friends on Pandora. I saw a lot of myself in her, and we became quick friends." The older girl, Stacey, said.

"These teams ain't got nuthin' on me and my big sista Stacey!" The younger one, Tina, said with enthusiasm.

(The camera cuts back to Toadsworth in front of Hyrule Castle.)

"Which of these teams will be able to pull out the right amount of mental strength, physical stamina and teamwork to be able to win it all? How will the relationships of these teams handle the stress of traveling to unknown places together? Who has the strongest will to brave the difficult challenges? And who will cross the finish line first to win one million coins?" Toadsworth asked. "These are the questions weighing most heavily as we get ready to begin... The Amazing Race."

The eleven teams were lined up in front of the castle. Standing in front of them was Toadsworth, and beyond him, in the town square, were twenty-two backpacks. They were divided into eleven groups of two, each with a clue and a black fanny pack on top. Across the fanny pack was a yellow stripe along with the "The Amazing Race" logo: a globe, marked with the words "The Amazing Race". In one corner of the logo was a white-spotted red mushroom. In another was a green gem, known as a Rupee, the currency of the kingdom of Hyrule. And under the words was a line of gold coins.

"In a few minutes, you are all about to embark on a race around the world. But first, I need to give you some basic rules. The race is divided into several parts called legs. At the end of each leg is a rest area called a pit stop. You want to get to the pit stop as fast as you can, because all but three of these legs are elimination points. The last team to arrive will be eliminated." Toadsworth warned. "At the beginning of each leg, you will receive a small amount of money that will have to cover all expenses except airline tickets. Any money that you save can be used in future legs. Remember, if you run out, you can get more from locals, but don't break the law there. In the end, the final leg will consist of three teams battling it out to the finish line. The first team to cross it will win the one million coins."

The teams erupted in cheering, which could be heard all around Castle Town.

"And, remember... the race isn't just a matter of speed. Along the way, you'll run into challenges that you'll need to complete," Toadsworth continued. "Some challenges require individual strength, but most require the power of both teammates. Now when I say so, you'll run over there..." Toadsworth pointed beyond the castle courtyard, to the fountain in the center of town. "And find your packs in front of the Castle Town fountain. There you will open your first clue to begin the race. From there, it's up to you what you do."

Toadsworth raised his hand.

"The world is waiting for you... remember to keep to the restraints of your powers..." Toadsworth said.

"Travel safe..."

"GO!" Toadsworth shouted, and the teams rushed by him in an attempt to grab their packs first.

 **Leg One: "I make explosives. I've got this."**

Toadsworth raised his hand.

"The world is waiting for you... remember to keep to the restraints of your powers..." Toadsworth said.

"Travel safe..."

"GO!" Toadsworth shouted, and the teams rushed by him in an attempt to grab their packs first.

 **Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"Drive by marked car to Gerudo Fortress in Gerudo Valley. You have 245 coins for this leg of the race." Mario read.

" _From the starting line in Castle Town, teams must take one of these marked cars..."_ Toadsworth stood in front of eleven cars parked just west of the fountain. _"And drive themselves far west of Castle Town to Gerudo Valley and find Gerudo Fortress. This ancient stone fortress is home to a race of all-female thieves, and is said to have once been home to the legendary King of Evil. Once they reach the fortress, they will find their next clue."_

"I see the cars!" Luigi called out. "Let's go."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends**

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends**

"This is an easy trip." CJ said. "We're off to Gerudo Valley. Kinda wish Hyrule was still merged with Haverhill. This would be a short trip..."

"Following a lot of the adventures my friends and I went through after Earth merged with the other worlds, Stacey, Shaylene and I used the Triforce to move Hyrule to its own continent not far off the U.S. East Coast, and my friends and I moved there." CJ said (Post-Leg Interview)

"West, right?" Alex asked. "Beyond Lake Hylia?"

"Yeah." CJ said.

As the teams rushed to grab their clues, the Sages and Tiny Tina scored a quick lead over the Mario Brothers, with the Yoshis leading close behind.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Sweet! We're going to Gerudo Valley!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"This is awesome! We're on the Amazing Race!" Jr chirped.

 **Fox & Krystal: Married**

 **Peppy & Slippy: Friends**

"We're off to Gerudo Valley." Fox said.

"I hope my old bones can handle the heat." Peppy groaned.

"Come on, old man." Slippy said. "Pep up."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

"Drive by marked car to Gerudo Fortress." Janey read.

"The desert will be nothing." Athena said. "Certainly a lot tamer than the deserts of Pandora."

 **(Gerudo Fortess)**

Three cars pulled up outside a large stone fortress not far from a canyon on the edge of a desert. Sitting outside the fortress was a clue box. The three teams jumped out of their cars and rushed toward the clue box.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Athena & Janey / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr**

"Roadblock... Who's got a steady hand?"

" _A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must go to the Gerudo Fortress Archery Range and shoot the targets to get 300 points in two minutes. The targets consist of jars, which count as 30 points, and round targets, starting at 10 points at the rim going to 100 points in the center. Once a team member scores 300 points, they will receive their next clue."_ Toadsworth narrated.

"A steady hand? I've got this." CJ said.

"This sounds like my kind of task." Athena said.

"I'll do it, Dad." Jr said. The three teams opened the rest of the clue.

"Sweet! Archery!" CJ exclaimed.

"I can definitely handle this." Athena said.

"This sounds like fun." Jr said.

Two more cars soon pulled up in front of the fortress.

 **Alex & Aubrey / Mario & Luigi**

"Roadblock..." Alex read.

"Who's got a steady hand? You got this, bro?" Mario finished.

"Yeah, I can do this." Luigi said.

"Go for it." Aubrey said.

 **CJ / Athena / Yoshi Jr / Alex / Luigi (Gerudo Fortress Archery Range)**

CJ fired an arrow, striking the center of a target, as Athena shattered a jar, and Jr's arrow curved a bit, barely striking the outer edge of a target.

"This doesn't look too hard." Alex said, as he and Luigi entered the range and each walked toward an empty station at the end of the archery range.

"Time!" Shouted a Gerudo woman who was standing nearby. Everyone put down their bows and a couple more Gerudo stepped out onto the range to check everyone's scores.

 **CJ – 270 points**

 **Athena – 260 points**

 **Yoshi Jr – 130 points**

"I'm sorry. You must all try again." The Gerudo said, as Alex and Luigi were each handed a bow.

"So close..." CJ said.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" The Gerudo shouted

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / Ash & Pikachu (Gerudo Fortress)  
**"Roadblock... Who's got a steady hand?" Stacey read.

"I make explosives." Tina said. "I've got this."

"I'll do this, Pikachu." Ash said.

 **CJ / Athena / Yoshi Jr / Alex / Luigi / Tiny Tina / Ash (Gerudo Fortress Archery Range)**

"Time!" The Gerudo called out, as everyone put down their bows, and Tina and Ash walked into the range. Once again, the Gerudos headed out to check everyone's scores.

 **CJ – 330 points**

 **Athena – 360 points**

 **Yoshi Jr – 210 points**

 **Alex – 250 points**

 **Luigi – 280 points**

"Here is your clue." The Gerudo said, handing a clue to CJ and Athena.

"Damn." Alex swore. Tina and Ash stepped up to their stations as CJ and Athena rushed out of the archery range.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – Currently in 1st**

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – Currently in 2nd**

"Drive yourselves beyond the Haunted Wasteland to the Spirit Temple and find your next clue." CJ and Athena read.

" _Teams must now leave Gerudo Fortress and head out into the Haunted Wasteland, bound for the Spirit Temple, located in the Desert Colossus. This is temple is where Hyrule's Sage of Spirit often goes to pray to the gods. When teams arrive here, they will receive their next clue."_

"Do you think Jennette will be there?" Shaylene asked.

"I doubt it." CJ said, as the two teams hopped into their cars and raced off.

"I was frustrated with myself not being able to complete the Roadblock on my first try. I have Gerudo blood in me, and Gerudo are known to be master archers in Hyrule." CJ said (Post-Leg). "But being tied with someone like Athena was somewhat calming though."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight / DK & Diddy (Gerudo Fortress)**

"Roadblock..." MetaKnight read.

"Who's got a steady hand?" DK finished. "You do it, little buddy. You've got amazing aim with your peanut gun. I'd wager dollars to bananas that this is an accuracy challenge."

"Kirby, I'll handle this one." MetaKnight said.

 **Yoshi Jr / Alex / Luigi / Tiny Tina / Ash / Diddy / MetaKnight (Gerudo Fortress Archery Range)**

"Time!" The Gerudo called out as Diddy and MetaKnight ran into the range.

 **Yoshi Jr – 310 points**

 **Alex – 290 points**

 **Luigi – 320 points**

 **Tiny Tina – 340 points**

 **Ash – 230 points**

"Damn. So close." Alex muttered.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – Currently in 3rd**

 **Mario & Luigi: Brothers – Currently in 4th**

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – Currently in 5th**

"Drive yourselves beyond the Haunted Wasteland..." Stacey began.

"...to the Spirit Temple..." Yoshi continued.

"...and find your next clue." Mario finished.

 **Fox & Krystal / Slippy & Peppy (Gerudo Fortress)**

"Roadblock... Who's got a steady hand?" Fox read.

"I'll do it." Krystal said.

"I've got this one." Slippy said.

 **Alex / Ash / Diddy / MetaKnight / Krystal / Slippy (Gerudo Fortress Archery Range)**

"Time!"

 **Alex – 320 Points**

 **Ash – 240 Points**

 **Diddy – 330 Points**

 **MetaKnight – 280 Points**

"Finally..." Alex sighed.

"Got it!" Diddy exclaimed.

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends – Currently in 6th**

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – Currently in 7th**

"Drive yourselves beyond the Haunted Wasteland..." Alex read.

"...to the Spirit Temple and find your next clue." DK finished.

"I started getting really annoyed because I kept coming so close to 300 points, but I was constantly coming up short by a single shot or two, and I was starting to doubt that I'd get through the challenge." Alex said (Post-Leg)

 **CJ & Shaylene / Athena & Janey (Spirit Temple)**

Two cars pulled up in front of a large stone formation in a desert oasis. Carved into the stone was the figure of a woman sitting on a throne. At the base of the formation was a doorway, and in front of that was a clue box. The two lead teams rushed up to the clue box and grabbed their clue.

"Detour... Present or Past." CJ read.

" _A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two tasks directly related to the ancient Hero of Time's adventures in the Spirit Temple... Present or Past._

 _In both challenges, teams must navigate through the Spirit Temple and reach the inner prayer chamber following a marked path._

 _In Present, teams will simply follow the marked path to the inner chamber._

 _In Past, any adult team members must first step into this magic chamber..."_ Toadsworth stood in front of a strange looking box that gave off a blue aura. _"...which will magically send their body back in time to what they looked like as a child. The then-child-aged team members will follow the specially marked path to the prayer chamber._

 _Although Present involves simply following a path, what teams don't know is that the adult-sized passageways are twice as long as the child-sized passageways._

 _Once teams reach the prayer chamber, they will find their next clue."_

"Ooh, CJ! Can we do Past?" Shaylene asked. CJ laughed.

"We'll do Past." CJ said.

"Let's do Present." Athena said.

 **Ash / MetaKnight / Krystal / Slippy (Gerudo Fortress Archery Range)**

"Time!"

 **Ash – 270 Points**

 **MetaKnight – 380 Points**

 **Krystal – 370 Points**

 **Slippy – 230 Points**

"Here is your clue." A Gerudo said, handing an envelope to MetaKnight and Krystal. MetaKnight rushed off, back toward the fortress, and Krystal turned toward Slippy.

"Slippy! Do you want us to wait for you?" Krystal asked.

"Given the fact that we're all so close, I think Slippy, Peppy, Fox and I have all kind of formed our own little alliance in the race." Krystal said (En Route to Spirit Temple)

"No it's okay! Go ahead! We won't be far behind!" Slippy called out.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Star Warriors/Friends – Currently in 8th**

 **Fox & Krystal: Married – Currently in 9th**

"Drive yourselves beyond the Haunted Wasteland..."

"...to the Spirit Temple and find your next clue."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Stacey & Tiny Tina (Spirit Temple)**

The Yoshis and the girls rushed up to the clue box.

"Detour... Present or Past." Yoshi read.

"Past sounds fun... I mean, I'm already a kid, but yeah." Jr said.

"Past." Stacey said without hesitation.

"I was very athletic as a kid, and I definitely feel like I was in better shape than I am now." Stacey said (Post-Leg). "So any opportunity to race in that shape, I'll jump at."

 **Ash / Slippy (Gerudo Fortress Archery Range)**

"Time!"

 **Ash – 290 Points**

 **Slippy – 260 Points**

"Crap!" Ash exclaimed.

"Almost..." Slippy sighed.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Stacey & Tiny Tina (Detour – Past)**

"How much farther?" Shaylene asked.

"I don't know." CJ said. "The passageways are different. They've managed to somehow change the layout of the temple."

"Come on, Dad!" Jr shouted, running down the passageways full speed.

"Go go go!" Tina exclaimed, as she and Stacey rounded a corner.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Detour – Present)**

Athena and Janey ran into a large room with three doors.

"Which way, Athena?" Janey asked. Athena scanned the room.

"There!" She said, pointing to a door marked by a red-and-yellow flag.

 **Ash / Slippy (Gerudo Fortress Archery Range)**

"Time!"

 **Ash – 330 Points**

 **Slippy – 300 Points**

"Finally!"

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon – Currently in 10th**

 **Slippy & Peppy: Friends – Currently in Last Place**

"Drive yourselves beyond the Haunted Wasteland..."

"...to the Spirit Temple and find your next clue."

 **Mario & Luigi / Alex & Aubrey / DK & Diddy (Spirit Temple)**

"Detour... Present or Past."

"Present." Luigi said.

"Present." Alex said.

"Present." DK said.

 **Team ? (Spirit Temple Prayer Chamber)**

(The camera shows a high square platform in the center of a large chamber. On each side of the platform is a smaller square platform. In the center of the middle platform is a symbol comprised of three small golden triangles, standing point-to-point to make up a larger triangle, known in Hyrule as the Triforce. In front of the platform is a clue box.)

"Dad! There it is!"

"CJ! We found it!"

"Athena!"

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – Currently in 1st**

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – Currently in 2nd**

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – Currently in 3rd**

"Drive yourselves to the Pit Stop!" Jr exclaimed.

"The Carpet Shop in the Haunted Wasteland." Shaylene read.

" _Once teams complete the Detour, they must drive themselves back across the Haunted Wasteland and find this place..."_ Toadsworth stood in front of a wooden platform that extended out over a sand pit. Floating over the pit was a flying carpet. Seated atop the carpet was a robed man. _"...the Carpet Shop. The last team to check in here... may be eliminated."_

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Athena read.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight / Fox & Krystal (Spirit Temple)**

"Detour... Present or Past."

"Present." Krystal said.

"(Let's do Past!)" Kirby said.

"It won't change much, but okay." MetaKnight said, as the two stepped into the magic chamber and quickly emerged looking no different.

 **(Prayer Chamber)**

"I found it!" A childish voice sang.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – Currently in 4th**

The two racers emerged from the Spirit Temple, now returned to their current ages.

"Drive yourselves to the Pit Stop... The Carpet Shop in the Haunted Wasteland. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Stacey read.

"Let's do this!" Tina cheered.

 **Team ? (Carpet Shop)**

A car pulled up to a flag not far from the Carpet Shop and a team jumped out. Toadsworth stood on the mat at the edge of the wooden platform. Standing next to him was a green-eyed young woman in her early 20s with wavy blonde hair, dressed in a pink-and-white-striped t-shirt and jean shorts. The lead team rushed forward and excitedly jumped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Gerudo Valley." The young woman said.

"Thank you."

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr... You're team number one."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 1st Place / 6:55 PM**

"No way!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Yeah! Way to go, Dad!" Jr cheered.

"I have more good news." Toadsworth said, holding out a small yellow card with the words "Express Pass" written on it. "As winners of this leg of the race, you've won the Express Pass. This will allow you to skip any challenge on the race, and can be used at any point until the end of Leg 6, but you can only use it once."

"Coming in first and winning the Express Pass is definitely awesome. Knowing that we can skip over a challenge that we don't feel comfortable doing is a good feeling, and I definitely feel like it gives us a bit of a leg up on the other teams." Yoshi said (Post-Leg).

 **Ash & Pikachu / Slippy & Peppy (Spirit Temple)**

"Detour... Present or Past."

"(Present.)" Pikachu said.

"Past." Peppy said.

"I'm certainly not as young as I used to be." Peppy said (Post-Leg). "I used to be a lively little hare, so I jumped at the opportunity to be young... Pun not intended."

 **Team ? (Carpet Shop)**

A team pulled up to the marker just beyond the Carpet Shop and jumped out of the car. They ran toward the pit stop and jumped onto the map, where one racer beamed with excitement.

"Welcome to Gerudo Valley." Said the young woman.

"Jennette!" One of the racers exclaimed, hugging the woman standing with Toadsworth.

"CJ and Shaylene... You're team number two." Toadsworth said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 2nd Place / 7:17 PM**

"Awesome!" CJ cheered.

"Congrats, guys." Jennette said.

"Thanks, sis." Shaylene smiled.

"Being from Hyrule, I was really hoping to come in first this leg, but second place is still pretty good." CJ said.

"And it was awesome seeing Jennette almost essentially out of the starting line." Shaylene said.

"Originally, there was some talk among the race execs and I about me hosting the race, and had that been the case, Shay would have raced with her sister Jennette." CJ said. "But I'm glad that I decided to compete in the first season of the race instead."

 **(Spirit Temple Prayer Chamber)**

"There's the clue!" Someone shouted as a team entered the prayer chamber and ran up to the clue box.

 **Mario & Luigi: Brothers – Currently in 5th**

"Drive yourselves to the Pit Stop... The Carpet Shop in the Haunted Wasteland. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

"Let's go, Mario!"

 **Team ? (Carpet Shop)**

Toadsworth and Jennette waited on the mat as another car pulled up. The team inside quickly jumped out and ran to the mat.

"Welcome to Gerudo Valley." Jennette said.

"Thank you."

"Athena and Janey..." Toadsworth said. "You're team number three."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 3rd Place / 7:25 PM**

"That's not too bad." Athena said.

 **(Spirit Temple Prayer Chamber)**

"There it is!"

"Over there!"

Two teams raced over the clue box and quickly grabbed their clues.

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends – Currently in 6th**

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – Currently in 7th**

"Drive yourselves to the Pit Stop... The Carpet Shop in the Haunted Wasteland." Alex read.

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." DK finished.

 **Team ? (Carpet Shop)**

Toadsworth and Jennette watched as another team rushed forward and hopped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Gerudo Valley." Jennette said.

"Thank you."

"Master Mario... Master Luigi..." Toadsworth said. "You're team number four."

 **Mario & Luigi: Brothers – 4th Place / 7:46 PM**

"Let's-a go!" Mario said.

 **Team ? (Carpet Shop)**

Not long after, another team came running toward the Pit Stop.

"Welcome to Gerudo Valley." Jennette said.

"What's good, girl? Are we first? Did we win? Let's DO THIS!"

"Stacey and Tina..." Toadsworth said. "You're team number five."

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – 5th Place / 7:56 PM**

"Make it RAAIIIIIIIIN!" Tina shouted.

 **(Spirit Temple Prayer Chamber)**

Two more teams rushed into the prayer chamber, each entering from a different chamber.

"Over there!" Shouted one racer.

"There it is!" Another shouted with a childish voice.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – Currently in 8th**

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon – Currently in 9th**

"(Ooh! Pit Stop!)" Kirby shouted.

"(The Carpet Shop. I wonder if they sell carpets...)" Pikachu said.

 **Team ? (Carpet Shop)**

Two teams rushed toward the Pit Stop, racing each other to be the first of the two. They jumped onto the mat within seconds of each other.

"Welcome to Gerudo Valley." Jennette said.

"Thanks, Jennette." One racer said.

"DK and Diddy... You're team number six."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 6th Place / 8:05 PM  
**

"Right in the middle... I'll take that." Diddy said.

"Alex and Aubrey... That would make you team number seven." Toadsworth said.

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends – 7th Place / 8:05 PM**

"Yikes..." Alex said.

"That could've been better." Aubrey said.

 **Team ? (Carpet Shop)**

Another team soon rushed toward the mat and hopped up nervously to the Pit Stop.

"Welcome to Gerudo Valley." Jennette said.

"(Are we last?)"

"Kirby and MetaKnight... You're team number eight."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – 8th Place / 8:18 PM**

"We must do better next time, Kirby." MetaKnight said.

 **Fox & Krystal: Married – Currently in 10th (Spirit Temple Prayer Chamber)**

 **Slippy & Peppy: Friends – Currently in Last Place (Spirit Temple Prayer Chamber)**

"Oh! Pit Stop!" Slippy exclaimed.

"Let's go!"

 **Team ? (Carpet Shop)**

Toadsworth and Jennette watched as the next team rushed to the mat.

"Ash and Pikachu..."

"What place are we in...?" Ash asked nervously.

"You're team number nine."

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon – 9th Place / 8:45 PM**

"Yikes..." Ash said. "We've gotta do better next time."

 **Fox & Krystal / Slippy & Peppy (Carpet Shop)**

The two trailing teams pulled up to the Carpet Shop and jumped out of their cars.

"Guys... we're the last two teams..." Slippy said, counting the other cars. The two teams quickly broke into a reluctant run to the Pit Stop, neither one wanting to lose, but also not wanting to win over their friends. They quickly reached the mat, lit only by a single lamp at the end of the wooden platform, the only light piercing the frigid nighttime desert sky.

"Welcome to Gerudo Valley." Jennette said.

"Thank you kindly." Peppy bowed.

"Thank you." Krystal said with a weak, nervous smile.

"I have good news for one of you and bad news for the other..." Toadsworth said with a sad tone. "Fox and Krystal... You're team number ten. Unfortunately, that means that Slippy and Peppy... you're the last team to arrive..."

 **Fox & Krystal: Married – 10th Place / 9:17 PM**

 **Slippy & Peppy: Friends – Last Place / 9:17 PM**

"Of course..." Slippy said.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you have both been eliminated from the race." Toadsworth said.

"I was afraid of that." Fox said.

"It sucks being the first team gone." Slippy said (Post-Leg). "Especially since it all came down to a short foot race with two of our best friends."

"I wish I could say my age didn't slow us down, but I know it was a factor." Peppy said (Post-Leg). "I tried to talk Slippy into racing with Falco instead of me, but he insisted on me as his partner."

"I wish it hadn't been down to our two teams at the end." Fox said (Post-Leg). "I didn't want to see my friends go home, but at the same time, I didn't want to just give up the foot race to the Pit Stop and get eliminated myself."

"We gave it our all, and in the end, Fox and Krystal outraced us in that final stretch." Slippy said. "I don't regret a single bit of it, short lived as our time on the race was. Someone had to go home first, and though I wish it wasn't us, I'm still glad we had this opportunity."

(The camera slowly backs away from the Pit Stop mat as Slippy and Peppy exchange hugs and handshakes with Fox, Krystal, Toadsworth and Jennette. The camera zooms out over the Pit Stop, showing a wide view of the clear night sky over Gerudo Desert before fading to black.)

" _Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode…"_

* * *

" _Next week on The Amazing Race… Teams travel to Mushroom City, where they find themselves taking a temporary job as waiters and waitresses..."_

"I'm sorry, that is not my order." A customer said.

"Wait what?"

"Here you go." Stacey said, placing her orders down on the table.

"I didn't order that."

"Me neither."

"… _Before trying to stomach an eating challenge unpleasant for some…"_

"Ugh, and I thought fried Tork was disgusting..." Janey said.

"This is gross..." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, just think of the race!" Alex said.

"This could use some bananas..." DK said.

"Thank God that's done." Stacey said. "Hold on." She ran over to the nearest trash can and threw up. "Yeah, that didn't agree with me."

* * *

Leg 1 Trivia:

\- For those of you who've followed my earlier works, and have been reading my TAR fics since I first started, you'll obviously notice that most of these teams have raced before and that this leg consisted of all the same clues and challenges as Leg 3 of my very first TAR fic. Well, since I've created a whole new universe for my stories, and I've established everything prior to "The Man with the Crystal Wii-mote" as non-canon, I'll be re-using old racers and old challenges in this fic, as well as any more TAR fics I come up with. Of course, there will be new stuff sprinkled in, since I had some challenges and race locales planned for fics that never made it past the planning stage.

\- For anyone who didn't know, Athena and Janey are characters from the Borderlands franchise, and are confirmed as engaged in "Tales from the Borderlands" by Telltale Games. Not only that, but as I wrote this, I realized that Athena and Janey are, if I recall correctly, not only the first same-sex couple to compete in one of my Amazing Races, but they are also the first same-sex couple in my stories overall.

\- The original Detour in this leg, back in my very first TAR fic, was the same, except the options were "Now" or "Then". As I was writing this, I opted to change it to "Past" and "Present" because I felt not only did those options sound better, but it fit better for the explanation of the challenge relating to the Hero of Time's journey through the Spirit Temple in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

\- As anyone who's read my other works would know, and as referenced by Shaylene's reaction upon arriving at the Pit Stop, Jennette, the local greeter, is Shaylene's older sister, and the Sage of Spirit in Hyrule. Originally, when I first started writing this, I had planned for the greeter to be a nameless Gerudo woman, but after changes to the team (placing Stacey with Tiny Tina and Shaylene with CJ, due to recent events in my fics), I was able to put Jennette in as the local greeter, since she was no longer racing with her sister.

 **Author's Note (6/13/16): Oops. Accidentally wrote Fox as "former leader of Team Star Fox". Fixed. Also noticed parts where racers were directly addressing the camera weren't underlined. Also fixed.**

 **Author's Note (8/17/16): Don't be afraid to give feedback. I love to hear it. Favorite team(s)? Least favorite team(s)? Who do you want to win? Who do you want eliminated early? Constructive criticism? Things you like? Things you don't like? Ways I could improve this?**


	2. Leg Two - Pulled Over

_Author's Note: Just a quick explanation of the various text types I use while writing this fic, in case they weren't already clear._

 **Bold text** is used to identify racer names, relationship, current location and current placement if applicable. Typically, it's there to identify that we've switched and are now viewing another team completing a certain challenge or driving to a destination or checking into the Pit Stop.

 _Italicized text_ is used to identify when Toadsworth is narrating/doing a voice-over. This is typically used to go into further detail after a new clue is read.

Underlined text is used to show that a racer is speaking directly to the camera, usually adding commentary of some type to explain their thoughts or decisions about a significant choice they made during the leg. The text in parentheses afterward (Before-Leg, During-Leg, After-Leg) describes when during the leg the racer is speaking to the camera. After-Leg is after checking into the Pit Stop, Before-Leg is before departing from the Pit Stop, and During-Leg is during the leg at a break in the action (typically while at the airport waiting for a flight, but could also apply to cab rides, one partner talking to the camera while the other performs a Roadblock, etc.).

Also, just a quick note, since it happens in this chapter, but in terms of labeling flights, I label them via departure time. So just because a flight is labeled as "Flight 1" does not mean it will be the first flight to arrive at the destination.

 _Without further ado, back to the race!_

 **Leg Two: "Of course the first time I get pulled over is on the Amazing Race."**

" _Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

" _Eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, departed Hyrule Castle Town, bound for Gerudo Valley, in the first leg of a race around the world for one million coins…"_

"Drive by marked car to Gerudo Fortress in Gerudo Valley. You have 245 coins for this leg of the race."

* * *

"This is an easy trip." CJ said. "We're off to Gerudo Valley."

"West, right?" Alex asked. "Beyond Lake Hylia?"

* * *

"Sweet! We're going to Gerudo Valley!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"This is awesome! We're on the Amazing Race!" Jr chirped.

* * *

"We're off to Gerudo Valley." Fox said.

"I hope my old bones can handle the heat." Peppy groaned.

" _At the Roadblock, racers found themselves faced with an archery challenge, the sport of the desert-dwelling Gerudo people..."_

"A steady hand? I've got this." CJ said.

"This sounds like my kind of task." Athena said.

"I'll do it, Dad." Jr said. The three teams opened the rest of the clue.

"Sweet! Archery!" CJ exclaimed.

"I can definitely handle this." Athena said.

"This sounds like fun." Jr said.

* * *

CJ fired an arrow striking the center of a target, as Athena shattered a jar, and Jr's arrow curved a bit, barely striking the outer edge of a target.

"This doesn't look too hard." Alex said, as he and Luigi entered the range and each walked toward an empty station at the end of the archery range.

"Time!" Shouted a Gerudo woman who was standing nearby. Everyone put down their bows and a couple more Gerudo stepped out onto the range to check everyone's scores.

"I'm sorry. You must all try again." The Gerudo said, as Alex and Luigi were each handed a bow.

" _Some racers found themselves completing the challenge within no time..."_

"Time!" The Gerudo called out, as everyone put down their bows, and Tina and Ash walked into the range. Once again, the Gerudos headed out to check everyone's scores.

"Here is your clue." The Gerudo said, handing a clue to CJ and Athena.

"I was a bit frustrated with myself not being able to complete the Roadblock on my first try. I have Gerudo blood in me, and Gerudo are known to be master archers in Hyrule." CJ said (Post-Leg). "But being tied with someone like Athena was somewhat calming."

" _While others struggled..."_

"Damn." Alex swore.

* * *

"Damn. So close." Alex muttered.

* * *

"I started getting really annoyed because I kept coming so close to 300 points, but I was constantly coming up short by a single shot or two, and I was starting to doubt that I'd get through the challenge." Alex said (Post-Leg)

* * *

"Time!"

"Crap!" Ash exclaimed.

"Almost..." Slippy sighed.

" _At the Detour, teams had to race through Hyrule's ancient Spirit Temple, choosing to do so as they were through long winding passages..."_

Athena and Janey ran into a large room with three doors.

"Which way, Athena?" Janey asked. Athena scanned the room.

"There!" She said, pointing to a door marked by a red-and-yellow flag.

" _...Or racing through different passages after being magically transformed into child versions of themselves..."_

"How much farther?" Shaylene asked.

"I don't know." CJ said. "The passageways are different. They've managed to somehow change the layout of the temple."

"Come on, Dad!" Jr shouted, running down the passageways full speed.

"Go go go!" Tina exclaimed, as she and Stacey rounded a corner.

"I found it!" A childish voice sang.

" _Father and son team Yoshi and Yoshi Jr stayed near the front of the pack throughout the leg, managing to beat out frontrunners CJ and Shaylene at the Detour to come in first..."_

"Welcome to Gerudo Valley." The young woman said.

"Thank you."

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr... You're team number one."

" _...And win the Express Pass..."_

"I have more good news." Toadsworth said, holding out a small yellow card. "As winners of this leg of the race, you've won the Express Pass. This will allow you to skip any challenge on the race, and can be used at any point until the end of Leg 6, but you can only use it once."

" _Dating couple, and residents of Hyrule CJ & Shaylene, were met with a pleasant surprise at the Pit Stop despite not coming in first..."_

"Welcome to Gerudo Valley." Said the young woman.

"Jennette!" One of the racers exclaimed, hugging the woman standing with Toadsworth.

"CJ and Shaylene... You're team number two." Toadsworth said.

"Awesome!" CJ cheered.

"Congrats, guys." Jennette said.

"Thanks, sis." Shaylene smiled.

"Being from Hyrule, I was really hoping to come in first this leg, but second place is still pretty good." CJ said.

"And it was awesome seeing Jennette almost essentially out of the starting line." Shaylene said.

"Originally, there was some talk among the race execs and I about me hosting the race, and had that been the case, Shay would have raced with her sister Jennette." CJ said. "But I'm glad that I decided to compete in the first season of the race instead."

" _...While friends and members of Team Star Fox, Slippy and Peppy had trouble keeping up with the other teams, and made it to the Pit Stop last, along with their friends and crew mates, married couple Fox and Krystal..."_

"I have good news for one of you and bad news for the other..." Toadsworth said with a sad tone. "Fox and Krystal... You're team number ten. Unfortunately, that means that Slippy and Peppy... you're the last team to arrive..."

"Of course..." Slippy said.

" _...and they were ultimately sent home."_

"I'm sorry to tell you that you have both been eliminated from the race." Toadsworth said.

"I was afraid of that." Fox said.

"It sucks being the first team gone." Slippy said (Post-Leg). "Especially since it all came down to a short foot race with two of our best friends."

"I wish I could say my age didn't slow us down, but I know it was a factor." Peppy said (Post-Leg). "I tried to talk Slippy into racing with Falco instead of me, but he insisted on me as his partner."

" _Ten teams remain... Who will be eliminated next?"_

Father and Son Yoshis hit the mark; Star Fox members miss their shot

(The camera flies over Gerudo Valley, past the stone fortress and zooms down toward the Carpet Shop, where Toadsworth stands waiting.)

"This is Gerudo Valley. And on the western end of this desert is the Haunted Wasteland, a haunted section of desert that's home to this place... the Carpet Shop. This special shop, situated on a flying carpet above a quicksand pit, was the first pit stop in a race around the world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period before heading back out on the race. The ten teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in the next leg. Can frontrunners Yoshi & Yoshi Jr hold up their lead? What of the remaining members of Team Star Fox, Fox & Krystal? Can they recover from last place to stay in the race?

Due to a sandstorm in the desert during the pit stop, teams' departure times were delayed by 3 hours while they were housed at the nearby Gerudo Fortress. Yoshi and Yoshi Jr, who arrived at 6:55 PM, will depart at 9:55 AM."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr – 1st to depart / 9:55 AM**

(Yoshi and Jr are standing on the mat, just beyond the Carpet Shop. Both are wearing tan flap hats, and have a water bottle in a pouch hanging over their shoulder. Yoshi waits for the signal and rips open the clue.)

"Drive yourselves to Castle Town Airport, then take a plane to Mushroom City. Once there, take a taxi to the Mushroom Garden restaurant. You have 300 coins for this leg of the race."

" _From the Pit Stop in Gerudo Valley, teams must drive themselves to Castle Town Airport and take any available flight to fly to Mushroom City. Once there, they must take a taxi to the Mushroom Garden restaurant, where they will find their next clue."_

"Nice. We're heading to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Yoshi said with excitement.

"Being in first place right off the bat is definitely exciting, especially since we beat a couple teams from Hyrule to get to first." Yoshi said (Before-Leg). "So knowing that we outraced someone in their home country is a good feeling."

"Let's go!"

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 2nd to Depart / 10:17 AM**

(CJ and Shaylene stand on the mat, both wearing jean shorts. CJ is wearing a green shirt bearing a picture of Hyrule's legendary hero, Link, along with the phrase "Call me Zelda one more time". Shaylene is wearing a white t-shirt with a single letter "H" on it. The H is split diagonally from the top right to lower left. The top of the H is brown and the bottom is gold. Upon receiving the signal, CJ tears open the clue.)

"Drive yourselves to Castle Town Airport, then take a plane to Mushroom City. Once there, take a taxi to the Mushroom Garden restaurant. You have 300 coins for this leg of the race." CJ read.

"Come on, let's go!" Shaylene said, quickly running toward the nearby marked cars.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 3rd to Depart / 10:25 AM**

(Athena and Janey are standing on the mat. Both are wearing tan pants, along with brown t-shirts bearing a picture of a hillbilly-esque man and the phrase "Catch A Ride!")

"Drive yourselves to Castle Town Airport, then take a plane to Mushroom City. Once there, take a taxi to the Mushroom Garden restaurant. You have 300 coins for this leg of the race." Athena read.

"Athena, I see the cars!" Janey said, pointing to the marked vehicles.

 **(Castle Town Int'l Airport)**

Yoshi and Yoshi Jr rushed into the airport and ran over to the nearest airline counter, labeled "Kong Airlines".

"Can you tell us what Airlines have flights to Mushroom City?" Yoshi asked.

"Mushroom Airlines has a 12:15 PM flight, connecting through Washington Dulles, and arriving in Mushroom City at 3:45 AM." The clerk said. "Jet Shrooms has a flight leaving at 1:15 PM, connecting through JFK Airport, and arriving in Mushroom City at 4:15 AM."

"Any others?" Yoshi asked.

"Let's see... Yes, Hyrule Airlines has a direct flight leaving the latest at 2:00 PM, arriving earliest in Mushroom City at 2:30 AM."

"Awesome. Thanks."

 **(Hyrule Airlines Counter)**

Yoshi and Jr rushed up to the counter.

"Hi, can we get tickets on the 2:00 PM flight to Mushroom City?" Yoshi asked.

"No problem." The clerk said, printing tickets and handing them to the Yoshis.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 1st on FLIGHT 3 (Hyrule Airlines)**

"Awesome. Thank you." Yoshi Jr said.

 **Mario & Luigi: Brothers – 4th to Depart / 10:46 AM**

"Luigi, we're a-going to the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario said.

"What city?" Luigi asked.

"Mushroom City." Mario replied.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi cheered.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Castle Town Airport, Hylian Airlines Counter)**

The two dating Hylians rushed into the airport and quickly turned to their right, running over to the nearby Hylian Airlines counter.

"Excuse me, when's the next flight to Mushroom City?" CJ asked.

"We have a direct flight leaving at 2:00 PM that arrives in Mushroom City at 2:30 AM." The clerk said.

"Are there any flights arriving earlier than that?" CJ asked.

"Nope." The clerk said.

"Cool. Can we get tickets on that flight?" CJ asked. The clerk printed tickets and handed them over to the Sages.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 2nd on FLIGHT 3 (Hylian Airlines)**

"Sweet!"

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – 5th to Depart / 10:56 AM**

"Drive yourselves to Castle Town Airport, then take a plane to Mushroom City. Once there, take a taxi to the Mushroom Garden restaurant. You have 300 coins for this leg of the race." Stacey read. "Oh cool! We're going to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Castle Town Airport)**

Athena and Janey rushed into the airport and scanned the area.

"Since we're going to the Mushroom Kingdom, Mushroom Airlines might be our best bet." Janey said. The two quickly ran over to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"Hi, we're looking to get on the earliest flight to Mushroom City." Athena said.

"Well, we have a flight leaving at 12:15 PM which gets in to Mushroom City at 3:45 AM." The clerk said.

"Are there any flights that leave earlier?" Janey asked.

"Air Lakitu has a flight leaving at 11:25 AM." The clerk said. "But that flight is booked."

"Could we get put on the waiting list?" Athena questioned.

"You'll have to go to the Air Lakitu counter." The clerk said.

"Okay. Could we still book tickets for the 12:15 PM flight just in case?" Janey asked.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 1st on FLIGHT 1 (Mushroom Airlines)**

"No problem." The clerk said, before printing tickets and handing them to Janey.

 **(Air Lakitu Counter)**

Athena and Janey ran up to the counter where a turtle like creature was sitting on a cloud.

"Good morning! What can I be doing to help you?" The clerk asked.

"Could we possibly be put on a waiting list for the 11:25 AM flight to Mushroom City?" Athena asked.

"Despite the empties being gone and the flight being filled to the bulk, I can do what I maybe see." The clerk said.

"Um... thanks, I think?" Janey said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 6th to Depart / 11:05 AM  
** **Alex & Aubrey: Friends – 7th to Depart / 11:05 AM**

"Hey little buddy, we're going to Mushroom City." DK said.

"Okay... so we'll find our next clue at Mushroom City's Mushroom Garden Restaurant." Alex said. "300 coins. Cool."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – 8th to Depart / 11:18 AM**

"(Where are we going?)" Kirby asked.

MetaKnight ripped open and read the clue. "Mushroom City." He stated. "We must find the Mushroom Garden restaurant."

 **Mario & Luigi: Brothers (Castle Town Airport)  
** **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends (Castle Town Airport)**

The two teams rushed into the airport. The brother made a beeline for the Mushroom Airlines counter, while the girls turned and headed toward Hyrule Airlines.

 **(Mushroom Airlines)**

"Hello, we need to get on the earliest flight to Mushroom City." Mario said.

"Okay. We have a flight leaving at 12:15 PM, but it's filling up fast." The clerk said.

"We'll take that." Mario said.

"Here you go." The clerk said, handing tickets to the brothers.

 **Mario & Luigi: Brothers – 2nd on FLIGHT 2 (Mushroom Airlines)**

"Thank you." Luigi said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina (Hylian Airlines Counter)**

"Hey girl, we needs a plane to Mushroom City." Tina said.

"Well, our next available flight leaves at 2:00 PM getting into Mushroom City at 2:30 in the morning." The clerk said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – 3rd on FLIGHT 3 (Hylian Airlines)**

"Shawty, you da best." Tina said as the girls walked away.

 **DK & Diddy / Alex & Aubrey (Castle Town Airport)**

The two teams rushed into the airport and looked around.

"Where should we go?" DK asked.

"Well, Mushroom Airlines is straight ahead. Let's try them." Alex said.

"Since we were tied at the Pit Stop, Diddy and I decided to form somewhat of an alliance with Alex and Aubrey." DK said (During-Leg). "We're hoping between the four of us, we can work together to kick some major butt this leg and pull ahead."

The two teams rushed up to the airline counter.

"Excuse me, when's the next flight to Mushroom City?" Alex asked.

"12:15 PM." The clerk said. Alex checked his watch.

"That's just a little more than a half hour from now." He said. "Are there still seats available? The four of us absolutely need to get on that flight."

"Please!" Aubrey begged.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 3rd on FLIGHT 1 (Mushroom Airlines)  
** **Alex & Aubrey: Friends – 4th on FLIGHT 1 (Mushroom Airlines)**

"Awesome! Thank you so much!" DK said.

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon – 9th to Depart / 11:45 AM**

"...take a taxi to the Mushroom Garden restaurant. You have 300 coins for this leg of the race." Ash read.

"(Mushroom Kingdom? Sweet!)" Pikachu chirped.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Star Warriors/Friends (Castle Town Airport)**

"Over there." MetaKnight said, as the two rushed over to the nearby ticket counter.

"(When your next flight to Mushroom City?)" Kirby asked.

"12:15 PM." The clerk said. "But it's fully booked. However, Jet Shrooms has a flight leaving at 1:15 PM."

"Let's go, Kirby!" MetaKnight said.

 **(Jet Shrooms)**

"Excuse me, we need tickets for the 1:15 PM to Mushroom City." MetaKnight said.

"Not a problem." The clerk said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Star Warriors/Friends – 1st on FLIGHT 2 (Jet Shrooms)**

"(Thanks!)" Kirby exclaimed.

 **FLIGHT 1 (Mushroom Airlines) – Departure (Mushroom City) / 12:15 PM**

" _This is the first flight leaving Castle Town for Mushroom City, connecting through Washington Dulles International Airport, and carrying engaged couple_ _Athena & Janey, brothers Mario & Luigi, best friends DK & Diddy, and friends Alex & Aubrey."_

 **Fox & Krystal: Married – Last to Depart / 12:17 PM**

"Okay. We're off to Mushroom City." Fox said.

"It's disheartening to be leaving the Pit Stop last, and it sucked watching our friends get eliminated in the first leg." Krystal said (Before Leg). "But at the same time, it's a good motivator to do our best this leg."

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Castle Town Airport, Jet Shrooms Counter)**

"Excuse me, we need to get on the next flight to Mushroom City." Ash said.

"Well, we have a 1:15 PM flight, connecting through JFK Airport, arriving in Mushroom City tomorrow morning at 4:15 AM." The clerk said.

"(Awesome! Could we get tickets on that please?)" Pikachu asked.

"Of course." The clerk said, printing tickets.

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon – 2nd on FLIGHT 2 (Jet Shrooms)**

"Thank you." Ash said.

 **Fox & Krystal: Married (Castle Town Airport)**

"We need tickets on the next available flight to Mushroom City." Fox said.

"You want Jet Shrooms. They have a 1:15 PM flight, arriving in Mushroom City at 4:15 AM after a connection through JFK Airport." The clerk said.

 **(Jet Shrooms Counter)**

"Sir, could we get tickets on the 1:15 PM flight to Mushroom City?" Krystal asked.

"Not a problem, ma'am." The clerk said, printing the tickets.

 **Fox & Krystal: Married – 3rd on FLIGHT 2 (Jet Shrooms)**

"Thank you very much." Krystal said.

 **FLIGHT 2 (Jet Shrooms) – Departure (Castle Town) / 1:15 PM**

" _This is the second flight leaving Castle Town, connecting through New York's JFK Airport and arriving in Mushroom City at 4:15 AM,"_ Toadsworth narrated, _"Carrying Star Warriors and Friends Kirby & MetaKnight, Trainer/Pokemon team Ash & Pikachu and married couple Fox & Krystal."_

 **FLIGHT 3 (Hylian Airlines) – Departure (Castle Town) / 2:00 PM**

" _This is the final flight leaving Castle Town, flying directly to Mushroom City, carrying father-and-son team Yoshi & Yoshi Jr, Dating couple CJ & Shaylene, and friends Stacey & Tiny Tina."_

 **(Mushroom City)**

A plane flew towards a large metropolis aglow with lights in the night sky. Various cars, trucks and taxis could be seen driving down the streets, as well as long buses shaped like blue-spotted green caterpillars. In the distance was a large building shaped like a white-spotted red mushroom.

 **FLIGHT 3 (Hylian Airlines) – Arrival (Mushroom City) / 2:30 AM**

The Sages, Yoshis and Tiny Tina rushed out of the airport.

"Taxi!" CJ shouted, waving down a cab.

"Yo! We gots to go!" Tina jumped up and down, as another cab pulled up to the airport. Yoshi and Jr quickly hailed a third cab.

"Take us to the Mushroom Garden restaurant please." Yoshi said.

 **(Mushroom Garden Restaurant)**

The three teams pulled up to the restaurant within minutes of each other.

"Great... Now everyone's gonna be caught up." CJ said, noticing a sign on the door that read _"Your clue will be here at 11:30 AM"_

"It sucks getting to the restaurant so early just to find out that it's closed until late morning." CJ said (During Leg). "Now we're stuck waiting for seven hours. Of course, it's a restaurant, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised."

 **FLIGHT 1 (Mushroom Airlines) – Arrival (Mushroom City) / 3:45 AM**

The Pandorans, the plumbers, the Kongs, and the Sages rushed out of the airport, all flagging for cabs as the reached the street. The Sages and Pandorans were quick to score cabs, leaving the plumbers and the Kongs waiting.

"To the Mushroom Garden Restaurant, please!" Aubrey said.

"Mushroom Garden! And step on it!" Athena said.

The Pandorans and Sages sped off. Within a few minutes, the plumbers hopped in a cab, with the Kongs grabbing a cab not long after.

 **(Mushroom Garden Restaurant)**

Two cabs pulled up to the restaurant, and the Pandorans and Sages jumped out.

"Closed until 11:30 AM..." Alex said.

"Of course." Janey said.

Within moments, the Kongs and Mario brothers arrived at the restaurant and saw the sign on the door.

"Figures." Mario said.

"Just our luck, little buddy." DK said.

 **FLIGHT 2 (Jet Shrooms) – Arrival (Mushroom City) / 4:15 AM**

The final flight landed at Mushroom City, and the final three teams rushed out, all managing to quickly catch a cab.

 **(Mushroom Garden Restaurant)**

"Get our clue at 11:30 AM?! Aw man!" Ash said.

"Kirby, it looks like we must wait until morning." MetaKnight said.

"Well, it looks like we're all caught up." Krystal said. "I guess we should find somewhere to rest for a few hours."

 **(Mushroom Garden Restaurant – 11:15 AM)**

The ten teams stood outside the restaurant.

"So, we're waiting for the restaurant to open. The sign says our clue will be here at 11:30, so we're assuming that means it's inside the restaurant." CJ said.

 **(11:30 AM)**

The restaurant doors opened and the teams funneled in. Mushroom people were scattered around the restaurant, seated at various tables, and just inside the entrance was the clue box.

"(Roadblock...)" Pikachu read.

"(Who's got a good stomach?)" Kirby finished.

" _A Roadblock is a task that only team member may perform, and no one may perform more than 6 in a race. In this Roadblock, that person must go into the Mushroom Garden Restaurant and take the orders of and serve ten customers, at five tables of two. Once they have served the correct orders to the correct tables, they must sit at one of the marked tables and eat a plate of liver & onions. When they have finished the liver and onions, the chef will give them the next clue." _Toadsworth narrated.

"(I'll do this one.)" Kirby said.

"I've got it, Athena." Janey said.

"Good stomach?" Shaylene asked. "Definitely you, dude."

"Ok." CJ said.

"You're up, Dad." Yoshi Jr said.

"You did the last one. I'll do this one." Aubrey said.

"I got it, bro." Luigi said.

"I got this one, Pikachu." Ash said.

"Girl, I did the last one. You're up." Tina said.

"I'll do it." DK said.

"My turn." Fox said.

"Ew, I have to eat liver and onions?! Gross!" Stacey said.

"This isn't gonna be pleasant..." Aubrey said.

"Liver? That sounds disgusting!" Ash said.

"Dude, you've got this! If you can get those orders done fast enough, you'll crush the eating part!" Shaylene said. "Just watch out for Yoshi and Kirby." The ten racers rushed into the dining area, where the manager greeted them.

"Each of you will take 5 assigned tables." the manager said, handing a list of tables to each racer. "The orders have already been prepared, and are being held in those warming ovens." He pointed to the kitchen. "You simply have to take the 5 tables' orders, and come grab the correct orders and take them back to the correct tables." The racers rushed to their tables and started taking orders.

"What can I get you?"

"I'm getting the Mushroom Mac and Cheese with the Koopa Shell Crispy Chicken Salad." One customer said.

"And I'll have the Bowser Buffalo Burger, Fireball French Fries and Goomba Gouda and Goat Cheese Salad."

"Okay, that's a lot to remember, but I think I've got it."

Several racers ran food to their first tables.

"Thank you." One customer said.

"Thank you very much." Another said.

"That's not my order." Said a third customer.

"What? Is it yours?" The racer asked the other customer at the table.

"No."

"Crap... What did I mess up?" The racer questioned.

Within moments, several of the racers had finished their first tables and were getting their next set of orders.

 **CJ**

"What can I get you?" CJ asked.

"I'll get the Chain Chomp Cheddar Burger, a side of Spike's Spicy Fries and a Pokey Parmesan Pasta Salad."

"And I'll have the Poshley Heights Shrimp Scampi, Garnet Crystal Star Garlic Bread and Shiver City Caesar Salad."

"Got it." CJ then rushed off to the kitchen.

 **Kirby / Ash / Stacey / Janey / Yoshi**

"Here is your order." Ash said, setting two plates down at one of the tables.

"I'm sorry, that is not my order." A customer said.

"Wait what?"

"Here is your food." Janey said, setting down food.

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

"Here you go." Stacey said, placing her orders down on the table.

"I didn't order that."

"Me neither."

"Wait, seriously?! What the f**k!" Stacey shouted.

"(Here you go. I'm jealous. It looks good.)" Kirby said.

"Thank you."

"Order up." Yoshi said.

"Thank you very much."

 **CJ / Luigi / Aubrey / DK / Fox**

"Table #2." CJ said.

"Thank you."

"I was worried you were gonna mess up. I'm starving!"

 **CJ – Orders Served: 2**

"Here-a you go." Luigi said.

"Sorry, that's wrong."

"Oh come on! It was such a simple order! What's wrong with you?"

"You don't have to get mad..." Luigi said.

"Order up." Aubrey said.

"Thank you."

"Oh, it looks so good!"

 **Aubrey – Orders Served: 2**

"Waiting for this?" DK asked, setting food down at his table.

"Um... no."

"That's not correct."

"Damn..." DK said.

"Please tell me I got it right..." Fox said.

"Yup, that's my food."

"You got it."

"Awesome. On to the next one."

 **Kirby / Ash / Stacey / Janey / Yoshi**

"(I'm so hungry.)" Kirby said, as he placed the orders on the table.

"Thanks."

"Awesome! My food!"

 **Kirby – Orders Served: 2**

"Please tell me I'm right this time." Ash said.

"You got it."

 **Ash – Orders Served: 1**

"I hope this is it..." Stacey said.

"Sorry..."

"Not correct..."

"Damnit!" Stacey said.

"Here's your food." Janey said.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't order this."

"Crap!" Janey said.

"Here you go." Yoshi said.

"Thank you."

"Thanks, green dude."

 **Yoshi – Orders Served: 2**

"Progress." Yoshi said. "Awesome."

 **CJ / Luigi / Aubrey / DK / Fox**

CJ walked out of the kitchen, carrying a tray with six plates. He placed two plates at each of his three remaining tables and returned to the manager.

"Good job. Please take a seat over there." The manager said, directing CJ to a nearby table.

 **CJ – Orders Served: 5**

"Are you kidding me?" DK asked.

"How is he done already?" Janey questioned.

"That was way too quick!" Ash said.

"Yay! Go CJ!" Shaylene cheered.

As CJ was handed his plate of liver and onions, other racers were serving more of their orders.

 **Kirby – Orders Served: 3  
** **Ash – Orders Served: 2  
** **Stacey – Orders Served: 1  
** **Janey – Orders Served: 2  
** **Yoshi – Orders Served: 4  
** **Luigi – Orders Served: 1  
** **Aubrey – Orders Served: 3  
** **DK – Orders Served: 2  
** **Fox – Orders Served: 1**

"Almost done..." Yoshi said.

"(Getting close.)" Kirby said.

"CJ, you gotta plow through this! Kirby and Yoshi are close to catching up!" Shaylene called out.

CJ swallowed a large bite of liver. "I know, kiddo!" He said. "I've got this! Relax!"

Within a few minutes, CJ had swallowed his final bite as other racers served more orders.

 **Kirby – Orders Served: 4  
** **Ash – Orders Served: 2  
** **Stacey – Orders Served: 2  
** **Janey – Orders Served: 3  
** **Yoshi – Orders Served: 5  
** **Luigi – Orders Served: 2  
** **Aubrey – Orders Served: 4  
** **DK – Orders Served: 3  
** **Fox – Orders Served: 2**

Yoshi sat down and was handed a plate of liver and onions as CJ was handed his clue.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – Currently in 1st**

"Dude you smoked that!" Shaylene said, high-fiving her partner.

"You know how much I love liver and onions." CJ said. He ripped open the clue. "Drive by marked car to the Great Mushroom Fountain, where you will find your next clue."

" _Upon completing the Roadblock, teams must take one of these marked SUVs…"_ Toadsworth stood in front of 10 SUVs. On the windshields of the SUVs was a red-and-yellow sticker. _"And drive themselves to the Great Mushroom Fountain, in the center of Mushroom City, in Central Mushroom Park. Once there, they will find their next clue in front of the fountain."_

"I wanna drive!" Shaylene said, jumping into the driver's seat.

 **Yoshi**

"Done!" Yoshi called out, finishing his liver and onions, as Kirby served his final order and Janey managed to serve two more orders.

 **Kirby – Orders Served: 5  
** **Ash – Orders Served: 2  
** **Stacey – Orders Served: 2  
** **Janey – Orders Served: 5  
** **Luigi – Orders Served: 2  
** **Aubrey – Orders Served: 4  
** **DK – Orders Served: 3  
** **Fox – Orders Served: 2**

Kirby and Janey sat down and were given their liver and onions while Yoshi was handed his clue.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – Currently in 2nd**

"Drive by marked car to the Great Mushroom Fountain, where you will find your next clue." Yoshi read. "Perfect, I know exactly where that is."

"Then let's go!" Jr said. As the Yoshis hopped in their SUV, Kirby swallowed his liver and grabbed his clue.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – Currently in 3rd**

"Great Mushroom Fountain..." MetaKnight said. "Good work, Kirby. We can make up some ground here."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Central Mushroom Park)**

Shaylene pulled the car up to the edge of the park, and she and CJ quickly jumped out. In the center of the park was a beautiful fountain. In the center of the fountain, spouting water, was a stone statue of a mustachioed Mushroom Person. Surrounding the fountain were twelve kiddie pools filled with gold coins. The fountain itself was also filled with gold coins. In front of the fountain was both a clue box and a table holding ten coins. Next to the coins were several small strips of paper, a small wooden box and several pens. Standing next to the table was a Mushroom Person with a purple-spotted mushroom cap.

"Over there!" Shaylene exclaimed, pointing out the fountain. The two rushed over and grabbed the clue.

"Detour… Gold Coins or Gold Wishes." CJ read.

" _A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two tasks based around something the Great Mushroom Fountain is famous for: making wishes on gold coins. Their choice; Gold Coins or Gold Wishes._

 _In Gold Coins, teams must search the 12 kiddie pools for a single gold coin with bearing their team's picture. However, what they don't know is that each of the pools are filled with 30 to 40 coins, and each pool only has 1 team's coin in it, with the exception of two, which hold no teams' coins, so it will be tough for teams to find their coin._

 _In Gold Wishes, one team member must write a wish down on a piece of paper and place it into this small box…"_ Toadsworth motioned to the box on the table near the fountain. _"They must then throw their team's coin into the big fountain. Their teammate must then search the box, filled with several different wishes, for their partner's wish. After finding the wish and confirming it with their partner, they must find their team's coin in the fountain. While they only have to search the fountain rather than 12 kiddie pools, people throw coins into the fountain on a daily basis, meaning they will be searching through hundreds of gold coins._

 _Once they've found their coin, they must hand it to the Mushroom Person next to the fountain to receive their clue."_

"What do you want to do?" CJ asked.

"Gold Wishes." Shaylene said. "I trust that you'll be able to identify any wish I make."

"I hope so." CJ said. Shaylene ran over to the table, scribbled her wish down, dropped it in the box and shook the box. She grabbed their coin and tossed it into the fountain.

"Go for it, dude." Shaylene said.

 **Ash / Stacey / Janey / Luigi / Aubrey / DK / Fox (Mushroom Garden Restaurant)**

Janey gagged as she took a bite of liver. She quickly stood up, rushed over to a nearby trash can and vomited.

"Ugh, and I thought fried Tork was disgusting..." Janey said.

"Ew..." Athena mumbled from the sidelines.

Meanwhile, DK served his final order, and Aubrey had already sat down and was waiting on her plate of liver and onions. The manager led DK over to a nearby table, as a waiter brought out two plates of liver and onions.

 **Ash – Orders Served: 2  
** **Stacey – Orders Served: 2  
** **Luigi – Orders Served: 2  
** **Aubrey – Orders Served: 5  
** **DK – Orders Served: 5  
** **Fox – Orders Served: 2**

"This is gross..." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, just think of the race!" Alex said.

"This could use some bananas..." DK said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Central Mushroom Park)**

"Detour... Gold Wishes or Gold Coins."

"I'm okay with digging through little pools to find a coin." Jr said.

"Let's do it." Yoshi said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Central Mushroom Park)**

CJ pulled out a handful of wishes and began to read them.

"'I wish I had more money.'" He read. "No, that's not it... 'I wish the postal service was more efficient.' Well, that seems like a silly wish. Definitely not that one. 'I hope I can spend forever with my best friend.' That might be it." He ran the wish over to Shaylene.

She looked down and her face turned a bit red. "That's it." She said. CJ kissed her on the forehead and turned and ran to the fountain.

"Now comes the hard part." CJ said. "Finding the damn coin."

 **Ash / Stacey / Janey / Luigi / Aubrey / DK / Fox (Mushroom Garden Restaurant)**

"That was gross..." DK said, as he finished his last bite of liver.

"Ew. I never want to eat that again." Janey said.

"I'd become a vegetarian if I meant never having to eat liver again." Aubrey said, taking another bite. The manager handed a clue to DK and Janey.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – Currently in 4th  
** **Athena & Janey: Engaged – Currently in 5th**

"Drive by marked car to the Great Mushroom Fountain..." DK read.

"...where you will find your next clue." Janey finished.

As the Kongs and Pandorans rushed out of the restaurant, all the other racers successfully served another order.

 **Ash – Orders Served: 4  
** **Stacey – Orders Served: 4  
** **Luigi – Orders Served: 3  
** **Fox – Orders Served: 3**

"One more..." Ash said.

"Girl, move yo badonkadonk!" Tiny said.

"Come on, bro! You've got this!" Mario cheered.

"Almost done, Fox!" Krystal said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors (Mushroom City – Streets)**

"Just our luck..." MetaKnight was standing on the edge of the car, hood popped, over the steaming engine.

"(What do we do now?)" Kirby asked.

" _Should a car break down under no fault of the team, they can request a replacement car. However, they will not be compensated for time lost while waiting for their new car."_ Toadsworth narrated.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Central Mushroom Park)**

CJ reached into the fountain and pulled out a gold coin with a picture of flower on it.

"Fire Flower..." He said. "This might be harder than I thought..."

"It was basically luck of the draw." CJ said (After-Leg). "With the water pouring out of the fountain itself, the water in the pool was constantly rippling and parts of it were kinda foamy, so it was a guessing game. You couldn't make out the coins through the water, so you just had to keep grabbing until you got the right one. Looking back, I should've gone with searching the kiddie pools."

"Any luck, Dad?" Yoshi Jr asked.

"Not yet!" Yoshi said. "I found Ash and Pikachu's coin though."

 **Ash / Stacey / Luigi / Aubrey / Fox (Mushroom Garden Restaurant)**

"I never want to eat that crap again." Aubrey said, finishing her last bite.

"Sorry, that's not my food."

"Yes that's what I ordered. Thank you."

"Awesome! My eats!"

"Um… I did _not_ order _that_."

 **Ash – Orders Served: 4  
** **Stacey – Orders Served: 5  
** **Luigi – Orders Served: 3  
** **Fox – Orders Served: 5**

Stacey and Fox sat down to their liver & onions, Ash and Luigi ran back in to try their orders again and Aubrey was handed her clue.

"This is so gross…" Stacey said.

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends – Currently in 6th**

"Drive by marked car to the Great Mushroom Fountain where you will find your next clue." Aubrey read. "Let's book it!"

 **DK & Diddy / Athena & Janey / CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Central Mushroom Park)**

The Kongs and Pandorans rushed to the clue box as the other two teams continued to dig for their coins.

"Detour…" Diddy read.

"Gold Coins or Gold Wishes." Janey said. "Which one, Athena?"

"Gold coins shouldn't be too hard.' Athena said.

"Let's do Wishes." DK said.

"Ok, I'll search." Diddy said.

"Okay, buddy." DK ran over to the table, scribbled down his wish, dropped it into the box and then tossed his coin into the fountain as Athena and Janey rushed over to two of the kiddie pools.

"Anything yet, dude?" Shaylene asked.

CJ reached into the fountain and pulled out a coin with a star on it. "Nope." He said.

"I can't find it, Dad!" Jr shouted.

"Me neither!" Yoshi said. "Maybe try another pool?"

"Good idea!" Jr said, as the Yoshis each switched to a different pool.

 **Ash / Stacey / Luigi / Fox (Mushroom Garden Restaurant)**

"Please tell me I got it right…"

"Is this your order? Please say yes."

"Yup."

"Sorry, that's not it."

 **Ash – Orders Served: 4  
** **Luigi – Orders Served: 5**

"Go bro!" Mario cheered.

"(Come on, Ash! You've got this!)" Pikachu said.

"Hey, this isn't half bad." Fox said, swallowing a bite of liver.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke." Stacey said.

"Girl, you gots dis!" Tina shouted.

Luigi sat down and was handed his plate of liver and onions.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors (Mushroom City – Streets)**

MetaKnight breathed a small sigh of relief as he and Kirby climbed into their replacement car.

"(Drive, MetaKnight, drive!)" Kirby said.

"We have to make up our lost ground." MetaKnight said, flooring the gas pedal.

 **Alex & Aubrey / CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Athena & Janey / DK & Diddy (Central Mushroom Park)**

Alex and Aubrey rushed into the park and grabbed their clue.

"Detour… Gold Wishes or Gold Coins." Aubrey said. "Think you know me well enough to identify my wish?"

"Yeah…?" Alex said, puzzled. "You doubt me?"

Meanwhile, Diddy pulled a wish out of the box.

"'I wish I had more bananas.'" He read. "Come on, DK, too easy!"

"I'm sorry! I really do wish I had some bananas!" DK said. Diddy couldn't help but chuckle. He then dove into the fountain and began digging for his team's coin. Aubrey ran over to the wish box, scribbled down her wish, tossed it into the box and threw her coin into the fountain. Meanwhile, several people walking through the park tossed coins into the fountain as well.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Shaylene said. "You mean people will throw coins in while we're doing this?"

"Don't worry, Shay! I can find it!" CJ said.

"Dad, I've got it!" Jr shouted. The Yoshis rushed over to the purple Mushroom Person and Jr handed him the coin.

"Good job." He said, holding out an envelope. "Here is your clue." Yoshi grabbed it and the two ran to the edge of the park.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – Currently in 1st**

"Drive yourselves to the Pit Stop… the Mushroom Hotel." Yoshi read. "Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

" _Upon completing the Detour, teams must drive themselves three-and-a-half miles through town to this place, Mushroom Hotel…"_ Toadsworth stood in front of a four-story hotel shaped like a white-spotted red mushroom. _"…This five-star hotel in the heart of Mushroom City is the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here… may be eliminated."_

"I'll drive!" Yoshi said. "I know where the hotel is."

 **Ash / Stacey / Luigi / Fox (Mushroom Garden Restaurant)**

Ash nervously carried two orders to his last table. He placed them down and the patrons at the table smiled and nodded as the rest of the restaurant began clapping. Ash sighed heavily. Ash rushed over to one of the tables and sat down and a plate of liver was quickly carried out to him.

"(You got this, Ash! You've got the appetite of a Snorlax!)" Pikachu cheered.

Fox took his last bite of liver as Stacey rushed over to a nearby trash can and threw up.

"Girl, dat's nasty." Tina said. "And I've seen some gross stuffs."

Luigi took a small bite of liver with several pieces of onion.

"It's no spaghetti, but I've had worse." He said as Fox shoveled onions into his mouth and held up his empty plate. The chef walked over and handed him a clue.

 **Fox & Krystal: Married – Currently in 7th**

"Drive by marked car to the Great Mushroom Fountain, where you will find your next clue." Krystal said. She approached a Mushroom Person walking down the street. "Excuse me, how can I get to the Great Mushroom Fountain?"

"Oh that's easy." The Mushroom Person said. "Just head straight down Main St here until you get to the intersection with Mushroom Way. Turn left onto Mushroom Way and drive until you see the POW Block Hotel. Take your next right and follow that street. The fountain is in Central Mushroom Park. You can't miss it."

"Thank you!" Krystal said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight / CJ & Shaylene / Alex & Aubrey / DK & Diddy / Athena & Janey (Central Mushroom Park)**

Kirby and MetaKnight rushed into the park and over to the clue box.

"Detour… Gold Coins or Gold Wishes." MetaKnight read.

"(Gold Coins)." Kirby said.

CJ pulled up a handful of coins. "Come on, come on… It's gotta be here… Damn!" He dropped the coins back into the fountain.

"Don't give up, dude! You can do this!" Shaylene said.

"Janey, anything?" Athena asked.

"Nothing yet." Janey replied.

"Yo! I… oh wait." Diddy said.

"What'd you find?" DK asked.

"Nothing." Diddy said, dropping a coin with CJ and Shaylene's picture on it back into the fountain. Diddy moved around to another section of the fountain and continued fishing for coins. CJ walked over to where Diddy was digging and grabbed a handful of coins.

"I figured Diddy had done one of two things: Either thought he found his team's picture on a coin but didn't, or found someone else's coin in the fountain." CJ said (After-Leg). "So when he walked away, I decided to dig through that section of the fountain."

"Boo ya!" CJ cheered, as he found his team's coin in the pile he fished out.

"Did you get it?" Shaylene asked.

"I got it!" CJ said, as he stepped out of the fountain and rushed over to his partner. He handed the coin to the Mushroom Person and received his clue.

"We were the first team to leave the restaurant, and the first team to the park, so I had a pretty good feeling that we were the second ones to finish the Detour." CJ said (After-Leg).

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – Currently in 2nd**

"Drive yourselves to the Pit Stop… Mushroom Hotel." CJ read. "Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated. Let's go!" He and Shaylene rushed to their car, with CJ jumping into the driver's seat this time.

"'I wish I was more athletic.'" Alex read. "No, that's not it."

 **Ash / Stacey / Luigi (Mushroom Garden Restaurant)**

Stacey swallowed her last bite of food and gagged as Ash took a big chunk of liver and Luigi swallowed a scoop of onions. The chef walked over and handed Stacey a clue.

"Thank God that's done." Stacey said. "Hold on." She ran over to the nearest trash can and threw up. "Yeah, that didn't agree with me."

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – Currently in 8th**

Tina ripped open the clue. "Drive by marked car to the Great Mushroom Fountain." She said. "I can't drive. This one's on you."

Stacey burped. "Ok. Just gimme a sec." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a bottle of water. "I need a drink."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Mushroom City – Streets)**

CJ and Shaylene's car was pulled over to the side of the road. Behind them was a car resembling a white-spotted black mushroom. Atop the car were flashing red and blue lights and the side of the car had the words "MCPD" painted on it.

"Of course." CJ said. "Had my license for eight years, and the first time I get pulled over is on the friggin' Amazing Race." A Mushroom Person police officer walked up to the driver's side window.

"License and registration, please." The officer said. CJ handed him the necessary paperwork. "Do you know why I pulled you over?"

"No, sir." CJ said.

"You were going 40 mph in a 25 mph zone." The officer said. He scanned the registration and the license. "I'll be right back, sir." The officer walked away.

"Well this sucks." CJ said. "This will screw up some of our lead." The officer came back to the car.

"I'm going to let you off with a warning, since this is your first offense." The officer said. "But please, do be more careful next time."

"Thank you, sir." CJ said. The officer handed him back his documents and they soon went their separate ways.

 **? (Mushroom Hotel)**

Toadsworth stood on the world map in front of the hotel. Next to him was a pair of Mushroom People, one male and one female. The male wore white pants, an open blue vest and had a red-spotted white mushroom cap. The female wore a pink dress, open red vest, a white-spotted pink mushroom cap, and had pink hair that was tied into two braided pigtail by two small pink mushroom-shaped hair ties. A car pulled up out front and a team anxiously rushed forward and jumped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Mushroom City." Said the two Mushroom People, Toad and Toadette.

"Thanks, guys."

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr…" Toadsworth said. "Once again, you are team number one."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 1st Place / 4:17 PM**

"Twice?!" Yoshi asked.

"No way!" Jr cheered.

"Congrats, guys." Toadette said.

"Thanks." Yoshi said.

"Are Mario and Luigi still in?" Toad asked.

"Yeah." Jr said. "Oh wait… Are we allowed to say?"

Toadsworth chuckled. "Of course. They'll have to check in to this Pit Stop at some point."

 **Ash / Luigi (Mushroom Garden Restaurant)**

Both racers swallowed their last bite of food. The chef walked over and handed each of them a clue.

 **Mario & Luigi / Ash & Pikachu – Currently in Last Place**

"Drive by marked car to Great Mushroom Fountain." Luigi read.

"Do you guys know the way there?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Mario said.

"(We're fighting for last. Want to work together?)" Pikachu said.

"Sure. The fountain's in Central Mushroom Park." Luigi said. "Follow us and we'll lead you there."

"With it only being the second leg of the race, we didn't see any reason to make any enemies yet." Mario said (After-Leg). "In the long run, it was better to make alliances and friendships. So we figured it was a good idea to help Ash and Pikachu find the park."

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / Alex & Aubrey / Kirby & MetaKnight / DK & Diddy / Athena & Janey (Central Mushroom Park)**

Stacey and Tina rushed over to the clue box. Stacey ripped it open.

"Detour… Gold Coins or Gold Wishes." She read. She and Tina scanned the choices.

"Let's do Wishes." Tina said. "I wants to know your juicy gossip." Stacey ran over to the table, scribbled down her wish and dropped it into the box. She grabbed her coin and threw it into the fountain. Meanwhile, Alex pulled out another piece of paper.

"'I want to have my own library attached to my house.'" Alex ran over to Aubrey and showed her the wish.

"You know it." Aubrey said. Alex ran back to the fountain and jumped in. Meanwhile, Tina ran over and started digging through the wishes.

"Athena, I found- Oh wait, never mind. It's Stacey and Tina's."

"Butts." Tina said. "We'd gots this if we did the other one." She pulled out a piece of paper. "'I wish he was mine again.'" She ran over to Stacey. "Girl, is this it? 'Cuz if it is, you gots to move on."

"Nope." Stacey said. "Not mine."

"Good." Tina said, running back to the wish box.

"Kirby, any luck?" MetaKnight asked.

"(Nope!)" Kirby said.

"Man, why is this so difficult?" Diddy asked. A group of Mushroom People walked by and threw more coins into the fountain. "Can we not throw more coins in?! Come on!"

 **CJ & Shaylene (Mushroom Hotel)**

Toadsworth pointed to the nearby intersection as another marked car turned the corner. The car pulled into the hotel parking lot. The dating Sages jumped out and rushed toward the front of the hotel, leaping onto the mat.

"Welcome to Mushroom City." Toadette said, curtsying.

"Thank you." CJ said.

"CJ and Shaylene… I heard you had some trouble on your way here." Toadsworth said.

"Yeah. Got pulled over for speeding." CJ said. "First time I've ever been pulled over."

"Well, I have some good news." Toadsworth said. "Despite that setback, you guys are team number two."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 2nd Place / 4:55 PM**

"Thank the goddesses…" CJ sighed.

"Two in a row." Shaylene said. "I'll take it."

 **Fox & Krystal / Mario & Luigi / Ash & Pikachu / Stacey & Tiny Tina / Alex & Aubrey / Kirby & MetaKnight / DK & Diddy / Athena & Janey (Central Mushroom Park)**

The final three teams rushed into the park together and grabbed their clues.

"Detour…"

"Gold Coins…"

"…or Gold Wishes."

"Coins." Krystal said.

"Let's do Wishes, Bro." Luigi said.

"(I'm cool with Wishes)." Pikachu said.

"(MetaKnight, I found it!)" Kirby exclaimed.

"Sweet coconuts, finally!" Diddy shouted. The two racers ran over to the Mushroom Person, coins in hand, and were handed their clue.

 **DK & Diddy / Kirby & MetaKnight – Currently in 3rd**  
"Proceed to the Pit Stop… The Mushroom Hotel." MetaKnight read.

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." DK finished.

"(Pit Stop! Let's go!)" Kirby said.

"Time to move, DK!" Diddy said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / Alex & Aubrey / Athena & Janey**

Tina ran over to Stacey and read her a wish. "'I wish I owned a hundred ferrets.'"

"Ohmygod, they're so cute!" Stacey said.

"Girl. Listen. That's a lot of ferrets." Tina said. She ran off and leaped into the fountain, splashing water on Alex.

"Oh come on!" Alex shouted. "You got me all wet!"

"Dude, you're digging through a water fountain! Shut up!" Aubrey said.

"Athena, I can't find it!" Janey said.

"Just keep looking! One of us is bound to- Found it!" Athena said. She and Janey jumped out of the pool and ran over to the Mushroom Person. Next to them at the table, scribbling their wishes were Ash and Luigi. The Mushroom Person took the coin from Athena and handed her a clue. She and Janey stepped away from the other teams and ripped open the envelope.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – Currently in 5th**

"Drive yourselves to the next Pit Stop… Mushroom Hotel." Janey said. Athena began running to the car. "Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

 **? (Mushroom Hotel)**

Toadsworth, Toadette and Toad watched as another car rounded the corner, rushed into the parking lot and semi-haphazardly parked. The team rushed out and ran full speed to the mat.

"Welcome to Mushroom City." Toad said.

"Thank you."

"Kirby and MetaKnight…" Toadsworth said. "You're team number three."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Star Warriors/Friends – 3rd Place / 5:48 PM**

"That's quite a change from the beginning of the leg." MetaKnight said. "We owe a lot to that Roadblock."

"With everyone tied at the Roadblock, and Kirby's gifted eating abilities, we were able to gain significant ground on everyone, which helped us gain enough of a lead to get out of the bottom of the pack." MetaKnight said (After-Leg).

 **Fox & Krystal / Mario & Luigi / Ash & Pikachu / Stacey & Tiny Tina / Alex & Aubrey (Central Mushroom Park)**

Mario and Pikachu ran over to the wish table and began reading wishes, while Fox, Krystal, Tina and Alex fished through the water for their coins: Fox and Krystal through the kiddie pools and Tina and Alex through the fountain.

"('I wish I was a Pokemon master.')" Pikachu read. He ran over and showed it to Ash.

"You know it." Ash said.

"'I wish I was great like my brother.'" Mario read. "That's Luigi's." He ran over to his brother. Luigi nodded. Pikachu and Mario jumped into the fountain and immediately grabbed a handful of coins.

"(Hey, I found it!)" Pikachu said, picking his team's coin out of the handful. He ran over to the table and handed the coin to the Mushroom Person in exchange for the clue.

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon – Currently in 6th**

"Drive yourselves to the next Pit Stop… Mushroom Hotel. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

"Damn. They got here after us!" Alex said.

"Make it RAAAIIIIIN!" Tina said, throwing a handful of coins in the air. One of the coins landed in her shoe. She reached down and pulled it out, looking at it in the process. "Ooh, I found it!" She rushed over and handed the coin to the Mushroom Person.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – Currently in 7th**

"Pit Stop, girl!" Tina said.

"Finally! I'm so tired!" Stacey said.

 **? (Mushroom Hotel)**

Toadsworth pointed to the parking lot as two cars rushed in. The two teams jumped out and rushed to the mat.

"Welcome to Mushroom City." Toadette said.

"Athena and Janey… You're team number four. DK and Diddy, that makes you team number five." He said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 4th Place / 6:08 PM  
** **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 5th Place / 6:08 PM**

"Not bad. Not bad at all." DK said.

"Worse than last leg, but we're still near the top, so I'm not complaining." Janey said.

 **? (Mushroom Hotel)**

Another team rushed to the mat.

"Welcome to Mushroom City." Toad said.

"That Roadblock was the worst."

"Stacey and Tina… You're team number six." Toadsworth said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – 6th Place / 6:27 PM**

"I guess we could've done worse." Stacey said.

"Here comes another team." Toadsworth said, pointing to a car pulling into the parking lot. The car pulled into a nearby spot, over the line and up on the grass a bit, and Ash and Pikachu rushed out and ran to the mat as Stacey and Tina stepped to the side.

"Welcome to Mushroom City." Toadette said, trying not to stare at Ash's parking job.

"Ash and Pikachu… You're team number seven." Toadsworth said.

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon – 7th Place / 6:28 PM**

"(It's better than last leg.)" Pikachu said.

"We'll get 'em next time, Pikachu!"

 **Fox & Krystal / Mario & Luigi / Alex & Aubrey (Central Mushroom Park)**

The three teams continued to dig through the fountain. The Mushroom City skyline was painted hues of reds and oranges as the sun began to set. The scattered clouds in the sky almost appeared blue or purple.

"We're the last three teams here and it's starting to get dark." Aubrey said (During-Leg). "I can tell it's starting to get to Team Star Fox and the brothers, but Alex seems to be dealing with it fine."

A group of Mushroom People walked by, tossing a handful of coins into the fountain near where Alex was searching.

"Can you f**king stop!"

"Okay, maybe not." Aubrey said.

"I would've rather eaten the liver." Alex said.

"Hey, we're the last three teams, want to work together?" Mario asked.

"Might as well." Krystal said.

"Sure." Alex said.

 **(Central Mushroom Park – 8:30 PM)**

"We've been here for… close to five hours now." Aubrey said. "And the park's not the most well-lit, so I'm sure he's getting frustrated."

"Finally!" Alex said. He jumped out of the fountain and rushed to the Mushroom Person, who handed him the clue.

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends – Currently in 8th**

"Drive yourselves to the Pit Stop… Mushroom Hotel. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Alex said. "Let's go!"

The Sages quickly jumped into their car and sped off.

 **Mario & Luigi / Fox & Krystal**

"What was that all about?" Fox asked.

"We felt like it was rude of Alex and Aubrey to just run off after finding their coin when they said they were going to help us." Krystal said (After-Leg). "We weren't planning on making enemies this early on, but that was in bad taste. They didn't need to do that."

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends**

Alex and Aubrey rushed up to the mat, where Alex hunched over a bit, catching his breath.

"Welcome to Mushroom City." Toad said with a smile.

"Alex and Aubrey." Toadsworth said. "You're team number eight."

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends – 8th Place / 8:49 PM**

"Ouch." Alex said.

"Yeah, that leg could've gone better, but at least we're still in it." Aubrey said.

 **Fox & Krystal / Mario & Luigi (Central Mushroom Park)**

"We knew we were probably the last two teams there, but we wanted to stick to our word and help out the brothers." Fox said. "Especially after what Alex and Aubrey pulled."

"I got 'em both!" Luigi said. "No way!"

"You're kidding?" Krystal asked.

"No." Luigi said, tossing Team Star Fox's coin to Krystal. The three racers rushed over to the table where the Mushroom Person waited. He took the coins and handed them each a clue.

 **Fox & Krystal / Mario & Luigi – Currently in Last Place**

"Pit Stop." Fox said.

"This might be it." Luigi said.

 **(Mushroom Hotel)**

The final two teams pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of their cars. The teams rushed to the mat, one team just inching out the other.

"Welcome to Mushroom City." Toad and Toadette said in unison.

"Thanks, guys." Luigi said.

"Thank you." Krystal said.

"Fox and Krystal, you're team number nine." Toadsworth said. "Master Mario… Master Luigi… I'm sorry to tell you that you are the last team to arrive."

 **Fox & Krystal: Married – 9th Place / 9:55 PM  
** **Mario & Luigi: Brothers – Last Place / 9:55 PM**

"We had a feeling." Mario said.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race." Toadsworth said.

"It sucks getting eliminated. Especially in the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario said.

"We should have had some kind of home team advantage." Luigi said. "But searching that fountain really got us. For the most part, that just came down to a lot of luck, and we just didn't have it."

(The camera zooms out from the Pit Stop as Mario and Luigi walk away, zooming out to a shot of the city. A farm can be seen in the distance, and a light drizzle is beginning to fall on the city. On the horizon, the skies occasionally brighten with flashes of lightning.)

* * *

" _Next time on The Amazing Race…"_

" _Teams depart for the spooky Boo Woods, where some bask in the ambiance and gawk at the locals…"_

"Take a taxi to Mushroom City Airport, then get on a flight to Boo Woods." Stacey read.

"Haunted? Ooh ooh like ghosts?!" Tina asked.

"Once in Boo Woods, take a taxi to… Boo's Lookout Tower?! Ohmigod!" Stacey finished. "You have 375- yeah, whatever. Boos!"

" _And one team gets hit with the race's first U-Turn…"_

"Sorry guys, but you asked for it after what you pulled last leg."

* * *

Leg 2 Trivia:

\- The Roadblock is this leg is based off of the fact that food challenges are basically a staple on the race, and usually involve weird food. So, I chose liver and onions. And in case anyone's wondering, yes, I do actually like liver and onions.

\- Athena and Janey's shirts are a reference to Scooter from the Borderlands franchise. He's a Pandoran mechanic, Janey manages one of his shops, and his catch phrase is "Catch-A-Ride"

\- Speaking of shirts, the brown-and-gold "H" on Shaylene's shirt is the logo for the high school she attended.

\- The clerk at the Air Lakitu counter that Athena and Janey went to is a throwback to my original TAR series. In TAR 4, Link and Zelda went to Air Lakitu and dealt with a clerk who also spoke in an unusual fashion. I intended this to be the same clerk, though he wasn't an employee at the Castle Town airport in that story.

\- The POW Block Hotel, mentioned by a local giving directions to Fox and Krystal, is a location from milesyoshidino34's "Amazing Race II: Paper Mario: TTYD Edition" and I also used it back in TAR 4 of my first series of TAR stories.


	3. Leg Three - The Method

**Leg Three:** **"The method is the signs are haunted and random."**

" _Previously on The Amazing Race…"_

" _Teams left the hot and dry Gerudo Valley for the more temperate, bustling environment of Mushroom City…"_

"Drive yourselves to Castle Town Airport, then take a plane to Mushroom City. Once there, take a taxi to the Mushroom Garden restaurant. You have 300 coins for this leg of the race."

(~TAR~)

"Drive yourselves to Castle Town Airport, then take a plane to Mushroom City. Once there, take a taxi to the Mushroom Garden restaurant. You have 300 coins for this leg of the race." Stacey read. "Oh cool! We're going to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

(~TAR~)

"Hey little buddy, we're going to Mushroom City." DK said.

" _At the Roadblock, racers had to take on the job of a waiter or waitress, which some found challenging…"_

"That's not my order." Said a third customer.

"What? Is it yours?" The racer asked the other customer at the table.

"No."

"Crap... What did I mess up?" The racer questioned.

(~TAR~)

"I didn't order that."

"Me neither."

"Wait, seriously?! What the f**k!" Stacey shouted.

(~TAR~)

"Sorry, that's wrong."

"Oh come on! It was such a simple order! What's wrong with you?"

"You don't have to get mad..." Luigi said.

" _While others excelled…"_

"Are you kidding me?" DK asked.

"How is he done already?" Janey questioned.

"That was way too quick!" Ash said.

" _Some racers then found eating a plate of liver and onions to be tough to swallow…"_

Janey gagged as she took a bite of liver. She quickly stood up, rushed over to a nearby trash can and vomited.

"Ugh, and I thought fried Tork was disgusting..." Janey said.

"Ew..." Athena mumbled from the sidelines.

(~TAR~)

"That was gross..." DK said, as he finished his last bite of liver.

"Ew. I never want to eat that again." Janey said.

"I'd become a vegetarian if I meant never having to eat liver again." Aubrey said, taking another bite.

(~TAR~)

Fox took his last bite of liver as Stacey rushed over to a nearby trash can and threw up.

"Girl, dat's nasty." Tina said. "And I've seen some gross stuffs."

" _Although they excelled the Roadblock, dating couple CJ and Shaylene ran into some trouble on their way to the Pit Stop…"_

"Of course." CJ said. "Had my license for eight years, and the first time I get pulled over is on the friggin' Amazing Race."

" _Father and son Yoshi and Yoshi Jr held up their lead, breezing through the Roadblock and Detour to claim first place…"_

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr…" Toadsworth said. "Once again, you are team number one."

"Twice?!" Yoshi asked.

"No way!" Jr cheered.

" _Fellow Mushroom Kingdom residents Mario and Luigi, as well as Team Star Fox and Alex and Aubrey, struggled at the Detour…"_

"Hey, we're the last three teams, want to work together?" Mario asked.

"Might as well." Krystal said.

"Sure." Alex said.

(~TAR~)

"We've been here for… close to five hours now." Aubrey said. "And the park's not the most well-lit, so I'm sure he's getting frustrated."

"Finally!" Alex said. He jumped out of the fountain and rushed to the Mushroom Person, who handed him the clue.

" _Alex and Aubrey raced ahead of the Brothers and Team Star Fox, making enemies in the process…"_

"What was that all about?" Fox asked.

"We felt like it was rude of Alex and Aubrey to just run off after finding their coin when they said they were going to help us." Krystal said (After-Leg). "We weren't planning on making enemies this early on, but that was in bad taste. They didn't need to do that."

" _And ultimately, it was the Mario Brothers who came in last… and were sent home…"_

"Master Mario… Master Luigi… I'm sorry to tell you that you are the last team to arrive."

"We had a feeling." Mario said.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race." Toadsworth said.

" _Nine teams remain… Who will be eliminated next?"_

Yoshis go for the gold; Mario Brothers wishing for more

(The camera races through the streets of Mushroom City, past a few Wiggler buses and into the parking lot of the Mushroom Hotel. Standing in front of the hotel is Toadsworth. It's early morning, still dark, and a light rain is falling over the city. From time to time, lightning illuminates the parking lot and thunder rattles the area.)

"This is Mushroom City. And in the southeast corner of the beautiful, bustling city in the Mushroom Kingdom is this place… Mushroom Hotel. This 5-star hotel, frequented by tourists visiting Mushroom City to watch the annual Mushroom Cup, was the second Pit Stop in a race around the world. The nine teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in this next leg. Can frontrunners Yoshi and Yoshi Jr continue to hold their lead? Can Fox and Krystal recover from starting a second leg in a row in last?

Yoshi and Yoshi Jr, who were the first to arrive at 4:17 PM, will depart at 4:17 AM."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 1st to Depart / 4:17 AM**

"Take a taxi to Mushroom City Airport and get on a flight to…" Yoshi swallowed nervously. "… Boo Woods. Once in Boo Woods, take a taxi to Boo's Lookout Tower, where you will find your next clue. You have 375 coins for this leg of the race."

" _From the Pit Stop in Mushroom City, teams must take one of the waiting taxis at the hotel back to Mushroom City Airport and fly to Boo Woods, a desolate dead section of forest known as a home to Boos. Once there, they must take a taxi to Boo's Lookout Tower. This tower was built after the ancient Blubba Clan attacked Boo Woods as a way to warn Boos of future attacks. It is at this tower that teams will find their next clue."_ Toadsworth narrated.

"You ok, Dad?" Jr asked.

"I've never been a fan of ghosts…" Yoshi said (During Leg). "So, knowing we're going to a haunted location is kind of a nerve-racking thought."

 **(Mushroom City Airport)**

The Yoshis rushed into the airport and quickly searched for the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"Excuse me, we're… we're looking to get on the earliest flight to Boo Woods." Yoshi said.

"Hey man, you're crazy, but it's just my job to sell the tickets." The clerk said. "We have a direct flight leaving at 6:30 AM and arriving in Boo Woods at 1:45 PM."

"Ok. We'll take tickets on that please." Yoshi Jr said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 1st on FLIGHT 1**

"Thanks!" Jr said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 2nd to Depart / 4:55 AM**

(CJ and Shaylene stand on the mat. He's wearing a black hooded sweatshirt and navy blue sweatpants. She's wearing a pink tank top, black yoga pants and a light blue raincoat. Waiting for the signal, CJ rips open the clue.)

"Take a taxi to Mushroom City Airport and get on a flight to Boo Woods. Once in Boo Woods, take a taxi to Boo's Lookout Tower, where you will find your next clue." CJ read. "You have 375 coins for this leg of the race."

"I'll bet Stacey's gonna lose her mind when she and Tina read where we're going next." Shaylene said.

"Without a doubt." CJ said.

 **(Mushroom City Airport)**

CJ and Shaylene ran into the airport and scanned the area.

"Let's try Mushroom Airlines." CJ said. The two rushed over to the counter.

"Good morning!" The clerk said. "Where ya headed?"

"We're looking to get on the earliest arriving flight to Boo Woods." CJ said.

"Second person today looking for a flight there." The clerk said. "We have a direct flight at 6:30 AM that will get you into Boo Woods at 1:45 PM."

"Awesome." CJ said, putting his and Shaylene's passports on the counter. "Can we get tickets on that?"

"Yes you can." The clerk said. The tickets were quickly printed and the clerk handed them to the Sages.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 2nd on FLIGHT 1**

"Thank you." Shaylene said.

"Let's see if there's anywhere to eat in here." CJ said. The two wandered the airport for a few before coming across a small fast food restaurant. Sitting inside were the Yoshis.

"Hey guys!" Shaylene said.

"What's up?" Yoshi responded.

"Are you guys on the 6:30 flight?" CJ asked.

"Yup." Yoshi said. "Any idea who was behind you guys?"

"No clue." CJ said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Star Warriors/Friends – 3rd to Depart / 5:48 AM**

"Take a taxi to Mushroom City Airport, then get on a flight for Boo Woods." MetaKnight said. "You have 375 coins for this leg of the race."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 4th to Depart / 6:08 AM**

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 5th to Depart / 6:08 AM**

(The two teams stood on the mat as daylight was breaking over the city. DK was wearing his usual red tie and Diddy was wearing his red shirt and hat. Athena and Janey were both wearing loose-fitting tan pants and red shirts. On the shirts was an unusual symbol consisting of an arch inside a circle with a sword or lance like design running down the middle. Upon receiving the signal, the teams ripped open the clue.)

"Take a taxi to Mushroom City Airport, then get on a flight to Boo Woods." Athena read.

"Once in Boo Woods, take a taxi to Boo's Lookout Tower, where you will find your next clue." DK added.

"We have 375 coins for this leg." Athena said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Star Warriors/Friends (Mushroom City Airport)**

"Any ideas, Kirby?" MetaKnight asked.

"(That one.)" Kirby said, pointing to Mushroom Airlines. The Star Warriors ran over and jumped up onto the counter, startling the clerk.

"Whoa!" The clerk jumped. "Can… I help you?"

"We're looking to get on the next flight to Boo Woods." MetaKnight said.

"Well, we have a 6:30 AM flight that gets in at 1:45 PM." The clerk said.

"Hm… Less than 15 minutes…" MetaKnight said.

"There are some seats available. If you hurry, you can make it." The clerk said, printing tickets. The Star Warriors grabbed the tickets and burst into a sprint through the airport. They soon made their way to the gate and saw a line of people still checking in to board.

"I think we're okay." MetaKnight said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – 6th to Depart / 6:27 AM**

"Take a taxi to Mushroom City Airport, then get on a flight to Boo Woods." Stacey read.

"Haunted? Ooh ooh like ghosts?!" Tina asked.

"Once in Boo Woods, take a taxi to… Boo's Lookout Tower?! Ohmigod!" Stacey finished. "You have 375- yeah, whatever. Boos!"

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon – 7th to Depart / 6:28 AM**

"Take a taxi to Mushroom City Airport, then get on a flight for Boo Woods." Ash said. "Okay, Pikachu, we have… 375 coins."

"(Let's go!)" Pikachu said.

 **FLIGHT 1 – Departure (Mushroom City) / 6:30 AM**

" _This is the first flight leaving Mushroom City for Boo Woods, carrying father-and-son Yoshi & Yoshi Jr, dating couple CJ & Shaylene and friends/Star Warriors Kirby & MetaKnight." _Toadsworth narrated.

 **Athena & Janey / DK & Diddy (Mushroom City Airport)**

The Pandorans and Kongs rushed into the airport.

"Athena, let's try that airline." Janey said, pointing to a counter labeled 'Koopa Krusiers'. The two rushed over to the counter, with the Kongs not far behind.

"Good morning, we're looking to get on a flight to Boo Woods." Athena said.

"Sorry." The clerk said. "All flights to Boo Woods are run by Mushroom Airlines."

"Ok. Thanks." Athena said.

 **(Mushroom Airlines Counter)**

"Excuse me, we're looking to go to Boo Woods." Athena said.

"Jeez, you too?" The clerk questioned. "You're like the fourth group of people this morning."

"We're looking to get on the same flight as those two." DK said, approaching another one of the ticket clerks.

"Boo Woods's an awfully popular place today." The clerk said. "Okay, we have an 8:00 AM flight going directly to Boo Woods and arriving at 2:35 PM."

"Awesome." DK said.

"We'll take that." Athena said. Before long, the tickets were printed and the teams were on their way.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 1st on FLIGHT 2**

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 2nd on FLIGHT 2**

"Thank you." Athena said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / Ash & Pikachu (Mushroom City Airport)**

"Any ideas?" Ash said, as the four ran into the airport. Stacey scanned the nearby board showing inbound and outbound flights.

"Mushroom Airlines has an 8:00 AM flight." Stacey said. The two teams quickly made their way to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

 **(Mushroom Airlines)**

"Um…" Stacey paused. "We want tickets on the 8:00 flight to Boo Woods."

"Another one?" The clerk questioned.

"Yeah, us too." Ash said, approaching a different clerk.

"You guys are nuts." The Mushroom Person behind the counter said. "That place is terrifying. But hey, it's your choice."

"No kidding." The other clerk said. He was a small brown mushroom creature, known as a Goomba. The two clerks printed the tickets and handed them to the teams.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – 3rd on FLIGHT 2**

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon – 4th on FLIGHT 2**

"Thanks." Stacey said.

 **FLIGHT 2 – Departure (Mushroom City) / 8:00 AM**

" _This is the second flight leaving Mushroom City for Boo Woods, carrying best friends DK & Diddy, engage couple Athena & Janey, friends Stacey & Tiny Tina and trainer-and-Pokemon team Ash & Pikachu."_

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends – 8th to Depart / 8:49 AM**

"Take a taxi to Mushroom City Airport, then get on a flight to Boo Woods." Alex read. "Once in Boo Woods, take a taxi to Boo's Lookout Tower, where you will find your next clue. You have 375 coins for this leg of the race."

"Sounds like a fun place." Aubrey said.

"Kinda does. Maybe kind of spooky and scary." Alex said.

 **(Mushroom City Airport)**

Alex scanned the flight board.

"Okay, so it looks like all the flights to Boo Woods are running through Mushroom Airlines." He said. "And the next one is… yikes, 10:45 AM."

"Seeing that the next available flight was over an hour wait, and we were at the back of the pack wasn't the best of feelings." Alex said (After-Leg). "We knew we'd have a lot of ground to make up once we actually landed in Boo Woods."

The two Sages rushed over to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"Excuse me, is there another airline with a flight leaving for Boo Woods?" Aubrey asked.

"Not from here no." The clerk said.

"Damn. Okay, can we get tickets on the 10:45 AM flight?" Aubrey asked.

"Sure." The clerk said.

"How many other people have come through looking to get to Boo Woods?" Alex asked.

"You're the… Eighth group." The clerk said.

"Of course we are." Alex said. "Are any of them on the 10:45 flight?"

"No. They all got earlier flights." The clerk said, printing the tickets and handing them to Alex.

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends – 1st on FLIGHT 3**

"Just our luck." Alex said.

"We'll catch up." Aubrey said. "Besides, Fox and Krystal are still behind us."

"Good point." Alex said.

 **Fox & Krystal: Married – Last to Depart / 9:55 AM**

"…take a taxi to Boo's Lookout Tower. You have 375 coins for this leg of the race." Krystal read.

"Leaving in last for the second leg in a row is rough." Fox said (Before-Leg). "Especially considering there have only been two Pit Stops."

"But we're fighters." Krystal said (Before-Leg). "We're tough. We're mercenaries. And if we have to put those skills to the test in this race to stay in, we will. Don't count us out just yet."

 **(Mushroom City Airport)**

Krystal scanned the departures/arrivals board.

"Mushroom Airlines." Krystal said. "Leaving at 10:45 AM."

"That doesn't give us much time." Fox said.

 **(Mushroom Airlines Counter)**

"Excuse me, we're looking to get on the 10:45 AM flight to Boo Woods." Krystal said. "Are there seats available?"

"Yes." The clerk said. "Just a moment." The clerk printed the tickets and handed them to Team Star Fox.

 **Fox & Krystal: Married – Last on FLIGHT 3**

"Thank you very much." Krystal said.

 **FLIGHT 3 – Departure (Mushroom City) / 11:15 AM**

Alex, Aubrey, Fox and Krystal all sat on the plane, waiting for it to take off.

"We found out that there's a flight leaving from Rogueport to Boo Woods at 1:30 PM." Alex said (During-Leg). "And it's scheduled to land at 3:25 PM. That's almost two hours ahead of the flight leaving Mushroom City. So we've hopped an 11:15 AM flight to Rogueport in the hopes that we can catch Boo Woods flight from there."

"We all bought our tickets on Boo Woods flight ahead of time, so once we arrive in Rogueport, we just have to get to the gate for our plane." Fox said.

"The only thing is that our landing in Rogueport is scheduled for 1:05 PM, so we've only got 25 minutes to switch." Alex said.

" _This is the final flight leaving Mushroom City for Boo Woods, carrying friends Alex & Aubrey and married couple Fox & Krystal."_

 **FLIGHT 3 – Departure (Rogueport) / 1:30 PM**

"Fortunately, our flight to Rogueport got in a little early, so we had no trouble switching over to our flight to Boo Woods." Krystal said (During-Leg).

 **(Boo Woods)**

A passenger plane flew toward a dark, dead-looking forest with leafless dark trees. Flying around the forest were round white ghost creatures known as Boos. The airport was just outside the forest and at the edge of the forest was a tall tower and a big gate. Beyond the gate were a series of treehouses, connected by rickety-looking wooden bridges. Beyond the tree village was a fog-covered lake and in the distance, on the shore of the Mushroom Sea was a lighthouse. In the northern section of the forest was a large mansion. The plane touched down on the runway and within several minutes, the lead teams rushed out of the airport.

 **FLIGHT 1 – Arrival (Boo Woods) / 1:45 PM**

The three teams rushed out of the airport.

"Taxi! Yo!" CJ said.

"(Hey!)" Kirby hopped up and down on the sidewalk.

"Taxi!" Yoshi Jr shouted, stepping a bit into the road.

"Come on." CJ said, as he and Shaylene ran away from the airport and across the street, stopping a cab that was pulling toward the airport. "You on a fare right now?"

"Nah." The driver said. He was a turtle creature with a red shell, known in the Mushroom Kingdom as a Koopa.

"Awesome. We're looking to get to Boo's Lookout Tower. Know it?" CJ asked.

"Yes I do." The Koopa said. The Sages hopped into the cab and it sped off.

"Yo!" Yoshi said, stepping out into the road. A cab came to a halt and the Yoshis climbed in. Another cab pulled up to the airport and the Star Warriors jumped in.

"Boo's Lookout Tower." Yoshi Jr said. "Please."

"You got it." The Mushroom Person behind the wheel said.

"We're looking to get to Boo's Lookout Tower." MetaKnight said.

"Uh… One sec." The driver said. He rolled down the window and signaled the driver of the Yoshis' cab.

"We're in a race against them. Don't tell them anything." Yoshi said.

"Yo buddy, known how to get to Boo's Lookout Tower?" The Star Warriors' driver asked.

"Sorry man. No idea." The Mushroom Person responded.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Thanks." Yoshi said.

"Sure, maybe we could've helped the Star Warriors." Yoshi said (During-Leg). "But it's a race, and when it comes down to it, it's everyone for themselves in that final leg for the million coins."

"And with Dad's fears, we need as many advantages as we can get in this leg." Yoshi Jr said (During-Leg).

 **(Boo's Lookout Tower)**

Two taxis pulled up to the tower and gate. Sitting in front of the tower was a clue box. Both teams paid their cab drivers and jumped out of the cab, rushing to the clue box.

"Detour…" Shaylene read.

"Tree Tops or Tunnel Bottoms." Yoshi Jr read.

" _A Detour is a choice between two tasks. In this Detour, teams must choose one of two ways to traverse Boo Woods to the location of their next clue... Tree Tops or Tunnel Bottoms._

 _In Tree Tops, teams must climb to the top of Boo's Lookout Tower, and then walk 3.2 miles across the Boo's Tree House bridges to get to their next destination: Boo Lake. However, the bridges fork at every other house and at each fork is two signs. One hides a Route Marker. The other is blank. At each fork, teams must choose a sign. A nearby Boo will then flip the sign. If it has a Route Marker behind it, teams may continue. If not, they must return to the Lookout Tower and start the Detour over. And, the signs also change frequently, so the correct paths may change._

 _In Tunnel Bottoms, teams must enter the underground Haunted Tunnels, which were used as a hiding place over 200 years ago when the famous Blubba Clan invaded Boo Woods. Teams must then navigate through this confusing maze of tunnels, which are rumored to be haunted by the Boos eaten by the Blubba Clan, until they reach Boo Lake, 3.2 miles from Boo's Lookout Tower._

 _Once teams reach Boo Lake, they will find their next clue."_ Toadsworth narrated.

"Tunnel Bottoms sounds like an adventure." Shaylene said. "Let's do that."

"You got it." CJ said. "What about you, Yoshi? Are you guys coming through the tunnels with us?"

"N-No. I… I don't think we will." Yoshi said.

"All right. Good luck, guys." CJ said. A nearby Koopa opened a hidden door in one of the trees, revealing a ladder leading down to an underground tunnel. Once CJ and Shaylene were in the tunnels, the Yoshis walked over to the Koopa.

"We're going to use the Express Pass." Yoshi said.

The Koopa reached into his shell and pulled out a clue, handing it to Yoshi.

"Drive yourselves to Boo Lighthouse. Once there, you will find your next clue." Yoshi said.

" _Having won the first leg of the race, Yoshi and Yoshi Jr received the Express Pass, which will allow them to skip the Detour and make their way to Boo Lake, where they will use one of these 2016 Chevy Cruzes to drive to Boo Lighthouse."_ Toadsworth narrated, standing on the shore of a fog-covered lake. Behind him were a group of 4-door sedans, all with red-and-yellow race markers and clue envelopes on the windshield. _"Once at the lighthouse, they will find their next clue."_

"Caution: U-Turn Ahead." Yoshi read.

" _A U-Turn is found at the end of a Detour. Teams can use the power of a U-Turn to slow down another team, forcing them to complete the other side of the Detour. A team's U-Turn power is limited, as they can only use the U-Turn once."_ Toadsworth said.

The Koopa pointed to a nearby Warp Pipe.

"That pipe will take you to the end of the Detour, where your cars await." The Koopa said. The Yoshis jumped into the pipe and emerged on the shores of a Boo Lake. The Yoshis quickly jumped into one of the cars and drove off.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors**

Kirby and MetaKnight's cab pulled up to a small gas station on the edge of a small town.

"Excuse me!" The cab driver called over a pudgy green creature with a small black shell on its back, white hair and a short tail. The creature was known as a Clubba. "Where is Boo Lookout Tower?"

"Dude, you went in the totally wrong direction." The Clubba said. "Boo's Lookout Tower is on the edge of the Treetop Boo Village, east of the airport." He pulled out a map and placed it on the hood as the driver stepped out. "See, we're here, in Old Clubba Town. If you go east past Clubba Airport and keep following the road, you'll reach the gate to Treetop Boo Village. You can't miss the lookout tower. It's literally attached to the gate."

"Thanks." The driver said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Haunted Tunnels)**

CJ and Shaylene rounded a corner into another tunnel. Both of them jumped as a wall slammed down behind them.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Shaylene asked.

"The walls in the tunnels move." CJ said.

"Great." Shaylene said. "I thought it was just going to be a straightforward path through a bunch of haunted tunnels."

"Nope." CJ said. "A winding, constantly changing path through a bunch of haunted tunnels. Not that Tree Tops would've been any easier."

"Might have been less scary." Shaylene said.

"Over 10 years, and I never knew Shaylene was scared of ghosts." CJ said (After-Leg). "Or dark tunnels."

"Well, they're not exactly things we encounter on a daily basis." Shaylene said. "And it's less the ghosts and more the tunnels and the changing walls. And a fear of getting lost down there."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – Currently in 1st **

"Okay, I have no idea where we are." Yoshi said. "And I really don't like it." The Yoshis' car was pulled over on the side of a dirt road. All that could be seen around them were dark, dead-looking, leafless trees.

"Want to try to find someone who can give us directions?" Jr asked.

"How?" Yoshi asked. "Take a left at the one tree, then a right at the other tree that looks exactly the same, and keep going straight. If you see the third tree that looks that same as the other five hundred thousand, you've gone too far."

"Okay, Dad. I get it. Everything looks the same." Jr said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors (Boo's Lookout Tower)**

"Finally." MetaKnight said, paying the cab driver and hopping out as Kirby grabbed the clue.

"(Detour… Tree Tops or Tunnel Bottoms.)" Kirby said.

"Let's do Tree Tops." MetaKnight said.

 **FLIGHT 2 – Arrival (Boo Woods) / 2:35 PM**

The middle four teams rushed out of the airport.

"Taxi! Taxi taxi taxi taxi!" Tina shouted, hopping up and down on the sidewalk. A taxi quickly pulled up and the girls jumped in.

"Boo's Lookout Tower, and step on it!" Stacey said. The driver, a Boo, turned around.

"You got it!" He said.

"Ohmygod ohmygod! Eek!" Stacey shrieked with excitement.

"Looking back, I'm not really sure how Boos can drive." Stacey said (After-Leg). "But in the moment, I didn't care. And we're not dead. So I still don't really care."

Ash stepped to the side of the road and started waving his arm up and down, trying to get the attention of a cab driver. Meanwhile, DK and Diddy ran down the road, distancing themselves from the pick-up zone at the airport, where Diddy quickly hailed a cab.

"We need to get to Boo's Lookout Tower." DK said. The driver turned around. She looked like a Koopa Troopa, except she was skeletal and had a pink bow on her head. She was a creature known in the Mushroom Kingdom as a Dry Bones.

"You got it, bros." She said.

"(This is ridiculous.)" Pikachu said, stepping toward the street. He fired a bolt of electricity into the air and several cars came to a screeching halt. "(Take your pick.)" Ash quickly ran over to a cab.

"Excuse me, can you take us to Boo's Lookout Tower?" Ash asked.

"Quick! Get in! That lightning was close!" The cab driver said. Seizing the opportunity, Athena and Janey ran over to one of the stopped cabs.

"Boo's Lookout Tower, know where it is?" Athena asked.

"Yeah. Hop in." The cab driver said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors (Boo's Tree Houses)**

Kirby and MetaKnight ran up to a fork in the bridges. Waiting in front of a pair of signs was a Boo.

"Choose a path." The Boo said.

"Left." MetaKnight said. The Boo flipped the sign, revealing a yellow-and-red route marker.

"You may continue." The Boo said, as Kirby and MetaKnight ran down the left side bridge.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The Yoshis pulled into a small clearing near a small run-down shack. Floating around outside were a few Boos, and a nearby Koopa was tending to a garden.

"Yo!" Jr said, running over to the Boos. "We're trying to get to the lighthouse."

"Oh that's easy." One Boo said. "Just head back out to the road, take a right and follow it until you reach the Bub-ulb patch. Once there, take another right and follow that road all the way to the lighthouse. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." Jr said. He ran back to the car and hopped in. "I got it, Dad. I'll tell you where to go."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Haunted Tunnels)**

The Sages rounded another corner and watched as a wall appeared in front of them.

"Damn. Not that way." CJ said. A Boo floated by, laughing as it passed them. Shaylene shrieked. CJ grabbed her hand. "You're fine. I'm right here."

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / DK & Diddy / Athena & Janey (Boo's Lookout Tower)**

Three cabs pulled up to the gate and the three teams jumped out.

"Detour…"

"Tree Tops…"

"Or Tunnel Bottoms."

"Oh… my… God… I wanna go in the haunted tunnels!" Stacey said, reading the clue.

"Let's do Tree Tops." DK said. "We'll ace that challenge."

"We came on this to have adventures, didn't we?" Janey asked. "What's more of an adventure than some haunted tunnels?"

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon**

"Is this Boo's Lookout Tower?" Ash asked.

"Boo's Lookout Tower?" The driver asked. "You said Bloo's Cookout Tower…"

"(Bloo's Cookout Tower?)" Pikachu asked. Ash and Pikachu looked at the tall brick tower nearby. Inside a large opening at the tower's base was a large grill, and cooking on the grill was an unusual looking blue Boo. Scattered around we picnic tables, and various Mushroom Kingdom residents were seated at the tables, eating. The Boo floated over to the car.

"Yo dudes, welcome to Bloo's Cookout Tower, what can I get ya?" The Boo asked. Ash turned to the cab driver.

"Can you just take us to the lookout tower, please?" Ash asked.

"Sure. Just a minute." The driver said. He turned to Bloo. "Can I get a sausage sub?"

"(Dude, we're in a hurry!)" Pikachu said.

 **FLIGHT 3 – Arrival (Boo Woods) / 3:25 PM**

Alex, Aubrey and Team Star Fox ran out of the airport.

"Taxi!" Aubrey shouted, stepping toward the road. A taxi driven by a little old female Mushroom Person pulled up.

"Where can I take you, honey?" She asked.

"Boo's Lookout Tower." Aubrey said.

"Hop in. I'll get you guys there in no time." Meanwhile, another pulled up behind them and Team Star Fox jumped in.

"How quick can you get us to Boo's Lookout Tower?" Fox asked.

"We're in a race against the cab in front of us." Krystal said. The Koopa behind the wheel turned around and smiled. He titled his head down so his eyes could be seen behind his sunglasses.

"Trying to beat ol' Agnes to Boo's Lookout Tower, eh?" He asked. "Well then, buckle up, 'cuz you're in for a ride." He stomped the gas pedal and the taxi sped away from the airport.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Boo Lighthouse)**

The Yoshis rushed over to the U-Turn mat.

"We choose not to U-Turn anyone." Yoshi said.

"Roadblock… Who's up for a climb?" Yoshi Jr read, having ripped open the clue.

" _A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that team member must climb the stairs inside Boo Lighthouse to the top. At the top, they will then need to add that number to the year the lighthouse was built: 1754. If they come up with the correct total, 1959, they will receive their next clue. However, they must be sure not to count the landings as they climb, and what they don't know is that the year the lighthouse was built is written on a historical sign near the lighthouse, not on it."_

"I'll do it." Yoshi said.

"Good luck, Dad." Jr said.

Yoshi ran over to the lighthouse and began examining the wall near the entrance.

"The date it was built has to be here somewhere." Yoshi said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"Choose a sign." A Boo said, as the Kongs came to a fork.

"Um… left." Diddy said. The Boo flipped over the sign, revealing a red "X".

"Sorry. That's incorrect. Return to the start." The Boo said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / Athena & Janey (Haunted Tunnels)**

Stacey and the Pandorans rushed through one of the tunnels and around a corner to see a wall ahead of them.

"Dang." Tina said. A Boo floated past them.

"Ohmygod, it's so cute!" Stacey said.

"You are an odd child." Athena said.

"I know." Stacey said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Haunted Tunnels)**

The Sages rounded another hallway and saw a ladder ahead.

"There it is!" Shaylene said. The two rushed toward the exit and as they reached it, a wall slammed down behind them and the wall to their left opened. Shaylene moved closer to CJ. He let her head up the ladder first, and followed her out, and the two emerged on the shores of Boo Lake. Ahead of them were the marked cars and clues.

"Sweet! Chevys!" CJ said, rushing over to a red car and grabbing the clue. He and Shaylene quickly climbed into the car.

"You would pick the red one." Shaylene said, as CJ ripped open the clue.

"Drive yourselves to the Boo Lighthouse and search for your next clue. Caution: U-Turn Ahead." CJ read.

 **Ash & Pikachu / Alex & Aubrey / Fox & Krystal (Boo's Lookout Tower)**

The three taxis pulled up to the lookout tower and the teams rushed to the clue box.

"Detour… Tree Tops or Tunnel Bottoms."

"(Let's do Tree Tops.)" Pikachu said.

"Dude, haunted tunnels sound awesome. Let's do that." Aubrey said.

"Let's do Tunnel Bottoms." Krystal said.

 **Yoshi (Boo Lighthouse)**

Yoshi stopped on a landing to catch his breath. "108… Almost there… I think." He quickly resumed walking up the steps at a fast pace and before long he had reached the top.

"Welcome to Boo Lighthouse." The Boo waiting said. "What is your answer?"

Yoshi looked around, scanning the walls of the lighthouse. "Um… Um… 1889?"

"I'm sorry that's not correct." The Boo said.

"Getting to the top of the lighthouse, I had no idea what I was doing." Yoshi said (After-Leg). "I took a guess, since I had no idea when the lighthouse was built."

Yoshi started running back down the stairs.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors (Boo's Tree Houses)**

The Star Warriors reached another fork.

"Right." MetaKnight said. The Boo flipped the sign, showing a race flag. A cackle was heard and the flag vanished, revealing a red "X".

"I'm sorry. You must return to the start." The Boo said.

"The clue said the signs change frequently, but I didn't expect it would change after being flipped." MetaKnight said (After-Leg). "And I especially didn't expect it to count against us if the flag changed to an X after flipping."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"Right." DK said, as the Kongs rushed up to a fork in the path. The Boo flipped the sign, revealing a race flag.

"Proceed." The Boo said.

 **Alex & Aubrey / Fox & Krystal (Haunted Tunnels)**

"You guys want to stick together?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Fox said.

"Honestly, we don't trust Alex and Aubrey at this point." Fox said (After-Leg). "Not after they abandoned us in Mushroom City. But when they asked if we wanted to team up in the Detour, we had no intention of revealing our hand yet. If it was going to help us get through a challenge, we were gonna play friends."

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / Athena & Janey (Haunted Tunnels)**

"Whoa!" Janey jumped as the four rounded a corner and a wall slammed down in front of them.

"Well, I guess we're not going that way." Stacey said.

 **Ash & Pikachu / Kirby & MetaKnight (Boo's Tree Houses)**

The Star Warriors returned to the beginning of the village as Ash and Pikachu climbed up into the trees.

"Want to work together?" Ash asked.

"(Sure.)" Kirby said. The two teams quickly rushed forward and soon came to a fork in the bridges.

"Choose a path." The Boo said. The two teams consulted for a moment.

"Left." MetaKnight said. The Boo flipped over a sign, revealing a red "X" that quickly vanished and was replaced with a race flag.

"Correct." The Boo said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Boo Lighthouse)**

The dating Sages ran over to the U-Turn mat.

"We choose not to U-Turn anyone." CJ said. He grabbed the clue and ripped it open. "Roadblock… Who's up for a climb?"

"You've done the last two." Shaylene said. "I'll do this one."

"Good luck, baby-girl." CJ said. "You got this." Shaylene looked around, scanning the lighthouse and the surrounding area.

"Bingo." She said, running over to a nearby sign. "1754. Awesome. Now I just need to count my steps."

 **Yoshi (Boo Lighthouse)**

"208… 209… 210…" Yoshi said as he reached the top.

"What is your answer?" The Boo asked. Yoshi sighed.

"19…60?" Yoshi said.

"I'm sorry. That's not correct." The Boo said.

"Dang…" Yoshi said, running back down. As he neared the base, Shaylene was walking up.

"41… I wonder if I'm supposed to count the landings near these windows." Shaylene said.

"Did you find the year the lighthouse was built?" Yoshi asked.

"No. Did you?" Shaylene asked.

"I felt kinda bad lying to Yoshi, but they beat us to the Pit Stop twice so far." Shaylene said (After-Leg). "And I wasn't even sure I'd get the right number of steps."

"Dang. I'll see if I can find it at the bottom." Yoshi said.

"I'll keep looking as I go up." Shaylene said. She continued to run up as Yoshi ran down.

 **Alex & Aubrey / Fox & Krystal (Haunted Tunnels)**

The two teams rounded a corner as a Boo floated past them and a wall vanished.

"Over there!" Aubrey pointed.

"The exit!" Krystal said. The two teams rushed toward the ladder and quickly started climbing as the wall reappeared behind them. They emerged in a parking lot near Boo Lake and quickly grabbed their clue.

"Drive yourselves to Boo Lighthouse and search for your next clue." Alex read.

"Caution: U-Turn Ahead." Fox read. The two teams quickly jumped into their cars and sped off.

 **Shaylene (Boo Lighthouse)**

"203… 204… 205… And 5 landings…" Shaylene thought aloud as she reached the top. "Assuming the landings don't count… And the lighthouse was built in 1754…"

"Welcome to Boo Lighthouse." The Boo said. "What is your answer?"

"1959?" Shaylene questioned. The Boo cackled and handed Shaylene a rolled up piece of paper. "Is this… my clue?"

"Yes." The Boo said.

"Yay!" Shaylene cheered and she started running down the stairs.

 **Yoshi (Boo Lighthouse)**

Yoshi ran out of the base of the lighthouse.

"Yay! Go Dad!" Jr cheered.

"Sorry, son. I don't have it yet." Yoshi said, scanning the area. He soon noticed the sign near the entrance to the lighthouse parking. He ran over and looked at it. "Of course… 1754. Got it." He started running back up the stairs and not far from the bottom, he saw Shaylene, noticing the rolled up paper in her hand. He ignored her and kept running.

"Once I found the year the lighthouse was built and saw that Shaylene had the next clue, I knew she was lying before." Yoshi said (After-Leg). "I'm not really mad. It's a competition, so I expect it, but to lie this early on seems a bit ruthless."

 **Shaylene (Boo Lighthouse)**

Shaylene ran out of the lighthouse, paper in hand.

"Woo! I knew you could do it, kiddo!" CJ exclaimed. Shaylene ran over to him and unrolled the paper.

 **CJ & Shaylene – Currently in 1st (Boo Lighthouse)**

"Is this the clue?" CJ asked, looking at the paper. Unrolled, it showed a painting of a white mansion with a green roof, green window shutters and a green "L" on the center gable.

" _What teams must now figure out is that the building shown in the painting is Luigi's Mansion. This mansion, built by Luigi after defeating King Boo and his army of ghosts, is the Pit Stop for this leg of the race…"_ Toadsworth stood in front of the mansion. _"The last team to check in here… may be eliminated."_

"Wait a minute…" CJ said. "This is Luigi's Mansion!"

"So now we just have to figure out how to get there." Shaylene said.

"It's a famous landmark, so I'm sure the locals will know where to find it." CJ said.

 **DK & Diddy / Ash & Pikachu / Kirby & MetaKnight (Boo's Tree Houses)**

The Kongs approached a fork in the path, with the Star Warriors and Team Kanto reaching another one not far behind.

"Left." All three teams said.

"Correct." The Boo said to DK, flipping over a sign that revealed a race flag.

The Boo with the Star Warriors and Team Kanto flipped the sign, revealing a red "X"

"I'm sorry." The Boo said. "You must return to the beginning."

"Aw, come on!" Ash whined.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / Athena & Janey (Haunted Tunnels)**

"This is so cool!" Stacey said. A group of Boos were floating around her in a circle.

"Girl, come on!" Tina said. "We've got to move!"

Athena and Janey ran forward, rounded a corner and a wall dropped behind them, separating the Pandorans from Stacey and Tina.

"Darn." Athena said. "Looks like we're on our own."

 **Fox & Krystal (Boo Lighthouse)**

Team Star Fox pulled up to the lighthouse, jumped out of the car and rushed to the U-Turn mat.

"We choose to U-Turn Alex and Aubrey." Krystal said. "Sorry guys, but you asked for it after what you pulled last leg."

"As soon as we learned there was a U-Turn, we had to rush to the lighthouse." Krystal said (After-Leg). "After acting like they were going to help us and then taking off from the Detour in Mushroom City, we were pretty upset at Alex and Aubrey. So when we reached the U-Turn, we decided to use it on them, knowing they were still behind us."

Fox grabbed the clue and ripped it open. "Roadblock… Who's up for a climb?"

"I'll do it." Krystal said.

 **Yoshi (Boo Lighthouse)**

Yoshi reached the top and took a deep breath.

"What is your answer?" The Boo asked.

"Um… 19… 59?" Yoshi questioned. The Boo let out a loud laugh and pointed to several rolled up papers on a table next to him. "You're kidding… I was one off…" He grabbed one of the papers and rushed downstairs. Within moments, he rushed out of the lighthouse and Krystal was running in. "Psst, the answer's 1959."

"Thanks?" Krystal said.

"Way to go, Dad!" Yoshi Jr cheered.

"I made the choice to give Krystal the answer because of what Shaylene did. I don't consider CJ and Shaylene to be our enemies, but I wasn't happy with her choice. So, I decided to give Krystal the answer so that there would be one more team that might get ahead of CJ and Shaylene." Yoshi said (After-Leg)

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – Currently in 2nd**

Yoshi unrolled the paper.

"Dad, that's Luigi's Mansion!" Jr cheered.

"That must be our next destination." Yoshi said. "Let's go!" The Yoshis rushed over to their car and jumped in.

 **? (Luigi's Mansion)**

(The camera cuts to the tall white mansion. The spooky, dead-looking trees of Boo Woods surround the property. Sitting on the front edge of the property is a small wooden shack. In front of the shack is the world map. Standing on it are Toadsworth and a short old man in a white lab coat and big thick round glasses with a single tuft of white hair sticking up atop his head. A car pulls up outside the mansion and the team inside jumps out and rushes to the mat.)

"Welcome to Boo Woods." The man, Professor Elvin Gadd, said.

"Thank you."

Toadsworth smiled. "CJ and Shaylene…" He said. "You… are team number one!"

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 1st Place / 6:47 PM**

"Yay!" Shaylene cheered. "Finally!"

"I have more good news." Toadsworth said. "As the winners of this leg of the race, you two have won a 5-day, 4-night trip to Lavalava Island, courtesy of Mushroom Kingdom Travel Agency."

"Awesome!" CJ said.

"You'll be able to enjoy swimming and enjoying the island's white sand beach, a tour through the Lavalava Jungle, you'll stay at the fabulous hotel in Yoshi Village, and you'll get the chance to climb Mt Lavalava."

"You're kidding?! That's amazing!" CJ said with excitement.

"While I really wanted first place in Gerudo Valley and we both wanted the Express Pass, I'm really glad we got first place here and won the trip to Lavalava Island." CJ said (After-Leg). "Especially with the chance to climb a volcano. I couldn't be more excited."

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends (Boo Lighthouse)**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Alex exclaimed, noticing the U-Turn board.

"Guess we've got to go do the other Detour…" Aubrey said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"Right." DK said. The Boo flipped the sign, revealing a race flag.

"Correct. Proceed." The Boo said. The Kongs ran past the fork in the path and came to a ladder. They descended down the ladder and it dropped them not far from the shores of Boo Lake. They rushed to the clue box and grabbed the clue.

"Drive yourselves to Boo Lighthouse and search for your next clue." DK read. "Caution: U-Turn Ahead."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight / Ash & Pikachu (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"(I can't believe we have to keep doing this over and over again…)" Pikachu said.

"We'll get it done. It may be a challenge, but we can pull it off." MetaKnight said.

"Yeah, but we haven't seen any other teams." Ash said. "DK and Diddy haven't had to turn around yet, and we have no idea how many teams chose the other Detour. For all we know, we could be in last place."

"You don't know that." MetaKnight said. "There were still teams that left the Pit Stop after us."

 **Krystal (Boo Lighthouse)**

Krystal ran up the top several stops, bowing as she greeted the Boo at the top.

"Welcome to Boo Lighthouse." The Boo said. "What is your answer?"

"1959." Krystal said.

"That is correct." The Boo said, pointing to the paintings on the table. Krystal grabbed one and quickly ran back downstairs.

"Yeah! Go Krys!" Fox said.

 **Fox & Krystal: Married – Currently in 3rd**

Krystal unrolled the painting.

"I guess this is where we're going next?" She wondered.

"Let's see if anyone around here knows the place." Fox said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Haunted Tunnels)**

"This is a ridiculous maze." Athena said.

"Can't say I've ever been in a maze with walls that move." Janey said. "Athena, look!" Ahead of them was the ladder leading out. The Pandorans quickly ran over to it and climbed out, emerging on the shores of Boo Lake. They rushed over to the marked cars and grabbed their clue.

"Drive yourselves to Boo Lighthouse and search for your next clue. Caution: U-Turn Ahead." Athena read.

 **? (Luigi's Mansion)**

Toadsworth and E Gadd watched as another car pulled up in front of the mansion. The team jumped out and started running toward the mat, noticing the other car parked there.

"Dang. They beat us." One racer said as the two jumped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Boo Woods." E Gadd said.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr… You're team number two." Toadsworth said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 2nd Place / 7:01 PM**

"Figures." Yoshi said.

"Upset that you didn't get first?" Toadsworth asked.

"More that CJ and Shaylene did." Yoshi said. "Shaylene lied to me at the Roadblock when I asked if she knew what year the lighthouse was built, and I really wanted to beat them here because of it. But hey, it'll come back to bite them eventually and I don't really want any bad blood between us. They played the game and beat us here."

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"This sucks." Alex said, as he and Aubrey climbed to the tree houses.

"Dude, we got this." Aubrey said. "We'll kick some a**."

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends (Haunted Tunnels)**

"Girl, what are you doing?" Tina asked. Stacey was running around the tunnel, chasing Boos.

"Playing with my babies!" Stacey said, excitedly.

"Girl, we gotta hustle!" Tina said. The Boos flew through the wall in front of Stacey and it vanished, revealing the exit.

"See? My babies helped us find the way out." Stacey said.

"Creepy." Tina sang. The two quickly climbed the ladder and emerged on the shore of Boo Lake.

"BLUE!" Stacey shouted, rushing to a blue car and grabbing the clue. Tina grabbed it out of her hands and ripped it open.

"Drive yourselves to Boo Lighthouse and search for your next clue. Caution: U-Turn Ahead." Tina read.

 **Fox & Krystal: Married (Boo Woods)**

Team Star Fox pulled up to a small shack just off the road. Sitting outside were a pair of old Mushroom people.

"Excuse me, we're trying to find Luigi's Mansion." Krystal said.

"Just keep following this road." One of the old men said.

"Excuse my husband. He's bad with directions." The other old man said. "You need to take the left when you come to the old well. Follow that road until you reach the run down general store. Bear left and follow that road. Can't miss it."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight / Ash & Pikachu / Alex & Aubrey (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"(Left.)" Pikachu said. The Boo flipped a sign, revealing a race flag.

"Correct. Proceed." The Boo said, as the Star Warriors and Team Kanto continued down the path.

Not far behind, the Nature Sages reached a fork in the path.

"Right." Aubrey said.

The Boo flipped the sign, revealing a red "X" that quickly changed to a race flag. "Proceed." The Boo said.

 **DK & Diddy / Athena & Janey (Boo Lighthouse)**

The two teams pulled into the parking lot and rushed out together.

"That sucks. Alex and Aubrey got U-Turned." DK said. The two teams grabbed their clues.

"Roadblock… Who's up for a climb?" Diddy read. "Climbing? Sweet, this is right up our alley. I got it!"

"This should be easy." Athena said. "I'll take it."

 **Fox & Krystal: Married (Luigi's Mansion)**

Team Star Fox pulled up to the mansion, jumped out and rushed to the mat.

"Welcome to Boo Woods." E Gadd said.

"Thank you." Krystal said.

"Fox and Krystal." Toadsworth said. "You're team number three."

 **Fox & Krystal: Married – 3rd Place / 7:35 PM**

"That's a turnaround." Krystal said. "Last to third. Just goes to show, you're not out until you're out."

"You made the choice to use your U-Turn on Aubrey and Alex." Toadsworth said. "Why?"

"They offered to work together on the Detour in Mushroom City and then they just took off as soon as they found their coin without helping us." Fox said. "We felt betrayed by that and we knew this was an opportunity to put at least one team behind us. And since we teamed up again at this Detour, we were confident that they were behind us when we reached the U-Turn."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight / Ash & Pikachu / Alex & Aubrey (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"(Right.)" Pikachu said, as Team Kanto and the Star Warriors reached another fork.

"Correct." The Boo said, revealing a race flag.

"Right." Aubrey said.

"Continue."

"We're making good time." Aubrey said. "We'll catch back up quick."

 **Diddy / Athena (Boo Lighthouse)**

"204… 205…" Diddy said as he reached the top.

"I got 210." Athena said.

"Did you see the year the lighthouse was built?" Diddy asked.

"1754." Athena said.

"Welcome to Boo Lighthouse. What is your answer?"

"1959." Diddy said.

"1964." Athena said. The Boo cackled and handed a rolled-up painting to Diddy.

"Please return to the bottom and try again." The Boo said to Athena.

"Damn." Athena said, as she and Diddy started heading back down the stairs.

"Hey, you know the answer now." Diddy said. "Just head back up and cream it."

"Thanks." Athena said. Before long, the two reached the bottom and Diddy rushed out, clue in hand.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – Currently in 4th (Boo Lighthouse)**

Diddy unrolled the painting.

"Isn't that Luigi's Mansion?" DK asked.

"That must be where our next clue is." Diddy said.

"Let's go!" DK said. As they climbed into their car and drove away, Stacey pulled up.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends (Boo Lighthouse)**

"Aw, my trophy wife got U-Turned?" Stacey asked. Tina grabbed the clue.

"Roadblock… Who's up for a climb?" Tina read. "Girl, I gots dis."

 **Athena (Boo Lighthouse)**

Athena rushed to the top of the lighthouse.

"What is your answer?"

"1959." Athena said.

"Correct." The Boo said, handing Athena a painting. Athena rushed downstairs, reaching outside as Tina was approaching the lighthouse.

"Tina, the answer is 1959." Athena said as she ran out.

"Thanks girl." Tina said.

"I figured since it's so early on, I'd help Tina with the Roadblock." Athena said (After-Leg). "Everything she's dealt with on Pandora… It's not that I pity her, but we've both been through so much. She lost her parents, I… lost my sister. And I think us Pandorans need to stick together to some extent."

Athena ran over to Janey and unrolled the painting.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – Currently in 5th**

"I'm guessing this is where we're going next?" Janey wondered.

"Probably." Athena said. "Let's ask around and see where it is."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight / Ash & Pikachu / Alex & Aubrey (Boo's Tree Houses)**

The Star Warriors and Team Kanto approached a fork in the path. Just beyond it was a long bridge leading to a ladder, and beyond that was Boo Lake.

"(Um… L…eft?)" Kirby questioned, dragging the "L" sound. The Boo flipped the sign, revealing a race flag.

"Proceed." The Boo said. The two teams rushed to the left, along the bridge, down the ladder and quickly arrived at Boo Lake. They grabbed their clues and quickly jumped in the cars before tearing the envelopes.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – Currently in 7th**

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon – Currently in 8th**

"Drive yourselves to Boo Lighthouse and search for your next clue." MetaKnight read.

"Caution: U-Turn Ahead." Ash finished.

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends (Boo's Tree Houses) – Currently in Last Place**

"Left." Aubrey said. The Boo flipped over a sign, revealing a red "X".

"Damnit. Of course." Alex said. The "X" vanished and was replaced by a race flag.

"Proceed." The Boo said.

"Thank the gods." Alex sighed.

"Being U-Turned was rough, and we had the feeling throughout most of the leg that we were in last place." Alex said (After-Leg). "I get that it's a competition, but I'm not entirely sure why Fox and Krystal targeted us specifically for the U-Turn."

 **Tiny Tina (Boo Lighthouse)**

Tina rushed to the top of the lighthouse, jumping from the top step to the final landing.

"Welcome to Boo Lighthouse. What-"

"1959!" Tina said excitedly, cutting the Boo off mid-sentence.

"Correct." The Boo said, grabbing a rolled up painting. Tina took off, quickly running back down the stairs.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – Currently in 6th (Boo Lighthouse)**

Tina rushed out of the lighthouse, painting in hand.

"Yay!" Stacey said. "That was quick."

"Athena told me the answer." Tina said, unrolling the painting.

"Ohmygod, that's Luigi's Mansion!" Stacey said. "That must be where we're going! Yay!"

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Boo Woods)**

"I wonder which way it is." Athena said. The Pandorans had pulled to the side of the road near a small garden. In the garden were a few different colored flowers, and walking around it was an odd green bulb-shaped creature with a big nose, red shoes and a flower atop its head.

"Ask that funny looking guy." Janey said. Athena ran over to the bulb creature.

"Excuse me, we're looking for this place." Athena said, holding up the painting.

"Oh, Luigi's Mansion?" The creature, a Bub-ulb, asked. "Follow the road until you see an old well, then take a left, follow it until you reach the general store. Bear left at the general store and keep going. Can't miss it."

"Thank you." Athena said.

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Boo Woods)**

"Hey, you guys are back!" Ash and Pikachu found themselves back at Bloo's Cookout Tower. Bloo, the familiar blue Boo, floated back over to the car. "What can I get you?"

Pikachu sighed. "(We just want to find the lighthouse…)" He said.

"Oh, that's easy." Bloo said. "Head up the road this way, take a left at the end and follow that road. It'll bring you right there."

"Thanks." Ash said.

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"Right." Alex said. The Boo flipped over a sign, revealing a red "X".

"Sorry. Return to the beginning." The Boo said.

"Of course…" Alex said.

 **? (Luigi's Mansion)**

E. Gadd and Toadsworth watched as a team pulled up in front of the mansion, jumped out their car and rushed to the mat.

"Welcome to Boo Woods." E. Gadd said.

"Thanks."

"DK and Diddy… You're team number four." Toadsworth said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 4th Place / 7:55 PM**

"One better than last leg." DK said.

"That's good, I guess." Diddy said. "But it also sort of means that we're consistently behind the best teams."

"I mean… I guess." DK said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Star Warriors/Friends (Boo Lighthouse)  
**The Star Warriors pulled up to the lighthouse and rushed to the clue box.

"Alex and Aubrey got U-Turned." MetaKnight said. "Glad it wasn't us."

"(Roadblock… Who's up for a climb?)" Kirby read.

"I'll do it." MetaKnight said.

"(Okay.)" Kirby said. MetaKnight scanned the area, making quick notice of the sign.

"1754…" MetaKnight said. "Ok. Now I just need to count the steps."

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"Left." Alex said.

"Correct. Proceed." The Boo said, after flipping a sign and revealing a race flag.

"We'll get this." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, but we're probably in last." Alex said. "We should be ready to be eliminated."

 **? (Luigi's Mansion)**

Another team rushed to the mat, jumping onto it.

"Welcome to Boo Woods." E. Gadd said.

"I wanna play with the ghost doggie."

"Stacey and Tina… You're team number five." Toadsworth said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – 5th Place / 8:18 PM**

"Fifth, Sixth and Fifth…" Stacey said. "This sucks."

"Girl, we'll catch up and blow the other teams out of the water." Tina said.

"I was very athletic in middle and high school, so I can get very competitive." Stacey said (After-Leg). "Coming in with the middle of the pack every leg is upsetting, because I'm not sure if we can actually win this."

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Boo Lighthouse)**

"That stinks. Alex and Aubrey got U-Turned." Ash said.

"(Yeah but it means there's at least one team behind us still!)" Pikachu said.

"Roadblock… Who's up for a climb?" Ash read. "You do it. I've already done two."

"(Ok.)" Pikachu said.

 **MetaKnight (Boo Lighthouse)**

MetaKnight reached the top of the lighthouse and bowed to the Boo.

"Welcome… What is your answer?" The Boo asked.

"1959." MetaKnight said.

"Correct." The Boo said, handing a rolled up painting to MetaKnight. MetaKnight rushed downstairs, quickly reaching Kirby, who was waiting outside.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – Currently in 7th**

"(That's Luigi's Mansion)." Kirby said.

"Then let's move." MetaKnight said.

"We've frequently held matches of our Super Smash fighting tournaments at Luigi's Mansion, so we had a decent idea where it was." MetaKnight said (After-Leg).

 **? (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Welcome to Boo Woods." E. Gadd greeted another team on the mat.

"Thank you."

"Athena and Janey. You're team number six."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 6th Place / 8:33 PM**

"Ouch. That definitely could've gone better." Janey said.

"But we fight another day." Athena said.

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"Left." Alex said. The Boo flipped the sign over, revealing a race flag.

"Proceed." The Boo said.

"After we were U-Turned and we had to restart the Tree Tops detour, we started to really get the feeling that we were in last and it wasn't a good feeling." Aubrey said (After-Leg).

 **Pikachu (Boo Lighthouse)**

"(203… 204… 205…)" Pikachu said, reaching the top.

"Welcome to Boo Lighthouse. What is your guess?" The Boo asked.

"(205.)" Pikachu said.

"I'm sorry. That's not correct." The Boo said. Pikachu ran back downstairs.

"Did you get it?" Ash asked.

"(I thought I did.)" Pikachu said. "(I gotta try again.)"

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors (Luigi's Mansion)**

The Star Warriors jumped out of their car and rushed to the Pit Stop.

"Welcome to Boo Woods." E. Gadd said.

"Thank you." MetaKnight said.

"Kirby and MetaKnight. You…" Toadsworth paused. "…Are team number seven."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – 7th Place / 9:20 PM**

"3rd to 7th… Quite a drop." MetaKnight said.

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"Left." Aubrey said, approaching a fork. The Boo flipped the sign, revealing a red "X".

"Damnit, not again!" Alex said. The sign vanished and changed to a race flag.

"Proceed." The Boo said.

"We're almost there." Aubrey said. "I can see the lake in the distance."

 **Pikachu (Boo Lighthouse)**

"(208… 209…210)."

"What is your answer?" The Boo asked.

"(210)." Pikachu said.

"I'm sorry that's incorrect." The Boo said.

"(But there's only 210 steps, including landings! What am I missing? Argh!)" Pikachu stormed back down the stairs.

"Did you get it?" Ash asked as Pikachu ran out of the lighthouse.

"(No! I still can't get it!)" Pikachu shouted. "(I know I counted right, so it should be one of the answers I've given, but he says they're both wrong!)"

"Maybe you read the clue wrong." Ash said. Pikachu skimmed over the clue.

"('Add the total steps to the year the lighthouse was built.')" Pikachu read. "(Of course.)"

"(When I realized what I was doing wrong at the Roadblock, I was upset with myself.)" Pikachu said. "(It was such a simple task and I was messing up because I didn't read my clue.)"

"(Ok, now I just have to find out what year the lighthouse was built.)" Pikachu said.

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends (Boo's Tree Houses)**

The Nature Sages approached the final fork.

"Choose a path." The Boo said.

"Which one should we pick?" Alex asked.

"It's a game of chance." Aubrey said.

"There has to be a method." Alex said.

"The method is the signs are haunted and random." Aubrey said.

"Let's go with the right." Alex said. The Boo flipped the sign, revealing a race flag. "Oh thank the gods." They rushed down the final path, down the ladder and back to their car.

"Back to the lighthouse." Aubrey said.

"Once we finished the second Detour and got back to our car, we knew we were in last." Alex said (After-Leg). "No other cars were parked at the lake, so we knew it was time to prepare for the worst."

 **Pikachu (Boo Lighthouse)**

"What is your answer?"

"(1964.)" Pikachu said.

"That is incorrect." The Boo said.

"(Okay, so now I know the answer.)" Pikachu said, running down the steps. "(I just need to run to the bottom and climb back up.)"

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends (Boo Lighthouse)**

"Roadblock… Who's up for a climb?" Alex read.

"I'll do it." Aubrey said. Aubrey ran toward the lighthouse, quickly stopping as she noticed the sign outside marking the year the lighthouse was built. "1754. Got it. Now I just need the number of steps."

 **Pikachu (Boo Lighthouse)**

Pikachu rushed to the top of the lighthouse, excitedly jumping up in front of the Boo.

"What is your answer?"

"(1959.)" Pikachu said.

"Correct." The Boo said, handing him a painting. He rushed back down, passing Aubrey on the way and made his way to Ash.

"When I saw Alex and Aubrey at the Roadblock, it was a huge relief because it assured us that there was a team behind us, even though we already suspected it." Ash said (After-Leg).

"Seeing what I assumed was the clue in Pikachu's hand at the Roadblock was it." Aubrey said (After-Leg). "I was all but sure that we were in last."

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon – Currently in 8th**

Pikachu unrolled the painting, quickly realizing what it was.

"(Luigi's Mansion!)" Pikachu said. "(That must be where we're going next!)" They rushed to their car and sped off.

 **Aubrey (Boo Lighthouse)**

Aubrey soon reached the top of the lighthouse.

"What is your answer?"

"1959." Aubrey said.

"Correct." The Boo said, handing Aubrey a painting. She rushed downstairs to Alex.

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends – Currently in Last Place**

Aubrey unrolled the painting.

"I think this is Luigi's Mansion." Alex said.

"So we've just got to find it." Aubrey said.

 **? (Luigi's Mansion)**

E. Gadd and Toadsworth watched as the final two teams pulled up to the mansion and jumped out of their cars. They teams rushed forward, looked in an intense footrace. Both teams jumped onto the mat within moments of each other.

"Welcome to Boo Woods." E. Gadd said.

"Thank you." Ash said.

"Thanks." Aubrey said.

"Ash and Pikachu… You're the eighth team to arrive." Toadsworth said. "Alex and Aubrey… You're the last team to arrive."

"Damn… We had a feeling." Alex said.

"However…" Toadsworth said. "Ash and Pikachu, you broke the rules of your abilities when you used Thunderbolt to hail a cab, and for that, you've incurred a 30-minute penalty, and that means that Alex and Aubrey, you are officially team number eight."

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends – 8th Place / 10:19 PM**

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon – Last Place / 10:19 PM**

"No way…" Aubrey gasped.

"Alex and Aubrey, I do have some bad news." Toadsworth said. "This is a non-elimination leg, so Ash and Pikachu are still in the race. However, Ash and Pikachu, your 30-minute penalty will be applied to your departure time in the next leg. Also, because this is a non-elimination leg, you are marked for elimination, which means you must come in first in the next leg or you will incur another 30-minute penalty."

"Getting to the Pit Stop and discovering that Ash and Pikachu were given a penalty was a huge relief." Aubrey said. "After the U-Turn, we were afraid we were going home, and we're going to use this second chance to race stronger and smarter."

"Alex and Aubrey are a tough team, as are the other teams we're up against, but Pikachu and I are going to take this next leg by storm and come in first! Count on it!" Ash said.

* * *

" _Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode…"_

* * *

Leg 3 Trivia:

\- The reason behind teams driving Chevys is entirely biased. I like Chevy.

\- The total for the lighthouse challenge was totally random. There was no rhyme or reason to it. The number of steps (205) was the same number of steps from the similar challenge in the same lighthouse in my original TAR stories. In that, the number of steps was the average number of coins teams had received at the start of the legs in the race.

\- If you read my original TAR series, you may know that I called this area the Haunted Sector (which was a name taken from milesyoshidino34's TAR stories). While writing this story, I decided to try to find a better name for it. While doing some research on both Luigi's Mansion and E Gadd, I discovered that the woods surrounding the mansion were called Boo Woods, so I figured that I would rename the entire area to Boo Woods, as I think maybe only one or two of my locations actually match up with myd34's Haunted Sector.

\- Yoshi's fear and unease in this leg was based off of Super Mario World and the SMW cartoon, which shows Yoshi to be afraid of ghosts.

* * *

" _Next time on The Amazing Race…"_

" _Teams travel to Boston, Massachusetts and participate in an old city tradition…"_

"I can't believe I'm actually running part of the Boston Marathon!"

"I know! This is so cool!"

" _...And marked for elimination, Ash & Pikachu find themselves struggling…"_

"(Come on, Ash! You can do it!)" Pikachu cheered.

"But I can't!" Ash said. "I suck! I'm not athletic! I'm a Pokemon trainer, not a basketball player!" He tossed another ball toward the hoop, missing the shot entirely. "See?!" He grabbed another ball and whipped it into the stands.


	4. Leg Four - King Kong

**Leg Four: "No, King Kong was my great grandfather."**

" _Previously on The Amazing Race…"_

" _Teams left the hustle and bustle of Mushroom City for the spooky fog of the Boo Woods, which left some teams uneasy and other teams excited…"_

"You ok, Dad?" Jr asked.

"I've never been a fan of ghosts…" Yoshi said (During Leg). "So, knowing we're going to a haunted location is kind of a nerve-racking thought."

(~TAR~)

"I'll bet Stacey's gonna lose her mind when she and Tina read where we're going next." Shaylene said.

"Without a doubt." CJ said.

(~TAR~)

"Haunted? Ooh ooh like ghosts?!" Tina asked.

"Once in Boo Woods, take a taxi to… Boo's Lookout Tower?! Ohmigod!" Stacey finished. "You have 375- yeah, whatever. Boos!"

" _At the Detour, teams found themselves navigating a changing maze of tree houses and bridges…"_

"Right." MetaKnight said. The Boo flipped the sign, showing a race flag. A cackle was heard and the flag vanished, revealing a red "X".

"I'm sorry. You must return to the start." The Boo said.

(~TAR~)

The Star Warriors returned to the beginning of the village as Ash and Pikachu climbed up into the trees.

"Want to work together?" Ash asked.

"(Sure.)" Kirby said. The two teams quickly rushed forward and soon came to a fork in the bridges.

"Choose a path." The Boo said. The two teams consulted for a moment.

"Left." MetaKnight said. The Boo flipped over a sign, revealing a red "X" that quickly vanished and was replaced with a race flag.

"… _Or navigating a series of haunted tunnels."_

Stacey and the Pandorans rushed through one of the tunnels and around a corner to see a wall ahead of them.

"Dang." Tina said. A Boo floated past them.

"Ohmygod, it's so cute!" Stacey said.

"You are an odd child." Athena said.

"I know." Stacey said.

(~TAR~)

CJ and Shaylene rounded a corner into another tunnel. Both of them jumped as a wall slammed down behind them.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Shaylene asked.

"The walls in the tunnels move." CJ said.

"Great." Shaylene said. "I thought it was just going to be a straightforward path through a bunch of haunted tunnels."

" _With a fear of ghosts threatening to slow them down, Yoshi and Yoshi Jr decided to use their Express Pass to skip the Detour…"_

"We're going to use the Express Pass." Yoshi said.

"With Dad's fears, we need as many advantages as we can get in this leg." Yoshi Jr said.

" _At the Roadblock, teams had to climb to the top of a mysterious lighthouse, making note of the year it was born and the number of steps in the lighthouse, then totaling it once they reached the top."_

"Welcome to Boo Lighthouse. What is your answer?"

"Yoshi looked around, scanning the walls of the lighthouse. "Um… um… 1889?"

"I'm sorry that's not correct."

"Getting to the top of the lighthouse, I had no idea what I was doing." Yoshi said. "I took a guess, since I had no idea when the lighthouse was built."

(~TAR~)

"(203… 204… 205…)" Pikachu said, reaching the top.

"Welcome to Boo Lighthouse. What is your guess?"

"(205.)" Pikachu said.

"I'm sorry. That's not correct."

(~TAR~)

"What is your answer?"

"(210)."

"I'm sorry that's incorrect."

" _Married couple Fox and Krystal used the leg's U-Turn to slow down friends and Sages Alex and Aubrey."_

"We choose to U-Turn Alex and Aubrey." Krystal said. "Sorry guys, but you asked for it after what you pulled last leg."

(~TAR~)

"You've got to be kidding me!" Alex exclaimed, noticing the U-Turn board.

"Guess we've got to go do the other Detour…" Aubrey said.

" _Shaylene excelled at the Roadblock…"_

"203… 204… 205… And 5 landings." Shaylene thought aloud as she reached the top. "Assuming the landings don't count… And the lighthouse was built in 1754…"

"Welcome to Boo Lighthouse. What is your answer?"

"1959?" Shaylene questioned. The Boo cackled and handed Shaylene a rolled up piece of paper. "Is this… my clue?"

"Yes." The Boo said.

(~TAR~)

"This is Luigi's Mansion!' CJ said.

"So now we just have to figure out how to get there." Shaylene said.

"… _Allowing her and CJ to come in first, claiming a fantastic prize."_

"CJ and Shaylene… You… are team number one!"

"Yay! Finally!" Shaylene cheered.

"I have more good news." Toadsworth said. "As the winners of the leg of the race, you two have won a 5-day, 4-night trip to Lavalava Island. You'll be able to enjoy swimming and enjoying the island's white sand beach, a tour through the Lavalava Jungle, you'll stay at the fabulous hotel in Yoshi Village, and you'll get a chance to climb Mt Lavalava."

" _U-Turned team Alex and Aubrey found themselves reaching the Pit Stop last, just behind trainer and Pokemon team Ash and Pikachu…"_

"Ash and Pikachu… You're the eighth team to arrive. Alex and Aubrey… You're the last team to arrive."

"Damn… We had a feeling." Alex said.

" _But both teams were met with good news and bad news…"_

"However… Ash and Pikachu, you broke the rules of your abilities when you used Thunderbolt to hail a cab, and for that, you've incurred a 30-minute penalty, and that means that Alex and Aubrey, you are officially team number eight."

"No way…" Aubrey gasped.

"Alex and Aubrey, I do have some bad news. This is a non-eliminated leg, so Ash and Pikachu are still in the race. However, Ash and Pikachu, your 30-minute penalty will be applied to your departure time in the next leg. Also, because this is a non-elimination leg, you are marked for elimination, which means you must come in first in the next leg or you will incur another 30-minute penalty."

" _Nine teams remain… Who will be eliminated next?"_

Dating Sages climb to the top; Team Kanto spooked but safe

(The camera rushed through the haunted trees of Boo Woods, over the treetop bridges and village, across Boo Lake to the mysterious lighthouse, and through more trees before reaching Luigi's Mansion. Standing outside, on the front steps, is Toadsworth. Despite being past sunrise, the gloomy area is still bathed in murky light and dense fog.)

"This is Boo Woods. And in the northern section of this haunted forest is this place… Luigi's Mansion. This mansion, paid for by Luigi's adventurous ghost hunting and cared for by Professor Elvin Gadd, was the third pit stop in a race around the world. The nine teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in the next leg. Can CJ and Shaylene continue running near the front of the pack? What about Ash and Pikachu, who are now marked for elimination and suffering a 30-minute penalty incurred in the previous leg? Can they recover to stay in the race?

CJ and Shaylene, who were the first to arrive at 6:47 PM, will depart at 6:47 AM."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 1st to Depart / 6:47 AM**

(CJ is wearing black running shorts and a red t-shirt with the words "Keep Calm and Save Hyrule" on it. Shaylene is dressed in pink shorts and a white tank top with Hyrule's legendary Triforce on it. Given the signal, Shaylene rips open the clue.)

"Drive yourselves to Clubba Airport and get on a flight to… Boston, Massachusetts?!" Shaylene gasped. "No way! Once in Boston, take a taxi to Faneuil Hall. You have 1000 coins for this leg of the race."

" _From the Pit Stop at Luigi's Mansion, teams must drive themselves back to Clubba Airport just beyond the Boo Treetop Village and fly themselves to Boston, Massachusetts via Mushroom City or Toad Town. Once in Boston, they must take a taxi to Faneuil Hall. It's there, in the famous indoor marketplace, that teams will find their next clue."_ Toadsworth narrated.

"I can't believe we're going to Boston!" CJ said.

"Shaylene and I grew up in a small city about an hour north of Boston, so we're excited to be headed there." CJ said (During-Leg). "That said, I don't know a lot about the city, since the only time I've ever really been was as a kid on school field trips, and the few times I've been as an adult, I wasn't driving, nor did I really explore the city."

"This is gonna be awesome!" Shaylene said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 2nd to Depart / 7:01 AM**

"Drive yourselves to Clubba Airport and get on a flight to Boston, Massachusetts." Yoshi read. "Thank goodness, we can get away from this haunted forest."

"Boston? That's gonna be cool." Jr said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Clubba Airport)**

The dating Sages rushed into the relatively small airport.

"Let's just try Boo Airlines." CJ said. The two rushed to the Boo Airlines counter.

"Hi, we're looking to get on a flight to the United States. Boston, Mass." CJ said.

"Sorry." The clerk said. "There are no international flights out of Boo Woods. You'll have to fly to one of the major airports and then catch a flight to Boston from there."

"Which is faster? Mushroom City or Toad Town?" CJ asked.

"Mushroom City." The clerk said. "The next flight is at 8:45 AM, arriving in Mushroom City at 4:00 PM."

"Awesome. We'll take tickets on that." CJ said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 1st on FLIGHT 1 **

"Thank you." Shaylene said.

"Come on. Let's see if we can find somewhere to book a flight to Boston." CJ said.

"Since we have over an hour until our flight out of Boo Woods, we're going to look for a travel agency or somewhere where we can book our flight from Mushroom City to Boston." CJ said (During-Leg).

 **Fox & Krystal: Married – 3rd to Depart / 7:35 AM**

"…take a taxi to Faneuil Hall." Fox read. "Cool, we're going to Boston."

"This should be fun!" Krystal said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Clubba Airport)**

The Yoshis ran into the airport and quickly noticed CJ and Shaylene in a nearby travel agency office.

"What did you guys find?" Yoshi asked.

"There's no international flights out of here, so we need to fly to one of the major airports and then get on an international flight to Boston." CJ said. "We're on an 8:45 AM flight to Mushroom City, and we're working on getting a 5:15 PM flight to Boston."

"What time does the 8:45 AM get into Mushroom City?" Yoshi asked.

"4:00 PM." CJ said.

"That's not bad. 1 hour 15 minutes to make our flight to Boston?" Jr asked.

"Yeah. And if we book here, it should make things go faster in Mushroom City." CJ said.

"Good idea." Yoshi said. He and Jr walked over to one of the agents. "Can we get tickets on the 8:45 AM flight to Mushroom City? As well as the 5:15 PM from Mushroom City to Boston?"

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 2nd on FLIGHT 1**

"We got this, guys." CJ said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 4th to Depart / 7:55 AM**

"Drive by marked car to Clubba Airport and get on a flight to Boston, Massachusetts." DK read. "Once in Boston, take a taxi to Faneuil Hall and search for your next clue. You have 1000 coins for this leg of the race."

"Awesome, let's roll!" Diddy said.

 **Fox & Krystal: Married (Clubba Airport)**

"Let's try Boo Airlines." Fox said, as he and Krystal ran into the airport. The two rushed to the Boo Airlines counter.

"Hello, we're looking to get on a flight to Boston, Mass." Krystal said.

"Sorry, there are no international flights out of here." The clerk said. "You will have to fly to Mushroom City or Toad Town and take a flight from there."

"Ok, when's the next flight to Toad Town?" Fox asked.

"We have a flight to Toad Town leaving at 9:15 AM, arriving at 5:30 PM." The clerk said.

"What about Mushroom City?" Krystal asked.

"8:45 AM, arriving at 4:00 PM." The clerk said.

"Ok, can we get on that one please?" Fox asked.

"No problem."

 **Fox & Krystal: Married – 3rd on FLIGHT 1**

"Thank you." Fox said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – 5th to Depart / 8:18 AM**

"So, where are we going next?" Tina asked.

"Boston." Stacey said. "Ugh… Can we just skip this leg? Go to Paris or something?"

"I've been to Boston so many times in my life that it's definitely not on my dream destinations for a race around the world." Stacey said (During-Leg). "Not that I'm confident about navigating my way through the city. I'd take a leg anywhere but Boston."

 **DK & Diddy (Clubba Airport – Boo Airlines)**

"Hi, we're looking to get on a flight to the United States. Boston, to be exact." DK said.

"Sorry, no international flights out of here." The clerk said. "You'll have to fly to Mushroom City or Toad Town and then get on a flight to Boston."

"When's the next flight to either place?" Diddy asked.

"We have an 8:45 AM flight to Mushroom City." The clerk said.

"Are there any seats left on that?" DK asked.

"Yes. I'll print your tickets." The clerk said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 4th on FLIGHT 1**

"We really cut it close with this one." DK said (During-Leg). "Less than a half hour until the flight leaves, and the three teams ahead of us are probably on this flight."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 6th to Depart / 8:33 AM**

"Drive yourselves to Clubba Airport and get on a flight to Boston, Massachusetts. Once in Boston, take a taxi to Faneuil Hall and search for your next clue. You have 1000 coins for this leg of the race." Athena read.

"Sounds like fun." Janey said.

"Being in the middle of the pack is a weird feeling." Athena said (Before-Leg). "All the adventures I've had, the things I've done and seen, the treasures I've raided… Not being at the top is odd."

 **FLIGHT 1 (Boo Airlines) – Departure (Boo Woods) / 8:45 AM**

" _This is the first flight leaving Boo Woods for Mushroom City, carrying the first four teams – dating Sages CJ & Shaylene, father-and-son Yoshi & Yoshi Jr, married mercenaries Fox & Krystal and best friends DK & Diddy."_

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends (Clubba Airport)**

Stacey and Tina ran up to the nearest counter once inside the airport.

"Hi, we're looking to go to Boston." Stacey said flatly.

"Sorry, there are no international flights out of Boo Woods…" Stacey quickly interrupted the clerk.

"Darn. Guess we can't go to Boston." Stacey said.

"Girl, she's trying to say something." Tina said. "Go on, madam."

"There are no international flights out of Boo Woods. You'll have to fly to Toad Town or Mushroom City and then get on a flight to Boston." The clerk said. "We have a 9:15 AM flight leaving for Toad Town that gets in at 5:30 PM."

"Let's get on that." Tina said.

"…Fine." Stacey said.

 **Stacey & Tina Tina: Friends – 1st on FLIGHT 2**

"Thank you." Tina said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Clubba Airport)**

Athena and Janey walked into a small travel agency office.

"Hi, we're looking to get to… Boston?" Janey asked. "Could we book our flight here?"

"Unfortunately, it's national flights only out of here, so you'll need to fly to Toad Town or Mushroom City and then book a flight to Boston from there."

"Ok, when's the next flight out to either of those cities?" Athena asked.

"There's a flight leaving for Toad Town at 9:15 AM."

"That's less than 15 minutes. Think we can make it?" Janey asked.

"Are there seats available?" Athena asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, let's try it." Athena said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 2nd on FLIGHT 2**

"Good luck!" The clerk said, as the engaged Pandorans rushed out of the travel agency.

 **FLIGHT 2 (Boo Airlines) – Departure (Clubba Airport) / 9:15 AM**

" _This is the second flight leaving Boo Woods, bound for Toad Town and carrying friends Stacey & Tina and engaged Pandorans Athena & Janey."_

"We managed to make the flight to Toad Town, and we're flying with Stacey and Tina." Athena said (During-Leg). "We figure that the other four teams are ahead of us on an earlier flight, but we're hopeful that we'll catch up at the airport."

"We're on the same flight as Athena and Janey, which is cool, 'cuz they're from Pandora like me." Tina said (During-Leg). "Us Pandorans gotta stick together."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – 7th to Depart / 9:20 AM**

"Looks like we're headed to the United States." MetaKnight said.

"(Where?)" Kirby asked.

"Boston." MetaKnight said.

 **(Clubba Airport)**

"We're looking to get on a flight to Boston." MetaKnight said.

"Sorry, no international flights out of here." The clerk said. "Your best option is flying to Toad Town or Mushroom City and getting on a flight to Boston from there. We have an 11:45 AM flight to Toad Town, getting in at 8:00 PM."

"(Anything earlier?)" Kirby asked.

"No."

"We'll take that, then." MetaKnight said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – 1st on FLIGHT 3**

"(Thanks.)" Kirby said.

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends – 8th to Depart / 10:19 AM**

"Sweet! We're going to Boston." Aubrey said. "We'll find our first clue at Fanueil Hall."

"Awesome. Let's roll." Alex said.

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon – Last to Depart / 10:49 AM**

"…take a taxi to Faneuil Hall and search for your next clue. You have 1000 coins for this leg of the race." Ash read.

"It sucks starting with a 30-minute penalty and knowing we could get another 30-minute penalty at the Pit Stop." Ash said (Before-Leg). "We're not ready for the race to end."

 **FLIGHT 3 (Boo Airlines) – Departure (Boo Woods) / 11:45 AM**

" _This is the final flight leaving Boo Woods, bound for Toad Town and carrying Star Warriors Kirby and MetaKnight, friends Alex and Aubrey and trainer-Pokemon team Ash and Pikachu."_

 **FLIGHT 1 (Boo Airlines) – Arrival (Mushroom City) / 4:00 PM**

The dating Sages and the Yoshis walked into the airport from their plane, as the Kongs and Team Star Fox rushed in and started searching for an airline to get them to Boston.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr**

The two teams rushed through the airport and soon came to the American Airlines counter.

"Hi, we booked tickets on the 5:15 PM flight to Boston." CJ said.

"So did we." Yoshi said, approaching another clerk. The clerks took the racers' names and within a few moments, they printed the tickets.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 1st on FLIGHT 1 to Boston**

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 2nd on FLIGHT 1**

"Well, we've got close to an hour to kill." CJ said.

"Let's grab something to eat." Shaylene said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Yoshi said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

"Diddy, over there." DK said, noticing the dating Sages and the Yoshis walk away from the American Airlines counter. The Kongs rushed over. "Excuse me, did those people book a flight to Boston?"

"Yes." The clerk said.

"Can we get tickets on that same flight?" DK asked.

"Yes you can." The clerk said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 3rd on FLIGHT 1**

"Awesome. Thanks." DK said.

 **Fox & Krystal: Married**

Team Star Fox ran into a travel agency.

"Excuse me, we're looking to get onto a flight to Boston." Krystal said.

"Just a sec." The travel agent said. "Okay, there's an American Airlines flight leaving at 5:15 PM, arriving at Logan Airport at 2:45 AM."

"Awesome. Let's grab that." Fox said.

 **Fox & Krystal: Married – 4th on FLIGHT 1**

"Thank you very much." Krystal said.

 **FLIGHT 1 – Departure (Mushroom City) / 5:15 PM**

 **FLIGHT 2 – Departure (Toad Town) / 9:00 PM**

" _All teams are now on their way to Boston. Leaving from Mushroom City are dating Sages CJ & Shaylene, father-and-son Yoshi & Yoshi Jr, married mercenaries Fox & Krystal and best friends DK & Diddy._

 _All other teams – Stacey & Tina, Athena & Janey, Kirby & MetaKnight, Alex & Aubrey and Ash & Pikachu – are leaving from Toad Town."_

 **FLIGHT 1 – Arrival (Logan Int'l Airport) / 2:45 AM**

The lead four teams rushed out of the airport, all managing to quickly hail cabs.

"Faneuil Hall, quick!"

 **CJ & Shaylene / DK & Diddy (Faneuil Hall)**

Two cabs pulled up outside the historic brick building.

"How much?" CJ asked.

"$25." The cab driver said. CJ handed him the money as the Kongs settled their fare as well. The dating Sages and the Kongs jumped out and scanned the area.

"And just like that. Over half of our money was gone." DK said (After-Leg). "633 coins for a cab ride."

"Where's the clue?" DK asked.

"No idea." Diddy said.

"Uh oh… Look." CJ pointed to a sign on the door, reading _"Hours of Operation: 10 am – 9 pm"_

"The clue's inside?" Shaylene asked. "Of course…"

"And yet again, here we are, all tied." CJ said (During-Leg). "On the plane ride here, I had a sneaking suspicion that our clue was going to be inside. I wish I wasn't right."

 **(Faneuil Hall / 9:50 AM)**

All nine teams stood outside Faneuil Hall, waiting for the doors to open.

"Here we are. All tied up, just waiting on our clue." Janey said.

"It's going to be a mad dash for the clue." Fox said.

"I'm glad we're all caught up." Aubrey said. "I have some confidence in my ability to navigate Boston, so I think we have a slight advantage."

 **(10:00 AM)  
**

The doors opened and the teams rushed in, quickly finding their clue in the center of the indoor marketplace.

"Make your way on foot to the New England Aquarium." Yoshi read.

" _Teams must now make their way on foot to the New England Aquarium, where they will find their next clue."_

"Caution: Yield Ahead." MetaKnight said.

" _A Yield is a point in the race where one team may force another team to Yield… that is, stop racing for a predetermined amount of time. A team's yielding power is limited, as they may only use the Yield once. After that, they can't use another for the entire race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it."_ Toadsworth said. _"Once a team has been Yielded, they must turn over this hourglass. Once all the sand has fallen to the bottom, they can continue racing."_

"Go go go!" Tina said, running off. Several other teams took off, as the two teams of Sages stood back and ran over to one of the shops in the marketplace.

"What's the fastest way to the New England Aquarium?" CJ asked.

"Head out along Merchant's Row and then shoot straight up State Street. Can't miss it."

"Thanks." CJ said.

 **(New England Aquarium)**

"Over there! I see the Yield!"

"It's right there! Go!"

"Run! Come on!"

Several teams sprinted toward the Aquarium from various directions. Alex and Aubrey outran everyone and stepped onto the Yield mat.

"We choose to Yield Ash & Pikachu." Alex said.

"We knew Ash and Pikachu were marked for elimination, so we Yielded them in the hopes of slowing them down enough that they wouldn't reach the Pit Stop in first." Aubrey said (After-Leg).

"Phew… We're safe." CJ said.

"Aw man!" Ash said, as he and Pikachu stepped onto the mat and flipped the hourglass.

"Beat by seconds…" Ash said (During-Leg). "This sucks. We could've Yielded someone if we were faster. Instead, we're sitting here waiting, and of course, we're marked for elimination, so this could end up taking us out."

The other teams quickly rushed in the front doors of the aquarium, locating their clue in the lobby.

"Detour… Duck or Dunk." CJ read.

" _A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two well-known tourist attractions in Boston… Duck or Dunk._

 _In Duck, teams must head sign up for one of Boston's famous Duck Tours, leaving from the New England Aquarium. Although the task requires no physical work, the tour will take approximately 80 minutes, is first come, first serve, and there is only room for five teams. Once teams return to the Aquarium, their tour guide will hand them their next clue._

 _In Dunk, teams must take one of the 2016 Chevy Cruzes waiting nearby and drive themselves approximately one mile to TD Garden, home of the Boston Celtics and Boston Bruins. Once there, they and their partner must each throw 5 basketballs through the hoop, while being blocked by a member of the Boston Celtics. While it could be faster than the duck tours, teams that lack athletic prowess could find themselves struggling for much longer. Once they successfully net 10 throws, Lucky the Leprechaun, the Boston Celtics mascot, will hand them their next clue."_

"Let's do Duck." CJ said. "I have no doubt you could do Dunk, but I don't think I could."

"Let's do Duck." Yoshi said.

"(I think Dunk should be okay.)" Kirby said.

"Dunk doesn't sound too hard." Athena said.

"Dunk. Easy." Krystal said. "We can nail that faster than the tours will take."

"I like the idea of Duck." Aubrey said.

"A tour of some of Boston's most historic sights?" Alex asked. "Count me in."

"Duck." Stacey said. "I'm not the athlete I used to be."

"We can slamma jamma Dunk." DK said. "Can't we, little buddy?"

"Oh yeah!" Diddy said. Everyone rushed out of the aquarium. The Dunk teams booked it out to the road and started running, while the Duck teams ran to a small board not far from the aquarium entrance, which read _"Duck Detour – Tour Begins at 10:40 AM."_

CJ checked his watch. "15 minutes."

"Should we switch?" Shaylene asked.

"No." CJ said.

"I knew we were taking a gamble with the Duck Tour, but I was also confident that the tour would finish faster than I'd be able to shoot 5 basketballs." CJ said (After-Leg).

 **Kirby & MetaKnight / DK & Diddy / Athena & Janey / Fox & Krystal (TD Garden)**

The four teams walked into the basketball court, where several tall men waited. All of them were wearing white tank tops and shorts that had the word "Celtics" across the chest in green lettering. In front of the men was a rack of basketballs. Each team rushed over to one of the men, each racer grabbing a ball on the way.

"Welcome to the TD Garden." One of the Celtics said. "We'll take two teams over to each hoop, and you'll alternate shooting."

"(Cool.)" Kirby said.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Stacey & Tiny Tina / Alex & Aubrey (New England Aquarium)**

The four teams climbed into a waiting amphibious vehicle known as a DUCK. The DUCK was blue and had the words "Boston Duck Tours Land & Water" painted on the sides. On the front end of the boat were the words "Faneuil Holly". As the teams climbed in, they were greeted by a brown-haired gentleman who looked like someone out of a barbershop quartet, with a red-and-white-striped shirt and a straw hat. On his shirt were pins reading "Vote for Me" and "Don't Whine. VOTE".

"Good morning, everyone. Welcome to the famous Boston Duck Tour. I'll be your conDUCKtor today. My name is Worcester T. Filibuster." The man said. "Climb on in and let's take you on a ride through scenic, historic Boston."

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (New England Aquarium)**

Ash and Pikachu readied themselves as the last bit of sand fell to the bottom of the hourglass. As soon as it dropped, they rushed into the aquarium.

"Detour… Duck or Dunk." Ash read. "I just saw the duck boat leave, so I guess we're doing Dunk."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight / DK & Diddy / Athena & Janey / Fox & Krystal / Ash & Pikachu (TD Garden)**

"Banana slama!" DK said as he leaped into the air, shooting the ball. He watched as it swished through the net with ease. Across the court, Athena jumped up and shot, as one of the Celtics swatted the ball away, sending it bouncing toward the side of the court.

Ash and Pikachu ran into the basketball court, quickly grabbing a pair of basketballs and choosing a player. Ash looked up at the hoops.

"This might be tougher than I thought." Ash said. Across the court, Kirby ran toward the hoop, swiftly zipping under the legs of one of the Celtics due to his small size. He dribbled toward the hoop, leaped into the air and tossed the ball. It struck the backboard, rolled around the rim of the net a few times and fell off to the left, bouncing and rolling to the side of the court.

"(Dang.)" Kirby said.

"Watch and learn." Fox said, stepping up. He dribbled the ball a few times, shot and watched as one of the Celtics jumped up and grabbed the ball and shot it in himself.

 **Kirby – 0 / MetaKnight – 0  
** **DK – 1 / Diddy – 0  
** **Athena – 0 / Janey – 0  
** **Fox – 0 / Krystal – 0  
** **Ash – 0 / Pikachu – 0**

"What were supposed to learn, exactly?" MetaKnight asked.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Stacey & Tiny Tina / Alex & Aubrey (Boston Streets – Duck Detour)**

"With its gas street lamps and brick sidewalks, Beacon Hill is one of Boston's most beautiful neighborhoods. The Massachusetts State House is the oldest state house in the nation. John Adams and Paul Revere laid the cornerstone in 1795." Worcester said.

"Like I said. Rich in history." Alex said.

"I'm glad we chose this Detour." CJ said.

"Me too." Yoshi said. "It's really cool getting to learn this stuff."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight / DK & Diddy / Athena & Janey / Fox & Krystal / Ash & Pikachu (TD Garden)**

The Star Warriors zipped on opposite sides of their opponent, each dribbling a ball. Once around him, Kirby shot first, followed by MetaKnight. Kirby's ball bounced off the backboard and away from the net, while MetaKnight's circled the rim of the hoop before sliding in. Meanwhile, Diddy faked a shot in front of his opponent, slipped around him to the left and shot, tossing the ball almost perfectly into the net.

 **Kirby – 1 / MetaKnight – 2  
** **DK – 3 / Diddy – 3  
** **Athena – 2 / Janey – 0  
** **Fox – 1 / Krystal – 1  
** **Ash – 0 / Pikachu – 0**

"Man, DK and Diddy are killing us…" Ash said.

"This is insane." Fox said.

"Athena, I can't do it." Janey said.

"Yes you can. I believe in you." Athena said.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Stacey & Tiny Tina / Alex & Aubrey (Boston Streets)**

"And here is the famous TD Garden, home of the Boston Celtics and the Boston Bruins. It also hosts concerts and the Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Circus."

"I wonder how many teams have finished the Dunk detour." Shaylene said.

"No idea." CJ said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight / DK & Diddy / Athena & Janey / Fox & Krystal / Ash & Pikachu (TD Garden)**

"Hyah!" Fox grunted as he threw the ball. One of the Celtics jumped up near the hoop, smacking the ball to the ground. "Damn."

"Athena, I got one!" Janey cheered as her ball swished through the net.

"(Woot! Got one!)" Pikachu cheered.

 **Kirby – 1 / MetaKnight – 3  
** **DK – 4 / Diddy – 3  
** **Athena – 2 / Janey – 1  
** **Fox – 1 / Krystal – 1  
** **Ash – 0 / Pikachu – 1**

"Let's go, Diddy! We got this!" DK said.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Stacey & Tiny Tina / Alex & Aubrey (Boston Streets)**

"And here's the Bunker Hill Monument. The Battle of Bunker Hill was fought on June 17, 1775. Fifty years later, on June 17, 1825, the monument's corner stone was laid."

"What's the Battle of Bunker Hill?" Tina asked.

"It was one of the battles fought in the early stages of the American Revolutionary War." Worcester said. "American colonial forces attacked the peninsula where Boston now stands in the hopes of taking it from British control. Much of the battle was fought on the hills surrounding the city, including Bunker Hill and the nearby Breed's Hill. Ultimately, however, the battle ended in favor of the British, although they suffered discouraging casualties. Stories of the battle also popularized the famous quote: 'Don't fire until you see the whites of their eyes.'"

 **Kirby & MetaKnight / DK & Diddy / Athena & Janey / Fox & Krystal / Ash & Pikachu (TD Garden)**

"Come on, Diddy! You got this!" DK cheered. Diddy rushed forward, dribbling the ball, slipped around the opposing player, took the shot and screamed with excitement as the ball swished through the hoop.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – Currently in 1st**

"Nothing but net!" DK said. A gentleman in black pants, a white shirt and a green vest with gold clovers on it stepped out onto the court, holding out a clue for the Kongs.

"Drive yourselves to Copley Square and search for your clue on Boylston Street." Diddy said.

" _Upon completing the Detour, teams must drive themselves to Copley Square. Once there, they will find their next clue in front of the Boston Public Library."_ Toadsworth narrated.

"Awesome! Let's go!" DK said.

"Dang… they got it." Janey said.

"Janey, don't give up! We can do this!" Athena said.

 **Kirby – 2 / MetaKnight – 4  
** **Athena – 4 / Janey – 1  
** **Fox – 2 / Krystal – 2  
** **Ash – 1 / Pikachu – 1**

"Athena, I can't! I'm not like you." Janey said. "I'm a mechanic, not a Vault Hunter."

"You can do it! Think of the prize! Think of our wedding!" Athena said.

"You're right!" Janey said.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Stacey & Tiny Tina / Alex & Aubrey (Boston Streets)**

"And if you look over there, you'll see the Old North Church." Worcester said, pointing to a brick church with a tall white steeple. "The steeple of the Old North Church is where two lanterns were hung the night of Paul Revere's famous ride. The North End is Boston's oldest residential neighborhood."

"Who's Paul Revere?" Tina asked.

"There's a question I don't get asked very often." Worcester said.

"Paul Revere is famous for riding through Massachusetts warning colonists of the impending attacks from the British soldiers. His ride was made famous in a poem by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, which included a line about the meaning of the lanterns – 'One if by land, two if by sea'." Alex said. "Paul Revere told patriots to hang one lantern in the church if the British were invading over land, and two lanterns if the British were coming across the Charles River."

Another few minutes later, the boat pulled down the road near Faneuil Hall.

"And here we have Faneuil Hall and Quincy Market." Worcester said. "Because this is where the citizens of Boston debated the issues that led to the American Revolution, Faneuil Hall has been called the Cradle of Liberty. Quincy Market, built in 1826 as a marketplace, retains its original purpose to this day."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight / Athena & Janey / Fox & Krystal / Ash & Pikachu (TD Garden)**

"Come on, we're almost there!" Athena said.

"Let's go, Kirby!" MetaKnight said. Kirby and Janey approached their hoops and took their shots, both managing to sink them.

"Yes! I did it!" Janey cheered.

"(Yay!)"

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – Currently in 2nd  
** **Athena – 5 / Janey – 2  
** **Fox – 3 / Krystal – 3  
** **Ash – 2 / Pikachu – 1**

"Drive yourselves to Copley Square and search for your next clue on Boylston Street." MetaKnight read.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Stacey & Tiny Tina / Alex & Aubrey (New England Aquarium)**

The duck boat pulled up in front of the aquarium and the teams stepped off. As they disembarked, Worcester handed them their clue.

"Thanks for taking the scenic Boston Duck Tour and have a great day!" He said, as teams ripped open their clue.

"Drive yourselves to Copley Square and search for your next clue on Boylston Street." CJ read. "Let's roll, guys."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Copley Square)**

The Kongs pulled their car up to a large park. Nearby was a tall brick cathedral-like building and a tall tower.

"Where's the clue?" Diddy asked.

"I don't know. It said somewhere on… Boylston Street?" DK said. He stopped someone who was walking through the park. "Excuse me, where's Boylston Street?"

"You're on it."

"Oh. Thanks." DK said. "So the clue is somewhere nearby on this street."

"I see it!" Diddy said. The Kongs ran down the street and came to the clue box outside a large building. Carved into the brick wall was the phrase "The Boston Public Library". DK grabbed the clue and ripped it open.

"Roadblock… Who's got their running shoes on?" DK read.

" _A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must run a 5-mile section of the Boston Marathon course, starting from the finish line on Boylston Street and running to St Ignatius Church. While they run the course, their teammate will drive themselves to St Ignatius. Once both team members have arrived at the church, they will receive their next clue."_

"I'll do it." DK said.

"Ok." Diddy said. "Good luck."

 **Athena & Janey / Fox & Krystal / Ash & Pikachu (TD Garden)**

"Come on, Janey! You can do it!" Athena cheered.

"Come on, Krystal! We got this!" Fox said.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash said.

 **Athena – 5 / Janey – 2  
** **Fox – 4 / Krystal – 3  
** **Ash – 2 / Pikachu – 2**

"Athena, I can't do it..." Janey said.

"Don't doubt yourself! Yes, you can!"

 **CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Stacey & Tiny Tina / Alex & Aubrey (Copley Square)**

The four teams pulled up in front of the park.

"Okay, so our next clue is somewhere on Boylston Street." CJ said.

"Where's that?" Stacey asked.

"It's the street we're on." CJ said. He scanned up and down the street. "I see it!" The teams rushed to the clue box.

"It's a Roadblock." Aubrey said.

"Who's got their running shoes on?" Shaylene read. "I'll try it."

"I can't do it." Stacey said.

"I'll do it." Aubrey said.

"I got this, Dad." Jr said. Everyone opened their clues.

"Whoa… 5 miles?"

"Good luck, Shay."

"Girl, I gots dis."

"You can do it, son."

 **DK (Boston Streets)**

DK jogged around a bend, huffing and puffing.

"Yo, it's King Kong!" A pedestrian shouted.

DK chuckled. "No, King Kong was my great grandfather." He mumbled.

 **Athena & Janey / Fox & Krystal / Ash & Pikachu (TD Garden)**

"Yes! I got one! Finally!"

"Boom! Nothin' but net."

"(Yes!)"

 **Athena – 5 / Janey – 3  
** **Fox – 5 / Krystal – 3  
** **Ash – 2 / Pikachu – 2**

"Almost there, Janey!"

"Come on, Krystal! You can do it!"

Ash threw a ball, watching it roll along the rim of the hoop for a few seconds before rolling off the side and bouncing away. "Aw man!"

 **Shaylene / Yoshi Jr (Boston Streets)**

"I can't believe I'm actually running part of the Boston Marathon!" Shaylene said.

"I know! This is so cool!" Jr chirped.

"I'm glad Shaylene ended up doing the Roadblock." CJ said (After-Leg). "She's more athletically inclined than me. And I just ran a 5K race about a week before we left for the race back in my hometown… Ok, I mostly walked it with some jogging. It was something I always wanted to do, and I wasn't going to let moving to Hyrule stop me. It warranted a flight back."

 **Tiny Tina / Aubrey**

"Girl, you are so slow!" Tina said.

"That's a good thing for you."

 **DK**

DK ran past a sign marked "Mile 3".

"A little over halfway there." He said to himself, slowing down. "Phew… I'm getting tired."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors (Copley Square)**

"Roadblock… Who's got their running shoes on? I'll do it." MetaKnight said.

"(Good luck)."

 **Athena & Janey / Fox & Krystal / Ash & Pikachu (TD Garden)**

"No way! I got one!"

"I got another!"

"Yay! I scored!"

 **Athena – 5 / Janey – 4  
** **Fox – 5 / Krystal – 4  
** **Ash – 3 / Pikachu – 3**

"(Almost there!)"

"Come on, Janey!"

 **Shaylene / Yoshi Jr (Boston Streets)**

"Mile 2…" Shaylene said.

"We're making a decent pace." Yoshi Jr said.

"Yeah. Not too shabby."

 **Tiny Tina / Aubrey (Boston Streets)**

"Ok… Now my badonkadonk is getting tired. I can't keep running." Tina said.

"I can!" Aubrey said, as she passed Tina and kept jogging at a reasonably fast pace. "Shoulda paced yourself…"

 **MetaKnight**

"I wonder how many teams were ahead of me…" MetaKnight thought aloud.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look! It's MetaKnight!" A boy shouted from the sidewalk.

 **Athena & Janey / Fox & Krystal / Ash & Pikachu (TD Garden)**

"Ha! Got it!" Krystal said.

"Janey, come on! We've gotta get this!"

"I know! I know!"

"Argh! Why can't I get this?!"

 **Fox & Krystal: Married – Currently in 7th  
** **Athena – 5 / Janey – 4  
** **Ash – 3 / Pikachu – 3**

"(Come on, Ash! You can do it!)" Pikachu said, jumping and tossing a ball. It bounced off of the backboard and slid into the net.

 **DK**

DK reached the end of the road he was on and turned up a small hill near a reservoir, passing a sign reading "Mile 4".

"Almost… done…" He thought aloud, in between breaths.

 **Shaylene / Yoshi Jr**

"Mile 3…"

"We're getting there."

 **Athena & Janey / Ash & Pikachu (TD Garden)**

"Yes! I got one!"

"Why is this so difficult?!"

 **Athena – 5 / Janey – 4  
** **Ash – 4 / Pikachu – 4**

"(Almost, Ash!)" Pikachu said, throwing a basketball and watching it bounce off of the rim.

"C'mon, Janey! You got this!" Athena cheered.

 **Tiny Tina / MetaKnight**

"Man, this is crazy. My butt's not a running butt." Tina said.

"You've got to pace yourself." MetaKnight said, jogging past Tina. "Don't run too fast too quickly."

 **Fox & Krystal: Married**

Team Star Fox pulled up to the side of the road and flagged someone down.

"Excuse me, where is Copley Square?" Fox asked.

"Take your next left, then your third right and then your second left. Follow that road and look for big cathedral lookin' church and the tall tower."

"Thank you." Krystal said.

 **Aubrey**

Aubrey rounded a long bend in the road, soon reaching the 3-mile marker.

"Getting closer."

 **Athena & Janey / Ash & Pikachu (TD Garden)**

"(Got it! You're up Ash!)"

"Athena, I can't do it!"

 **Athena – 5 / Janey – 4  
** **Ash – 4 / Pikachu – 5**

"Yes you can!" Athena said. "Don't give up!

 **Fox & Krystal: Married (Copley Square)**

"I see the clue box! Down the street!" Krystal said. They rushed down the street, grabbing their clue.

"Roadblock… Who's got their running shoes on?" Fox read. "I'll do it."

"Good luck." Krystal said.

 **DK**

"There it is!" DK exclaimed, noticing a large brick church with large stained glass windows. Waiting in the parking lot were several cars and racers, including Diddy. Waiting in front of the church was a clue box.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – Currently in 1st **

The Kongs ran to the clue box and grabbed their clue.

"Drive yourselves to Stage Fort Park and search for your next clue."

" _Teams must now drive themselves roughly 50 miles northeast to Gloucester. Once there, they must make their way to Stage Fort Park and search for their next clue in front of the Gloucester Visitor Center."_

"Time to roll." DK said.

 **Athena & Janey / Ash & Pikachu (TD Garden)**

"Aw man!" Ash watched as the ball he threw bounced off and away from the rim of the hoop.

"This shouldn't be this hard…" Janey said

 **Athena – 5 / Janey – 4  
** **Ash – 4 / Pikachu – 5**

"(Come on, Ash! You've got this!)"

 **Shaylene / Yoshi Jr / Aubrey**

Shaylene and Yoshi Jr were passing the 4-Mile marker, with Aubrey not far behind.

"One more mile." Shaylene said. "Let's pick up the pace."

 **Tiny Tina**

"Dang… Only the second mile? This sucks…"

 **MetaKnight**

"Mile 3…" MetaKnight thought aloud. "Getting closer."

 **Fox**

Fox ran past the 2-mile marker, passing Tina along the way.

"It was weird passing Tina at the Roadblock." Fox said (After-Leg). "I was sure that she and Stacey were ahead of us after the Detour. So it was nice knowing that at least one team was struggling at the Roadblock."

 **Athena & Janey / Ash & Pikachu (TD Garden)**

One of the racers threw a ball and watched with nervousness as it flew toward the hoop. They breathed a sigh of relief as it circled the rim of the hoop before finally falling through the net. Lucky walked over, holding out a clue.

 **Athena & Janey – Currently in 8th  
** **Ash – 4 / Pikachu – 5**

"Finally!" Janey said, as Athena ripped open the clue.

"Drive yourselves to Copley Square and search for your next clue on Boylston Street." Athena read.

"Argh! Why can't I get this?!" Ash shouted, whipping a ball into the stands.

"After being the last team left at our side of the Detour, I started getting discouraged." Ash said (After-Leg). "We were marked for elimination, and I was positive we were going home. I wasn't ready for that."

 **Shaylene / Yoshi Jr / Aubrey (St. Ignatius Church)**

"Come on, baby girl! Almost there!"

"You got it, son!"

The three racers rushed into the parking lot and met their teammates. All three teams grabbed their clues from the clue box and ripped them open.

"Drive yourselves to Stage Fort Park and search for your next clue."

"Where's Stage Fort Park?" Yoshi asked.

"That doesn't sound familiar." Aubrey said. CJ noticed someone walking down the street nearby. He ran over to them.

"Excuse me, where is Stage Fort Park?" CJ asked.

"That's up in Gloucester."

"What's the fastest way there?" CJ asked.

"I-95."

"Awesome. Thanks." CJ said.

 **Tiny Tina**

"Dang, this is harder… than I thought… it would be…" Tina said, in between heavy breaths.

 **MetaKnight / Fox**

"Mile 4… Almost done…"

About half a mile behind MetaKnight was Fox, jogging at a fast enough pace that he was gaining on MetaKnight.

 **Ash & Pikachu (TD Garden)**

"(Come on, Ash! You can do it!)" Pikachu cheered.

"But I can't!" Ash said. "I suck! I'm not athletic! I'm a Pokemon trainer, not a basketball player!" He tossed another ball toward the hoop, missing the shot entirely. "See?!" He grabbed another ball and whipped it into the stands.

"This is a side of Ash I'm not too used to seeing." Pikachu said (During-Leg). "He's not the type to get angry when he feels beaten. Sure, he can be hot headed, but he's usually stubborn in the face of challenge. I think the stress of being in last and marked for elimination is getting to him."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Copley Square)  
**

"Roadblock… Who's got their running shoes on?" Athena read. "I'll do it." She opened the clue and read it.

"Good luck. You'll crank this out in no time." Janey said.

 **Tiny Tina**

"Ugh… this is definitely the lamestest thing we've done." Tina sat on the side of the road, catching her breath. "

 **MetaKnight / Fox**

"(Go MetaKnight!)"

"Fox, you're almost there!"

Fox and MetaKnight rounded the final bend in the course and rushed into the parking lot, where their teammates were waiting by the clue box. They met up with them and grabbed the clue.

"Drive yourselves to Stage Fort Park and search for your next clue."

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (TD Garden)**

Ash watched as a ball circled the rim of the hoop and fell through the net.

"Finally!" Ash exclaimed. Lucky walked over and handed him the clue.

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon – Currently in Last Place**

"Drive yourselves to Copley Square and search for your next clue."

 **Athena**

As Athena rounded a slight bend in the road shortly after the "Mile 2" sign, she noticed Tina sitting on the side of the road.

"Come on, Tina! You can do it!" Athena said as she continued to run past.

"As much as part of me would have liked to stop and help Tina, at the end of the day, this is still a competition. At some point, we've got to look out for ourselves." Athena said (After-Leg).

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Copley Square)**

"Last clue…" Ash said, opening the box. "It doesn't feel worth it at this point…"

"(We're not quitting.)" Pikachu said, tearing open the clue. "(Roadbock. I'll do it.)"

"Ok. Good luck." Ash said.

 **Athena**

Athena ran into the parking lot of the church, where Ash, Stacey and Janey were waiting. Janey quickly met her and they grabbed their clue.

"Stage Fort Park. I wonder where that is."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Gloucester)**

"Well… we're in the right city. I think. We just need to find the park." DK said, pulling over in front of a small shop. He jumped out and ran in. "Excuse me, where's Stage Fort Park?"

"Follow this road until your third set of lights, then take a right. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." DK said.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Alex & Aubrey (Stage Fort Park)**

The three car convoy, led by CJ, pulled into the park and the three teams jumped out.

"Over there!" CJ said. The three teams rushed over and grabbed their clue.

"Search for the place where the first Express Pass was revealed to teams to find the next Pit Stop." Yoshi read. "Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated."

" _Teams must now drive themselves around Gloucester Harbor to this place… Eastern Point Yacht Club. This yacht club was the starting line for the 17th season of the U.S. version of the Amazing Race, the place where the very first Express Pass was revealed, and is the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here… may be eliminated."_

"Eastern Point Yacht Club." CJ said. "Season 17 was the first season to have an Express Pass, and they started at Eastern Point Yacht Club back in May 2010."

"I've always considered myself a bit of a superfan of the Amazing Race, and I used to live less than an hour from Gloucester." CJ said (After-Leg). "I've kicked myself since 2010, wishing I had known about the start of Season 17 and could've gone to see teams take off from Gloucester."

 **Pikachu**

Pikachu ran into the lot, noticing both Stacey and Ash waiting there.

"(Getting to the end of the Roadblock and seeing another team was a huge relief.)" Pikachu said (After-Leg). "(And I could tell it gave Ash a kind of second wind.)"

"Drive yourselves to Stage Fort Park. Let's go!" Ash said.

 **Tiny Tina**

"I'm sorry… I'm last. I couldn't run it." Tina said.

"I wouldn't have done any better." Stacey said, opening the clue. "Drive yourselves to Stage Fort Park and search for your next clue."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Stage Fort Park)**

"Search for the place where the first Express Pass was revealed to teams to find the next Pit Stop." Diddy read. "Where is that?"

"Castle Town?" DK asked. "That doesn't make sense."

"What about the U.S. version of the race?" Diddy asked. "Where did the first Express Pass get revealed?"

"No idea."

 **? (Eastern Point Yacht Club)**

Toadsworth stood on the mat outside of a large building on the edge of the water. Next to him was a man in a green monster costume, wearing a white baseball shirt and a blue hat with a red "B" on it. The first team rushed toward the mat and jumped on it with excitement.

"Welcome to Massachusetts." Wally the Green Monster said, his voice slightly muffled by the costume.

"Thank you. Give us the news, Toadsworth. Team number one?"

"CJ and Shaylene… Once again, you are team number one."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 1st Place / 2:37 PM**

"Boo ya!" CJ said. "It's fitting. We used to live not far from here. I've always wished I could've seen the American version of the race's start from here back in Season 17. But now, here I am, coming in first place here, competing on the race myself."

"I have more good news." Toadsworth said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you have won 7,500 coins… each, for a total of 15,000 coins."

"No way!" CJ said.

"Nice!" Shaylene said.

"Step to the side and let these other teams in." Toadsworth said. "Yoshi and Yoshi Jr, Alex and Aubrey. You're teams two and three."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 2nd Place / 2:37 PM**

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends – 3rd Place / 2:38 PM**

"You guys aren't getting first next leg." Yoshi said. "Count on it."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

The Kongs walked into a hotel.

"Excuse me. Can we use a computer? We're in a race and we're trying to figure out this clue." DK said.

"What's it say? We can look it up for you."

"Search for the place where the first Express Pass was revealed to teams to find the next Pit Stop." DK read.

"Oh that's from The Amazing Race. You probably want Eastern Point Yacht Club. The race started there a few years back. It's just across the harbor."

"Thanks!" Diddy said.

 **DK & Diddy (Eastern Point Yacht Club)**

Toadsworth stood on the mat with Wally as the Kongs rushed over to them, excitedly jumping onto the mat.

"Let's hear it. Team number one." DK said.

"DK and Diddy. You…" Toadsworth paused. "…Are team number four."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 4th Place / 2:54 PM**

"Four? Really?" DK asked.

"I'm pretty sure we left the Roadblock in first." Diddy said. "That's an upset."

 **Fox & Krystal / Kirby & MetaKnight (Stage Fort Park)**

"Wow. I'm amazed we found this place." Krystal said.

"(There's the clue!)" Kirby said. The teams rushed over to the clue box.

"Search for the place where the first Express Pass was revealed to teams to find the next Pit Stop." Fox read.

"Castle Town?" MetaKnight asked. "But that doesn't make sense. Why would we fly all the way back to Hyrule for the Pit Stop?"

"It must be related to this city." Krystal said.

"Let's ask the people in here." Fox said. The gang ran into the nearby building labeled "Visitor's Center".

"Excuse me." MetaKnight said. "We're trying to solve this clue. 'Search for the place where the first Express Pass was revealed to teams to find the next Pit Stop.' We're competing on The Amazing Race, if that helps."

"The Amazing Race? Yeah, they started here a few years back. Eastern Point Yacht Club, just across the harbor."

"Thank you." Krystal said. "Let's go."

 **? (Eastern Point Yacht Club)**

Toadsworth and Wally watched as two cars pulled into the lot closely after each other. Both teams rushed to the mat and jumped on almost together.

"Welcome to Massachusetts." Wally said.

"Kirby and MetaKnight, you're team number five." Toadsworth said. "Fox and Krystal, that would make you team number six."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – 5th Place / 3:48 PM**

 **Fox & Krystal: Married – 6th Place / 3:48 PM**

"Not bad, considering we were tied for last at the Detour." Fox said. "At least I'm pretty sure we were."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Stage Fort Park)**

"Search for the place where the first Express Pass was revealed to teams to find the next Pit Stop." Athena read. She and Janey ran into the Visitor's Center.

"Hi. We're in a race and we're trying to solve a clue." Janey said.

"Eastern Point Yacht Club. Across the harbor. You're the third group to ask us about it."

"Thank you." Janey said.

 **(Eastern Point Yacht Club)**

"Athena and Janey… You are team number seven."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 7th Place / 4:13 PM**

"That's not too good." Janey said.

"It's the Detour. The basketballs really tripped us up."

 **Ash & Pikachu / Stacey & Tiny Tina (Stage Fort Park)**

Both teams pulled into the park together, quickly rushing to find their clue.

"Search for the place where the first Express Pass was revealed to teams to find the next Pit Stop." Stacey read. "Oh. I think I know this… CJ told me about it once…"

"I have no idea." Ash said. "Let's go inside and ask." Ash and Pikachu ran inside, quickly followed by the girls. "Excuse me, we're trying to solve a clue."

"Eastern Point Yacht Club. Across the harbor."

"That was it!" Stacey said.

"Come on, let's go!" Ash said.

"(Wait… We didn't even read the clue.)" Pikachu said. "(How did she know?)"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go!" Ash said.

 **(Eastern Point Yacht Club)**

The two teams rushed to the Pit Stop, Ash and Pikachu just inching out the girls to the mat.

"Welcome to Massachusetts." Wally said.

"Thank you." Stacey said.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"Ash and Pikachu. You're the eighth team to arrive. Stacey and Tina, you're the last team to arrive." Toadsworth said. "However… Ash and Pikachu, as you know, you're marked for elimination, and since you did not arrive first, you have incurred a 30-minute penalty, which means Stacey and Tina, you are officially team number eight."

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – 8th Place / 5:20 PM**

 **Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon – Last Place / 5:20 PM**

"Yay! We made it!" Stacey said.

"Ash and Pikachu… I'm sorry to tell you that you have both been eliminated from the race."

"Oh well." Ash said. "We gave it our all, made it through four legs, and I had fun. The basketballs really tripped me up. I just couldn't get them. And the Yield. We were already marked for elimination. It really wasn't necessary."

"Are you upset with them?" Toadsworth asked.

"No. Not really." Ash said. "It's part of the game. And someone has to go home. I'm not gonna hold any grudges over it. It just sucks."

(The camera flies up over the yacht club, panning out to Gloucester Harbor, as Ash and Pikachu walk toward the parking lot.)

* * *

Leg 4 Trivia:

\- Originally, this leg was going to be entirely focused in Boston, with the Pit Stop at Fenway Park. However, what CJ mentioned at the Pit Stop is true. As a resident of Massachusetts, I have wished that I could've watched the racers take off from Gloucester back in Season 17. So I decided to make that season's starting line be the Pit Stop for this leg.

\- Also scrapped from this leg was mention of the tragedy of the Boston Marathon Bombing during the Roadblock. Originally, the Roadblock clue was "Who feels Boston Strong?" with Toadsworth mentioning the tragedy and stating that teams were to donate all of their money to charity at the end of the Roadblock. However, while writing it, I felt that keeping that form of the challenge was in a way disrespectful to those who were affected by the tragedy.

\- The price of the cab ride (633 coins / $25) isn't anything specific. I actually found a website that estimated Boston cab fare, and I used it to determine cab fare from Logan Airport to Faneuil Hall to be around $25. The coin value was totally random, based on a less-than-scientific coin-to-dollar conversion rate I came up with by comparing average prices of items in certain Mario games with average prices of their rough counterparts in U.S. dollars. I also did the same for Rupees, Banana Coins, Sonic rings, and Pokemon dollars. Again, totally not mathematic or scientifically accurate conversions, but they're what I'll be using for both TAR and my other stories.

\- I believe this is the first leg in any of my TAR fics where racers have gone to an airport that has no international departures. Or at least it's the first one where it's been explicitly stated.


	5. Leg Five - Aerodynamics

**Leg 5: "** **I don't know much of the aerodynamics of paper airplanes."**

" _Previously on The Amazing Race… Teams left the spooky Boo Woods for the historic city of Boston, Massachusetts…"_

"Drive yourselves to Clubba Airport and get on a flight to… Boston, Massachusetts?!" Shaylene gasped.

 _(~TAR~)_

"Boston? That's gonna be cool." Jr said.

 _(~TAR~)_

"So, where are we going next?" Tina asked.

"Boston." Stacey said. "Ugh… Can we just skip this leg? Go to Paris or something?"

" _At the Detour, some teams found themselves being given a tour of Boston's most historic sites on one of the city's famous Duck Boats…"_

"With its gas street lamps and brick sidewalks, Beacon Hill is one of Boston's most beautiful neighborhoods. The Massachusetts State House is the oldest state house in the nation. John Adams and Paul Revere laid the cornerstone in 1795." Worcester said.

"Like I said. Rich in history." Alex said.

"I'm glad we chose this Detour." CJ said.

"Me too." Yoshi said. "It's really cool getting to learn this stuff."

"… _While others tried to shoot some hoops at Boston's TD Garden."_

"Dang… they got it." Janey said.

"Janey, don't give up! We can do this!" Athena said.

"Athena, I can't! I'm not like you." Janey said. "I'm a mechanic, not a Vault Hunter."

 _(~TAR~)_

"Banana slama!" DK said as he leaped into the air, shooting the ball. He watched as it swished through the net with ease. Across the court, Athena jumped up and shot, as one of the Celtics swatted the ball away, sending it bouncing toward the side of the court.

Ash and Pikachu ran into the basketball court, quickly grabbing a pair of basketballs and choosing a player. Ash looked up at the hoops.

"This might be tougher than I thought." Ash said. Across the court, Kirby ran toward the hoop, swiftly zipping under the legs of one of the Celtics due to his small size. He dribbled toward the hoop, leaped into the air and tossed the ball. It struck the backboard, rolled around the rim of the net a few times and fell off to the left, bouncing and rolling to the side of the court.

"(Dang.)" Kirby said.

" _At the Roadblock, racers were given the opportunity to run a section of the route of the famous Boston Marathon."_

"I can't believe I'm actually running part of the Boston Marathon!" Shaylene said.

"I know! This is so cool!" Jr chirped.

 _(~TAR~)_

DK ran past a sign marked "Mile 3".

"A little over halfway there." He said to himself, slowing down. "Phew… I'm getting tired."

 _(~TAR~)_

"Ok… Now my badonkadonk is getting tired. I can't keep running." Tina said.

"I can!" Aubrey said, as she passed Tina and kept jogging at a reasonably fast pace. "Shoulda paced yourself…"

" _Dating Sages and Massachusetts natives CJ and Shaylene gained an important lead at the end of the leg when superfan CJ solved a cryptic Pit Stop clue…"_

"Search for the place where the first Express Pass was revealed to teams to find the next Pit Stop." Yoshi read. "Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated."

"Eastern Point Yacht Club." CJ said. "Season 17 was the first season to have an Express Pass, and they started at Eastern Point Yacht Club back in May 2010."

"… _allowing them to secure their second first place finish."_

Toadsworth stood on the mat outside of a large building on the edge of the water. Next to him was a man in a green monster costume, wearing a white baseball shirt and a blue hat with a red "B" on it. The first team rushed toward the mat and jumped on it with excitement.

"Welcome to Massachusetts." Wally the Green Monster said, his voice slightly muffled by the costume.

"Thank you. Give us the news, Toadsworth. Team number one?"

"CJ and Shaylene… Once again, you are team number one."

"Boo ya!" CJ said. "It's fitting. We used to live not far from here. I've always wished I could've seen the American version of the race's start from here back in Season 17. But now, here I am, coming in first place here, competing on the race myself."

"I have more good news." Toadsworth said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you have won 7,500 coins… each, for a total of 15,000 coins."

"No way!" CJ said.

" _Marked for elimination, trainer and Pokemon team Ash and Pikachu were met with difficulties during the leg, being Yielded…"_

"We choose to Yield Ash & Pikachu." Alex said.

"Phew… We're safe." CJ said.

"Aw man!" Ash said, as he and Pikachu stepped onto the mat and flipped the hourglass.

"Beat by seconds…" Ash said (During-Leg). "This sucks. We could've Yielded someone if we were faster. Instead, we're sitting here waiting, and of course, we're marked for elimination, so this could end up taking us out."

"… _struggling at the Detour…"_

Ash threw a ball, watching it roll along the rim of the hoop for a few seconds before rolling off the side and bouncing away. "Aw man!"

 _(~TAR~)_

"Argh! Why can't I get this?!" Ash shouted.

 _(~TAR~)_

"Argh! Why can't I get this?!" Ash shouted, whipping a ball into the stands.

"After being the last team left at our side of the Detour, I started getting discouraged." Ash said (After-Leg). "We were marked for elimination, and I was positive we were going home. I wasn't ready for that."

"… _and receiving another 30-minute penalty at the Pit Stop, which ultimately led to their elimination."_

"Ash and Pikachu. You're the eighth team to arrive. Stacey and Tina, you're the last team to arrive." Toadsworth said. "However… Ash and Pikachu, as you know, you're marked for elimination, and since you did not arrive first, you have incurred a 30-minute penalty, which means Stacey and Tina, you are officially team number eight."

"Yay! We made it!" Stacey said.

"Ash and Pikachu… I'm sorry to tell you that you have both been eliminated from the race."

"Oh well." Ash said. "We gave it our all, made it through four legs, and I had fun. The basketballs really tripped me up. I just couldn't get them. And the Yield. We were already marked for elimination. It really wasn't necessary."

" _Eight teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?"_

Dating Sages race to the top; Team Kanto miss the hoop

(The camera flies along the New England coast, passing a seaside estate, across a harbor and finally stops above a yacht club, where Toadsworth waits.)

"This is Gloucester, Massachusetts. One of the oldest settlements in the United States. And in the southeastern part of this historic seaside city is this place… Eastern Point Yacht Club. This yacht club, which served as the starting line for the seventeenth season of the U.S. version of The Amazing Race, was the fourth Pit Stop in a race around the world. The eight teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in the next leg? Can frontrunners CJ and Shaylene hold on to their two-leg lead, or will it be ripped from them like they did to other lead team Yoshi and Yoshi Jr?

CJ and Shaylene, Yoshi and Yoshi Jr, and Alex and Aubrey, who all arrived near simultaneously, will be the first three teams to depart."

 **CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr – 1st to Depart / 2:37 AM**

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends – 3rd to Depart / 2:38 AM**

"Drive yourselves to Logan Airport and get on a flight to Rogueport…"

"…and search near the docks for your next clue."

" _Teams must now drive themselves back to Boston and take a flight into the Mushroom Kingdom to the city of Rogueport. Once they arrive in Rogueport, they must make their way to Rogueport Harbor and find their clue on the docks."_

"You have 115 coins for this leg of the race."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 4th to Depart / 2:54 AM**

"Drive yourselves to Logan Airport and get on a flight to Rogueport and search near the docks for your next clue. You have 115 coins for this leg of the race." DK read.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight / Fox & Krystal – 5th to Depart / 3:48 AM**

"Back to Boston." MetaKnight said.

"Looks like we're bound for Rogueport." Fox said.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Alex & Aubrey (Boston – Logan Airport)**

The three teams rushed into the airport together.

"Let's see if we can find a Mushroom Airlines counter." CJ said.

"Good idea." Yoshi said. The three teams rushed through the airport, locating the Mushroom Airlines counter within a few minutes.

"Hi, we're looking to get on the next flight to Rogueport." CJ said.

"Ok… The next flight to Rogueport leaves at 6:15 AM, getting into Rogueport at 1:45 PM." The clerk said.

"Awesome. Can we get tickets on that?" Alex asked.

"Not a problem."

 **CJ & Shaylene – 1st on FLIGHT 1**

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr – 2nd on FLIGHT 1**

 **Alex & Aubrey – 3rd of FLIGHT 1**

"Awesome. Thanks." Yoshi said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 7th to Depart / 4:13 AM**

"Drive yourselves to Logan Airport and get on flight to Rogueport, then search near the docks for your next clue. You have 115 coins for this leg of the race." Athena read.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Logan Airport)**

"Hi, we're looking to get on the earliest arriving flight to Rogueport." DK said, as the two approached the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"Well, we have a flight leaving at 6:15 AM, arriving in Rogueport at 1:45 PM." The clerk said.

"Awesome. Can we book that?" DK asked.

 **DK & Diddy – 4th on FLIGHT 1**

"Thank you." Diddy said.

 **Fox & Krystal: Married (Logan Airport)**

"Let's try Rogue Airlines." Fox said. "They should have the fastest and most direct flights to Rogueport."

"Good idea."

 **(Rogue Airlines)**

"Hi, we're looking to get on a flight to Rogueport." Krystal said.

"Ok, we have a flight leaving at 7:30 AM, arriving in Rogueport at 3:00 PM."

"Let's book that and then go look to see if we can find anything better." Krystal said.

 **Fox & Krystal – 1st on FLIGHT 2**

"Thanks." Fox said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – Last to Depart / 5:20 AM**

"Cool, we're going to Rogueport!" Stacey said. "115 coins. Okay."

"I let Stacey down." Tina said (Before-Leg). "We went into that leg like pa-pow and came out of the Detour like piddly-POW! But then I blew it on the Roadblock."

"You didn't blow it." Stacey said. "It just didn't work in our favor."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors (Logan Airport)**

The Star Warriors rushed over to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"Excuse me, we're looking to get to Rogueport." MetaKnight said.

"(Got any food?)" Kirby asked.

"Well, we have a flight leaving at 6:15 AM, but it's all booked."

"What other airlines have flights?" MetaKnight asked.

"Rogue Airlines has a flight leaving at 7:30 AM, arriving in Rogueport at 3:00 PM."

"We'll check that out." MetaKnight said. "Could we get on hold for the 6:15 AM flight?"

"Sure."

 **(Rogue Airlines)**

"Good morning. We would like tickets on the 7:30 AM flight to Rogueport." MetaKnight said.

"Not a problem."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – 2nd on FLIGHT 2**

"(Thanks! Let's go find some cake!)" Kirby exclaimed.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Logan Airport)**

"Ok, so… this says there's a flight leaving at 6:15 and 7:30." Athena said. "Mushroom Airlines and Rogue Airlines. Let's try Mushroom Airlines."

 **(Mushroom Airlines)**

"Excuse me, we're looking to get on the 6:15 flight to Rogueport." Janey said.

"I'm sorry, it's full."

"Ok, let's try Rogue Airlines." Athena said.

 **(Rogue Airlines)**

"Can we get tickets on the 7:30 to Rogueport?" Athena asked.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 3rd on FLIGHT 2**

"Awesome." Janey said.

 **FLIGHT 1 (Mushroom Airlines) / 6:15 AM**

"Attention passengers, due to a mechanical issue, we have to delay Flight 618 to Rogueport. We apologize for any inconvenience."

"So, our flight to Roeguport has been delayed. We're sitting on the runway while they fix… whatever's wrong with the plane. So of course, there goes whatever lead we might have had." CJ said (During-Leg).

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends (Logan Airport)**

The girls stood in the airport lobby, scanning the flight board.

"Girl, it looks like Rogue Airlines has a flight at 7:30 AM." Tina said. "That's our best bet."

"Let's do it." Stacey said.

 **FLIGHT 1 (Mushroom Airlines) – Departure (Boston) / 7:15 AM**

 **FLIGHT 2 (Rogue Airlines) – Departure (Boston) / 7:30 AM**

" _All teams are now on their way to Rogueport. On the Mushroom Airlines flight, leaving an hour late, are dating Sages CJ & Shaylene, father-and-son Yoshi & Yoshi Jr, friends Alex & Aubrey and best friends DK & Diddy._

 _On the Rogue Airlines flight, leaving 15 minutes after the Mushroom Airlines flight, are friends and Star Warriors Kirby & MetaKnight, married couple Fox & Krystal, engaged couple Athena & Janey and friends Stacey & Tiny Tina."_ Toadsworth narrated.

 **(Rogueport)**

A plane flies toward a busy sea port city somewhere in the western Mushroom Kingdom. At the north side of the city is a blimp, a train and the airport. On the south side of the city is the port. In the west side of the city, a luxurious casino can be seen, and obvious signs of wear and tear can be seen in the eastern side of the city. The plane gently lands on the runway and comes to a stop.

 **FLIGHT 1 (Mushroom Airlines) – Arrival (Rogueport) / 2:45 PM**

The four lead teams rushed out of the airport.

"Which way is it?" DK asked.

"No idea." Diddy said. They noticed a train station not too far from the airport. "Let's see if anyone there can point us in the right direction."

"Good idea." DK said. The Kongs ran off toward the train station. Meanwhile, the Yoshis started running to the south of the airport.

"Let's follow them." CJ said. "I'm sure they know where they're going."

"Good idea." Alex said.

 **(Rogueport Harbor)**

The Sages and the Yoshis ran through a doorway and down a stone staircase to a small port on the south side of Rogueport, containing only a single dock. At the end of the dock was a clue box. The three teams rushed over and grabbed their clue.

"Proceed on foot to East Rogueport and search for your next clue." CJ read.

" _Teams must now travel on foot to East Rogueport."_ Toadsworth stood in the run down section of town in front of a very plain looking building. In front of the building was a clue box. _"It is here, in front of Rogueport's Trouble Center, that teams will find their next clue."_

"What kind of challenge do you think we'll have to do in East Rogueport?" Shaylene wondered.

"It's gang territory, so it's tough to say." Jr said.

"I doubt we'd have to do any kind of gang-related task." Alex said.

"Maybe we'll have to clean up some of the local graffiti." Yoshi said.

 **FLIGHT 2 (Rogue Airlines) – Arrival (Rogueport) / 3:00 PM**

"Where do we go now?" Fox wondered.

"Well, the clue said by the docks." Athena said.

"Yeah, but which way are the docks?" MetaKnight questioned. Meanwhile, Stacey and Tina had slipped away unnoticed.

 **DK & Diddy / Stacey & Tiny Tina (Rogueport Harbor)**

The Kongs rushed down the stairs toward the harbor, with the girls shortly after them.

"We were surprised to see DK and Diddy at the harbor." Stacey said (After-Leg). "We assumed they got on the earlier flight."

"Make your way on foot to East Rogueport and search for your next clue." DK read.

"Come on. I know where to go." Stacey whispered to Tina.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Alex & Aubrey (East Rogueport)**

The three rushed into a small section of town, just beyond a tall wall separating it from the town square. Ahead of them was another wall with an archway built into it. Between the two walls were a few houses, one of which was marked with a sun-like symbol, known in the Mushroom Kingdom as a Shine Sprite. To their right was a wooden fence and a green Warp Pipe.

"I wonder where the clue is." Yoshi said.

"It doesn't look like it's anywhere out in the open." CJ said. "Maybe we should split up and check the area."

"We'll check behind Frankly's place." Jr said.

"We'll head over and check around Bobbery's house." CJ said.

"Guys… It's right there." Shaylene said, pointing beyond the stone archway. The three teams ran through the archway, bringing them to a small area with three more buildings, the clue box, a small stream, and a wooden bridge.

"Good eyes, Shay." CJ said. The three grabbed their clues and ripped them open.

"Detour…" Alex read. "Wager or Savior."

" _A Detour is a choice between two tasks. In this Detour, teams must choose between two activities involving the rival gangs of Rogueport… Wager or Savior._

 _In Wager, teams must make their way on foot to West Rogueport and find the Pianta Parlor, a local casino run by the Pianta Gang. Once there, they must use the 50 provided Pianta Game Tokens to bet on a paper airplane in a paper airplane race until they've won 100 Pianta Tokens. While the task isn't physically demanding, teams will be at the mercy of luck in the hopes that they can bet on the winning plan. Once they've won 100 tokens, they can exchange them for coins and their next clue._

 _In Savior, teams must enter the nearby Trouble Center in East Rogueport, run the Robbo Gang. Once there, teams must choose and help five residents of Rogueport with various issues they have, which could range from missing house keys to package delivery to pricing items at nearby shops. While the challenge may have racers running all over Rogueport, teams who pick and choose their troubles carefully may surge ahead. Once teams have solved five troubles, they may return half their reward money to the Trouble Center in exchange for their next clue."_ Toadsworth narrated.

"Savior sounds simple." Shaylene said.

"By 'simple' you mean 'not luck based'?" CJ asked.

"Yes." Shaylene said.

"This whole race is a gamble." Alex said. "Let's try Wager."

"We choose Savior." Yoshi said.

 **(Trouble Center)**

The two teams walked into the Trouble Center and scanned a nearby bulletin board with a race flag tacked to it.

"Wet in West Rogueport… Hm. Let's try this one." CJ said.

"Sounds like a plan." Shaylene said.

"Swindled in the Seaport." Yoshi read. "Let's roll, son."

 **(East Rogueport)**

As the two teams rushed out of the Trouble Center and through East Rogueport, they saw Stacey and Tina running toward the clue box.

"Once we saw CJ and… his partner, we knew that something must have happened on their flight. They were the first team to leave this Pit Stop and we were last, so there must have been a delay or something that caught us all up with each other." Stacey said (After-Leg).

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends**

"Detour… Wager or Savior." Stacey read. "Gambling's not exactly my strong suit. Let's do Savior."

 **Athena & Janey / Kirby & MetaKnight / Fox & Krystal**

The three teams rushed into the harbor.

"Make your way on foot to East Rogueport and search for your next clue." Janey read.

"I would presume that this is the south part of Rogueport, so going up the stairs and to the right would probably put us in East Rogueport." MetaKnight said.

"Are we really sure we want to bet on that?" Fox asked.

"There's three of us." MetaKnight said. "Even if all three of us go the wrong way, we know that there are three teams tied for last, so we all have the chance of staying in the race."

"Still quite a gamble." Fox said. "But I guess I don't mind those odds."

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends (Pianta Parlor)**

The nature Sages ran into a casino on the west side of Rogueport. Sitting behind the exchange counter for tokens was a light blue Boo, wearing a pink bow and cat ears. Scattered around the casino were odd humanoid creatures with rounded triangular bodies, small palm trees growing from their heads, and wearing grass skirts, suit jackets, ties and sunglasses. They were known as Piantas. The Sages ran over to the exchange counter.

"Hi, we're here to play the Plane Game." Aubrey said.

"Follow me." The Boo, Lahla, said. She phased through the bars separating the exchange counter from the rest of the casino and led the nature Sages to room where several Koopa Troopas were standing on a raised platform in lanes marked 1 through 6, all holding paper airplanes. In front of the platform was a table, divided into sections marked with the numbers 1 through 6. "Place your bets on which airplane you think will fly the farthest. You may bet on up to 2 airplanes, and you must bet at least 5 Pianta Tokens, but no more than 25."

"Any ideas?" Alex asked.

"It's all up to chance." Aubrey said. "And I don't know much of the aerodynamics of paper airplanes."

"I guess we'll try 3 and 5." Alex said, putting 5 Pianta Tokens down on each.

 **Athena & Janey / Kirby & MetaKnight / Fox & Krystal**

"Well that was simple." Athena said, as the three teams approached the clue box.

"Detour… Wager or Savior."

"Let's do Savior." MetaKnight said.

"Savior sounds like a better plan." Fox said.

"We gamble with our lives everyday on Pandora, and our luck's held out so far." Janey said. "Let's try Wager."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

As the Pandorans rushed out of East Rogueport, the Kongs ran in and quickly located the clue box.

"Detour… Wager or Savior." DK read. "Wager sounds adventurous. Let's try that."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (West Rogueport)**

CJ and Shaylene handed an umbrella to a Goomba standing near the Pianta Parlor.

"Thank you very much." The Goomba said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends (East Rogueport)**

The girls approached a bipedal bird like creature standing in front of a house on the easternmost edge of Rogueport. The creature, known as a Craw, had a grey beak, brown feathers, wore a green bandana and vest and was carrying a spear.

"Hi… We're here to help you with your trouble." Stacey said. "At least, I hope you're the one we're helping."

"Oh thank goodness." The Craw, Garf, said. "You found my key?"

"Yup yup." Tina said, holding out a small key. Garf took it, opening the locked door near him.

"Thanks." Garf said, tossing them a small pouch filled with coins.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Rogueport Harbor)**

The Yoshis stood near the docks with a small red Bob-omb.

"Here you go." Yoshi said. "We talked to Thriff T. He said he had someone else manning the shop the other day and apologizes for the price mistake." Yoshi handed a small bag of coins to the Bob-omb. The Bob-omb added more coins to the pouch and handed it back to Yoshi.

"Thank you."

 **Alex & Aubrey / Athena & Janey / DK & Diddy**

The Nature Sages watched the paper airplanes land on the track as the Pandorans and the Kongs walked in.

"And number 2 is the winner!" Lahla said.

The Kongs and Pandorans approached Lahla and the Nature Sages.

"Is this the Plane Game?" DK asked.

"Yes it is. Step right up." Lahla said. "Place your bets on which airplane you think will fly the farthest. You may bet on up to 2 airplanes, and you must bet at least 5 Pianta Tokens, but no more than 25."

"Let's stick with 3 and 5." Alex said, placing 10 tokens on each.

"2 and 6." DK said, placing down 10 on each.

"3 and 6." Athena said, placing down 15 and 10.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors (Rogueport Square)  
**MetaKnight walked into a small house on the west end of Rogueport Center. Inside was a yellow-capped, white-haired female Toad with a less than pleasant look on her face. She wore a black t-shirt and red apron. MetaKnight held out his hand. In the palm was a contact lens. The Toad snapped it out of his hand and smacked a handful of coins down in its place.

"Thanks. Now get out of my kitchen." She said. MetaKnight walked out. As Kirby left, he inhaled a basket of apples. "And don't come back, Sucky McPinky!"

 **Fox & Krystal: Married (West Rogueport)**

Team Star Fox stood in a small house with a female Toad and a young Toad boy.

"Your husband's at the Pianta Parlor, ma'am." Fox said.

The Toad woman sighed. "Of course he is. Thank you." She handed a bag of coins to Fox.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (East Rogueport)**

The Sages ran over to a bipedal brown dog-like creature, known as a Doogan, with a green tuft of hair atop his head and wearing a green jacket. CJ held out a piece of paper.

"Here you go, Arfur." CJ said. "Prices for a Dried Shroom, a Courage Shell and a Dizzy Dial."

"Awesome." Arfur the Doogan said. "Thanks." He handed CJ a bag of coins.

 **Alex & Aubrey / Athena & Janey / DK & Diddy**

"And number 3 is the winner!" Lahla said.

"Dang!" DK said.

"That could've gone worse." Aubrey said.

"It could've gone better." Alex said.

"Not bad." Janey said.

"Place your next bets!" Lahla said.

"20 on number… 5." Aubrey said.

"25 on 5." Athena said.

"15 on number 2." DK said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends**

The girls walked into a small house inhabited by an elderly Koopa and handed her a paper bag.

"Thank you very much, girls." The Koopa said, holding out a small handful of coins. "I'm sorry it's not much…"

"Don't worry about it." Stacey said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

CJ and Shaylene stood in a small house in East Rogueport. With them was an older Goomba with thick glasses. Standing on her partner's shoulders, Shaylene grabbed a book off of a tall shelf.

"Why'd you put that so high, Professor Frankly?" CJ asked.

"Wasn't thinking I guess." Frankly said, holding out a bag of coins. "Thank you."

 **Alex & Aubrey / Athena & Janey / DK & Diddy**

"And the winner is… Number 5!" Lahla exclaimed.

"Yes!" Alex said. He whispered to Aubrey. "Watch the Koopas." The two watched as the Koopas shifted lanes, the Koopa from lane 5 moving to lane 2. "That Koopa has been the winner every time."

"Next bets please!"

"25 on number 2." Alex said confidently.

"20 on number 4." Athena said.

"15 on number 4."

 **Fox & Krystal: Married**

Team Star Fox walked into a small shop in Rogueport center. Fox handed a Mushroom to the green-capped Toad shopkeeper, who took a bite of it.

"There's no difference… How are they selling it so much cheaper?" The Toad wondered. "Well, thanks for trying." He handed Fox some coins.

 **Alex & Aubrey / Athena & Janey / DK & Diddy**

"And the winner is number 4!"

"Well… there goes that theory." Alex said.

"I noticed that the Koopas were switching lanes after every race, and there was one Koopa that had won every race up to that point." Alex said (After-Leg). "So I figured there was a trick to it and that Koopa always won."

"Awesome! We have 100 tokens!" Janey said. She handed the tokens to Lahla, who handed her a bag of coins and a clue envelope. Athena took the clue and ripped it open.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – Currently in 1st**

"Make your way into Rogueport Sewers and search for your next clue." Athena read.

" _Teams must now use the Warp Pipe in East Rogueport and make their way into the Rogueport Sewers, the rumored ruins of a 1000-year-old city. Once there, they will find their clue near the Warp Pipe they use to enter the sewers."_

"Let's go, Athena!" Janey said.

"Place your bets, everyone!" Lahla said.

"15 on number… 6." DK said.

"20 on number 1." Alex said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Trouble Center)**

The Yoshis ran into the Trouble Center and dropped a few bags of coins on the counter.

"Thank you…" A mysterious voice said from behind the counter, shielded from view by metal bars and an unusual darkness. The coins vanished and were quickly replaced by a clue envelope.

"Make your way into Rogueport Sewers and search for your next clue." Yoshi read.

 **Alex & Aubrey / DK & Diddy**

"And the winner is Number 6!"

"Oh come on!" Alex exclaimed.

"Next bets, please." Lahla said.

"25 on 5." DK said.

"15 on 5." Alex said. "We either both win or we both lose."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors**

The Star Warriors ran into the Trouble Center, plopping down a bunch of coins. Half the coins were scooped up and quickly replaced by a clue envelope.

"(Make your way into Rogueport Sewers and search for your next clue.)" Kirby read.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

As the Star Warriors rushed out of the Trouble Center, the dating Sages ran in. CJ dropped half of their earnings on the counter. They were quickly grabbed and a clue appeared in their place.

"Okay, we're off to the sewers." CJ said.

"Why do they call it Rogueport Sewers?" Shaylene asked. "It's more like an underground city. With some pipes and water and stuff."

"I dunno." CJ said.

 **Alex & Aubrey / DK & Diddy **

"And the winner is number 5!"

"Phew." Alex sighed. "I'm assuming we would've had to buy more tokens if we ran out."

"We still might." Aubrey said.

"25 on…. 3." DK said.

"25 on 3 as well." Alex said.

"I started betting on the same plane as DK and Diddy because I figured we'd either both win or both lose." Alex said.

 **Fox & Krystal: Married**

"Thank you for the coins…" The mysterious voice of the Trouble Center said. "Here is your clue."

"Make your way into Rogueport Sewers and search for your next clue." Fox read.

"Let's go!" Krystal said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Rogueport Sewers)**

The Pandorans emerged from the warp pipe and Janey quickly noticed the clue box. She rushed over and grabbed the clue.

"Roadblock… Who's got the Magical Map?" Janey read.

" _A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must do something directly related to Mario's adventures around Rogueport… Search for the legendary Crystal Stars. Scattered around the ancient city beneath Rogueport are 8 replica Crystal Stars. Once a team member finds the Crystal Star, they must return to their teammate and then together they must search for the Pit Stop… The Thousand Year Door."_ Toadsworth narrated. _"Due to a last-minute change, the last two teams to arrive at the Pit Stop will be eliminated."_

"I'll do it." Janey said. She opened the clue. "No coins, No Star, No Check In."

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends**

The girls rushed into the Trouble Center, dropping all of their coins on the counter.

"The people of Rogueport thank you…" The mysterious voice said, replacing half the coins with a clue envelope.

"Ew, we're going into the sewers." Stacey said.

"Neato." Tina said.

 **Alex & Aubrey / DK & Diddy**

"And the winner is… number 6!" Lahla said.

"Darn." DK said.

"Of course…" Alex said.

"Next bets, please." Lahla said.

"25 on 2." DK said.

"5 on 2." Alex said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The Yoshis emerged from the warp pipe and noticed the clue almost instantly.

"Roadblock… Who's Got the Magical Map?" Yoshi read.

"I'll do it, Dad." Jr said. "It sounds like it's Crystal Star related."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

"Roadblock… Who's Got the Magical Map?" CJ read.

"I'll do it." Shaylene said.

"Go for it, kiddo." CJ said.

 **Alex & Aubrey / DK & Diddy**

"And the winner is number 2!"

"Phew." Alex sighed.

"We're cutting it too close." Aubrey said.

"Awesome. Back up." DK said. "Now… let's do 20 on… 4."

"10 on number 4." Aubrey said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors**

"Roadblock… Who's Got the Magical Map?" MetaKnight read.

"(I'll do it.)" Kirby said.

 **Kirby / Janey / Yoshi Jr / Shaylene**

"(Now… where to start looking?)" Kirby wondered.

"Check everywhere, Shay!" CJ said. "Leave no stone unturned!"

"I know!" Shaylene said.

"Come on, Janey! Let's hold our lead! I know you can do it!" Athena said.

"You've got this, son!" Yoshi said.

 **Alex & Aubrey / DK & Diddy **

"The winner is number 4!"

"Banana slamma!" DK shouted.

"We're on a roll!" Alex said.

"10 on 6." Diddy said.

"20 on 6." Aubrey said. "We've got to catch up."

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / Fox & Krystal**

"Roadblock… Who's Got the Magical Map?"

"Ooh, I bet we're looking for Crystal Stars!" Stacey said. "I'll do it!"

"I'll do this one, Fox." Krystal said.

 **Krystal / Stacey / Kirby / Janey / Yoshi Jr / Shaylene**

"I don't even know where to begin looking…" Krystal said.

"This might be too obvious, but…" Stacey ran over to a small treasure chest sitting in a nearby pool of water and popped it open. Inside it was empty. "Of course."

"(Found it!)" Kirby said, picking up a blue star.

"Aw man… I wanted to find the blue one…" Stacey whined.

"Let's go Kirby! To the Pit Stop!" MetaKnight said.

 **Alex & Aubrey / DK & Diddy**

"And the winner… Number 5!"

"Aw man…" DK said.

"Crap… We're out of tokens." Alex said.

" _Should a team run out of Pianta Tokens, they will be given a 45-minute penalty which they must wait out before receiving their clue."_

"Of course." Aubrey said.

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends – Penalty Time Remaining = 0:45**

"We'll bet 20 on 4." DK said.

 **Krystal / Stacey / Janey / Yoshi Jr / Shaylene**

"Yes! Found one!" Yoshi Jr exclaimed, holding up a sparkling rainbow star.

"Let's go, son!" Yoshi said.

"Of course…" Stacey said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Pianta Parlor)**

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends / Penalty Time Remaining - 0:35**

"And the winner is… number 1!"

"Dangit!" DK said. "Ok… Let's do… 25 on number 4."

 **? (Thousand-Year Door)**

Toadsworth stood on a round platform in front of a large, multi-story tall crimson door, accented with gold patterns and seven star markings. Standing with him was a strange green humanoid creature with a head shaped like a bean. He wore a green vest, white shirt and pants, had a grey mustache, glasses and three strands of hair atop his head. The first team rushed up to the platform and jumped on the mat.

"Welcome to Rogueport." Greeted the bean man, Podley.

"Good to be here."

Toadsworth smiled a little. "You two are on quite a roll, aren't you? Yoshi and Yoshi Jr… You… Are team number one."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 1st Place / 8:25 PM**

"Yes!" Yoshi Jr exclaimed. "Even a flight delay can't hold us back!"

"I have more good news." Toadsworth said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you've won a 5-day, 4-night trip to Poshley Heights. You'll stay in the Poshley Inn, get a tour of Poshley Sanctum, and take a ride on the Excess Express, participating in the Excess Express Mystery Train Ride."

"Awesome!" Yoshi said.

 **Krystal / Stacey / Janey / Shaylene (Rogueport Sewers)**

"Woot! I found the Garnet Star!" Shaylene exclaimed. CJ chuckled.

"What a coincidence." CJ said. "My birthstone. Let's go. We might still be able to grab first."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Pianta Parlor)**

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends / Penalty Time Remaining – 0:07**

"And the winner is number 4!"

"Nice!" DK said. "15 on 6."

"So close…" Alex said. "Just a few more minutes…"

 **? (Thousand-Year Door)**

A second team approached the Pit Stop triumphantly jumping onto the mat, confident in their placement.

"Welcome to Rogueport." Podley said.

"(Top three?)"

Toadsworth chuckled. "Kirby and MetaKnight… You are team number two." He said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – 2nd Place / 8:43 PM**

"(Boo yah! We did good!)" Kirby said.

 **Krystal / Stacey / Janey (Rogueport Sewers)**

"Why are we having so much trouble when they seemed to breeze through it?" Krystal asked.

"No clue." Janey said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Pianta Parlor)**

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends / Penalty Time Expired**

"And the winner is number 6!" Lahla said. DK quickly handed over the 100 Pianta Tokens. Lahla then handed a clue and a bag of coins to each team. DK grabbed both, while Alex only grabbed the clue.

"Make your way to Rogueport Sewers and search for your next clue." Alex read.

"Let's roll." DK said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Thousand-Year Door)**

The dating Sages sprinted to the Pit Stop.

"What… place… are we?" CJ asked in between breaths, slouched over, his hands rest on his knees.

"CJ and Shaylene… You're team number three." Toadsworth said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 3rd Place / 8:51 PM**

"Damn. All… that running for… nothing." CJ said, his breathing becoming a bit more normal.

"Do you need a water?" Toadsworth asked.

"No. I'm fine." CJ said.

 **Alex & Aubrey / DK & Diddy / Krystal / Stacey / Janey (Rogueport Sewers)**

The nature Sages and the Kongs reached the clue box and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock… Who's got the Magical Map?"

"I'll do it." DK said.

"I think I'm up." Alex said. The two opened the rest of the clue. "Crap…"

"What?" Aubrey asked.

"Once you've found the Crystal Star, make your way to the Pit Stop… The Thousand-Year Door. No Star, No Coins, No Check-In. Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated." Alex said.

"What does it mean 'No Coins'?" Aubrey asked.

Alex thought for a moment. "Crap! The casino! She was holding a bag of coins! DK took one but I didn't."

"We've already opened the Roadblock clue." Aubrey said. "What do we do?"

"I guess do the Roadblock, then run back for the coins." Alex said.

"Okay. Good luck." Aubrey said.

"Athena, I found it!" Janey said, holding up a diamond-like star.

"Awesome, let's go!" Athena said.

 **Alex / Krystal / Stacey / DK**

"Alex, you gotta power through this so we can get back to the casino!" Aubrey said.

"I know!" Alex said.

Krystal opened a small cardboard box next to a building, finding only a red mushroom.

"Darn." Krystal said.

"Found one!" DK said, holding up a green star.

"Already? Come on!" Alex said.

"Let's go, little buddy!" DK said.

 **? (Thousand-Year Door)**

Another team rushed to the Pit Stop, leaping onto the map with a mix of confidence and fear.

"Welcome to Rogueport." Podley said.

"You guys can smile." Toadsworth said. "DK and Diddy, you're team number four."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 4th Place / 9:16 PM**

"At least we're consistent." DK said with a nervous chuckle.

 **Alex / Krystal / Stacey (Rogueport Sewers)**

"Ha! Found one!" Alex said, finding a gold star.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Stacey said.

"Back to the casino." Aubrey said.

"Let's move!"

 **? (Thousand-Year Door)**

"What place are we? Tell me we're not last." A racer said, reaching the Pit Stop.

"Welcome to Rogueport." Podley said.

"Athena and Janey. You're team number five." Toadsworth said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 5th Place / 9:26 PM**

"I told you not to worry." Athena said.

 **Krystal / Stacey (Rogueport Sewers)**

"This is ridiculous." Stacey said. "I can't believe that slut found one before I did."

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Krystal said.

"Don't give up, Krystal! You can do it!" Fox cheered.

"Come on, girl! You got this!" Tina said. "Kick this challenge in the butt butt!"

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends (Pianta Parlor)**

The nature Sages rushed into the parlor, where Lahla greeted them.

"Hello." She said.

"Did we forget our coins?" Alex asked. Lahla held out the bag of coins. "Awesome. Thanks."

"To the Pit Stop!" Aubrey said.

 **Krystal / Stacey (Rogueport Sewers)**

"Finally! Ugh that took too long!" Stacey said, picking up a dark red star.

"Fox! I found it!" Krystal said, picking up a bright red star.

"Let's go, girl!" Tina said.

"Come on, Krystal! We've got to hurry! We're the last two! We need to beat them!" Fox said.

 **? (Thousand-Year Door)**

"Here comes another team." Toadsworth said, as a team rushed through a nearby door and sprinted to the Pit Stop.

"Did we… make it? Please tell me… we made it."

"Welcome to Rogueport." Podley said.

"Stacey and Tina… You are team number…" Toadsworth paused, making the girls nervous.

"Please just tell us." Stacey said.

"Six! And you are still in The Amazing Race." Toadsworth said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – 6th Place / 9:54 PM**

"Oh thank God…" Stacey said, dropping down and sitting on the ground.

"Do you need water?" Toadsworth asked.

"Please." Stacey said, still noticeably out of breath.

"Can we get some water?!" Toadsworth called out, as several crew members ran over with fans and a bottled water. Stacey grabbed the water and took a big gulp. Tina and one the crew members helped her move to a nearby chair that someone had brought over.

"Thanks." Stacey said, sitting in the chair.

"You okay?" Toadsworth asked.

"Yeah." Stacey said, breathing more normally. "I'm fine."

 **? (Thousand-Year Door)**

Another team rushed to the Pit Stop, stepping onto the mat with a look of nervousness.

"Welcome to Rogueport." Podley said.

"I hope you've got good news for us."

"Alex and Aubrey…" Toadsworth said. "You missed the coins at the Detour. What happened?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wasn't paying enough attention." Alex said. "I was too frustrated from running out of coins and having to wait the 45 minutes."

"Well, you did go back and get them, so you won't be penalized. And… You guys are team number seven."

 **Alex & Aubrey: Friends – 7th Place / 10:08 PM**

"Phew…" Alex said. "Just made it."

"However…"

"Uh oh…" Aubrey said.

"Due to a last-minute change, this is a double elimination leg." Toadsworth said. "I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

"This sucks." Alex said. "If I hadn't missed the coins at the Detour, we might still be in it. I did pretty good at the Roadblock."

"It's not your fault, dude." Aubrey said. The Sages walked away from the mat, and within a short amount of time, Team Star Fox came running in.

"Welcome to Rogueport." Podley said.

"Thank you." Krystal said.

"Fox and Krystal…" Toadsworth said. "You're the last team to arrive."

 **Fox & Krystal: Married – Last Place / 10:15 PM**

"We had a feeling." Fox said.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race." Toadsworth said.

"The Roadblock got us." Krystal said. "I had the hardest time finding the replica star."

"But it was fun." Fox said. "Short as it was."

* * *

Leg 5 Trivia:

\- This wasn't originally planned to be a double elimination leg. However, after the last minute chop of a leg planned in Keelhaul Key, I opted to make this a double elim.

\- Since there are only 7 Crystal Stars, and there were eight teams, I opted to put in two Garnet stars. Mostly because Garnet is my birthstone, so I'm biased toward that star. And I really like the Excess Express chapter of Paper Mario TTYD. It's also why I made the prize for this leg a trip to Poshley Heights.

\- Originally, this leg was going to be a copy of my original TAR's Rogueport leg in terms of challenges. The Detour was relatively still the same, except racers played the actual minigames from the Pianta Parlor. It was very lacking in detail back then, and I couldn't really figure out a good way to write it, so I scrapped it for betting on a paper airplane race, as more of an Easter Egg to the games in TTYD. The Roadblock was going to be racers moving rocks to clear a path to the underground, but I felt like the challenge just didn't make sense, so I replaced it with the Crystal Star Roadblock, especially since it felt more true to Rogueport and TTYD.

* * *

 **Author's Note (8/12/16):** The Keelhaul chop had nothing to do with the delay in legs, or to cut time. I just didn't like the challenges I had written for the leg and couldn't come up with better ones, so rather than plan out a whole new leg, I chose to scrap it and just make up for it with a double elim.

I actually finished this leg a while ago, but I've been trying to power through the next leg quickly so I could write a preview to post at the end of this one. Since I haven't finished that leg yet, I've just opted to drop leg previews for the rest of the race.

That said, the next leg takes racers to a United States/New York inspired region where one might dream to be the very best, like no one ever was.


	6. Leg Six - Personally Motivated

**Leg 6: "I felt like it was personally motivated."**

" _Previously on The Amazing Race… Teams left the historic seaside city of Boston for the gang-filled port streets of Rogueport…"_

"Drive yourselves to Logan Airport and get on a flight to Rogueport…"

"…and search near the docks for your next clue."

 _(~TAR~)_

"Back to Boston." MetaKnight said.

"Looks like we're bound for Rogueport." Fox said.

" _Teams found themselves virtually tied upon reaching Rogueport due to a flight delay that held the lead four teams up…"_

"Attention passengers, due to a mechanical issue, we have to delay Flight 618 to Rogueport. We apologize for any inconvenience."

"So, our flight to Roeguport has been delayed. We're sitting on the runway while they fix… whatever's wrong with the plane. So of course, there goes whatever lead we might have had." CJ said (During-Leg).

 _(~TAR~)_

The Kongs rushed down the stairs toward the harbor, with the girls shortly after them.

"We were surprised to see DK and Diddy at the harbor." Stacey said (After-Leg). "We assumed they got on the earlier flight."

" _At the Detour, teams found themselves choosing between doing odd jobs at Rogueport's Trouble Center…"_

The girls approached a bipedal bird like creature standing in front of a house on the easternmost edge of Rogueport. The creature, known as a Craw, had a grey beak, brown feathers, wore a green bandana and vest and was carrying a spear.

"Hi… We're here to help you with your trouble." Stacey said. "At least, I hope you're the one we're helping."

"Oh thank goodness." The Craw, Garf, said. "You found my key?"

"Yup yup." Tina said, holding out a small key. Garf took it, opening the locked door near him.

 _(~TAR~)_

The Sages ran over to a bipedal brown dog-like creature, known as a Doogan, with a green tuft of hair atop his head and wearing a green jacket. CJ held out a piece of paper.

"Here you go, Arfur." CJ said. "Prices for a Dried Shroom, a Courage Shell and a Dizzy Dial."

"Awesome." Arfur the Doogan said. "Thanks." He handed CJ a bag of coins.

"… _Or gambling Pianta Tokens on a paper airplane race…"_

The Kongs and Pandorans approached Lahla and the Nature Sages.

"Is this the Plane Game?" DK asked.

"Yes it is. Step right up." Lahla said. "Place your bets on which airplane you think will fly the farthest. You may bet on up to 2 airplanes, and you must bet at least 5 Pianta Tokens, but no more than 25."

"Let's stick with 3 and 5." Alex said, placing 10 tokens on each.

"2 and 6." DK said, placing down 10 on each.

"3 and 6." Athena said, placing down 15 and 10.

 _(~TAR~)_

"And the winner is number 5!"

"Phew." Alex sighed. "I'm assuming we would've had to buy more tokens if we ran out."

"We still might." Aubrey said.

"25 on…. 3." DK said.

"25 on 3 as well." Alex said.

" _At the Roadblock, teams had to search for a replica of the legendary Crystal Stars and bring it to the Pit Stop at the Thousand Year Door..."_

"(Now… where to start looking?)" Kirby wondered.

"Check everywhere, Shay!" CJ said. "Leave no stone unturned!"

"I know!" Shaylene said.

"Come on, Janey! Let's hold our lead! I know you can do it!" Athena said.

"You've got this, son!" Yoshi said.

" _Father-and-son Yoshi and Yoshi Jr once again found themselves breezing through the leg and reaching the Pit Stop in first…"_

"Welcome to Rogueport." Greeted the bean man, Podley.

"Good to be here."

Toadsworth smiled a little. "You two are on quite a roll, aren't you? Yoshi and Yoshi Jr… You… Are team number one."

" _Nature Sages Alex and Aubrey stumbled at the Detour, incurring a penalty for running out of Pianta Tokens, and missed a vital gift upon receiving their next clue. Combined with a last-minute production change, the Sages, as well as married couple Fox and Krystal, found themselves reaching the Pit Stop last in a double elimination leg…"_

"Well, you did go back and get them, so you won't be penalized. And… You guys are team number seven."

"Phew…" Alex said. "Just made it."

"However…"

"Uh oh…" Aubrey said.

"Due to a last-minute change, this is a double elimination leg." Toadsworth said. "I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

 _(~TAR~)_

"Fox and Krystal…" Toadsworth said. "You're the last team to arrive."

"We had a feeling." Fox said.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race." Toadsworth said.

"The Roadblock got us." Krystal said. "I had the hardest time finding the replica star."

"But it was fun." Fox said. "Short as it was."

" _Six teams remain… Who will be eliminated next?"_

Yoshis in the crystal clear ; Nature Sages and Star Fox take a wager and lose

(The camera races through Rogueport, down into the underground and to the Thousand-Year Door, where Toadsworth waits.)

"This is Rogueport… This ancient port city in the Mushroom Kingdom is home to all kinds of ne'er-do-wells, gangs, and misfits. Underneath this city are the 1,000-year-old remains of an ancient city, and in those ancient ruins is this place… the Thousand-Year Door. This door, which is the gate into the dark and ancient Shadow Palace, was the fifth Pit Stop in a race around the world. Will the Yoshis continue their race as they have, staying in the lead of the pack? Can Stacey and Tina recover from Stacey's exhaustion at the end of last leg and get out of last place?

Yoshi and Yoshi Jr, who were the first to arrive at 8:25 PM, will depart at 8:25 AM."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 1st to Depart / 8:25 AM**

Yoshi ripped open the clue and began reading as soon as they were given the signal.

"Make your way to Rogueport Airport and get on a flight for Mistralton City in the Unova Region. Once there, travel by taxi to the Charizard Bridge. You have 200 coins for this leg of the race." Yoshi read.

" _From the Pit Stop, teams must make their way to Rogueport Airport and get on a flight to Mistralton City in the Unova Region. Once there, they must make their way to Driftveil City, where they will find their next clue in front of the Driftveil Drawbridge, referred to in the clue by its nickname, Charizard Bridge. Since flights to Unova are limited, teams have been provided with tickets on an 11:00 AM flight out of Rogueport."_

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – 2nd to Depart / 8:43 AM**

"…Travel by taxi to the Charizard Bridge." MetaKnight read. "200 coins."

"(Let's roll!)"

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating– 3rd to Depart / 8:51 AM**

"So, where to next?" Shaylene asked, as CJ opened the clue.

"Cool! We're going to Unova." CJ said. "Charizard Bridge."

"Isn't that the Driftveil Drawbridge?" Shaylene asked.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Rogueport Airport)**

The Yoshis rushed into the airport and over to a nearby Mushroom Airlines counter.

"Excuse me, do you have any flights to Unova?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm sorry, no we don't." The clerk said.

"Can you check other airlines?" Yoshi asked.

"Let's see… Poke Airlines has a flight leaving at 11:00 AM." The clerk said.

"Okay, thanks." Yoshi said.

"We were provided with tickets on an 11:00 AM flight from Poke Airlines, getting into Mistralton City at 7:55 PM." Yoshi said (During-Leg). "According to the clerk at the Mushroom Airlines counter, it seems to be the only flight available."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 4** **th** **to Depart / 9:16 AM**

"Neat, we're going to the Unova Region." DK said.

"I wonder if we'll see any rare Pokemon." Diddy said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Rogueport Airport)**

The dating Sages rushed into the airport, quickly scoping out a counter marked "Poke Airlines".

"Excuse me, do you guys have any other flights to Mistralton City other than the 11:00 AM?" CJ asked.

"No we don't." The clerk said.

"Are there any flights from any other airlines that might get in earlier?" CJ asked.

"No. Sorry." The clerk said.

"Ok thanks." CJ said. A few minutes later, the Sages were seated at a pair of computers, checking on flights.

"There's a flight from Mushroom City at 12:45 PM." Shaylene said.

"What time does it get to Mistralton?" CJ asked.

"6:30 PM." Shaylene said.

"That's an hour and a half advantage." CJ said. "Cool. Let's see if we can find a flight to Mushroom City."

"We were provided tickets on an 11:00 AM flight directly to Mistralton from Rogueport, but Shay and I had the idea of checking other the other major airports in the Mushroom Kingdom for a flight that gets in earlier." CJ said (During-Leg). "We found one leaving Mushroom City later than Rogueport, but getting in an hour and a half earlier. But we only have about 3 hours to get to Mushroom City and catch that flight."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 5th to Depart / 9:26 AM**

"Make your way to Rogueport Airport and get on a flight for Mistralton City in the Unova Region…" Athena read. "…You have 200 coins for this leg of the race."

"200? That seems like a lot." Janey said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Mushroom Airlines)**

"Excuse me, when's the next flight to Mushroom City?" Shaylene asked.

"We have a flight leaving at 10:15 AM, getting into Rogueport at 12:15 PM." The clerk said.

"Yikes…" CJ said. "That only gives us a half an hour to catch the flight to Mistralton." CJ said.

"Do you want to risk it?" Shaylene asked.

"If it works, we'll have over an hour lead on everyone else." CJ said. He turned back to the clerk. "We'll take tickets on that, please."

"Ok." The clerk said, printing tickets.

 **CJ & Shaylene – 1st on FLIGHT 1 to Mushroom City / 1st on FLIGHT 3 to Mistralton**

"It's a big gamble taking this flight to Mushroom City. We've already booked our flight to Mistralton ahead of time, so when we land in Mushroom City, we can book it to the gate and check in." CJ said (During-Leg). "The trick is making sure we don't miss our flight to Mushroom City."

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – Last to Depart / 9:54 AM**

"No way! We're going to Unova!" Stacey said. "We get to see Pokemon!"

"Boom, girl! Let's do this!" Tina exclaimed.

 **FLIGHT 1 (Mushroom Airlines) – Departure (Rogueport) / 10:15 AM**

 **FLIGHT 2 (Poke Airlines) – Departure (Rogueport) / 11:00 AM**

" _This is the first flight leaving Rogueport, bound for Mushroom City and carrying only dating Sages CJ & Shaylene."_ Toadsworth narrated. _"All other teams are flying to Mistralton City via Poke Airlines Flight 805."_

 **FLIGHT 1 (Mushroom Airlines) – Arrival (Rogueport) / 11:15 AM**

CJ and Shaylene sat on the plane, visibly upset.

"Not long after take-off, there was some kind of problem with the plane, so they hard to turn around and land back in Rogueport." CJ said (During-Leg). "We're just now taking back off, but we've lost an hour, so we're probably going to miss our flight in Mushroom City."

 **FLIGHT 1 (Mushroom Airlines) – Arrival (Mushroom City) / 1:55 PM**

CJ and Shaylene walked into the airport.

"As we expected, we got in after our flight for Mistralton had already taken off." Shaylene said. "So, now we have to find another flight out of Mushroom City. Luckily, we checked a few options while we were in Rogueport. Poke Airlines has a flight to Mistralton, but unfortunately, it doesn't leave until 3:30 PM."

 **FLIGHT 4 (Poke Airlines) – Departure (Mushroom City) / 3:30 PM**

" _This is the second flight leaving Mushroom City for Mistralton City, carrying dating couple CJ & Shaylene."_

(~TAR~)

A plane touched down on a single two-lane runway in a small city nestled in the mountains. At the north end of the runway was a large hangar. To the west was a small building. Along the east and south edges of the airport were several greenhouses filled with various fruits and vegetables.

 **FLIGHT 1 (Poke Airlies) – Arrival (Mistralton City) / 7:55 PM**

The teams piled out of the plane onto the tarmac. The Yoshis, Star Warriors and Kongs rushed into the nearby building, while Stacey and the Pandorans ran into the city.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Kirby & MetaKnight / DK & Diddy (Mistralton Airport)**

"Excuse me, could you call us three cabs please? We're trying to get to the Charizard Bridge." Yoshi asked the lone clerk seated at the desk.

"Sure." The clerk said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / Athena & Janey (Mistralton City – Streets)**

"It shouldn't be this hard to find a cab." Stacey said.

"I'm surprised we didn't see any at the airport." Athena said. Overhearing them, a nearby resident walked over.

"Mistralton's a small city. Not like Castelia." He said. "You're better off calling for a cab. If you see one in the streets, chances are it's already got a fare."

"Damn." Stacey said. "Of course."

"Do you have a phone we could use?" Janey asked.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Kirby & MetaKnight / DK & Diddy**

Two cabs pulled up to the airport and the Yoshis and Star Warriors quickly jumped in.

"To Charizard Bridge. And quickly please." Yoshi said.

"(Charizard Bridge!)" Kirby said.

"Of course… Guess we gotta wait a bit longer." DK said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / Athena & Janey**

The Pandorans and Stacey stood on the side of the road near a red-roofed building as a cab pulled up. The four quickly jumped into the cab.

"Where we headed, ladies?" The driver asked.

"Um… Charizard Bridge?" Stacey questioned. "Wherever that it."

"Ah, the Driftveil Drawbridge." The driver said. "You got it."

 **DK & Diddy**

The Kongs stood outside the airport as a cab finally pulled up for them.

"Party for Driftveil Drawbridge?" The driver asked.

"Um… no. We're trying to find the Charizard Bridge." DK said.

"Yeah, that's the other name for Driftveil Drawbridge." The driver said. "Hop in."

(~TAR~)

A pair of cabs drove into a large city on the seaside. On the east side of the city was a large red drawbridge. At the south was a tall building, open-air market and an entrance to what appeared to be a tunnel. South of the city was a small island, connected to the main city via a covered land bridge. On the island were several open-air stalls and souvenir stands as well as a fountain and a large stadium-like building. On the northern end of the city was a cavern, a small house, and a large gold building with an almost all glass front and an odd symbol above the door. To the east of the city was an isolated island with a lighthouse on it. The cabs raced through the streets and soon pulled into a park near the drawbridge. The leading teams jumped out, noticing their clue near the end of the bridge.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Kirby & MetaKnight – Currently in 1st**

"Detour… Iron Ore or Stones Galore."

" _A Detour is a choice between two tasks. In this Detour, teams must choose between two tasks related to the deep mining culture of Driftveil City… Iron Ore or Stones Galore._

 _In Iron Ore, teams must head to the Driftveil City Gym, grab the provided equipment, and use the mining elevators to descend into the dimly lit mine. Once inside, they must use their equipment to break apart rock chunks around the gym to find 5 chunks of Iron. Once they have found their 5 chunks, they can hand them to Clay, the Driftveil City Gym Leader, and exchange them for the next clue._

 _In Stones Galore, teams must head north of Driftveil into the Clay Tunnel and search the vast expansive cave to find five evolution stones: A Fire Stone, a Water Stone, a Thunder Stone, a Dusk Stone and a Dawn Stone. Once they find all five stones, they can bring them to the Driftveil Market and turn them into the Stone Vendor to receive their next clue."_ Toadsworth stood in front of six tandem bikes near the end of the bridge. _"Regardless of which Detour teams choose, they must take one of these provided tandem bikes to travel there."_

"We'll do Iron Ore." MetaKnight said.

"Stones Galore." Yoshi said.

 **(Driftveil Gym)**

The Star Warriors' cab pulled up in front of the gold, glass-lined building in the northern part of town. They jumped out and ran inside, where they noticed hard hats and pickaxes on the floor, each labeled with a different racer's name. They grabbed their equipment and stepped onto the nearby elevator, putting their headlamps on over their hard hats as they descended. Within a short time, they reached the bottom of the gym, which was a dark, damp cavern. Scattered lanterns lit the area dimly.

"Okay, let's get to work, Kirby." MetaKnight said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / Athena & Janey (Driftveil Drawbridge)**

The girls' cab pulled up to the drawbridge and they jumped out and grabbed their clue.

"Detour… Iron Ore or Stones Galore." Stacey read. The two teams ran back to the cab and tossed the driver some cash. They rushed back to the bikes.

"We'll do Stones Galore." Athena said.

"Might as well stick together." Stacey said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Clay Tunnel)**

The Yoshis walked into a long tunnel. Lanterns were strung along the walls, dimly lighting the area. Old, run down minecart tracks lined the floor of the cavern. Near the entrance were shovels and dirt sifters.

"Where do we look?" Jr asked.

Yoshi looked at their clue. "Using the provided equipment, search through the roped off sections of Clay Tunnel to search… Okay, so we need to find areas that have been roped off and then dig there and sift through the soil."

 **FLIGHT 4 (Poke Airlines) – Arrival (Mistralton City) / 9:10 PM**

The dating Sages rushed out of the airport and into a waiting cab.

"I had a hunch that calling ahead for a cab would be a good idea." CJ said (After-Leg). "Especially given that Mistralton is such a small town."

"Headed for Driftveil?" The driver asked.

"Yup." CJ said. "Charizard Bridge."

"You got it." The driver said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Driftveil Drawbridge)**

"Detour… Iron Ore or Stones Galore." DK read. "We're gonna do Iron Ore."

Diddy jumped onto a bike. "Come on, DK! Let's go!"

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors (Driftveil Gym)**

The Star Warriors each brought their pickaxes crashing down on a rock. MetaKnight's rock cracked open to a chunk of iron, while Kirby's rock crumbled.

"One down." MetaKnight said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / Athena & Janey**

The two teams pedaled up to the entrance of Clay Tunnel and dropped off their bikes. Running inside, they noticed the sifters and shovels.

"Okay, so we're sifting through the dirt in the marked areas to find the stones." Athena said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Driftveil Drawbridge)**

"Detour… Iron Ore or Stones Galore." CJ read.

"Let's do Stones." Shaylene said.

"Sweet. We get to bike there." CJ said, quickly jumping onto the last bike. Shaylene hopped on the back and the two began pedaling.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Clay Tunnel)**

Yoshi and Jr each sifted through a shovel full of dirt as the girls rushed into the cave. "Dad, I found something!" Jr held up a small yellowish crystal-like stone with a flame-like design in it.

"Me too." Yoshi said, finding a blue stone with lighter blue speckles resembling bubbles.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Driftveil Gym)**

The Kongs walked into the gym and boarded the elevator into the mine, grabbing their equipment in the process. Within a few moments, they were at the base of the elevator, inside the mine section of the gym.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / Athena & Janey (Clay Tunnel)**

The girls all sifted through clumps of dirt.

"Found one!" Tina said, holding up a greenish stone with a lightning bolt design in it.

"Athena, is this one?" Janey asked, holding up an orange sun-shaped stone.

"I don't know." Athena said, as her dirt sifted through, leaving nothing behind.

"Yay! I found a Water Stone!" Stacey cheered, finding the same blue stone as Yoshi.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight / DK & Diddy (Driftveil Gym)**

"(Got another one!)" Kirby said.

"Same here." MetaKnight said.

"Got one, DK!" Diddy said.

"Glad you're having luck." DK said. "Third rock and still nothing."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Stacey & Tiny Tina / Athena & Janey / CJ & Shaylene (Clay Tunnel)**

"Dad, I found another one!" Yoshi Jr said, holding up the same lightning bolt stone as Tina.

"Awesome!" Yoshi said. "That leaves… two to go."

"Boo ya! Found another one!" Tina said, finding a shiny purple stone.

"Kraggon spit…" Janey said. "Nothing."

"I've got one." Athena said, holding up one of the stones marked with a flame.

"Found a Dawn Stone!" Shaylene said, finding a shiny, round blue-green stone.

"Awesome. I've got a Dusk Stone." CJ said, holding up the same purple stone as Tina.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight / DK & Diddy (Driftveil Gym)**

"(Boom!)" Kirby said, smashing a rock and finding a chunk of iron.

"Come on, lady luck…" MetaKnight mumbled, dropping his axe. The rock crumbled apart, leaving behind iron. "That's all five!" The Star Warriors rushed through the dark gym, navigating the maze and soon found a hefty man with curly brown hair, wearing a red shirt, tan vest, cowboy hat, jeans and chaps.

"I take it y'all've found yer iron ore?" The man, Driftveil Gym Leader Clay asked with a southern accent.

"Yes." MetaKnight said, handing over the iron. Clay took the chunks of iron and handed a clue to MetaKnight.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – Currently in 1st**

"Proceed to the Pokemon World Tournament…"

" _Once teams complete the Detour, they must make their way to the south of Driftveil and find this place…"_ Toadsworth stood in front of a large building with a blue roof and a flag on each side of the door: one red and one blue. _"…the Pokemon World Tournament building. It is here that teams will find their next clue."_

"Caution: Yield Ahead." MetaKnight read.

" _This is the second Yield on the race."_ Toadsworth stood on the Yield mat in front of the PWT building. _"A Yield is a point where a team can Yield another team and force them to stop racing for a predetermined amount of time. A team's Yielding power is limited, as they can only use the Yield once."_

"(Let's go.)" Kirby said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Stacey & Tiny Tina / Athena & Janey / CJ & Shaylene (Clay Tunnel)**

"Yo girl! I found another one!" Tina said, holding up a Fire Stone.

"Yay! That's five!" Stacey said, finding the same blue-green stone as Shaylene.

"What now?" Tina asked.

Stacey read the clue. "We need to take the stones to the market."

"Then let's do this!" Tina said. The two rushed out of the cave as everyone else continued searching.

"Come on, Dad! We only need to find two more!" Yoshi Jr said.

"I think I found another one!" Janey said, holding up a brown stone marked with a green leaf.

"Dude, we've got to hustle!" Shaylene said. "We need our lead back!"

"I know!" CJ said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Driftveil Gym)**

Both of the Kongs dropped their axes onto rocks, both watching their rocks crumble to dust.

"Darn…" DK said.

"Gotta keep looking." Diddy said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors**

The Star Warriors' cab pulled up outside of the PWT. They jumped out and ran to the Yield mat.

"We choose not to Yield anyone." MetaKnight said. He and Kirby rushed to the clue box and grabbed their clue. "Roadblock… Who wants to be the very best?"

" _A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must enter the Pokemon World Tournament building, where they will be given three random Pokemon and paired up against some of the most powerful trainers in the world: gym leaders. Once they can defeat their opposing gym leader in a Pokemon battle, they will receive their next clue."_ Toadsworth narrated.

"I'll do it." MetaKnight said. He ran into the building and was greeted with a table covered in small red-and-white metal balls. Standing beyond the table were six people. A dark-skinned woman with tall, bushy blue hair stepped forward, dressed in a white blouse and blue slacks.

"Greetings. I am Lenora, the Nacrene City Gym Leader. I will be your opponent today. Choose three Poke Balls. Those will be your Pokemon." The woman said.

"I was nervous walking into that Roadblock." MetaKnight said (After-Leg). "I know nothing about Pokemon battling, and even if I did, we were given three Pokemon at random to battle with, so it was half luck and half strategy."

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends (Driftveil Market)**

The girls rushed into the market and quickly found the stone vendor. They handed over the stones they had found.

"Please tell me we have the right five…" Tina said.

The vendor paused. "You are… correct." He said, handing them a clue.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – Currently in 2nd**

"Proceed to the Pokemon World Tournament. Caution: Yield Ahead." Stacey read.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Driftveil Gym)**

"Got another one, little buddy!" DK said, smashing open a rock and finding a chunk of iron.

"Me too!" Diddy said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Athena & Janey / CJ & Shaylene (Clay Tunnel)**

"Found another one, Athena!" Janey said, holding up a Water Stone.

"Awesome." Athena said, sifting more dirt and finding nothing.

"Yes! Another one!" Yoshi said, holding up the purple stone, known as a Dusk Stone.

"Found a Fire Stone, babe!" CJ said.

"Woot!" Shaylene cheered.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends (Pokemon World Tournament)**

The girls rushed to the Yield, pulled a picture out of the box and placed it on the board, followed by placing their small picture in the lower right corner of the board.

"We choose to Yield CJ and Shaylene." Stacey said.

"Personal feelings aside, CJ and Shaylene are a strong team." Stacey said (After-Leg). "We needed to try to slow them down."

"Roadblock… Who wants to be the very best?" Tina read.

"I do." Stacey said. She walked into the building, where she was greeted with the table of Poke Balls and the five trainers. A man with spiky blue hair and dressed like a ninja stepped forward.

"I am Koga, former leader of the Fuschia City Gym and member of the Kanto Elite Four." He said. "Choose three Poke Balls. We will then do battle."

 **MetaKnight**

MetaKnight and Lenora stood on opposite sides of a square battlefield similar to a basketball or tennis court.

"Are you ready?" Lenora asked, holding a Poke Ball in her hand. She threw the ball into the air. "Go, Dunsparce!" A bluish-white light shot out of the Poke Ball and struck the ground. The light took a shape and vanished, leaving behind a small, yellow and blue creature similar to a snake, but shorter and thicker. It had small wings on its back and its tail was conical.

MetaKnight threw his Poke Ball, and from within it emerged a large black dog creature. It has two large horns on its head that curved backwards, an arrow-like tail, and what looked like bones across its back.

"Ah, Houndoom. Lucky choice." Lenora said. "But can you use its skill effectively to win?"

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Driftveil Gym)**

"Any luck, DK?" Diddy asked, crashing his pickaxe down on a rock.

"Nothing…" DK said, cracking open an empty rock.

"Of course." Diddy said.

 **MetaKnight (PWT – Inside)**

"Houndoom… Attack?" MetaKnight questioned.

"You need to call out an attack name specifically." Lenora said. "You can use the nearby Pokedex to see what moves your Houndoom know." She pointed to a small table next to MetaKnight. On it was a small red device. MetaKnight picked it up and pointed it at Houndoom. He scanned the text that appeared on screen.

"Got it." MetaKnight said. "Houndoom, use Flamethrower!"

"Dunsparce, use Dig!" Lenora said. As fire shot out of Houndoom's mouth, Dunsparce quickly dug a hole and burrowed underground.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Athena & Janey / CJ & Shaylene (Clay Tunnel)**

"Dad, I found one!" Jr said, holding up a Dawn Stone.

"That's five! Let's go!" Yoshi said.

"Athena, I found another one!" Janey said holding up a Thunder Stone.

"Come on, we can beat them!" Athena said, as the two rushed out of the cave.

"Damnit!" CJ swore.

"Just like that, we were last." CJ said (After-Leg). "First to last, just like that."

"Come on, dude! We've got to hurry!" Shaylene said.

"I know, Shay! Shut up!" CJ said. "Just find the stones!"

 **Stacey (PWT – Inside)**

Stacey and Koga stood on opposite sides of the battlefield, each holding a Poke Ball.

"Let's see how you do." Koga said. "Crobat, I choose you!" Koga sent out a purple bat with two sets of wings: one smaller than the other.

"I hope I've got something good…" Stacey said, throwing the Poke Ball. She watched as a white creature emerged from the ball. Its body was flowing like a dress, purple skin could be seen in parts of its face and it had two ice crystals sticking out of the top of its head. Tied around its waist was a red bow. "No way! A Froslass!"

"Let the battle begin! Crobat, Steel Wing!" Koga shouted.

"Dodge it!" Stacey said. Crobat's wings began silvery and shiny and Crobat dove toward Froslass. Before Froslass could react, Crobat's wing hit it directly.

"Now follow up with Heat Wave!" Koga said. Stacey watched as a blast of fire shot out from Crobat's mouth. When the fire vanished, Froslass stumbled a bit before toppling over.

"Froslass is unable to battle!" A nearby judge said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Athena & Janey (Driftveil Market)**

The two teams rushed into the market and quickly found the stone vendor. He examined both teams' stones, returning the stones to Athena and Janey.

"Sorry, that's not correct." The vendor said.

"And us?" Yoshi asked.

"These are correct." The vendor said, handing a clue to the Yoshis.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – Currently in 3rd**

"Proceed to the Pokemon World Tournament. Caution: Yield Ahead." Yoshi read. "Let's move!"

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Driftveil Gym)**

Both Kongs smashed open a rock and both found a chunk of iron.

"Found one!" Diddy said.

"So did I! That's all of them!" DK said. The two rushed through the gym and quickly found Clay.

"Congratulations. Here is your clue." Clay said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – Currently in 4th**

"Proceed to the Pokemon World Tournament. Caution: Yield Ahead." DK read.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (PWT – Outside)**

"CJ and Shaylene got Yielded. That sucks." Yoshi said.

"Works for us." Jr said. "We know there's a team behind us."

"Seeing that CJ and Shaylene were on the Yield board was a good feeling. One – because it wasn't us. And two – because we knew they were behind us. And they're a strong team."

"Roadblock… Who wants to be the very best?" Yoshi Jr read. "You want to do it, Dad?"

"Yeah. I'll do it." Yoshi said. He walked inside and found the table of Poke Balls. A young girl stepped forward, dressed in a blue shirt and pants. She had two pink star-shaped buttons on the front of her shirt, as well as black hair that was put into a bun and two pigtails along the side of her face.

"Hello. I'm Liza, one of the two gym leaders of Mossdeep City. I will be your opponent today." The girl said.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Athena & Janey (Clay Tunnel)**

"This sucks." CJ said. "We went from first to last." The Pandorans ran through the cavern entrance.

"They must have had the wrong stones." Shaylene said.

"We've still got a chance. Let's hustle." CJ said, beginning to sift another chunk of dirt. "Awesome! I found a Water Stone!"

"Athena, we need to hurry!" Janey said.

"Stay calm, Janey. We've got this." Athena said.

"I found a Thunder Stone!" Shaylene said.

"That's five! Let's hurry!" CJ said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (PWT – Outside)**

"Dude, CJ and Shaylene got Yielded." DK said.

"That sucks." Diddy said, grabbing the clue. "Roadblock… Who wants to be the very best?"

"I'll do it." DK said. He walked inside and as he approached the table, a young pinkish-red-haired woman stepped forward, dressed in a white shirt with red trim, jean shorts and a red wristband on her right wrist. Her was tied back into two pigtails.

"Hi! I'm Whitney, the leader of Goldenrod City. I specialize in Normal type Pokemon, and I will be your opponent today." The young woman said.

 **Stacey / MetaKnight (PWT)**

"Crobat, Steel Wing!" Koga called out.

"Rhyperior, Stone Edge!" Stacey said. Stacey now had a large stone creature in front of her. Parts of it were red like brick, and it had a horn on its head. It stomped the ground and stone spires launched up from the ground. Crobat dodged most of the spires, striking Rhyperior with a steel-coated wing as a spire came up from the ground, catching Crobat off guard. Rhyperior collapsed as Crobat crashed into the ground.

"Both trainers' Pokemon are unable to battle!" The judge called out.

"Dunspace, use Ice Beam!" Lenora called out. MetaKnight was now using a small yellow and brown seed-like Pokemon. Sprouting from the top of its head was a small pair of leaves, sort of in the shape of a propeller.

"Sunkern, dodge it and use Seed Bomb!" MetaKnight called out. Sunkern's leaves began to spin, and as it started to leap off the ground, a beam of energy struck it, encasing it in ice, before it crashed to the ground unconscious.

"Sunkern is unable to battle!" The judge called out.

"That's the third time I've knocked out your Sunkern!" Lenora said. "Is the third time the charm? Can you win with your last Pokemon?"

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Driftveil Market)**

"Here are our stones." CJ said, presenting the stones to the Stone Vendor.

"Correct. Here is your clue."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – Currently in 5th**

"Proceed to the Pokemon World Tournament…" CJ read. "Crap."

"What?" Shaylene asked.

"Caution: Yield Ahead." CJ said.

"As soon as I saw that there was a Yield, my heart sank." CJ said (After-Leg). "We were practically in last, and I knew we have a target on our back. Anyone who knew they were ahead of us could've Yielded us."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Clay Tunnel)**

"Athena, I found another one!" Janey said, holding up a Dusk Stone. "Any luck?"

"Yeah. I got one. That's five." Athena said, finding a Dawn Stone. "Let's see if we've got it."

 **Stacey / MetaKnight (PWT – Inside)**

"Dusknoir, Shadow Sneak!" Stacey called out. In front of her was a pudgy gray ghost with yellow markings on its stomach that looked like a face.

"Tentacruel, dodge it and use Thief!" Koga said, commanding a blue squid-like creature.

"Cyndaquil, Eruption!" MetaKnight said, commanding a small hedgehog-like creature.

"Dodge it!" Lenora said. Before her creature, a buck whose antlers were covered with cherry blossoms, could react, fire rained down on it, knocking it out.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle! The match goes to Koga!" One judge called out.

"Sawsbuck is unable to battle!" Another judge said.

"One Pokemon left for each of us." Lenora said.

"Head outside. The attending nurse will heal your Pokemon." Koga said. "Then we can battle again."

"I was confident going into the Roadblock that I'd do good. I've got decent knowledge of Pokemon battling." Stacey said (After-Leg). "Of course, it was totally random, and luck wasn't exactly on my side. I lost count of how many times I had to battle Koga. Not that anyone else was having a much easier time."

 **Yoshi / DK (PWT – Inside)**

In front of Yoshi was a vulture-like creature and across from him, in front of Liza, was a large round black creature with white markings on its body, and eyes circling around its head. In front of DK was a purple blob with black diamond markings on its body, two small red eyes, big lips and what looked like a long mustache. Standing in front of Whitney was a large blown bear with a yellow ring marking on its stomach.

"Mandibuzz, use Dark Pulse!" Yoshi said.

"Claydol, dodge it and use Stone Edge!" Liza said.

"Mandibuzz, fly into the air!" Yoshi said.

"Swalot, use Toxic!" DK said.

"Ursaring, use Earthquake!" Whitney said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (PWT – Outside)**

The dating Sages approached the Yield mat.

"I knew it." CJ said. "Stacey? Are you f—king kidding me? She needs to get over whatever the Hell it is she doesn't like about you."

"Was I upset at Stacey for Yielding us? Of course I was." CJ said (After-Leg). "She's had some kind of petty hatred or jealousy or something toward Shaylene. But, it's a competition, and we have been strong competitors, so it might not have been entirely fueled by emotion."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Driftveil Market)**

"Please tell me these are right." Janey said, handing over the stones.

"Correct." The vendor said, handing a clue to the Pandorans.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – Currently in Last Place**

"Proceed to the Pokemon World Tournament. Caution: Yield Ahead." Janey read. "Let's roll."

 **Stacey**

Stacey stepped up to the battlefield with Koga.

"Ready to try again?" Koga asked.

"Yes." Stacey said.

"Then, let's fight." Koga said. "Go, Crobat!"

"Froslass, let's try it again!" Stacey said.

 **MetaKnight / Yoshi / DK (PWT – Inside)**

"Audino, use Recover!" Lenora said.

"Cyndaquil, get in with a Quick Attack, then follow up with Eruption!" MetaKnight said.

"Grumpig, use Power Gem!" Liza was now commanding a purple and black pig.

"Mandibuzz, dodge it and use Dark Pulse!"

"Swalot, use Gunk Shot!" DK said.

"Jigglypuff, dodge it and use Rollout!" Whitney said, commanding a small pink puffball.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (PWT – Outside)**

The Pandorans ran toward the Pokemon World Tournament building, quickly noticing the dating Sages on the Yield mat, and the clue beyond them.

"Roadblock… Who wants to be the very best?" Athena read.

"I'll do it." Janey said. The dating Sages watched them grab their clue and run inside.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (PWT – Outside – Yielded)**

"Great. Now we're last." CJ said.

"Come on, sand… Drop." Shaylene prayed.

 **Janey (PWT – Inside)**

Janey walked in and was approached by a blue-haired woman in a blue, scale-like bodysuit and purple cape.

"Greetings. I am Clair, leader of Johto's Blackthorn City Gym. I specialize in Dragon types, the most powerful Pokemon type." The woman said. "I hope you're ready for a challenge."

"I hope so too." Janey said.

 **MetaKnight / Stacey / Yoshi / DK (PWT – Inside)**

"Audino is unable to battle!" The judge called out. "The match goes to MetaKnight!"

"Crobat is unable to battle! Froslass is the winner!" Another judge said.

"Grumpig is unable to battle!" A third judge said.

"Jigglypuff is unable to battle!"

"Congratulations." Lenora said. "You fought hard." She handed a clue to MetaKnight.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – Currently in 1st**

"Make your way on foot to the Pit Stop: The Plasma House. Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated." MetaKnight read.

" _Upon completing the Roadblock, teams must make their way on foot to The Plasma House. This house, home to former leader of the disbanded organization Team Plasma, N, is the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."_ Toadsworth said.

"(Let's go!)" Kirby said. The Star Warriors rushed out of the World Tournament building, running past the dating Sages.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (PWT – Outside)**

"Great. There goes one." CJ said.

"We could be going home." Shaylene said. The last bit of sand dropped to the bottom of the hourglass.

"There it is! Let's go!" CJ said. He quickly grabbed the clue. "Roadblock… Who wants to be the very best?"

"It's a battling challenge, I'm sure of it." Shaylene said. "I want to do it." CJ kissed her on the forehead.

"You've got it, baby-girl." CJ said. "Go for it."

Shaylene rushed into the World Tournament building, where she was greeted by the final trainer. It was a young woman with long bluish-black hair wearing a pink spaghetti strap top and white slacks.

"Welcome. I am Sabrina. I am the leader of the Saffron City Gym, and a master of psychic power. I will be your opponent." Shaylene picked up three random Poke Balls and followed Sabrina into the battlefield.

"Once I got into the battlefield and saw other racers there, I was relieved. CJ and I were sure we were going home. We were sure we were going home once we got Yielded, especially after Athena and Janey passed us." Shaylene said (After-Leg).

 **Stacey / Yoshi / DK / Janey**

"Froslass, use Thunderbolt!" Stacey called out.

"Tentacruel, get in close and use Thief!" Koga said.

"Mandibuzz, Dark Pulse!" Yoshi said. In front of Liza was her final Pokemon: a crescent moon shaped stone creature.

"Lunatone, dodge it and hit it with a Stone Egde!" Liza called out.

"Swalot, Gunk Shot!" DK said. In front of Whitney was a large pink cow creature.

"Miltank, Rollout! Power through it!"

In front of Janey was a small tan shrew like creature with brown quills on its back. In front of Clair was a large blue bipedal shark like dragon.

"Sandslash, use Earthquake!" Janey said.

"Garchomp, use Earthquke as well!" Clair said.

"Mandibuzz is unable to battle!" A judge called out.

"Miltank is unable to battle! The match goes to DK!" Another judge said.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle!" A third judge said.

"Good job." Whitney said. "You've got some good battling abilities."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – Currently in 2nd**

"Proceed on foot to the Pit Stop: Plasma House. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." DK read. "Let's roll!"

 **CJ  
**

"So far that's two teams that have taken off, and Shaylene's battle basically just started." CJ said (During Leg). "There's still four of us here, but everyone else had a lead on us. I'm worried that if she didn't get the right Pokemon, we could be going home."

 **Stacey / Yoshi / Janey / Shaylene**

In front of Koga now was a large purple cobra. Yoshi now had a small green monkey in front of him that had what looked like a piece of broccoli on its head. In front of Shaylene was an orange ghost rising out of a brown pumpkin, and in front of Sabrina was a strange pink humanoid creature with blue hair. In front of Janey was a small quadrupedal green dinosaur with a plant bulb on its back, and in front of Clair was a blue dragon with a red head and spiky, scaly skin.

"Froslass, use Destiny Bond!" Stacey said.

"Arbok, get in and use Crunch before it can finish!"

"Pansage, use Seed Bomb!" Yoshi said.

"Lunatone, Psychic!" Liza said.

"Gourgeist, Shadow Ball!"

"Mr Mime, take the hit and strike back with Revenge!" Sabrina said.

"Bulbasaur, Sleep Powder!" Janey said.

"Druddigon, use Flamethrower!" Clair said.

"Froslass is unable to battle!"

"Lunatone is unable to battle! The match goes to Yoshi!"

"Mr Mime is unable to battle!"

"Good battle, Yoshi." Liza said, holding out a clue.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – Currently in 3rd**

"Proceed on foot to the Pit Stop: Plasma House. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Yoshi read.

"Come on, we've gotta move!" Yoshi Jr said.

 **CJ / Tiny Tina / Athena**

"And then there were three." CJ said.

"How did you guys end up so far back?" Athena asked. "You left the Pit Stop ahead of all of us."

"We took a gamble on a flight and it ended up getting delayed." CJ said.

 **? (Plasma House)**

Toadsworth stood on the mat outside a house in the northern part of Driftveil, not far from the gym. Next to him was a dark-skinned young girl with purple hair that reached down to her knees. She wore a white shirt and pants, as well as a pink skirt, and her hair was tied in a ponytail as well as two small pigtails on the sides of her head. They watched as a team rushed up to the mat.

"Welcome to Unova." The girl, Iris, said.

"Thank you."

"Kirby and MetaKnight… You're the first team to arrive…" Toadsworth said.

"(Awesome!)" Kirby said.

"However…"

"That's not good." MetaKnight said.

"The Detour clue specifically said to take a bike to your destination." Toadsworth said. "And you were supposed to take that bike to the World Tournament building as well. You took your cab to both, and for that, you have incurred two 30-minute penalties, for a total of one hour, and you must wait that out before I can check you in."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – Penalty Time Remaining = 1:00**

"All because of a misread clue." MetaKnight said. "There's no excuse. I'm sorry Kirby."

"(Don't apologize. We're not out yet.)" Kirby said.

 **Stacey / Janey / Shaylene (PWT – Inside)**

"Rhyperior, use Earthquake!" Stacey commanded.

"Arbok, spring up into the air and strike down with Aqua Tail!" Koga said.

"Altaria, Moonblast!" Clair said. She was now commanding a blue bird-like creature with fluffy wings that looked like clouds. In front of Janey was a large crab with antennae-like things on its head that resembled a crown.

"Kingler, hit it with Blizzard!" Janey said.

"Jynx, Ice Beam!" Sabrina said.

"Don't give it a chance!" Shaylene said. "Shadow Sneak!"

"Come on, baby-girl! You can do it!" CJ cheered.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle!"

"Altaria is unable to battle! The match goes to Janey!"

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – Currently in 4th**

"Proceed on foot to the Pit Stop: Plasma House." Athena read. "Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

 **? (Plasma House)**

Another team ran toward the Plasma House, where Toadsworth and Iris waited.

"Welcome to Unova." Iris said.

"Thank you."

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr." Toadsworth said. "You guys are the second team to arrive."

"Not bad." Yoshi said.

"However…" Toadsworth said.

"Uh oh…"

"Kirby and MetaKnight are waiting out a one-hour penalty, which means that you guys are officially team number one." Toadsworth said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 1st Place / 1:43 AM**

 **Kirby & MetaKnight – Penalty Time Remaining / 0:30**

"Awesome!"

"I have more good news. As winners of this leg of the race, you've won a 15-day cruise on the S.S. Anne." Toadsworth said. "You'll board the ship in Vermillion City, travelling to the Sevii Islands, Slateport and Lilycove City in Hoenn, and Olivine City in Johto, before returning to port in Vermillion. And you can enjoy that after the race."

 **? (Plasma House)**

Not long after the Yoshis checked in, another team came rushing to the Pit Stop.

"Welcome to Unova." Iris said.

"Thanks."

"DK and Diddy… You're the second team to arrive. However, because Kirby and MetaKnight are waiting out a penalty, you guys are officially team number two."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 2nd Place / 1:48 AM**

 **Kirby & MetaKnight – Penalty Time Remaining / 0:25**

"Not bad." DK said. "I'll take it."

"Yeah."

 **? (Plasma House)**

Another team soon came running up to the mat.

"Welcome to Unova." Iris said.

"Athena and Janey… You're team number three." Toadsworth said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 3rd Place / 1:55 AM**

 **Kirby & MetaKnight – Penalty Time Remaining / 0:18**

"Middle of the pack." Janey said. "Could be worse."

 **Stacey / Shaylene (PWT)**

In front of Sabrina was a purple fox-like creature with a tail split into two at its end. In front of Shaylene was a gray bunny with large, hand-like ears that were brown at the tips. In front of Stacey was Dusknoir and in front of Koga was Arbok.

"Arbok, use Crunch!"

"Dusknoir, hit it with Psychic!"

"Espeon, Psybeam!"

"Bunnelby, wait for it to strike, and then use Payback!" Shaylene said. Arbok dove toward Dusknoir, mouth open. As it neared, Dusknoir unleashed a powerful blast of energy. Meanwhile, Espeon fired a blast of energy at Bunnelby. Bunnelby rushed forward, dodging the blast, its body glowing purple, and tackled Espeon.

"Arbok is unable to battle! The winner is Dusknoir and the match goes to Stacey!"

"Espeon is unable to battle! The winner is Bunnelby and the match goes to Shaylene!"

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – Currently in 5th**

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – Currently in Last Place**

"Proceed on foot to the Pit Stop… the Plasma House." Stacey read.

"Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated." Shaylene said.

"Come on, we have to beat them!" CJ said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors (Plasma House)**

"Boys, I can check you in now." Toadsworth said to the Star Warriors. Kirby and MetaKnight hurried over to the mat. "Kirby and MetaKnight… You are now officially team number four."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – 4th Place / 2:13 AM**

"1st to 4th… All because we didn't read our clue properly." MetaKnight said.

"(At least we're still in it.)" Kirby said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / CJ & Shaylene (Plasma House)**

"Come on, we're almost there!"

"Drop your bags and climb on my back. We have to beat them."

Toadsworth and Iris watched as the two teams rushed down the streets of Driftveil near the Plasma House. CJ rushed up the nearby hill, Shaylene riding piggyback. Shortly behind them were Stacey and Tina. CJ rushed onto the mat and put Shaylene down.

"Welcome to Unova." Iris said.

"Why don't we let this other team in? Come on over, girls." Toadsworth said, as Stacey and Tina reached the top of the hill.

"So close…" Stacey said.

"CJ and Shaylene… You're team number five." Toadsworth said. "Stacey and Tina… I'm sorry to tell you that you're the last team to arrive."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 5th Place / 2:53 AM**

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – Last Place / 2:53 AM**

"I'm pleased to tell you, however, that this is a non-elimination leg and you are still in the Amazing Race." Toadsworth said.

"Thank God." Stacey sighed.

"This comes at a price." Toadsworth said. "Next leg, you will be marked for elimination, which means you must arrive first at the Pit Stop, or you will incur a 30-minute penalty."

"Nothing like a challenge." Stacey said.

"Let me ask you about the Yield." Toadsworth said. "Were there any personal feelings behind why you chose to Yield these two?"

"They're a strong team." Stacey said. "Personal feelings had very little to do with it."

"And how do you feel about it?" Toadsworth asked, turning to CJ and Shaylene.

"I felt like it was personally motivated." Shaylene said.

"I believe Stacey. If she said it was a strategy based choice, then that's what it was." CJ said. "I'm not upset. She did what she felt was a smart move for the race. It's a game. It just means we need to fight harder to get back up to the top next leg."

* * *

Leg 6 Trivia:

\- Originally, the Detour for this was going to be either climbing to the top of the Driftveil City lighthouse (seen only in Pokemon Black & White – absent from Black 2 & White 2) or descending to the bottom of Driftveil Gym. However, I've been working on trying to make Detours more unique to the leg, hence why I chose to create Detour options based more on the hinted mining aspect of Driftveil City (though there's no stone vendor in the market in the games as far as I recall).

\- Earlier drafts of this leg had racers battling against one of 9 gym leaders - Misty, Jasmine, Maylene, Roxie, Blaine, Gardenia, Brock, Morty or Drayden. However, to add more of a challenge, I chose to poke around online and see if I could find a general consensus on who the hardest gym leaders in the series seemed to be, and a lot of people seemed to struggle with Sabrina, Clair, Tate & Liza, Lenora and of course Whitney. I threw in Koga with the specific intent of him being Stacey's opponent in the Detour, since her real-life counterpart had an incredibly challenging time beating him in a recent playthrough of Pokemon Yellow.

\- Also, I had originally planned for this leg's Pit Stop to be at one of the many hotels seen in Driftveil in Black 2 and White 2. But N's House/the Team Plasma House seemed to be more of a unique location, and I felt it was a better pick for Pit Stop.


	7. Leg Seven - Cafe Soul Something

**Leg 7: "We're looking for a Café Soul something."**

" _Previously on The Amazing Race…_

 _Teams left the suspicious port city of Rogueport for the Unova Region's mining city of Driftveil."_

"Make your way to Rogueport Airport and get on a flight for Mistralton City in the Unova Region. Once there, travel by taxi to the Charizard Bridge. You have 200 coins for this leg of the race." Yoshi read.

 _(~TAR~)_

"So, where to next?" Shaylene asked, as CJ opened the clue.

"Cool! We're going to Unova." CJ said. "Charizard Bridge."

"Isn't that the Driftveil Drawbridge?" Shaylene asked.

 _(~TAR~)_

"No way! We're going to Unova!" Stacey said. "We get to see Pokemon!"

"Boom, girl! Let's do this!" Tina exclaimed.

" _At the Detour, teams found themselves mining for iron in the local Pokemon gym…"_

The Star Warriors each brought their pickaxes crashing down on a rock. MetaKnight's rock cracked open to a chunk of iron, while Kirby's rock crumbled.

"One down." MetaKnight said.

 _(~TAR~)_

"(Got another one!)" Kirby said.

"Same here." MetaKnight said.

"Got one, DK!" Diddy said.

"Glad you're having luck." DK said. "Third rock and still nothing."

"… _or sifting and searching through a cave for evolution stones."_

The girls all sifted through clumps of dirt.

"Found one!" Tina said, holding up a greenish stone with a lightning bolt design in it.

"Athena, is this one?" Janey asked, holding up an orange sun-shaped stone.

"I don't know." Athena said, as her dirt sifted through, leaving nothing behind.

"Yay! I found a Water Stone!" Stacey cheered, finding the same blue stone as Yoshi.

 _(~TAR~)_

"Dad, I found another one!" Yoshi Jr said, holding up the same lightning bolt stone as Tina.

"Awesome!" Yoshi said. "That leaves… two to go."

"Boo ya! Found another one!" Tina said, finding a shiny purple stone.

"Kraggon spit…" Janey said. "Nothing."

"I've got one." Athena said, holding up one of the stones marked with a flame.

"Found a Dawn Stone!" Shaylene said, finding a shiny, round blue-green stone.

"Awesome. I've got a Dusk Stone." CJ said, holding up the same purple stone as Tina.

" _At the Roadblock, racers found themselves battling against some of the best Pokemon trainers in the world, using Pokemon randomly assigned to them…"_

"Roadblock… Who wants to be the very best?"

"I'll do it." MetaKnight said. He ran into the building and was greeted with a table covered in small red-and-white metal balls. Standing beyond the table were six people. A dark-skinned woman with tall, bushy blue hair stepped forward, dressed in a white blouse and blue slacks.

"Greetings. I am Lenora, the Nacrene City Gym Leader. I will be your opponent today. Choose three Poke Balls. Those will be your Pokemon." The woman said.

 _(~TAR~)_

"Let's see how you do." Koga said. "Crobat, I choose you!" Koga sent out a purple bat with two sets of wings: one smaller than the other.

"I hope I've got something good…" Stacey said, throwing the Poke Ball. She watched as a white creature emerged from the ball. Its body was flowing like a dress, purple skin could be seen in parts of its face and it had two ice crystals sticking out of the top of its head. Tied around its waist was a red bow. "No way! A Froslass!"

"Let the battle begin! Crobat, Steel Wing!" Koga shouted.

"Dodge it!" Stacey said.

" _Star Warriors Kirby and MetaKnight misread one of their clues, gaining a significant lead on other teams, which cost them first at the Pit Stop…"_

"Kirby and MetaKnight… You're the first team to arrive…" Toadsworth said.

"(Awesome!)" Kirby said.

"However…"

"That's not good." MetaKnight said.

"The Detour clue specifically said to take a bike to your destination." Toadsworth said. "And you were supposed to take that bike to the World Tournament building as well. You took your cab to both, and for that, you have incurred two 30-minute penalties, for a total of one hour, and you must wait that out before I can check you in."

" _Leading to another first place victory for father-and-son team Yoshi and Yoshi Jr."_

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr." Toadsworth said. "You guys are the second team to arrive."

"Not bad." Yoshi said.

"However…" Toadsworth said.

"Uh oh…"

"Kirby and MetaKnight are waiting out a one-hour penalty, which means that you guys are officially team number one." Toadsworth said.

"Awesome!"

" _Friends Stacey and Tiny Tina utilized the leg's Yield to slow down race rivals CJ and Shaylene, which the dating pair saw as a personally driven choice…"_

The girls rushed to the Yield, pulled a picture out of the box and placed it on the board, followed by placing their small picture in the lower right corner of the board.

"We choose to Yield CJ and Shaylene." Stacey said.

"Personal feelings aside, CJ and Shaylene are a strong team." Stacey said (After-Leg). "We needed to try to slow them down."

 _(~TAR~)_

The dating Sages approached the Yield mat.

"I knew it." CJ said. "Stacey? Are you f—king kidding me? She needs to get over whatever the Hell it is she doesn't like about you."

 _(~TAR~)_

"Let me ask you about the Yield." Toadsworth said. "Were there any personal feelings behind why you chose to Yield these two?"

"They're a strong team." Stacey said. "Personal feelings had very little to do with it."

"And how do you feel about it?" Toadsworth asked, turning to CJ and Shaylene.

"I felt like it was personally motivated." Shaylene said.

" _In the end, it was the girls who came up short..."_

Toadsworth and Iris watched as the two teams rushed down the streets of Driftveil near the Plasma House. CJ rushed up the nearby hill, Shaylene riding piggyback. Shortly behind them were Stacey and Tina. CJ rushed onto the mat and put Shaylene down.

"Welcome to Unova." Iris said.

"Why don't we let this other team in? Come on over, girls." Toadsworth said, as Stacey and Tina reached the top of the hill.

"So close…" Stacey said.

"CJ and Shaylene… You're team number five." Toadsworth said. "Stacey and Tina… I'm sorry to tell you that you're the last team to arrive."

"… _but were given a reprieve."_

"I'm pleased to tell you, however, that this is a non-elimination leg and you are still in the Amazing Race." Toadsworth said.

"Thank God." Stacey sighed.

"This comes at a price." Toadsworth said. "Next leg, you will be marked for elimination, which means you must arrive first at the Pit Stop, or you will incur a 30-minute penalty."

" _Six teams remain… Who will be eliminated next?"_

Yoshis sparkle like diamonds ; Girls lose their luster

(The camera races over Driftveil City, flying over the Pokemon World Tournament, the Charizard Bridge and Driftveil Gym before finally stopping in front of the Plasma House. Outside stands Toadsworth, holding an umbrella as rain falls on the city.)

"This is Driftveil City. And in the northern section of this bustling mining city is this place… the Plasma House. Once home to N, the leader of Team Plasma, this house was the sixth Pit Stop in a race around the world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period. The six teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in the next leg. Can Yoshi and Yoshi Jr hold up their incredibly success? Can former frontrunners CJ and Shaylene climb back to the top? Can Stacey and Tiny Tina make survive being marked for elimination? And will their Yield choice in the previous leg affect their relationship with CJ and Shaylene?

Yoshi and Yoshi Jr, who were the first to arrive at 1:43 AM, will depart at 1:43 PM."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 1st to Depart / 1:43 PM**

"Travel by taxi to Mistralton City and get on a flight for Lumiose City in the Kalos Region. You will find your next clue in front of Professor Sycamore's Lab. You have 100 coins for this leg of the race."

" _From the Pit Stop, teams must make their way back to Mistralton City and get on a flight to fly to Lumiose City, the central hub of the Kalos Region. Once there, they must head to Professor Sycamore's lab. They will find their next clue sitting on the front lawn."_ Toadsworth said.

"Awesome. Let's roll!" Yoshi Jr said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 2nd to Depart / 1:48 PM**

"Get on a flight for Lumiose City in the Kalos Region." DK read.

"Sweet! More Poke lands!" Diddy said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 3rd to Depart / 1:55 PM**

"Off to the Kalos Region." Athena said. "Wherever that is."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – 4th to Depart / 2:13 PM**

"(Where to next?)" Kirby asked.

"Lumiose City." MetaKnight said. "Professor… Sycamore's lab."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Mistralton City Airport)**

The Yoshis ran into the airport and quickly to the Poke Airlines counter.

"Hi, we're looking to get on a flight to Lumiose City." Yoshi Jr said.

"We have a flight leaving at 3:15 PM, getting into Lumiose City at 7:25 PM." The clerk said.

"We'll take tickets on that please." Yoshi said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 1st on FLIGHT 1 (Poke Airlines)**

"Awesome. Thank you." Yoshi said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Mistralton Airport – Poke Airlines Counter)**

"When's your next flight to Lumiose City?" DK asked.

"3:15 PM."

"What time does that arrive in Lumiose?" Diddy asked.

"7:25 PM."

"Non-stop?" DK asked.

"Yes."

"Awesome. We'll take tickets on that please." DK said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 2nd on FLIGHT 1 (Poke Airlines)**

"Thanks." Diddy said, grabbing the tickets.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Mistralton Airport)**

The Pandorans rushed into the airport and started scanning the departures board.

"Poke Airlines has a flight leaving at 3:15 PM." Janey said. "Let's try that."

 **(Poke Airlines)**

"Good afternoon, can we get tickets on the 3:15 PM to Lumiose City?" Athena asked.

"I'm sorry, there are no seats left on that flight."

"Darn. What other flights do you have?" Janey asked.

"We have a 4:25 PM flight, connecting through Goldenrod City and arriving in Lumiose City at 9:00 PM."

"Well, that's not great, but most of the other teams will likely be on the same flight, so let's get tickets on that." Athena said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 1st on FLIGHT 2 (Poke Airlines)**

"So, I guess we're tied with the back of the pack." Janey said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors (Mistralton Airport)**

The Star Warriors walked into the airport and were waved over by the Pandorans.

"Poke Airlines has a flight leaving at 4:25 PM." Athena said. "There's a 3:15 PM, but it's fully booked."

"Okay thanks." MetaKnight said.

 **(Poke Airlines)**

"Can we get tickets on the 4:25 PM? And could we also get on the waiting list for the 3:15 PM?" MetaKnight asked.

"Yes. We can do that."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – 2nd on FLIGHT 2 / On Standby on FLIGHT 1 (Poke Airlines)**

"(Thank you.)" Kirby said.

 **FLIGHT 1 (Poke Airlines)**

The Poke Airlines clerk walked over to where Kirby and MetaKnight were seated with the Pandorans.

"Kirby and MetaKnight? I can check you in now."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends & Star Warriors – 3rd on FLIGHT 1**

"Crap…" Athena said. "Why didn't we think of that?"

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 5th to Depart / 2:53 PM**

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – Last to Depart / 2:53 PM**

"Travel by taxi to Mistralton City and get on a flight for Lumiose City in the Kalos Region." CJ read.

"You will find your next clue in front of Professor Sycamore's Lab. You have 100 coins for this leg of the race." Tina read.

"Going into this leg, we're marked for elimination because we came in last in the non-elimination leg." Stacey said (Before-Leg). "To say I'm nervous is an understatement."

"It's weird having fallen from the top of the pack to the bottom. All because of a bad flight and a Yield." CJ said (Before-Leg). "We're going to have to push hard to climb back up. We don't want to go home."

Both teams soon climbed into their cabs. CJ wrapped his arm around Shaylene and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry about last leg. The stress of potentially losing got to me." CJ said.

"During the last leg, I let the pressure of potentially being eliminated get to me, and I kind of yelled at Shaylene." CJ said (Before-Leg). "Going into this leg, I'm going to try to be more patient. With both the race and with Shay."

 **FLIGHT 1 (Poke Airlines) – Departure (Mistralton City) / 3:15 PM**

 **FLIGHT 2 (Poke Airlines) – Departure (Mistralton City) / 4:25 PM**

" _All six teams are now on flights bound for Lumiose City, Kalos. On the first flight, leaving at 3:15 PM and flying directly to Lumiose City are father-and-son Yoshi & Yoshi Jr, best friends DK & Diddy and friends/Star Warriors Kirby & MetaKnight._

 _On the second flight, leaving at 4:25 PM and connecting through Goldenrod City are engaged couple Athena & Janey, friends Stacey & Tiny Tina and dating Sages CJ & Shaylene." _Toadsworth narrated.

 _(~TAR~)_

A large plane flew toward a thriving metropolis. In the center of town was a tall sparkling building similar in shape to France's famous Eiffel Tower. Forming a circle around the tower were four smaller city squares, each marked with a small obelisk of varying colors: red, green, yellow, purple and blue. The city itself was structured in a circular shape, with avenues and buildings going out in every direction, forming a web-like pattern of streets and buildings. The plane touched down at the airport and the lead three teams rushed outside.

 **FLIGHT 1 (Poke Airlines) – Arrival (Lumiose City) / 7:25 PM**

"Excuse me, where is… Professor Sycamore's lab?" MetaKnight asked.

"It's right here on South Boulevard. Just keep going until you pass Lumiose Transportation Office. It'll be just beyond that on the left, directly across from Vernal Avenue." A local said.

"Thanks!" Yoshi said, overhearing them. The Yoshis and Star Warriors rushed down the street. The Kongs noticed them and quickly followed suit.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Kirby & MetaKnight / DK & Diddy (Sycamore Pokemon Lab)**

The three teams rushed down the street toward a tall, three story, cream-colored building. The windows were accented with green borders, and outside near the edge of the property, were two Poke Ball statues. Sitting on the front steps was a clue box. The Yoshis reached the box first, followed shortly after by the Kongs and a few seconds later, the Star Warriors.

"Make your way on foot to Lumiose City Gym." Yoshi read.

" _Teams must now make their way to the center of Lumiose City and find the Lumiose City Gym, located inside Prism Tower."_ The camera cuts to Toadsworth standing in front of the large Eiffel Tower-like structure. Up close it can be seen that windows line all sides of the building. _"Once inside, they will find their clue in the main lobby."_

"Let's go!" Jr said.

"We need to find it quickly!" MetaKnight said. The two rushed off, back up South Boulevard, while the Kongs rushed across the street to a building with a red awning. On the red awning was a Poke Ball symbol. As the Kongs entered the building, they saw a small lounge-like area, a set of double doors in the back wall marked "No Entry" and a counter with a PC on it. Behind the counter was a nurse with reddish-pink hair, wearing a pink dress and simple hat. The Kongs walked over to the counter.

"Welcome to the Southern Lumiose Pokemon Center." The nurse, Nurse Joy, said.

"We're looking for the Lumiose City Gym." DK said. "Could you point us in the right direction?"

"Yes. The quickest way there would be to follow Vernal Avenue to Centrico Plaza." Nurse Joy said. "You can't miss the gym. It's inside Prism Tower."

"Thanks." DK said, as the rushed out of the center.

 **(Prism Tower)**

The Kongs rushed into the plaza and quickly made their way inside the tower, where they found their clue sitting in the center of the lobby. Next to the clue box were six tabs, labeled 1 through 6. DK grabbed the clue while Diddy grabbed the tab labeled 1.

"Roadblock… Who's got the mind of a trainer?"

" _A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that team member must complete a challenge directly related to Lumiose City Gym… The Lumiose Quiz. This quiz, given by Bonnie, the younger sister of Lumiose Gym Leader Clemont, will test racers' knowledge of Pokemon and the world around them. If racers can answer 5 of the 10 questions correctly, they will be given a Voltage Badge, which they must bring to Kalos Champion Diantha at Café Soleil to receive their next clue."_ Toadsworth narrated. _"Teams will be provided with a study sheet containing 25 questions. If they fail the quiz, they will have to step aside and study while someone else steps up. If a racer can manage to study on the short elevator ride, they may be able to earn their clue quickly. Teams who arrive later may also have a chance at succeeding on their first try, as they may be able to study while other teams are attempting the quiz."_

"Um… a quiz about Pokemon?" Diddy said. "I don't think either of us are going to be good at this."

"I've done more Roadblocks than you." DK said. "You take this one."

"Ok." Diddy said. He stepped into one of the nearby elevators. As he rode the elevator, he scanned a piece of paper included in the clue. The elevator stopped a few floors up and he stepped out into a small, dimly-lit room. Ahead of him was a small podium and beyond that was another elevator. The lights came on, illuminating the room. Standing behind the other podium was a young girl, no older than probably 8 or 9. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a brown t-shirt, white fluffy skirt and black legging shorts. Her hair was tied into a ponytail on the side of her head and she had a black bow on the front of her shirt.

"Welcome to the Lumiose Gym!" She chirped. "Are you ready to take my Pokemon quiz? If you can get it right, you can get a Voltage Badge from my big brother Clemont!"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Diddy said.

"Going into the Roadblock, I was super nervous." Diddy said (After-Leg). "I know very little about Pokemon. DK and I did a little bit of studying on the chance that we might go to one of the regions, but not enough that we could take a random trivia quiz."

"Question 1." Bonnie said. "Which Pokemon is the only one to learn Powder? Butterfree, Dustox or Vivillon?"

"Butterfree?" Diddy asked.

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect." Bonnie said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Kirby & MetaKnight**

"(Where is Lumiose Gym?)" Kirby asked a nearby person.

"It's that big tower in the middle of the city."

"Awesome. Thanks." Yoshi Jr said.

 **(Prism Tower)**

The two teams entered the lobby, noticed the clue box and grabbed their clues. The Yoshis grabbed tab 2 and the Star Warriors grabbed tab 3.

"Roadblock… Who's got the mind of a trainer?" MetaKnight read. "Kirby, why don't you do this one?"

"(Ok.)" Kirby said.

"I'll do it, Dad." Jr said.

 **(Lumiose Gym)**

Yoshi Jr and Kirby emerged from the elevator and stepped forward to the podium, where Bonnie and Diddy waited.

"It's first come, first serve." Yoshi Jr said. "So I guess we need to wait until Diddy is done."

"(I guess.)" Kirby said.

"Ok Diddy. Question 4 …" Bonnie said. "How tall is Xatu?"

"Um… 4 foot… 11 inches?" Diddy guessed.

"That's correct." Bonnie said.

 **FLIGHT 2 (Poke Airlines) – Arrival (Lumiose City) / 9:00 PM**

The trailing three teams rushed out of the airport. CJ and Shaylene quickly ran down South Boulevard.

"Think we should follow them?" Athena asked.

"Probably a good idea." Tina said.

 **(Sycamore Pokemon Lab)**

The three teams rushed forward to the lab, grabbed their clues and quickly ripped them open.

"Make your way on foot to Lumiose City Gym." Stacey read. "The gym's that big tower in the middle of the city. Let's roll!"

 **Diddy / Yoshi Jr / Kirby (Lumiose Gym)**

"Question 7: What Pokemon has the unique ability Toxic Boost?" Bonnie asked.

"Um…. Muk?" Diddy asked.

"I'm sorry. That's incorrect." Bonnie said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Prism Tower)**

The dating Sages rushed into the lobby, quickly noticing and grabbing their clue and a tab marked "4".

"Roadblock… Who's got the mind of a trainer?" Shaylene read.

"I've got this one." CJ said.

"Good luck." Shaylene said.

 **Diddy / Yoshi Jr / Kirby / CJ (Lumiose Gym)**

CJ stepped out of the elevator and into the gym, where Yoshi Jr and Kirby were waiting.

"Two teams ahead of us…" CJ thought aloud. "Of course."

"Diddy… Question 10: Who is the Steam Pokemon?" Bonnie asked.

"Um…. I have no idea." Diddy said.

"I'm sorry… You only got 3 correct…" Bonnie said. "Please step aside. Yoshi Jr, you're up."

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / Athena & Janey (Prism Tower)**

The two teams rushed into the lobby. The Pandorans quickly grabbed tab 5, leaving Stacey and Tina with tab 6.

"Damn…" Stacey said. "Last team…"

"Roadblock… Who's got the mind of a trainer?"

"I'll give it a shot." Janey said.

"Definitely not me." Stacey said.

"You've probably got more of one than I do." Tina said.

"All right, I guess I'll give it a shot." Stacey said.

 **Diddy / Yoshi Jr / Kirby / CJ / Janey / Stacey (Lumiose Gym)**

Stacey and Janey stepped out of the elevator, as Yoshi Jr stepped up for the quiz.

"Question 1: Which Pokemon holds the unique combination of Ice/Ghost?" Bonnie asked.

"Um… No idea." Jr said.

"Froslass…" CJ mumbled.

"Question 2: How many different evolutions does Eevee have?" Bonnie asked.

"6?" Jr questioned.

"8. Come on, it's so simple." Stacey mumbled.

 **DK / Yoshi / MetaKnight / Shaylene / Athena / Tiny Tina (Prism Tower)**

"This wait is gonna kill me…" DK said.

"No kidding." Shaylene said. "If he could just get his turn, we'd be out of here in no time."

"Someone's confident." Athena said.

"In CJ's abilities?" Shaylene said. "Of course. If our worlds had been merged longer, he'd have a league championship under his belt… Or several."

"Confident?" MetaKnight asked. "More like cocky." Shaylene chuckled.

 **Diddy / Yoshi Jr / Kirby / CJ / Janey / Stacey (Lumiose Gym)**

"Question 6: What Pokemon learns the unique move Flying Press?" Bonnie asked.

"Um… Aerodactyl?" Jr asked.

"I'm sorry. That's 6 incorrect answers." Bonnie said. "Please step aside. Kirby, you're up next." Kirby stepped up to the podium. "Kirby, Question 1: What two Pokemon have the ability to Mega Evolve into two different forms?"

"Charizard and Mewtwo…" CJ mumbled.

"(Uh… Mewtwo… and… Charizard?)" Kirby said.

"Correct." Bonnie said.

"(I glanced over the provided questions on the elevator ride, and I was able to get a better look over them while Diddy and Jr took the quiz, and that definitely gave me a leg up.)" Kirby said.

 **DK / Yoshi / MetaKnight / Shaylene / Athena / Tiny Tina (Prism Tower)**

"How do you think they're doing up there?" Tina wondered.

"Hard to say, but I think Stacey and Janey have a better chance." Athena said.

"What makes you say that?" Shaylene asked.

"They'll have time to study while the others are taking the quiz." Athena said. "So they might be able to ace it on their first try, while everyone else might take several attempts."

 **Diddy / Yoshi Jr / Kirby / CJ / Janey / Stacey (Lumiose Gym)**

"Question 4: What fully evolved Pokemon is known as the Mock Kelp Pokemon?" Bonnie asked.

"(Um… Kelpasaur?)" Kirby asked.

"That is incorrect." Bonnie said.

"Kelpasaur?" CJ wondered aloud. "That's not even a Pokemon…"

"Question 5: What Electric/Ghost Pokemon has 6 forms?" Bonnie asked.

"(Rotom.)" Kirby said, confidently.

"Correct." Bonnie said.

 **DK / Yoshi / MetaKnight / Shaylene / Athena / Tiny Tina (Prism Tower)**

"This is taking too long… Someone needs to finish." Yoshi said.

"Come on, Diddy…"

 **Diddy / Yoshi Jr / Kirby / CJ / Janey / Stacey (Lumiose Gym)**

"Question 6: What Pokemon is believed to be the ancestor of all Pokemon?" Bonnie asked.

"(Mew.)" Kirby said.

"Correct." Bonnie said. "That's five correct." A young man stepped forward. He had blonde hair, thick glasses and wore a blue jumpsuit.

"Congratulations on completing my sister's quiz." The young man, Lumiose Gym Leader Clemont, said. He held out a small pin shaped like a triangle with a lightning bolt striking each side. "Take this Voltage Badge to Champion Diantha in Café Soleil to receive your next clue."

 _"Upon completing the Roadblock, racers must reunite with their teammates in the lobby of Prism Tower, make their way to Café Soleil on South Boulevard, and give their Voltage Badge to Diantha, the Champion of the Kalos League. Once they hand over the Voltage Badge, they will receive their next clue."_ _Toadsworth narrated._

Kirby stepped into the elevator and returned to the lobby.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – Currently in 1st (Prism Tower) **

**DK / Yoshi / Shaylene / Athena / Tiny Tina (Prism Tower)**

"Good job Kirby!" MetaKnight said.

"(We need to take this to Diantha at… Café Soleil…)" Kirby said, holding up the Voltage Badge.

"Let's roll." MetaKnight said.

"That means CJ should be up next." Shaylene said.

 **Diddy / Yoshi Jr / CJ / Janey / Stacey (Lumiose Gym)**

CJ stood at the podium across from Bonnie.

"Question 1: What two Pokemon share the typing of Dark and Ghost?" Bonnie said.

"Sableye and Spiritomb." CJ said.

"That's correct."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors (Lumiose City – Vernal Avenue)**

The Star Warriors ran up to a blue cab that was pulled over the side of the road.

"Excuse me, we're trying to find Café Soleil." MetaKnight said.

"I can take you there." The driver said.

"No. We're in a competition and we need to go on foot." MetaKnight said.

"Oh… Uh, follow Vernal Ave straight down toward the Sycamore Lab and take a left. Café Soleil is right across the street from the Lumiose Transportation Office."

"(Thanks!)" Kirby said.

 **Diddy / Yoshi Jr / CJ / Janey / Stacey (Lumiose Gym)**

"Question 3: What is the only Steel/Flying Pokemon?" Bonnie asked.

"Skarmory." CJ said.

"Correct."

 **DK / Yoshi / Shaylene / Athena / Tiny Tina (Prism Tower)**

"I hope he can knock this out quickly." Shaylene said.

"Waiting in the lobby of Prism Tower was a killer." Shaylene said (After-Leg). "You had no idea who was going to come down first or how hard the questions were. You just had to have faith in your partner's abilities."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors (Café Soleil)**

The Star Warriors briskly walked into a small café in the southern part of Lumiose City.

"Excuse me, are any of you Diantha?" MetaKnight asked.

"I am." Said a woman with short black hair, dressed in a white tank top, short shorts and elegant white jacket that made it look like she had puffy wings. Around her neck was a gold hook-shaped charm. Inside the charm was a rainbow-colored glass orb with a symbol like a DNA strand inside it.

"We're supposed to give this to you…" MetaKnight said, holding out the Voltage Badge.

"Thank you. Here is your next clue." Diantha said, taking the badge and holding out a clue envelope. MetaKnight took the clue and ripped it open.

"Detour… Mega Stone or Mega Meal."

" _Lumiose City is well-known for two things: its high price shops and its high quality restaurants. In this Detour, teams must choose one of the two… Mega Stone or Mega Meal._

 _In Mega Stone, teams must make their way to the Stone Emporium on Vernal Avenue. Once inside, they must search the shelves filled with hundreds of Mega Stones for a stone whose colors match the race markers… Charizardite Y. What teams don't know is that Ampharosite bears a strong resemblance to Charizardite Y. Once teams have picked the correct Mega Stone, they will be given a Garchompite and their next clue._

 _In Mega Meal, teams must make their way to Sushi High Roller near Rouge Plaza. Once there, they will be given a Sushi Boat, a large wooden boat filled with 60 pieces of sushi. Among those 60 pieces of sushi are 4 wasabi bombs, simple rice sushi rolls filled with wasabi, a fiery hot Japanese spice. Each teammate must eat 30 pieces of sushi, including two of the wasabi bombs. Once they have eaten all 60 pieces of sushi, they will be given a Garchompite and their next clue."_

"(Let's do Mega Meal.)" Kirby said.

"Ok." MetaKnight said.

 **Diddy / Yoshi Jr / CJ / Janey / Stacey (Lumiose Gym)**

"Question 5: How much does Excadrill weigh?" Bonnie asked.

"90 pounds?" CJ asked.

"That is incorrect." Bonnie said. "Question 6: What three moves can only be learned by starter Pokemon?"

"Blast Burn, Hydro Cannon and Frenzy Plant." CJ said.

"That's correct." Bonnie said. "You have correctly answered 5 questions." Clemont stepped forward and held out a Voltage Badge.

"Take this to Champion Diantha at Café Soleil to receive your next clue." Clemont said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – Currently in 2nd (Prism Tower)**

 **DK / Yoshi / Athena / Tiny Tina (Prism Tower)**

CJ stepped out of the elevator, Voltage Badge in hand.

"You got it?" Shaylene asked.

"I got it." CJ said, as the two stepped outside. "We've got to bring this badge to Diantha."

"No way! I hope I can meet her Gardevoir!" Shaylene said.

Inside Prism Tower, the other four racers anxiously waited.

"And then there were four…" DK said.

"Janey should be up next." Athena said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors (Vernal Avenue)**

"(Excuse me… We're looking for Sushi High Roller.)" Kirby said.

"Head straight up past Prism Tower to Rouge Plaza, in between Autumnal and Hibernal Avenues. Sushi High Roller is right near the plaza across from the Looker Bureau."

"Thank you." MetaKnight said.

 **Diddy / Yoshi Jr / Janey / Stacey (Lumiose Gym)**

"Question 2: What Pokemon is the Lava Dome Pokemon?" Bonnie asked.

"Um… Heatran." Janey said.

"Correct." Bonnie said. "Question 3: How many different evolutions does Eevee have?"

"8." Janey said.

"Correct." Bonnie said.

"Being one of the last ones up was actually a bit easier than being one of the first." Janey said (After-Leg). "I was able to study the questions while I waited, and I also heard some correct answers from the other racers."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Café Soleil)**

The two walked into the café and quickly located Diantha.

"We're supposed to give this to you." CJ said, holding out the Voltage Badge.

"Oh my Din!" Shaylene said. "CJ, look! She's wearing her Key Stone!"

Diantha smiled. "Here is your next clue."

"Detour… Mega Stone or Mega Meal." CJ read. He scanned the challenges. "Mega Meal is a sushi challenge."

"Let's do it." Shaylene said.

 **Diddy / Yoshi Jr / Janey / Stacey (Lumiose Gym)**

"Question 5: What Pokemon changes to Dragon/Fairy when it Mega Evolves?" Bonnie asked.

"I… have no idea." Janey said.

"Question 6: Who is the Steam Pokemon?" Bonnie asked.

"Volcanion." Janey said.

"Correct. That's 5 correct answers." Bonnie said. Clemont approached her and handed her a Voltage Badge.

"Take this to Champion Diantha at Café Soleil." Clemont said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – Currently in 3rd (Prism Tower)**

 **DK / Yoshi / Tiny Tina (Prism Tower)**

"Ok, we have to find… Champion Diana? At Café So Lay?" Janey said. "I think that's what he said."

"And now there's three." Tina said. "Come on, girl, kick this thing in the butt-butt."

"It's nerve-wracking seeing all the other teams finishing this." Tina said (During-Leg). "We're marked for elimination. We need a first place win now more than ever. Sure, life on Pandora is all I've ever known, but I'd love to get off that rock. And winning this would be a stepping stone to a new life."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Lumiose City – Centrico Plaza)**

The dating Sages rushed through the city plaza surrounding Prism Tower as the Pandorans came running out.

"Did you guys find Deanna?" Janey asked.

"Is she in the same place as your games?" Athena asked.

"No. We haven't found her yet." CJ said. "No idea where Café Soleil is."

"Do I regret lying to Athena and Janey?" CJ asked (After-Leg). "Not at all. They're a strong team. Half of the teams have gone home. I'm not afraid to play a little dirty and tell a lie or two to stay ahead."

 **Diddy / Yoshi Jr / Stacey (Lumiose Gym)**

"Question 3: What two Pokemon share the Ice/Grass typing?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh! Oh! I know this!" Stacey said. "Abomasnow and… that other one!"

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect." Bonnie said. "Question 4: What Pokemon has the unique type combination of Ice/Ghost?"

"Geisha!" Stacey said.

"I'm sorry that's incorrect." Bonnie said.

"Froslass. Ugh, I should've got that one." Stacey said (After-Leg). "Before our worlds merged, my sister had a Froslass nicknamed Geisha in one of her Pokemon games, so I always get confused on its name."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors**

The two Star Warriors walked into a large restaurant somewhere in the city.

"Hi! Welcome to Restaurant Le Nah! How can I help you?"

"Um… We're looking for Sushi High Roller…" MetaKnight said, as Kirby inhaled a tray of food that a nearby waiter was carrying. MetaKnight sighed. "How much for that meal?"

"Um… 3,200 Poke Dollars."

"How much is that in Mushroom Kingdom coins?" MetaKnight asked.

"1,840."

"We… can't afford to pay for that…" MetaKnight sighed. "Kirby, your appetite might just cost us the race… Wait! The credit card!" MetaKnight pulled a credit card out of his fanny pack and handed it to the greeter. He swiped the card in his computer.

"You're all set sir. Sushi High Roller is off of North Boulevard, near Rouge Plaza."

"Thanks." MetaKnight said.

 **Diddy / Yoshi Jr / Stacey (Lumiose Gym)**

"Question 6: What Pokemon is the Lava Dome Pokemon?" Bonnie asked.

"Um… Camerupt?" Stacey asked.

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect." Bonnie said.

"Darn…"

"Question 7: What Pokemon becomes Dragon and Fairy when it Mega Evolves?" Bonnie asked.

"Diancie?" Stacey asked.

"I'm sorry that's incorrect." Bonnie said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Sushi High Roller)**

The dating Sages walked into a fancy restaurant in north Lumiose City.

"Welcome to Sushi High Roller. How may I help you?" The waitress asked. CJ held up the clue envelope. "Follow me." She led the Sages to a marked table in the restaurant and the sat down. A short time later, she returned with a large tray in the shape of a boat. Filling the boat were various different kinds of sushi rolls, some were simple balls of rice topped with slices of fish, and others were rolls filled with fish and veggies, wrapped in seaweed. At the two ends of the boat were four wasabi bombs, two at each end.

"You ready for this?" CJ asked.

"I was born ready." Shaylene said.

"This is two legs now that we've had to eat a weird-ish food that I like: first the liver and onions in Mushroom City and now the sushi here in Lumiose." CJ said (After-Leg). "Fortunately, Shaylene is also a huge fan of sushi."

 **Diddy / Yoshi Jr / Stacey (Lumiose Gym)**

"Question 9: What three moves can only be learned by fully evolved starter Pokemon?" Bonnie asked.

"Frenzy Plant, Hydro Cannon and… gimme a sec I know this one…" Stacey said. "Blast Burn!"

"Correct." Bonnie said. "That's five correct answers." Clemont walked over to Stacey and held out a Voltage Badge.

"Take this to Diantha at Café Soleil to receive your next clue." Clemont said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – Currently in 4th (Prism Tower)**

 **DK / Yoshi (Prism Tower)**

Stacey stepped out of the elevator.

"Did you get it?" Tina asked.

"Yup." Stacey said, as the two stepped outside. "We have to take this badge to Diantha at Café Soleil."

 **Diddy / Yoshi Jr (Lumiose Gym)**

"Just us." Jr said. "You're up." Diddy stepped up to the podium.

"Question 1: What two Pokemon share the typing of Dark and Ghost?" Bonnie asked.

"Sableye and… Spirit…usk?" Diddy asked.

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect." Bonnie said.

"Spirit… something. That's all I could remember." Diddy said (After-Leg). "I thought maybe Spirit and Dusk because Ghost and Dark, but nope."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Lumiose City)**

The two walked into a small shop somewhere in the city.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a Café Soul something." Janey said. "Trying to find Champion Diane."

The employee behind the counter couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, you're looking for Champion Diantha. She hangs out at Café Soleil over on South Boulevard. It's near Sycamore Lab."

"Thank you." Athena said.

"It's not my fault." Janey said (After-Leg). "Diantha? Soleil? Those are weird names."

"You called hands 'meat hunks'. And you used to drive hover bikes called a 'Moon Zoomy'." Athena said. "Talking about weird names."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors (Sushi High Roller)**

"Probably going to get penalized and you've already eaten an entire table worth of food, but we made it." MetaKnight said.

"Hi. Welcome to Sushi High Roller, how may I help you?"

"We're part of the Amazing Race." MetaKnight said.

"Ah yes, right this way." The waitress said, leading them to a marked table. As they sat down, they saw CJ and Shaylene sitting nearby.

"Stupid question, but are you sure you can eat all that?" MetaKnight asked, looking at the boat of sushi.

"(Worry about your own stomach! I've got this down no problem!)" Kirby said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Sushi High Roller)**

Shaylene took a deep breath before taking a bite out of one of the wasabi bombs. Within a few seconds, her eyes started to water and her face turned a bit red. CJ took a bite of one as well before closing his eyes tightly and grabbing the top of his head in a failed attempt to ease the pain from the spice.

"Holy crap! That's wicked hot!" Shaylene said.

CJ took a swig of a nearby glass of water. "Whoo that has a kick!" He then took another big bite. "Come on… We've gotta… power through this."

"I know." Shaylene said, taking another bite. "Ow ow ow!"

 **Diddy / Yoshi Jr (Lumiose Gym)**

"Question 6: What two Pokemon share the Ice/Grass typing?"

"Snover and… Abomasnow." Diddy said.

"Correct." Bonnie said. "That's five."

"Awesome!"

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – Currently in 5th (Prism Tower)**

Diddy stepped out of the elevator, Voltage Badge in hand.

"We need to take this to Café Soleil, to someone named Diantha." Diddy said.

"Let's roll." DK said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / Athena & Janey (Café Soleil)**

The two teams walked into the café, quickly finding Diantha sitting in the back. They handed over their Voltage Badges and were handed a clue envelope.

"Detour… Mega Stone or Mega Meal." Stacey read. "I don't do sushi."

"Stone hunting it is." Tina said.

"We'll do Mega Stone as well." Athena said. "Might as well stick together."

 **CJ & Shaylene / Kirby & MetaKnight (Sushi High Roller)**

"Dude! They have Philadelphia Rolls!" CJ said, excitedly, grabbing a small roll of rice stuffed with cucumber, salmon and cream cheese. Meanwhile, MetaKnight was eaten his sushi one piece at a time as Kirby opened his mouth wide and tossed two wasabi bombs in. His pink body turned red and a gold crown covered in flames appeared on his head.

"Fire Kirby. Neat." Shaylene said.

"That's cool." CJ said, grabbing another Philadelphia roll with his chopsticks and popping it into his mouth.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / Athena & Janey (Stone Emporium)**

"Hi. We're here for the Amazing Race challenge." Stacey said.

"Okay. If you can find a specific Mega Stone among the many stones in my store whose colors match the colors of the race markers, I will reward you with your next clue."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Vernal Avenue)**

"Excuse me, where is Café Soleil?" DK asked a cab driver.

"South Boulevard. Right near Sycamore Lab." The driver said. "I can take you there."

"No, we need to walk. We're in a competition and the task requires us to walk there." DK said.

 **Yoshi Jr (Lumiose Gym)**

"Question 5: What Pokemon knows the unique move Flying Press?" Bonnie asked.

"Hawlucha." Yoshi Jr said.

"Correct." Bonnie said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – Currently in Last Place (Prism Tower)**

"All right, we've gotta get this badge to Diantha at Café Soleil." Jr said.

"Then let's move."

 **CJ & Shaylene / Kirby & MetaKnight (Sushi High Roller)**

Kirby inhaled more sushi as MetaKnight stuffed three pieces into his mouth. Meanwhile, both CJ and Shaylene grabbed a piece each with their chopsticks.

"Race or not, I felt it was rude to just inhale the sushi." CJ said (After-Leg). "Especially in such a high-class restaurant. That, and if I'm just stuffing it into my mouth, I'm not going to enjoy the various flavors and fillings."

"(Done!)" Kirby called out. A waiter walked over to the table and upon seeing the empty boat, handed a clue to the Star Warriors, along with a dark blue marble-like stone with a yellow and orange swirl in the center of it. MetaKnight quickly ripped open the clue.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Star Warriors/Friends – Currently in 1st (Sushi High Roller)**

"Travel by taxi to the Pit Stop: Lumiose Station. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

" _Teams must now make their way by taxi to the Lumiose City Train Station. This train station, which houses trains that travel all around the Kalos Region, is the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here… may be eliminated."_ Toadsworth narrated.

"(We're gonna get first!)" Kirby cheered.

"Wait." MetaKnight said. "There's more… 'No Mega Stone, no check in.' That must be this blue marble thing."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Café Soleil)**

"Thank you." DK said, taking the clue from Diantha.

"Detour… Mega Stone or Mega Meal." Diddy read. "I don't know if I can handle wasabi. Let's try Mega Stone."

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / Athena & Janey (Stone Emporium)**

"Any luck yet?" Stacey asked.

"Nothing." Tina said. "Oh wait! I think I found it!" Tina grabbed a small marble-like stone. It was light blue in color and had a mostly yellow, but also red and orange swirl in the center. The two rushed over to the counter and held out the stone.

"I'm sorry. That's not correct."

"But it's the right color!" Tina said.

"I'm sorry, but that is not the correct stone."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Stone Emporium)**

The Kongs ran into the stone emporium.

"Okay… So, we have to find a Mega Stone whose colors match the race flags." DK said. "Let's get digging."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Sushi High Roller)**

CJ and Shaylene both popped the last two pieces of sushi into their mouths. While chewing, CJ was able to get the attention of the waiter, who came over and upon seeing the empty boat, held out their clue, along with another Garchompite.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – Currently in 2nd**

"Travel by taxi to the Pit Stop: Lumiose Station. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated. No Mega Stone, no check in." CJ read.

"What Mega Stone is that?" Shaylene asked.

"I think it's Garchompite." CJ said.

"I wonder if that means we're gonna see Professor Sycamore." Shaylene said, as the two exited the restaurant.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Café Soleil)**

"Thank you." Yoshi said, taking the clue from Diantha. "Detour… Mega Stone or Mega Meal."

"Mega Meal sounds like we can make swift work of it." Jr said.

"Ok, let's do that." Yoshi said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / Athena & Janey / DK & Diddy (Stone Emporium)**

"Maybe… this one?" Tina said, picking up a blue stone with a reddish-pink and yellow swirl in the middle.

"I'm sorry. That's not correct."

"I think I found it!" Diddy said, grabbing an orange stone with a red, orange and cream-colored swirl.

"I'm sorry. That is incorrect."

"Bananas! I was sure that was it!" Diddy said.

"Janey, should we try this one?" Athena asked, grabbing a Garchompite.

"Go for it." Janey said. The two ran up to the counter.

"I'm sorry, that is incorrect."

 **? (Lumiose Station)**

A cab pulled up outside a large train station. A team jumped out, paid their driver and rushed inside. Standing on the mat at the end of one of the platforms was Toadsworth. Next to him was a man in black pants, a blue button up shirt and white lab coat with wavy black hair. The team ran forward and hopped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Lumiose City." The man, Professor Sycamore, said.

"Kirby and MetaKnight… First of all, do you have your Mega Stone?" Toadsworth asked.

"This thing?" MetaKnight asked, holding out the Garchompite. Sycamore took the stone from him and pocketed it.

"Correct." Toadsworth said. "Kirby and MetaKnight, you're the first team to arrive. However…"

"How long is our penalty?" MetaKnight asked.

"You paid for your mishap at Restaurant Le Nah using the race provided credit card, which as you know is for air fare only, and for that you have incurred a 1-hour penalty and you must wait that out before I can check you in."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – Penalty Time Remaining = 1:00**

"We made a mistake. Big time." MetaKnight said. "Kirby, you need to control your appetite. Let's hope this doesn't cost us the race."

"(I'm sorry.)" Kirby said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Sushi High Roller)**

"Welcome to Sushi High Roller." Yoshi held up the clue. "Ah, follow me." The Yoshis were seated at a table and a sushi boat was soon brought out. Each of them grabbed two wasabi bombs with their tongues and ate them.

"Hot hot hot!" Jr exclaimed, his eyes watering.

"Aah!" Yoshi cried out, chugging a nearby glass of water. "That's not helping!"

"Quick! More sushi!" Jr said, grabbing 3 Philadelphia rolls. Yoshi followed suit.

"That's a little better… Ok, it's gone." He said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / Athena & Janey / DK & Diddy (Stone Emporium)**

"Come on! We've gotta find this!" Stacey said. "Don't forget we're marked for elimination!"

"I know!" Tina said.

"Being marked for elimination was a scary feeling." Stacey said (After-Leg). "I had some confidence since there were three of us at the stone shop, so I thought we could be in first. But I knew that the Yoshis, Kirby and CJ were likely all at the sushi place. And that was what had me nervous. CJ loves sushi, and the other teams have eating abilities on their side, so they were going to breeze through that challenge."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Lumiose Station)**

The Sages rushed into the station, quickly noticing Toadsworth and Sycamore.

"I knew it! There's Professor Sycamore!" Shaylene said. The Sages rushed to the end of the platform and jumped onto the mat, showing signs of both confidence and nervousness.

"CJ and Shaylene…" Toadsworth said. "You're the second team to arrive."

"Not bad." Shaylene said.

"Wait…" CJ said.

"However…" Toadsworth said.

"There it is." CJ said.

"Kirby and MetaKnight have incurred a 1-hour penalty for improper use of their race-provided credit card, and because of that, you are officially team number one." Toadsworth said.

"What?!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"No way!" CJ said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 1st Place / 1:04 AM**

 **Kirby & MetaKnight – Penalty Time Remaining = 0:26**

"I have more good news." Toadsworth said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you have won a trip to the Hoenn Region."

"Oh my Din!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"You'll stay in Lilycove City, tour the Mossdeep Space Center, climb Mt Chimney and go deep sea diving south of Mossdeep City, where you'll get the chance to see the Seafloor Cavern. You'll also be able to go for a dip in the Lavaridge Town hot springs and explore the Cave of Origin in Sootopolis City. And you can enjoy all of this after the race."

"Wow." Shaylene gasped.

"That's gonna be amazing." CJ said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Sushi High Roller)**

"Boom! Done!" Yoshi said.

"Those wasabi bombs were spicy, but that was a piece of cake otherwise." Jr said. The waiter handed them a Garchompite and their clue.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – Currently in 3rd**

"Pit Stop." Yoshi said. "Let's roll! And bring that stone!"

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / Athena & Janey / DK & Diddy (Stone Emporium)**

"I think this might be it, little buddy." DK said, calling Diddy over to him. He secretively showed him a stone that was orange in color with a red and yellow swirl inside. The two rushed over to the counter.

"Charizardite Y. That's correct." The shopkeeper took the stone and handed the Kongs a clue and a Garchompite.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – Currently in 4th **

"Travel by taxi to the Pit Stop: Lumiose Station." DK said. "No stone, no check in."

"Let's rock!

 **? (Lumiose Station)**

A team rushed toward the Pit Stop and hopped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Lumiose City." Sycamore said.

"Thank you."

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr… You're the third team to arrive." Toadsworth said. "However, Kirby and MetaKnight are still waiting out a penalty, so that officially makes you team number two!"

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 2nd Place / 1:23 AM**

 **Kirby & MetaKnight – Penalty Time Remaining = 0:07**

"Still holding strong in the top." Yoshi said.

"Sixth to second? That's a good recovery." Jr said.

"We made up a lot of ground at the Detour." Yoshi said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors**

"I can check you two in now." Toadsworth said. The Star Warriors stepped up to the mat. "Kirby and MetaKnight, you are team number three."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – 3rd Place / 1:30 AM**

"First to third because of a simple mistake." MetaKnight said. "And that's two penalties two legs in a row. We need to be careful next leg. We can't afford any more mistakes like that."

"(I'm sorry. I'll try to control my appetite.)" Kirby said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina / Athena & Janey (Stone Emporium)**

"What about this one?" Stacey asked, holding up an orange stone.

"Let's try it, girl." Tina said. The two rushed over to the shopkeep.

"Charizardite Y. That's correct." He took the stone and handed them their clue along with Garchompite.

"Travel by taxi to the Pit Stop: Lumiose Station. Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated. No Mega Stone, no check in." Stacey read. "Come on. We've gotta move!" The two rushed out of the store and quickly hailed a cab.

"Wait! What stone is… never mind." Janey said.

"I thought we were all working together, but based on Stacey and Tina's actions at the Detour, I guess I was wrong." Janey said (After-Leg).

"I wanted to help Athena and Janey, but I wanted to get to the Pit Stop with as much of a lead on other teams as possible. Especially those two. I knew if I told them what stone to look for, they'd find it in no time. Being marked for elimination, I couldn't risk helping them and then having them pass us on the way." Stacey said (After-Leg).

 **? (Lumiose Station)**

"Here comes another team." Toadsworth said, pointing as a team rushed through the front doors of the station.

"Welcome to Lumiose City." Sycamore said.

"Thanks."

"Donkey Kong and Diddy… You're team number four." Toadsworth said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 4th Place / 1:47 AM**

"Yikes. That's not great." DK said.

"Yeah, but it could be worse." Diddy said.

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends (Lumiose Station)**

The girls rushed forward and stepped onto the mat, visibly nervous.

"Welcome to Lumiose City." Sycamore said.

"Thank you." Stacey said.

"Stacey and Tina." Toadsworth said. "You're the fifth team to arrive. However, as you know, you are marked for elimination, and you have incurred a 30-minute penalty, and I cannot check you in until your wait that out."

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina – Penalty Time Remaining = 0:30**

"I guess we just have to hope that it takes Athena and Janey longer than 30 minutes to complete the Detour…" Stacey said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Stone Emporium)**

"Let's try this one." Athena said, holding up an orange stone with a red-and-yellow swirl inside it. She ran it over to the counter.

"That's correct." The shopkeep said, holding out a clue and Garchompite.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – Currently in Last Place**

"Proceed on foot to the Pit Stop… Lumiose Station." Janey read.

"Time to move it." Athena said.

 **(Lumiose Station)**

The Pandorans rushed into the station and ran toward the Pit Stop.

"Welcome to Lumiose City." Sycamore said.

"Thanks." Athena said.

"Athena and Janey." Toadsworth said. "You're the last team to arrive… However, Stacey and Tina are marked for elimination and are waiting out a 30-minute penalty, so that officially makes you team number five."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 5th Place / 2:28 AM**

"Cutting it close." Athena said.

"Girls, you can come on over." Toadsworth said. Stacey and Tina walked over to the mat.

"Sorry, girls." Janey said.

"Stacey and Tiny Tina… Unfortunately, all the other teams have checked in to the Pit Stop. I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

 **Stacey & Tiny Tina: Friends – Last Place / 2:28 AM**

"Oh well…" Stacey said. "It was a good run."

"I had fun." Tina said. "Sucks that we're going home though."

"It sucks that we couldn't go further, but it was fun." Stacey said. "And we still had a lot of cool adventures. We got to meet Professor Sycamore and Diantha, I got to see real life Boos, see all kinds of awesome places… Driftveil Drawbridge, Boo Woods… Prism Tower."

"It was such a change of pace from Pandora." Tina said. "And it was great getting to experience such a once in a lifetime adventure."

* * *

Leg 7 Trivia:

\- Originally, the Detour was going to be a choice based on the rolling skating function unique to Pokemon X & Y or doing room service tasks in Hotel Richissime, but like other Detours, I opted semi last minute to go for something that I felt was more fitting to Lumiose City. Since Mega Evolution was introduced in X & Y and has a lot of importance to Kalos, I felt that it was a better idea for a Detour option. The sushi side was based on the fact that the restaurants in Lumiose all seem to be relatively expensive, so it makes sense that they're probably world-renowned eateries in the Pokemon world. It also drew some inspiration from the U.S. version of the race when racers went to Tokyo and had the wasabi bomb Roadblock.

\- I don't know if there's a penalty in the actual race for using the credit card for anything other than airfare. I would assume there is, but it could be set up so it will get declined if they use it for anything else. Either way, I was originally just going to have the meal at Le Nah cost Kirby and MetaKnight whatever they had for money, but using the price for Le Nah according to Serebii along with the currency conversion rates I came up with, it ended up being significantly more than teams were given to start the leg with. And more than they've been given in total up to this point in the race.

\- I was also going to give teams who chose Mega Meal a Charizardite X after completing the challenge, while teams who chose Mega Stone would bring the Charizardite Y to the Pit Stop, but since I had planned for the greeter to be Professor Sycamore, I felt it made more sense to bring Garchompite instead, since Sycamore has a Garchomp in the anime. It's also why teams specifically had to find Charizardite X: because the other teams were originally going to receive Charizardite Y.


	8. Leg Eight - Rubbery Squid

**Leg 8: "This squid thing is super rubbery…"**

" _Previously on The Amazing Race, teams departed Unova's Driftveil City bound for the Kalos capital of Lumiose…"_

"Travel by taxi to Mistralton City and get on a flight for Lumiose City in the Kalos Region. You will find your next clue in front of Professor Sycamore's Lab. You have 100 coins for this leg of the race."

 _(~TAR~)_

"Get on a flight for Lumiose City in the Kalos Region." DK read.

"Sweet! More Poke lands!" Diddy said.

 _(~TAR~)_

"Travel by taxi to Mistralton City and get on a flight for Lumiose City in the Kalos Region." CJ read.

"You will find your next clue in front of Professor Sycamore's Lab. You have 100 coins for this leg of the race." Tina read.

" _At the Roadblock, teams were stumped by questions about the Pokemon world around them…"_

"Question 7: What Pokemon has the unique ability Toxic Boost?" Bonnie asked.

"Um…. Muk?" Diddy asked.

 _(~TAR~)_

 _"Question 6: What Pokemon learns the unique move Flying Press?" Bonnie asked._

 _"Um… Aerodactyl?" Jr asked._

 _(~TAR~)_

"Question 4: What fully evolved Pokemon is known as the Mock Kelp Pokemon?" Bonnie asked.

"(Um… Kelpasaur?)" Kirby asked.

" _At the Detour, teams were tasked with the choice of eating a small buffet of sushi…"_

"Welcome to Sushi High Roller. How may I help you?" The waitress asked. CJ held up the clue envelope. "Follow me." She led the Sages to a marked table in the restaurant and the sat down. A short time later, she returned with a large tray in the shape of a boat. Filling the boat were various different kinds of sushi rolls, some were simple balls of rice topped with slices of fish, and others were rolls filled with fish and veggies, wrapped in seaweed. At the two ends of the boat were four wasabi bombs, two at each end.

"You ready for this?" CJ asked.

"I was born ready." Shaylene said.

 _(~TAR~)_

"Stupid question, but are you sure you can eat all that?" MetaKnight asked, looking at the boat of sushi.

"(Worry about your own stomach! I've got this down no problem!)" Kirby said.

"… _Or searching a store for one of several specific-looking stones."_

"Hi. We're here for the Amazing Race challenge." Stacey said.

"Okay. If you can find a specific Mega Stone among the many stones in my store whose colors match the colors of the race markers, I will reward you with your next clue."

 _(~TAR~)_

"Any luck yet?" Stacey asked.

"Nothing." Tina said. "Oh wait! I think I found it!" Tina grabbed a small marble-like stone. It was light blue in color and had a mostly yellow, but also red and orange swirl in the center. The two rushed over to the counter and held out the stone.

"I'm sorry. That's not correct."

"But it's the right color!" Tina said.

"I'm sorry, but that is not the correct stone."

" _Following a Yield in the previous leg, Dating Sages CJ and Shaylene excelled at the Roadblock and Detour…"_

"Question 5: How much does Excadrill weigh?" Bonnie asked.

"90 pounds?" CJ asked.

"That is incorrect." Bonnie said. "Question 6: What three moves can only be learned by starter Pokemon?"

"Blast Burn, Hydro Cannon and Frenzy Plant." CJ said.

"That's correct." Bonnie said. "You have correctly answered 5 questions." Clemont stepped forward and held out a Voltage Badge.

 _(~TAR~)_

Shaylene took a deep breath before taking a bite out of one of the wasabi bombs. Within a few seconds, her eyes started to water and her face turned a bit red. CJ took a bite of one as well before closing his eyes tightly and grabbing the top of his head in a failed attempt to ease the pain from the spice.

"Holy crap! That's wicked hot!" Shaylene said.

CJ took a swig of a nearby glass of water. "Whoo that has a kick!" He then took another big bite. "Come on… We've gotta… power through this."

"I know." Shaylene said, taking another bite. "Ow ow ow!"

" _And found themselves coming in first place, following a penalty given to Star Warriors Kirby and MetaKnight…"_

"CJ and Shaylene…" Toadsworth said. "You're the second team to arrive."

"Not bad." Shaylene said.

"Wait…" CJ said.

"However…" Toadsworth said.

"There it is." CJ said.

"Kirby and MetaKnight have incurred a 1-hour penalty for improper use of their race-provided credit card, and because of that, you are officially team number one." Toadsworth said.

"What?!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"No way!" CJ said.

" _Marked for elimination, friends Stacey and Tina arrived to the Pit Stop in 5th Place and were assessed a 30-minute penalty..."_

"Welcome to Lumiose City." Sycamore said.

"Thank you." Stacey said.

"Stacey and Tina." Toadsworth said. "You're the fifth team to arrive. However, as you know, you are marked for elimination, and you have incurred a 30-minute penalty, and I cannot check you in until your wait that out."

"I guess we just have to hope that it takes Athena and Janey longer than 30 minutes to complete the Detour…" Stacey said.

" _Which wasn't exhausted prior to engaged couple Athena and Janey arriving at the Pit Stop, leading to Stacey and Tina being eliminated."_

"Athena and Janey." Toadsworth said. "You're the last team to arrive… However, Stacey and Tina are marked for elimination and are waiting out a 30-minute penalty, so that officially makes you team number five."

"Cutting it close." Athena said.

"Girls, you can come on over." Toadsworth said. Stacey and Tina walked over to the mat.

"Sorry, girls." Janey said.

"Stacey and Tiny Tina… Unfortunately, all the other teams have checked in to the Pit Stop. I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

"Oh well…" Stacey said. "It was a good run."

"I had fun." Tina said. "Sucks that we're going home though."

" _Five teams remain… Who will be eliminated next?"_

Dating Sages too hot to handle; Team ADHD hits rock bottom

(The camera races through Lumiose City, past Sycamore Pokemon Lab, up Vernal Avenue past the Stone Emporium, circles around Prism Tower and flies over a small river running through the center of the city, finally coming to a stop over Lumiose Station, where Toadsworth stands outside.)

"This is Lumiose City. On the eastern side of the city is this place, Lumiose Station. This train station, which houses the train that takes trainers to Kalos's own battle facility and safari zone, was the seventh Pit Stop in a race around the world. The five teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in this next leg. Can frontrunners CJ & Shaylene and Yoshi & Yoshi Jr hold up the front of the pack? Can trailing team Athena & Janey recover from last place and stay in the race? CJ and Shaylene, who were the first to arrive at 1:04 AM, will depart at 1:04 PM."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 1st to Depart / 1:04 PM**

(The Sages stand on the mat in front of the station, clue in hand. CJ is wearing navy blue sweatpants and a black t-shirt with a classic NES controller on it, along with the word "Addict". Shaylene is wearing black running shorts and a simple light blue t-shirt.)

"Make your way on foot to Lumiose City Airport and get on a flight for Toad Town. Once in Toad Town, make your way to Toad Town Station and take a train to Shy Guy City. You have 236 coins for this leg of the race." CJ read.

" _Teams must now make their way on foot to Lumiose Airport and get on a flight to Toad Town in the Mushroom Kingdom. Once there, they must make their way to the Toad Town train station and catch a train to Shy Guy City. They'll find their next clue in the Shy Guy City train station. What teams don't know is that trains to Shy Guy City are few and far between, leaving once every 6 hours."_

"Leg 8, baby!" CJ said. "Final five!"

"Going into this next leg, I'm super nervous." CJ said (Before-Leg). "We're down to five teams. Sure, we've been doing consistently well for the most part, but I'm worried that our luck has to run out at some point."

"We've had some snags, but we're holding mostly solid in top spots. I think we can hold our momentum and stay in the lead." Shaylene said (Before-Leg).

 **(Lumiose City Airport)**

The two rushed into the airport and started looking around.

"Mushroom Airlines?" Shaylene asked.

"It's probably our best option." CJ said. "They likely have the most flights to Toad Town." Shaylene began scanning the airport.

"Boom. To our right." Shaylene said. The Sages rushed over to the counter.

"Good afternoon, we're looking to get on the earliest arriving flight to Toad Town." CJ said.

"Just a moment… Ah, we have a flight leaving here at 2:00 PM, arriving in Toad Town at 6:55 PM."

"Awesome. Can we book tickets on that?" CJ asked.

"Yes you can."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 1st on FLIGHT 1 (Mushroom Airlines)**

"We're on the first flight out, leaving at 2:00 PM and arriving at 6:55 PM." CJ said (During Leg). "There's a good chance the Yoshis and the Star Warriors will make this flight, and the Kongs have a slim chance. So we're going to try to find something leaving sooner from another airline."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 2nd to Depart / 1:23 PM**

"…make your way to Toad Town Station and take a train to Shy Guy City." Yoshi read. "Shy Guy City's a nice place."

"What's it like, Dad?" Jr asked.

"Just like it sounds." Yoshi said. "A city filled with Shy Guys."

"Sounds awesome." Jr said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Lumiose Airport – GooKoo Airlines)**

"Do you have any flights to Toad Town?"

"Yes, we have a flight leaving at 1:40 PM, arriving in Toad Town at 5:30 PM."

"Are there any seats available?" Shaylene asked.

"Yes, we could fit you."

"That would be amazing, thank you so much." CJ said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 1st on FLIGHT 1 (GooKoo Airlines)**

"As I expected, we were able to find a better flight." CJ said. "We're leaving 20 minutes before the other flight and arriving over an hour before it."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Star Warriors/Friends – 3rd to Depart / 1:30 PM**

"(Take a train to Shy Guy City. You have 236 coins for this leg of the race.)" Kirby said.

"Let's go." MetaKnight said.

"Going into this leg, not only are we down to the top 5, but we've been slipping up more lately." MetaKnight said (Before-Leg). "First the misread clue in Driftveil, then the incident in the restaurant. We need to be extra careful going into this leg."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Lumiose Airport – Mushroom Airlines)**

"Excuse me, when's your next flight to Toad Town?" Yoshi asked.

"2:00 PM."

"And when does it arrive?" Yoshi asked.

"6:55 PM."

"We'll take it." Yoshi said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 1st on FLIGHT 2 (Mushroom Airlines)**

"At this point, finding anything better than a 2:00 PM departure is unlikely, so we'll just wait for this flight." Yoshi said (During-Leg).

 **FLIGHT 1 (GooKoo Airlines) – Departure (Lumiose City) / 1:40 PM**

" _This is the first flight leaving Lumiose City for Toad Town, carrying dating Sages CJ and Shaylene."_

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors (Lumiose Airport)**

The Star Warriors walked into a small travel agent inside the airport.

"Excuse me, we're looking to get on the next available flight to Toad Town." MetaKnight said.

"Well, Mushroom Airlines has a flight leaving at 2:00 PM, arriving in Toad Town at 6:55 tonight."

"Could we still make that flight?" MetaKnight asked, handing over their passports.

"Yes. It's at Gate 6." The clerk said, printing tickets.

"Thank you." MetaKnight said, as the two rushed out of the office.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 4th to Depart / 1:47 PM**

"Looks like we're off to Shy Guy City." DK said.

"Sounds like fun." Diddy said.

 **(Lumiose Airport)**

The Kongs ran over to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"When's the next flight to Toad Town?" DK asked.

"Well, we have a flight leaving at 2:00 PM…"

"We need tickets on that! Please!" DK said.

"I'm sorry, but it's impossible to make that flight."

"Please… We're desperate." DK said. "We need to get on that flight. We have to get to Toad Town as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry, the best flight we could put you on leaves at 2:50 PM, arriving in Toad Town at 7:20 PM."

"We'll take it." Diddy said, interjecting before DK had time to think.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 1st on FLIGHT 3 (Mushroom Airlines)**

"We coulda made it." DK said (During-Leg). "Now we're stuck waiting almost an hour."

 **FLIGHT 2 (Mushroom Airlines) – Departure (Lumiose City) / 2:00 PM**

" _This is the second flight leaving Lumiose City for Toad Town, carrying father-and-son Yoshi & Yoshi Jr and friends Kirby & MetaKnight."_

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – Last to Depart / 2:28 PM**

"You have 236 coins for this leg of the race." Athena read.

"It sucked seeing Tina and Stacey get eliminated." Athena said (Before-Leg). "We built a relationship with Tina. All of us Vault Hunters have. She's like a little sister or a daughter to us. And Stacey... We built a friendship with her when she and her friends ended up on Pandora. And that was strengthened through our alliance on the race."

 **(Lumiose Airport)**

"Excuse me, when's the next flight to Toad Town?" Janey asked.

"We have a flight leaving at 2:50 PM, getting into Toad Town at 7:20 PM."

"Is it possible to get on that flight?" Athena asked.

"Yes. There are still some seats available, and the flight hasn't started boarding yet."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – Last on FLIGHT 3 (Mushroom Airlines)**

"Awesome. Thank you very much." Janey said.

 **FLIGHT 3 (Mushroom Airlines) – Departure (Lumiose City) / 2:50 PM**

" _This is the final flight leaving Lumiose City, carrying best friends DK & Diddy and engaged couple Athena & Janey."_

 **(Toad Town)**

A plane touched down in a bustling town in the Mushroom Kingdom. At the north of the town was a glistening white castle adorned with red roofs on the towers and main parts of the castle. To the south was a harbor and a train station. Northeast of the town was a tall hill where shooting stars could be seen falling frequently.

 **FLIGHT 1 (GooKoo Airlines) – Arrival (Toad Town) / 5:30 PM**

The Sages rushed out of the airport and scanned their surroundings.

"We need to go south to get to the train station." CJ said.

 **(Toad Town Station)**

"Excuse me, when's the next train to Shy Guy City?" CJ asked.

"8:00 PM."

"Can we get tickets for that?" CJ asked.

"Sure can."

"So… we're waiting here for a little over 2 hours for the next train." CJ said (During-Leg). "Which means there's a good chance that everyone's going to catch up to us."

 **FLIGHT 2 (Mushroom Airlines) – Arrival (Toad Town) / 6:55 PM**

The Yoshis and Star Warriors ran out of the airport. Yoshi quickly ran toward the south of town, with Jr shortly behind him. The Star Warriors noticed them and followed, trying to keep up.

 **FLIGHT 3 (Mushroom Airlines) – Arrival (Toad Town) / 7:20 PM**

The Kongs and Pandorans rushed out of the airport and DK quickly ran over to a nearby Mushroom Person walking.

"Excuse me, where is the train station?" DK asked.

"Southeastern-most part of town." The Mushroom Person said. "You'll know you're close once you see the Li'l Oink Farm. Train station's just beyond there."

"Thanks!" Athena said, listening in on their conversation.

"Rude!" Diddy said, as the Pandorans rushed off.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Kirby & MetaKnight (Toad Town Station)**

"Hi, we're looking to get on a train to Shy Guy City." Yoshi said.

"Next train's in a half hour."

"Awesome. We'll take two tickets." Yoshi said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Toad Town Station)**

"Hello, we're trying to get on a train to Shy Guy City." Athena said.

"Next one's at 8:00 PM."

"Awesome, we'll take that." Janey said.

 **TRAIN 1 – Departure (Toad Town) / 8:00 PM**

" _All teams are now en route to Shy Guy City, via the same train out of Toad Town. Once teams arrive in Shy Guy City, they will find their next clue waiting for them in the station."_

 **(Shy Guy City)**

A small train pulled into a remote mountainside town. Very few modern vehicles could be seen driving around. Everyone was travelling around town either on foot or bicycles. Some folks were being pulled around in rickshaws, a job that kept some of the local Shy Guys well employed.

 **TRAIN 1 – Arrival (Shy Guy City) / 10:45 PM**

As the train pulled up, Shaylene took quick notice of the clue box outside the station.

"There it is!" She said. The train came to a stop and the doors swished open. The five teams rushed out and grabbed their clues as quick as they could.

"Travel on foot to Shy Guy Market, where your next clue awaits you."

" _From the train station, teams must navigate through Shy Guy City on foot to the Shy Guy Market. Deep in the heart of this market, filled with food stalls, clothing shops and various other products, teams will find their next clue nestled amongst the chaos."_ Toadsworth narrated.

"Let's go!" Janey exclaimed.

"Come on, Shay! We've got to hustle!" CJ called out.

"As I expected, the train evened us all out again." CJ said (Post-Leg). "Once we actually got into the city, I knew we needed to haul ass to stay on top."

 **(Shy Guy Market)**

Teams rushed toward a busting marketplace in the center of the Shy Guy run city. Deep in the heart of the marketplace was a small stand with a clue box in front of it. Teams began navigating the maze of shops and stalls until one of the teams finally found it.

"DK, over here!"

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – Currently in 1st (Shy Guy Market)**

"Detour… Fly or Fry."

" _A Detour is a choice between two tasks. In this Detour, teams must search the local marketplace for items related to two different varieties of Shy Guys… Fly or Fry._

 _In Fly, teams must search the market for_ _different desserts based on flying creatures throughout the Mushroom Kingdom… Flutter Cupcakes, Marshmallow Lakitu Clouds, Boo Brownies and Sky Guy Balloon Cookies_ _._

 _In Fry, teams must search the market for a series of local foods, most of which are seen as strange in much of the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom…_ _Bloopers, ParaGoomba Wings, Buzzy Beetles and Spiny Eggs._

 _In both Detours, teams must bring their items to the Pyro Guy Café and find the Pyro Guy Chef. However, teams who choose Fry will have their items cooked for them and they must then eat them to receive their next clue. What teams don't know is that the items for both options are scattered at various specialty shops around the market, the items for Fry can all be found in one single shop and teams who choose Fry might find themselves gaining a time advantage if they can find the shop that sells all the items together. Both teams can find directions to their items written in Shyglyphics at the bottom of their list."_

"I'm not eating weird stuff…" DK said. "Let's do Fly." The Shy Guy seated in the stall stood up and handed DK a small sheet of paper containing a list of items.

"Let's boogie." Diddy said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

"Janey, I found it!" Athena called out. Janey caught up to her and Athena grabbed the clue. "Detour… Fly or Fry."

"Let's do Fry." Janey said. "That can't be any weirder than Fried Tork."

"That's not what you said about the last eating challenge you did." Athena said.

"I'll take my chances." Janey said.

It didn't take long before another team found the clue box.

"Babe, over here!"

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – Currently in 3rd**

"Detour… Fly or Fry." CJ read.

"Eating challenge number 3. Let's do it." Shaylene said.

"Ok, let's go." CJ said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

The Kongs rushed up to a small bakery stall not far from where they found their clue.

"Do you have Flutter Cupcakes?" DK asked. The Koopa in the stall shook his head.

"Do you know where we can find them?" Diddy said. The Koopa shook his head again.

"Dang." DK said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors**

"Detour… Fly or Fry." MetaKnight said. "No question here, Fry it is."

"We made the choice that if any eating challenges came up in Detours, we would choose that." MetaKnight said (After-Leg). "And if any Roadblocks sounded like eating challenges, Kirby would do them. Why not use our skills, or his appetite, to our advantage?"

"(Food!)" Kirby exclaimed.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

"Dude, look at this." Shaylene said, pointing to the bottom of the list. Underneath the items, near the bottom of the paper, were a series of strange characters and symbols.

"At the bottom of our list of items was extra writing, written in a Shy Guy language or something. It was easily overlooked, though, because the writing looked like it was decorative and not actually part of a clue." CJ said (After-Leg).

"Do you think it's another language?" Shaylene asked.

"Might as well see." CJ said. He took the paper and handed it to a nearby Shy Guy. "Excuse me, do these symbols and stuff mean anything significant?"

"Yeah… It says 'Your items can be found three stalls and four rows away from Pyro Guy Café.' Oh, you're looking for all these items?"

"Yeah. Do you know where to go?" CJ asked.

"Look for a stall with this sign." The Shy Guy scribbled some writing on the list and handed it back to CJ. "It's run by a Piranha Plant. You'll find all these foods there."

"Thanks." Shaylene said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Detour… Fly or Fry." Yoshi said.

"Fry sounds food related, Dad." Jr said. "Let's go for it."

"Ok." Yoshi said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

The Kongs ran up to another stall.

"Excuse me… Please tell me you have at least one of these items…" DK said, handing the list to the Goomba in the stall.

"Nope." The Goomba said. "But I think you can get marshmallow clouds about seven stalls thataway."

"Thanks!" DK said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

"Excuse me, can you translate this for me?" Janey said, handing their list to a nearby Shy Guy.

"Yeah. 'Your items can be found three stalls and four rows away from Pyro Guy Cafe.'" The Shy Guy said.

"Thanks." Janey said.

"Let's find Pyro Guy Café and work from there." Athena said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors**

The Star Warriors approached a large food stand run by a Wiggler. Surrounding the Wiggler were crates filled with various fruits and vegetables. In one was a pile of red spheres with small yellow spikes sticking out of them.

"Are those Spiny Eggs?" MetaKnight asked.

"Yes." The Wiggler said.

"Could we get…" MetaKnight scanned the list. "…6 of those?"

"Yup." The Wiggler said. "That'll be… 20 coins."

"You got it." MetaKnight said, reaching into the pack to grab some coins. As he pulled them out, a passport slipped out of the pack and dropped to the ground, unnoticed by the Star Warriors or the Wiggler. He handed the coins over and the Wiggler dropped 6 Spiny Eggs into a bag. "Thank you."

 **CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr**

Both teams rushed down from opposite ends of the marketplace, meeting in front of a small building. On the door was a picture of a yellow Shy Guy wearing a chef's hat and on fire.

"Well… we found the café." Yoshi said. "But we still need to find the goods…" The Yoshis then ran off.

"Sounds like they didn't translate their clue." CJ said. "Let's go." The Sages rushed up the row, past three small stalls, turned a corner and ran past four rows of stalls. "We should find everything near here…"

"All I see are clothing shops." Shaylene said.

"Let's run down this path and see what we find. Maybe it was three stalls and four rows the other way." CJ said. They rushed down the pathway between stalls, counting six stalls as they ran. As they passed the sixth stall, CJ noticed that it was surrounded by baskets and crates of food. "Wait!" He stopped running and turned to scan the stall.

"What?"

"I think this is it." He said. He looked at the Piranha Plant manning the shop. "Excuse me, do you have these items?" The Piranha Plant scanned the list.

"I certainly do." He said. Using his leaves as arms, he flung all the items into a small crate and handed it to CJ. "95 coins, please."

"Here." CJ said, handing over some coins. "To the Café."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

"Do you have any of the items on this list?" DK asked a Koopa Troopa.

"Um… nope." The Koopa said. "But there's a Lakitu four rows over that runs a bakery."

"Thanks!" Diddy said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors**

"(Hi, we're trying to find these items.)" Kirby said, handing his list to a Piranha Plant.

"You're in luck. I have all of these."

"We don't need the Spiny Eggs." MetaKnight said, holding up the bag.

"Okay. The rest'll run ya… 90 coins."

"Yikes." MetaKnight said. "Here you g- Wait…"

"(What?)" Kirby asked.

"I'm missing a passport." MetaKnight said.

"(Did we drop it somewhere?)" Kirby asked.

"Maybe the other stall." MetaKnight said. He handed over the coins and grabbed his stuff.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Athena & Janey**

The Sages ran toward the café as the Pandorans approached from the other end of the market.

"Found the café. Now let's find our stuff." Athena said. Meanwhile, the Sages ran inside the café and found the chef. They handed over their crate of ingredients and he began cooking.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Excuse me, do you have any of these items?" Yoshi asked a Blooper.

"No, but the Piranha Plant five stalls that way does." The Blooper said.

"Thanks." Yoshi said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

"Hi, we're looking for any of these items." DK said, handing the list to a Lakitu.

"You're in luck. I have Sky Guy Balloon Cookies." The Lakitu said. "How many you need?"

"Um… 8." DK said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors**

The two Star Warriors rushed over to the previous stand where they bought the Spiny eggs.

"Did anyone pick up a passport from the ground here?" MetaKnight asked.

"Not that I saw." The Wiggler said.

"Let's retrace our steps." MetaKnight said. "We've got to find it."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Pyro Guy Café)**

The Sages sat at a table as the chef carried out a tray of food. The Spiny eggs had been cracked open and fried, the wings had been plucked and deep fried, the Bloopers had been cut up and boiled and the Buzzy Beetles were boiled in the shell.

"Bon appétit." The chef said, placing the food in front of them.

"This actually looks good." Shaylene said, grabbing a piece of boiled Blooper. She popped it into her mouth and started chewing. "Ok, maybe not."

"Wow that's chewy." CJ said, munching on a piece of Blooper as well.

 **Athena & Janey / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr**

Both teams approached the Piranha Plant stall and handed over their lists.

"We're looking for these items."

"Us too."

"Coming right up. 95 coins for each of your guys." The Piranha Plant said, shoveling stuff into a pair of crates. Yoshi and Athena held out a handful of coins. The Piranha Plant took the coins and then held out the crates. The teams grabbed them and rushed off in the same direction.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors**

"Has anyone seen a passport?!" MetaKnight shouted as the Star Warriors wandered the aisles of the marketplace.

"(Anyone?!)" Kirby called out.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

"I wish we could find the rest of our stuff… This is harder than I expected." Diddy said.

"No kidding, little buddy." DK said.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Athena & Janey / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr**

The Pandorans and Yoshis rushed in and handed their items to the chef, who quickly got to work cooking.

"Dude, the Pandorans and the Yoshis are here." Shaylene said, taking a big bite of a wing.

"I know." CJ said, scooping a whole fried Spiny egg into his mouth.

"What are these nutcracker things for?" Shaylene asked.

"I have an idea." CJ said, picking up a Buzzy Beetle and cracking its shell open with a tool similar to a crab cracker. He pulled the cracked shell apart and started picking out the meat from inside. "Yup. Eat the Buzzies like you're eating lobster or crab."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors**

"(Maybe we should just keep going.)" Kirby said.

"We can't continue without the passport." MetaKnight said.

"(What do we do?)" Kirby asked.

"I guess we can try to see if there's a Dream Land Embassy back in Toad Town…" MetaKnight said. "Or we can go to City Hall here and see if they can point us in the right direction."

"(This sucks.)" Kirby said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

"This is ridiculous." Diddy said, as the Kongs wandered through an aisle between nothing but clothing and fabric stalls. "It shouldn't be this hard to find desserts."

"Do you want to switch?" DK asked.

"And have trouble finding weird stuff that we'll have to eat? No thanks." Diddy said.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Athena & Janey / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr**

"Come on, come on, come on." Janey said. "Give us the food."

"The faster we get that out there, the bigger of a lead we can gain on CJ and Shaylene." Yoshi said.

"Almost done." CJ said, cleaning the meat off of the last bone.

"I don't know… urk… If I can eat any more…" Shaylene said, gagging as she took another bite of Blooper.

"We've almost got it, babe." CJ said, dipping a piece of Blooper in the broken yolk of a Spiny egg.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors**

The two sat on a bench beyond the edge of the marketplace.

"I don't know what to do, Kirby." MetaKnight said.

"(Give up?)" Kirby asked.

"No. We can't give up." MetaKnight said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

The Kongs approached a small stall filled with baked goods.

"Please tell me you have one of these…" DK said.

"Yeah, I have Sky Guy Balloon Cookies." The Shy Guy running the stall said.

"Anything else?" Diddy asked.

"On the list? No." The Shy Guy said. DK groaned.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Athena & Janey / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr**

The chef and a waiter walked out, each carrying a tray of food.

"Here it comes. Time to gain our lead." Yoshi said.

"We've gotta power though this." Janey said. As the trays of food were placed down, CJ and Shaylene each finished their last bites of egg.

"Done!" CJ said. The chef walked over and handed them a clue.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – Currently in 1st **

"Travel on foot to Shy Guy Railyard. Caution: U-Turn Ahead."

" _Teams must now make their way across town to the Shy Guy Railyard, where their next clue awaits them. When they arrive here, they'll reach the race's second U-Turn. A U-Turn is found at the end of a Detour, and can be used to slow down another team, forcing them to complete the other half of the Detour. A team's U-Turn power is limited, as they can only use the U-Turn once."_ Toadsworth narrated.

"Awesome. We made up some ground there, I think. Let's keep it up."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors**

"I guess all we can do is keep going." MetaKnight said. "Maybe it'll turn up…"

"(Ok.)" Kirby said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

"I'm really beginning to hate this stupid market." DK said.

"Wait a sec… What's this?" Diddy asked, pointing to strange symbols under each of the items.

"No idea." DK said. He handed the paper to a nearby Koopa Troopa. "Do this symbols mean anything?"

"Yeah, those are Shyglyphics. They seem to be detailing where to find all the items on this list." The Koopa said.

"WHAT?" DK exclaimed. "Ugh. Of course. Could you write the directions on the paper for us?"

"Uh… sure." The Koopa said, scribbling some notes on their list. "Here you go."

"Awesome. Thanks!" Diddy said.

 **Athena & Janey / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr**

Janey took a bite of Spiny egg.

"Blech… I was wrong… It is worse than fried Tork…" She said.

"This squid thing is super rubbery…" Athena said. Meanwhile, the Yoshis were swallowing items whole with their tongues.

"Almost done, Dad." Jr said, swallowing a wing.

"Just a little more." Yoshi said, munching on a Blooper.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

The two Sages found themselves back at the train station.

"Okay, so Toad Town is that way, so logically, if we follow the tracks in the direction opposite of Toad Town, we should find the railyard." CJ said.

"Good for you! You can navigate." Shaylene said, sarcasm brimming in her voice. CJ playfully smacked her in the shoulder.

"Glad you're proud of my skills, brat." He said.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors**

The Star Warriors wandered the market.

"Of course… Now we have to find the café." MetaKnight said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

The two rushed up to a small dessert stand run by a Lakitu.

"Hi, we need half a dozen Flutter Cupcakes." Diddy said.

"You got it. 15 coins, please." The Lakitu said. Diddy exchanged the coins for a small box of cupcakes.

"Thank you."

 **Athena & Janey / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr**

"Ugh this is so gross." Janey said.

"Just think of the race." Athena said.

"Done!" Jr shouted. The chef came over, examined their tray and held out a clue.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – Currently in 2nd **

"Travel on foot to Shy Guy Railyard. Caution: U-Turn Ahead." Yoshi read. "Come on, if we move fast, we can beat the Sages!"

"It was a race to that U-Turn board." Yoshi said (After-Leg). "None of the five of us had used our U-Turn yet, and we were all potential targets, so we wanted to beat CJ and Shaylene to the board. Even if we didn't U-Turn them, we knew we'd be safe."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

The Sages ran along the train tracks and watched as they led into a large railyard filled with train cars. Not far from the road leading into the yard was a clue box and next to that was the U-Turn board. The Sages ran to the board and started fishing through the box for a team's picture.

"Should we do it?" Shaylene asked.

"They're a strong team. I don't want to take chances." CJ said. He placed a picture on the board.

"We choose to U-Turn Yoshi and Yoshi Jr." The Sages said in unison. Shaylene then pulled the clue out of the clue box.

"Roadblock… Who wants to become a Repair Guy?" She read.

" _A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that team member must choose one of the marked tracks and use the provided tools to reassemble a section of track. Once the yard foreman approves of their work, they will receive their next clue."_

"I guess I'll do it." CJ said.

"Good luck." Shaylene said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

The Kongs ran up to another small stall, this one ran by a Flutter.

"Do you have Boo Brownies?" Diddy asked.

"I do." The Flutter said. "How many?"

"6." DK said.

"10 coins."

"Here you go." Diddy held out some coins and grabbed the bag of brownies.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors**

"Finally…" MetaKnight said, as the two walked into the café. Kirby handed over the ingredients and the chef began cooking.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

Janey burped. "Another team we have to beat… Great…"

"We're almost done." Athena said. "Just a few more chewy Bloopers left."

"We still have those… beetle things…" Janey said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Crap… U-Turned by CJ and Shaylene…" Yoshi said as they reached the railyard.

"Let's go find the desserts…" Jr said. "Back to the market."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

"What's left?" DK asked.

"Um…" Diddy compared what he was holding to their list. "Marshmallow Lakitu Clouds."

"That's it?" DK asked.

"That's it." Diddy replied.

"Sweet."

 **CJ (Shy Guy Railyard)**

CJ looked down at two long rails, a bunch of railroad spikes, a mallet and a bunch of planks of wood. He reached down and picked up a railroad spike.

"I haven't held one of these in a while." He said.

"Being at the railyard and working to fix a stretch of rail was kind of surreal." CJ said (After-Leg). "As a kid, I was obsessed with trains and I wanted to be a conductor."

 **Athena & Janey / Kirby & MetaKnight**

Janey cracked open a Buzzy as the Star Warrior's food was carried out to them. As Janey began picking the meat out of the Buzzy, Kirby inhaled the entire tray of food. Shocked, the chef just stared.

"Do we get a clue?" MetaKnight asked.

"Oh! Yeah…" The chef said, handing over a clue.

"Travel on foot to Shy Guy Railyard. Caution: U-Turn Ahead." MetaKnight read.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The Yoshis approached the stall where they found their original clue.

"We need the list for the Fly Detour." Yoshi said. The Shy Guy handed them another piece of paper. Okay, this should be easy."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

The Kongs ran up to a stall run by a Lakitu.

"Do you have Marshmallow Clouds?" DK asked.

"Do I?" The Lakitu asked. "They're my specialty! How many do you need?"

"10." Diddy said.

"You got it, dudes." The Lakitu said. "20 coins, please." DK handed over some coins and was given a small box of cloud-shaped marshmallows.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors**

The two reached the railyard and saw the U-Turn board.

"(At least it's not us.)" Kirby said. "(That's all we'd need.)"

MetaKnight grabbed the clue. "Roadblock… Who wants to become a Repair Guy?"

"(I'll do it.)" Kirby said.

"Are you sure you don't want to save your Roadblocks for any more eating challenges we might have?" MetaKnight asked.

"(I still have more after this.)" Kirby said.

"Okay. Good luck." MetaKnight said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

"Almost… done…" Janey said, gagging.

"Note to self: No more eating challenges." Athena said, eating a chunk of Buzzy meat.

"Please."

 **CJ (Shy Guy Railyard)**

CJ dropped the head of the hammer onto a spike, driving it into the ground.

"Just a few more." He said.

"Come on, dude! You got this!" Shaylene cheered. "Kirby's just getting here now! We're still ahead of almost everyone!"

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The Yoshis ran up to the Piranha Plant stall.

"Excuse me, do you have these items?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't." The Piranha Plant said. "That tells you where to find all those things."

"It does?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah. It's written on there in Shyglyphics. Here, I'll write down the translations."

Yoshi pulled out the other list. "Are these Shyglyphics too?"

"Yup."

"Of course." Yoshi said.

"So of course, we found out after we'd been U-Turned and were halfway through the second Detour that there was writing on the list telling us where to find everything." Yoshi Jr said (After-Leg).

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

"So I guess now we have to find the café." DK said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

"Ugh… Finally." Janey said, swallowing the last bite of Buzzy. The chef walked over and handed a clue to Athena.

"Travel on foot to Shy Guy Railyard. Caution: U-Turn Ahead." Athena read.

 **CJ / Kirby (Shy Guy Railyard)**

"Done!" CJ called out, as Kirby drove a spike into the ground. A Shy Guy walked over and examined the section of tracks in front of CJ.

"Good work." The Shy Guy said, holding out a clue.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – Currently in 1st**

"Proceed on foot to the Pit Stop: Shy Guy Fort. Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated."

" _Teams must now make their way on foot across Shy Guy City to the Shy Guy Fort. This 1500-year-old fort on the edge of the Mushroom Sea, which has withstood assaults from the Koopa Army, the Beanbean Army and the feared pirate Cortez, is the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here… may be eliminated."_

"Pit Stop? Awesome! Let's go!" Shaylene said.

"It shouldn't be hard to find a giant stone fort on the water." CJ said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Hi, we need 10 Marshmallow Clouds." Yoshi said to a Lakitu.

"You got it. 20 coins please." The Lakitu said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

"And Bingo was her name-o." Diddy said, as the Kongs stumbled across the café. They walked in, quickly found the chef and handed over the desserts.

"Here is your clue."

"Travel on foot to Shy Guy Railyard. Caution: U-Turn Ahead." DK read.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

"Good, the Yoshis got U-Turned." Athena said, grabbing the clue. "Roadblock… Who wants to become a Repair Guy? This sounds like it's right up your alley, darling."

"I'm on it." Janey said.

 **Kirby**

"(Hya!)" Kirby exclaimed, dropping his hammer onto a railroad spike. "(Halfway there…)"

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Hi, we need 6 Flutter Cupcakes." Jr said.

"No problem. That'll be 15 coins."

"Here you go." Yoshi said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

"Phew… Not U-Turned." DK said as Diddy reached into the box and pulled out the clue.

"There's still quite a few clues in here." Diddy said.

"Yeah, but I see the Pandorans and the Star Warriors here." DK said. "And the Sages were already here. They U-Turned the Yoshis."

Diddy ripped open the clue. "There's a Fast Forward."

"Let's take it." DK said. "We might not get first, but we can at least stay in."

" _A Fast Forward is a clue hidden on certain legs of the race. The team that earns the Fast Forward can skip all remaining tasks and proceed directly to the Pit Stop. However, only one team can attempt the Fast Forward at a time, and only one team can claim it. Teams can also only use the Fast Forward once during the race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it._

 _In this Fast Forward, teams must board Shy Guy's Perplex Express and ride it around Shy Guy City, answering questions about the race so far. If a team can answer 5 of the 7 questions correctly, they will receive the Fast Forward award and will be dropped off Port Station, across the street from Shy Guy Fort."_

"Do you want to try it?" Diddy asked.

"Let's go for it." DK said. The two followed nearby signs reading "Fast Forward" to a train sitting just outside the railyard.

"Welcome to Shy Guy's Perplex Express." A Shy Guy said. "Climb aboard and prepare for my quiz!"

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Shy Guy City – Seaside)**

The Sages stood on the shores of the city, scanning their surroundings.

"Okay, I guess I was wrong." CJ said. "It _is_ hard to find a giant stone fort on the water… Somehow…"

"Maybe we're on the wrong coast?" Shaylene wondered. "Wait! I see it!"

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Hi there. We're looking to buy 8 Sky Guy Balloon Cookies." Yoshi said.

"Sure thing. That'll be 16 coins, please."

"Here you go." Yoshi said, handing over some coins. "Almost done."

 **Janey / Kirby**

"(Done!)" Kirby said. The foreman walked over and examined Kirby's work.

"Sorry, these spikes aren't in correctly."

"Amateur." Janey mumbled, driving a spike into the ground.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

"Question 1: Where was the Roadblock clue found during the third leg?"

"Third leg… That was… Boston?" DK wondered. "I think the Roadblock was the marathon. Where was that clue?"

"Something… Square?" Diddy asked.

"Incorrect." The Shy Guy said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Hi, we need 6 Boo Brownies, please." Jr said.

"10 coins." Jr exchanged the coins for a bag of brownies.

"Back to the café." Yoshi said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

The Sages rushed through the entryway of a large mud-brown brick fort nestled on a peninsula extending out from the city. In the center of the courtyard was Toadsworth, standing on the mat with a white Shy Guy wearing a peaked cap and a cloak that was decorated with all kinds of medals and ribbons. They rushed forward and triumphantly jumped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Shy Guy City." The Shy Guy, General Guy, said.

"Thank you." Shaylene said.

"CJ and Shaylene… You are team number one." Toadsworth said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 1st Place / 2:39 AM**

"Boo ya! We are on fire, baby!" CJ cheered.

"I have more good news." Toadsworth said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you have each won a 2017 Mushroom Motors Sports Coupe, as well a year supply of gasoline, courtesy of 1-Up Fuel."

"No way!" Shaylene said.

"What?!" CJ gasped. "Awesome!"

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The Yoshis rushed in and handed over the desserts, before being handed a clue by the chef.

"Back to the Railyard." Yoshi said.

 **Kirby / Janey (Shy Guy Railyard)**

"Come on, Kirby! Hurry!" MetaKnight said.

"We've got to beat them!" Athena exclaimed. "Hurry!"

"I know, Athena! I know!" Janey yelled. "Be quiet!"

"I felt like Athena was pressuring me at the Roadblock to move faster." Janey said (After-Leg). "There was no telling who was behind us, if anyone. We knew the Yoshis had been U-Turned, and didn't see them return to the café, so I assumed they were still behind us, but we hadn't seen the Kongs since we got off the train."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

"Question 3: Who was Yielded in Leg Six?"

"Yielded… Um… We were Yielded in Boston, but that wasn't Leg Six…" DK said.

"Oh! The Sages! CJ and Shaylene!" Diddy exclaimed with excitement.

"Correct."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Roadblock… Who wants to become a Repair Guy?" Yoshi read. "I'll do it."

"Ok, good luck Dad." Jr said.

 **Yoshi / Kirby / Janey**

"Done!" Janey said, driving in her final spike. The foreman came over and examined her tracks.

"I'm sorry. Those spikes there aren't quite right."

"Janey, you need to move!" Athena called out.

"I know! Stop yelling at me, Athena!" Janey shouted. "I'm doing the best I can!"

"You can do this, Kirby! Just focus!" MetaKnight said.

"Go Dad!" Jr exclaimed.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

"Question 4: Where was the Detour clue found in Leg Four?"

"Leg Four… That was Boo Woods, right?" DK asked.

"I think so." Diddy said.

"The Detour was at Boo's Lookout Tower." DK said.

"Wait, no! Leg _Four_ was Boston, not three!" Diddy said. "The Detour clue was found at the aquarium."

"What is your answer?" The Shy Guy asked.

"Go for it, buddy." DK said.

"New England Aquarium." Diddy said.

"Correct."

 **Yoshi / Janey / Kirby (Shy Guy Railyard)**

"(Check please!)" Kirby called out. The foreman came over and examined his work.

"Correct." The foreman reached into his back pocket and handed a clue to Kirby, who rushed back to MetaKnight to open it.

"Janey! Hurry up! You need to be faster! We're going to lose!" Athena shouted.

"Shut up Athena! I know!" Janey snapped.

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – Currently in 2nd**

"Pit Stop time, Kirby." MetaKnight said.

Kirby sighed. "(Here we go…)"

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

"Question 5: Who out of the other four teams participated in the Roadblock in Leg Two?"

"Leg Two… Leg two… That was the liver and onions, right?" DK questioned.

"I think so." Diddy said. "So… I know CJ did it."

"I think Janey did it. I remember her saying something about it being more disgusting than fried… something." DK said.

"Kirby did it, because he basically inhaled the whole meal in one gulp." Diddy said.

"And… which one of the Yoshis did it?" DK questioned. "I think it was Jr."

"What is your answer?"

"CJ, Janey, Kirby and Yoshi Jr." DK said.

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect." The Shy Guy said. "You must get the next two questions right to receive the Fast Forward."

 **Yoshi / Janey (Shy Guy Railyard)**

"Done!" Janey said. The foreman came over.

"Please be right, please be right… Please…" Athena mumbled.

"Correct." The foreman said, holding out a clue.

"Yes!" Athena exclaimed.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – Currently in 3rd **

"Pit Stop, Athena! Let's go!" Janey said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Shy Guy Railyard)**

"Check please!" Yoshi said. The foreman examined his work.

"I'm sorry, but your rails are not even."

"Crap…" Yoshi said.

"Come on, Dad! You can do this!" Jr cheered.

"I know Dad's getting discouraged. We're the last team here, we were U-Turned. I know he's afraid we're going home." Jr said to the camera. "I am too. But even if we do, I've had so much fun on this adventure getting to bond with my Dad."

 **? (Shy Guy Fort)**

Toadsworth stood on the mat with General Guy as a team rushed to the Pit Stop.

"Welcome to Shy Guy City." General Guy said.

"Kirby and MetaKnight… I understand you do not have your travel documents." Toadsworth said.

"No, we don't." MetaKnight said.

"Unfortunately, I cannot check you in without your passports." Toadsworth said. "You'll have to go back out onto the race course and search for them."

"Ok." MetaKnight said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

"Question 6: Who greeted you at the Pit Stop in Leg One?"

"Oh! That was Shaylene's sister… What was her name?" Diddy said.

"Jenn…something…" DK said.

"Jennette!" Diddy exclaimed. "Jennette! Our answer is Jennette!"

"Correct." The Shy Guy said. "Final Question: Where was Leg Five's Pit Stop?"

"The Thousand Year Door." Diddy said.

"Correct." The Shy Guy said. "Here is your Fast Forward."

 _"Having won the Fast Forward, DK & Diddy can now skip all remaining tasks and go directly to Shy Guy Fort."_ Toadsworth narrated.

"Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated." The train came to a stop and the Kongs stepped off, finding themselves across the street from a large stone fortress. "No way! I think that's it!"

 **Yoshi (Shy Guy Railyard)**

"Check please!" Yoshi called out. The foreman came over, examined his work, and held out a clue.

"Yes! Go Dad!" Jr exclaimed.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – Currently in Last Place**

"Pit Stop. Ready?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah. You did good out there, Dad. I've had fun racing with you."

"Me too, son." Yoshi said. "Me too."

 **? (Shy Guy Fort)**

"Welcome to Shy Guy City." General Guy said, as another team stepped up to the mat.

"Thank you."

"Donkey Kong and Diddy… You're the third team to arrive. However, a team before did not have their passports and could not be checked in, making you officially team number two."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 2nd Place / 3:03 AM**

"It's not first, but at least we're still in it." DK said.

"We made up a surprising amount of ground on that one."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors (Shy Guy City – Police Station)**

Kirby was seated at a desk with a police officer, filling out paperwork.

"We tried checking to see if anyone turned in our passports to the police, but no luck." MetaKnight said to the camera. "We're filling out paperwork so they can reach us if anyone does turn them in. Hopefully, we'll be able to find them, and hopefully we can stay in the race. Right now, we're just going to head back to the Pit Stop and hope for the best."

 **? (Shy Guy Fort)**

"Welcome to Shy Guy City."

"Thank you very much."

"Athena and Janey… You are team number three." Toadsworth said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 3rd Place / 3:15 AM**

"I'll take it." Athena said.

"At least we're still in it." Janey said.

"What happened at the Roadblock?" Toadsworth asked.

"I was worried about being eliminated, and we had no idea of who was behind us or ahead of us." Athena said. "We're not usually like that. I let the pressure get to me."

 **? (Shy Guy Fort)**

Another team soon came wandering up the stairs to the top of the fort, where General Guy and Toadsworth waited.

"Welcome to Shy Guy City."

"Thanks."

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr… You're the last team to arrive." Toadsworth said.

"We figured." Yoshi said.

"I'm… Pleased to tell you, however, that one team misplaced their travel documents and could not be checked in, making you officially team number four."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 4** **th** **Place / 3:29 AM**

"What?"

"No way… We're… we're not going home?" Jr asked.

"You're not going home." Toadsworth said.

"Oh yeah! The Yoshis live to fight another day! Look out, Amazing Race, my Dad and I are here to stay!" Jr said (After-Leg).

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors**

Kirby and MetaKnight slowly walked back to the Pit Stop.

"Were you able to find your passports?" Toadsworth asked.

"No. We tried everything. Even checked with the police. Nothing." MetaKnight said.

"Without your passports, I cannot check you in to the Pit Stop." Toadsworth said. "And all of the other teams have checked in as well. I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

 **Kirby & MetaKnight: Friends/Star Warriors – Last Place / 3:49 AM**

"We did our best." MetaKnight said. "It's just too bad that our best couldn't stop lost passports."

"(Definitely not the way I wanted to go out.)" Kirby said.

* * *

Leg 8 Trivia:

\- Much like most other legs, this Detour was changed between planning and writing the leg. Though, this one had the least change. The original Detour planned was still Fly or Fry, but the items teams would be searching for was changed. The original Fly option had teams still searching for the cookies and marshmallow clouds, but instead of cupcakes and brownies, they had to find ParaTroopa and ParaGoomba wings. The Fry Detour originally had teams searching for Shy Guy Boots and Masks, as well as Baby Buzzy Beetles and Spiny Eggs.

\- The original Pit Stop was set to be a location I called "Shy Guy Sanctum", which was likely just going to be the room from the original Paper Mario where you fight General Guy, but I felt that having a historic location like a seaside fort once besieged by pirates as the Pit Stop was better suited than some random boss room.

\- On that note, a very early version of this leg involved it taking place inside of Shy Guy's Toy Box and another version of it was set to take place in Shy Guy Jungle (which at the time of designing that version of the leg, I am pretty sure I hadn't played Sticker Star yet). The Shy Guy Jungle version of the leg featured the same challenges as this, but also included an Intersection prior to the Roadblock.


	9. Leg Nine - Coconut Skin

**Leg Nine: "Made it by the skin of our coconuts."**

" _Previously on The Amazing Race, teams left Lumiose City and returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, this time winding up in Shy Guy City…"_

"Make your way on foot to Lumiose City Airport and get on a flight for Toad Town. Once in Toad Town, make your way to Toad Town Station and take a train to Shy Guy City. You have 236 coins for this leg of the race." CJ read.

(~TAR~)

"…make your way to Toad Town Station and take a train to Shy Guy City." Yoshi read. "Shy Guy City's a nice place."

"What's it like, Dad?" Jr asked.

"Just like it sounds." Yoshi said. "A city filled with Shy Guys."

" _Once in the city, teams found themselves hunt through the market for their choice of desserts or local strange delicacies…"_

"Detour… Fly or Fry."

"I'm not eating weird stuff…" DK said. "Let's do Fly."

(~TAR~)

"Janey, I found it!" Athena called out. Janey caught up to her and Athena grabbed the clue. "Detour… Fly or Fry."

"Let's do Fry." Janey said. "That can't be any weirder than Fried Tork."

"That's not what you said about the last eating challenge you did." Athena said.

(~TAR~)

"Detour… Fly or Fry." CJ read.

"Eating challenge number 3. Let's do it." Shaylene said.

" _Teams that chose the Fry option found themselves chowing down on the strange foods."_

The Sages sat at a table as the chef carried out a tray of food. The Spiny eggs had been cracked open and fried, the wings had been plucked and deep fried, the Bloopers had been cut up and boiled and the Buzzy Beetles were boiled in the shell.

"Bon appétit." The chef said, placing the food in front of them.

"This actually looks good." Shaylene said, grabbing a piece of boiled Blooper. She popped it into her mouth and started chewing. "Ok, maybe not."

"Wow that's chewy." CJ said, munching on a piece of Blooper as well.

(~TAR~)

Janey took a bite of Spiny egg.

"Blech… I was wrong… It is worse than fried Tork…" She said.

"This squid thing is super rubbery…" Athena said. Meanwhile, the Yoshis were swallowing items whole with their tongues.

"Almost done, Dad." Jr said, swallowing a wing.

"Just a little more." Yoshi said, munching on a Blooper.

" _The Sages used their U-Turn power to slow down the Yoshis…"_

The Sages ran along the train tracks and watched as they led into a large railyard filled with train cars. Not far from the road leading into the yard was a clue box and next to that was the U-Turn board. The Sages ran to the board and started fishing through the box for a team's picture.

"Should we do it?" Shaylene asked.

"They're a strong team. I don't want to take chances." CJ said. He placed a picture on the board.

"We choose to U-Turn Yoshi and Yoshi Jr." The Sages said in unison.

" _At the Roadblock, racers found themselves trying to repair a small section of train tracks."_

CJ looked down at two long rails, a bunch of railroad spikes, a mallet and a bunch of planks of wood. He reached down and picked up a railroad spike.

"I haven't held one of these in a while." He said.

"Being at the railyard and working to fix a stretch of rail was kind of surreal." CJ said (After-Leg). "As a kid, I was obsessed with trains and I wanted to be a conductor."

(~TAR~)

"(Done!)" Kirby said. The foreman walked over and examined Kirby's work.

"Sorry, these spikes aren't in correctly."

"Amateur." Janey mumbled, driving a spike into the ground.

" _Despite being U-Turned, the Yoshis managed to get a reprieve as the Star Warriors misplaced a passport…"_

"(Maybe we should just keep going.)" Kirby said.

"We can't continue without the passport." MetaKnight said.

"(What do we do?)" Kirby asked.

"I guess we can try to see if there's a Dream Land Embassy back in Toad Town…" MetaKnight said. "Or we can go to City Hall here and see if they can point us in the right direction."

" _Despite the Kongs attempting the Fast Forward, Sages CJ and Shaylene excelled throughout the leg and came in first…"_

"Welcome to Shy Guy City." The Shy Guy, General Guy, said.

"Thank you." Shaylene said.

"CJ and Shaylene… You are team number one." Toadsworth said.

"Boo ya! We are on fire, baby!" CJ cheered.

"I have more good news." Toadsworth said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you have each won a 2017 Mushroom Motors Sports Coupe, as well a year supply of gasoline, courtesy of 1-Up Fuel."

"No way!" Shaylene said.

"What?!" CJ gasped. "Awesome!"

" _While the Star Warriors couldn't recover from their lost passport."_

Kirby and MetaKnight slowly walked back to the Pit Stop.

"Were you able to find your passports?" Toadsworth asked.

"No. We tried everything. Even checked with the police. Nothing." MetaKnight said.

"Without your passports, I cannot check you in to the Pit Stop." Toadsworth said. "And all of the other teams have checked in as well. I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

" _Four teams remain… Who will be eliminated next?"_

Dating Sages fly to the top; Star Warriors fried and dropped

(The camera flies over the train tracks on the edge of the city, pans to the railyard not too far away, zips over the market and stops over Shy Guy Fort. The view zooms in on Toadsworth, who's standing there holding an umbrella shaped like a brown-spotted tan mushroom, shielding himself from the bright rays of the sun.)

"This is Shy Guy City. And nestled in the southern shore of this port city is this place: Shy Guy Fort. This 1,500-year-old fort, which has defended Shy Guy City, and the Mushroom Kingdom, from pirates and enemy armies alike, was the eighth Pit Stop in a race around the world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period. Can the frontrunning Sages hold their lead and stay on top? What about the now last place Yoshis? Can they recover from the U-Turn in the last leg and stay in the race?

CJ and Shaylene, who were the first to arrive at 2:39 AM, will depart twelve hours later, at 2:39 PM."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 1st to Depart / 2:39 PM**

CJ and Shaylene stood on the mat, waiting to open their clue. Shaylene was wearing black yoga pants and a simple pink tank top. CJ wore black athletic shorts and a yellow t-shirt with a slanted black letter H on it, as well as the word "Hyperion" cutting through the middle of the H. As soon as the signal was given, CJ tore open the clue.

"Take the train to Toad Town, make your way to Princess Peach's Castle and use the… special Fast Travel Station?" CJ read. "…in the throne room to travel to the Arid Nexus?! Pandora? You have 75 coins for this leg of the race."

" _Teams must now board the train from Shy Guy City back to Toad Town and make their way to the throne room of Princess Peach's Castle. Inside, they will use the special Fast Travel Station to take an interplanetary trip to the planet of Pandora. Once they arrive in the Arid Nexus, they will find their next clue."_

"How in the world did we get clearance for Pandora?" Shaylene asked.

"That explains the waivers." CJ said. "But this works out for us."

"While Shay and I had a hand in helping to set up the race and get it cleared and what not, we weren't part of the team that designed the challenges. And we weren't given any advance notice as to where we were going either. Teams were given a lot of paperwork and prepped for potential travel to dozens of countries, of course including Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom." CJ said (After-Leg). "But Pandora was a complete surprise. Interplanetary travel was not something we expected."

 **(Shy Guy Station)**

"Excuse me, when's the next train to Toad Town?" CJ asked.

"5:00 PM, arriving in Toad Town at 7:45 PM."

"Of course." CJ said.

"And once again, here we are waiting a couple hours for a train that everyone's going to be on." Shaylene said to the camera.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 2nd to Depart / 3:03 PM**

"The Arid Nexus, Pandora?" DK read. "I've never heard of Pandora."

"Isn't that where Athena and Janey are from?" Diddy asked.

"Is it?" DK asked.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 3rd to Depart / 3:15 PM**

"Looks like we're going home." Athena said.

"It's only fair." Janey said. "Everyone else has pretty much had that chance."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Shy Guy Station)**

"When's the next train back to Toad Town?" DK asked.

"5:00 PM."

"Well, I guess we're hanging around for a bit." Diddy said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – Last to Depart / 3:29 PM**

"…to the Arid Nexus, Pandora. You have 75 coins for this leg of the race." Yoshi read. "That's the other planet that Athena, Janey and Tina came from, isn't it?"

"Sweet… Interplanetary travel." Jr said.

 **(Shy Guy Station)**

"Hi, we're looking to catch the next train to Toad Town." Yoshi said.

"The next train leaves at 5:00 PM."

"Of course." Yoshi said. "We're not getting out of last any time soon."

 **All Teams (Shy Guy Station) – Shy Guy City / 5:00 PM**

All four teams stood on the boarding platform as a train pulled up.

"So I guess I was wrong." Yoshi said to the camera. "Looks like we're all on this train together."

"And once again, we're all tied." CJ said to the camera.

"Thankfully, I think Janey and I have an advantage." Athena said. "We're going to our home turf."

"It's really getting down to the wire. This leg, and maybe this race, could be anyone's at this point." DK said.

 **Toad Town – Arrival / 7:45 PM**

The four teams plowed their way off the train and rushed into town, the Kongs and Pandorans going one direction and the Sages and Yoshis going another.

"Janey, wait!" Athena said, stopping her fiancée. "The clue said 'in the castle's throne room'. Maybe we should try that big white castle." She pointed to the white castle with the red roofs in the north of town.

"Good idea." Janey said, following the Sages and Yoshis.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / CJ & Shaylene / Athena & Janey**

The Sages and Yoshis rushed into a glistening white castle in the north of the city, followed shortly after by the Pandorans. Within a few moments, they reached the throne room, where they found a strange tower-like device, with a single lens and antenna at the top as well as a small number pad with a few buttons on the front.

"That's definitely a Fast Travel Station." Athena said. She and Janey stood in front of it and pressed a green button on the number pad. The two were engulfed in a white light before vanishing.

"Freaky." Yoshi said, before he and Jr stepped up and did the same.

"Ready for this?" CJ asked, looking at his partner, who was visibly nervous.

"To go back where Handsome Jack almost killed you?" Shaylene asked. "Not particularly. But let's do it." They stepped forward and were soon engulfed by the light as well.

 **(Arid Nexus, Pandora)**

The three teams were dropped in a large desert area. Above them was an elevated highway, next to them were a set of vending machines, and in front of them was the clue box. Around the area were a few buildings and scattered throughout the desert were large piles of bones. Running along the sand was a large pipeline, which led to a big building and a tall wall.

"Sweet! Vending machines! I could really use a drink!" Yoshi said. "We just landed and I'm already dying from this heat."

"Yeah, those… don't have drinks in them." CJ said. "They… sell guns."

"Wait what?" Yoshi questioned. CJ and Athena quickly grabbed their clues.

"Welcome to Pandora." CJ said, before he began reading his clue to quickly deflect off topic. "Travel on foot to the Hyperion Truth Network. You will find your next clue inside."

" _Teams must now make their way across the Arid Nexus to the building that once housed the Hyperion Truth Network, a propaganda radio station tailored to tell the news of Hyperion's former president, Handsome Jack, infamous for terrorizing Pandora."_

"The Truth Network is that building ahead of us." Athena said. The three teams rushed out into the borderlands in pursuit of their next clue.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Peach's Castle)**

"I'm guessing this is the Fast thingy?" DK wondered.

"Do we just hit the button?" Diddy asked, pressing the green button. The two were engulfed in the white light before vanishing.

 **(Arid Nexus, Pandora)**

The Kongs were dropped where the Sages, Yoshis and Pandorans had stood not long earlier. Twilight had begun bathing the desert sky.

"Look, there's the clue." DK said. "Travel on foot to the Hyperion Truth Network. You will find your next clue inside."

"Let's go." Diddy said.

 **Athena & Janey / CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Arid Nexus - Hyperion Truth Network)**

The three stood on a small platform underneath the building.

"So… how do we get up there?" Yoshi wondered.

"Like this." CJ said. He pressed a nearby button and the platform began to rise. They were soon on the same level as the building. They quickly rushed inside and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock… Who's ready to get down and dirty?"

" _A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, both team members must travel across the Arid Nexus to the abandoned town of Fyrestone. Once there, one team member must search the junk piles scattered around town for an ECHO device, the standard of communication and navigation on Pandora. Once they've found the ECHO, they must bring it to one of the Junk Loaders around the city, who will program the ECHO's map with a waypoint leading to their next clue."_

"Down and dirty?" Janey asked. "Sounds like my kind of gig."

"You've already done 5." Athena said.

"Fine…" Janey sighed.

"One thing we were told going into the race was that each racer could do a max of 5 Roadblocks prior to the final leg." Athena said (After-Leg). "I'm guessing it's so that no one racer does all the work for a team."

"I'll handle this one, Dad." Jr said.

"I'm up." Shaylene said. They continued to read their clue.

"Aw c'mon. Junk Loaders? Junk digging?!" Janey said. "This is literally my thing!"

"Sorry." Athena said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

The Kongs wandered toward the Truth Network, both clutching a bottle of water.

"Are we even sure we're going the right way?" Diddy asked. As if to answer his question, the elevator came down from the Truth Network in the distance and the Kongs saw the other three teams rushing away from the building.

"Yes." DK said.

 **(Hyperion Truth Network)**

The Kongs ascended to the top of the building and ran inside to grab their clue.

"Roadblock… Who's ready to get down and dirty?"

"I'll do it." Diddy said. He read the clue. "Okay, first, we have to go to a place called 'Fyrestone'."

 **CJ & Shaylene / Athena & Janey / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Fyrestone)**

The three teams walked into a small, run-down abandoned town nestled near some tall rock formations. Running above the town was an elevated highway. The buildings around town were small domes, and scattered around town were piles of junk, pools of purple goo and strange robots with bodies made from the trunks of cars and arms and legs that looked like they were built from the junk around town. Shaylene, Athena and Jr rushed off and started digging through the junk piles.

"Good luck, Shay." CJ said.

"I wish I was doing this." Janey huffed.

"You can do it, son!" Yoshi said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Arid Nexus)**

"So… where is Fyrestone?" DK wondered.

"I have no idea…" Diddy said. "And it doesn't look like there's anyone nearby to ask…"

"Do we just wander the desert aimlessly?" DK asked. He noticed the pipeline running along the desert. "Maybe if we follow that pipe, it'll take us somewhere with people and we can ask where to go. It has to lead to some kind of facility where whatever it's carrying is treated or something. A facility means employees."

"Worth a shot." Diddy said.

 **Shaylene / Athena / Yoshi Jr (Arid Nexus – Fyrestone)**

"Anyone need a spare tire?" Shaylene asked. "No. Okay." She pushed it out of the way and it rolled down the pile and across the dirt before crashing into a vending machine. "Oops."

"Wish I could keep this." Athena said, picking up a small pistol. "She tossed it over a nearby fence into one of the piles of goo.

"What is this?" Yoshi Jr asked, holding up a small white orb with a blue stripe running around the center.

"Uh oh." Athena said. She quickly grabbed it out of his hand and threw it as far as she could. A few seconds after she threw it, everyone heard a small explosion. "That was a grenade."

"Oops." Jr said.

"Welcome to Pandora." CJ said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Arid Nexus)**

The Kongs were following the pipeline when they heard a loud explosion.

"What was that?" DK asked.

"Let's not go that way." Diddy said.

"Actually, now that I think about it, that probably came from that facility." DK said. "Let's go see if anyone there knows how to find Fyrestone."

 **Shaylene / Athena / Yoshi Jr**

"I'm not even sure what an ECHO device looks like…" Jr said.

"You'll know when you pick it up." Shaylene said.

"It looks like this." Athena said, having just found one in the junk pile. She held up a strange, box-like device with a few playback-type buttons, as well as a compass and a large screen that took up half of the device. "And I'm off."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – Currently in 1st**

The Pandorans rushed over to one of the Junk Loaders and handed over the ECHO device. The Loader took the device and programmed a waypoint onto the built-in map. It handed the ECHO back to Athena, who examined the map.

"Where to next?" Janey asked.

"Back to the Catch-A-Ride near the highway in the Boneyard." Athena said.

" _Upon completing the Roadblock, teams will have their ECHO device's map programmed with a waypoint leading them to the Catch-A-Ride Station near where they entered the Arid Nexus. What they don't know is that they will have to activate the Catch-A-Ride to receive their next clue."_

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

The Kongs reached the end of the pope and found themselves at the base of a tall structure.

"Ok, let's find a way up there…" DK said.

"There's stairs right there." Diddy said, pointing to a nearby set of stairs.

"Oh. Look at that." DK said.

 **Shaylene / Yoshi Jr**

"I'm surprised DK and Diddy haven't caught up to us yet." Yoshi Jr said.

"Don't be." Shaylene said. "You had the advantage of arriving on the planet with the two teams who've been here already and know their way around. They're by themselves."

"Fair point." Jr said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

The two reached the top of the stairs and found themselves on a grated catwalk circling a building. The building was built against a large wall atop the rocky cliffs. As they circled the outside of the building, they reached a large door built into the wall. The door slid open and the Pandorans rushed out.

"Looks like we're going the right way." DK said.

"I guess following the pipe _was_ a good idea after all." Diddy said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

"I think we just accidently helped the monkeys." Janey said.

"We're still in the lead. It's not a big deal." Athena said. "They still haven't done the Roadblock, and I don't think the other two have finished."

 **Shaylene / Yoshi Jr**

Shaylene held a glowing purple brick in her hand.

"I don't think that's an ECHO device." Jr said.

"Nope." Shaylene said. "This is Eridium. It's a rare alien element." She turned to CJ and held it up. "Can I keep it?"

"Toss it here!" CJ responded. She threw the bar of Eridium to him and he put it in his bag. "We might come across a place where I can score some extra cash for this."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

The Kongs walked into the town and found the other two teams.

"How long have you guys been at it?" DK asked. CJ checked his watch.

"45 minutes… I think." He said.

"Good luck, little buddy." DK said, as Diddy rushed forward and started digging through one of the piles.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

The two reached the platform under the elevated highway where the Fast Travel had dropped them off. Next to them was a small computer console in front of what looked like two car lifts.

"That's the clue box that told us to go to the Truth Network… So where's our clue now?" Athena wondered.

"Well, the ECHO was pointing us to the Catch-A-Ride, so maybe if I activate it." Janey pressed a button on the console and the screen lit up, displaying Toadsworth's face.

"Congratulations on completing the Roadblock. Digistruct yourself a Catch-A-Ride vehicle and drive yourselves to the Blake Bridge in the Highlands." Toadsworth's voice echoed.

" _Teams must now digistruct a vehicle from the Catch-A-Ride Station, ride the elevator up to the highway, and drive themselves across the Ashes and the Dead Sands to the Blake Bridge in the Highlands to find their next clue."_

"I guess we have our choice of vehicle. Might as well go for a nice Bandit Technical." Janey said. She tapped a few commands on the screen and particles of light quickly gathered together to form a rust-colored truck-like vehicle with a mounted gun turret on the top. Athena climbed into the driver's seat and Janey hopped into the gunner seat. Athena drove the vehicle onto a nearby freight elevator and they were lifted to the elevated highway.

"And we're off. Next stop: Blake Bridge." Athena plugged the ECHO in the front console of the technical and placed a waypoint on their map.

 **Shaylene / Yoshi Jr / Diddy**

The three racers continued to dig through the piles of junk. The twilight had begun being replaced by darkness, as cool air descended on the desert. CJ was now wearing a light black sweatshirt.

"Boo yeah! Found one!" Shaylene cheered. She climbed down from the pile of rubble and handed the ECHO to one of the Junk Loaders. The Loader programmed the map, handed it back to Shaylene and she ran over to her partner.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – Currently in 2nd**

"That looks like the Catch-A-Ride Station under the road to Eridium Blight." CJ said, examining the map.

"Let's get moving." Shaylene said, pulling a pink hoodie out of her bag and slipping it on.

 **Yoshi Jr / Diddy**

"This stinks." Jr said, flinging debris around. "Final four and we're looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Hey, at least we're not _literally_ looking for a needle in a haystack." Diddy said.

"I guess that's fair." Jr said.

"No way, I think I found it!" Diddy said. He jumped down, handed the ECHO to the Junk Loader and quickly received it back, now programmed with the location of their next clue.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – Currently in 3rd**

"Come on. If we hurry, we can tail the Sages." DK said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

The Pandorans' technical raced along the elevated highway. Stretched out as far as the eye could see was still nothing but the sands and rocks of the desert, bathed by moonlight.

"At least we're not going to a different continent." Athena said.

"I think I'd have preferred that." Janey said. "A ferry ride where we can both relax instead of inevitable driving shifts. Why couldn't Marcus have picked us up in his bus? Better yet, why couldn't we just Fast Travel?"

"I guess a direct drop in the Highlands is unfair." Athena said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"You can do it, son! I know you can!" Yoshi said.

"I hope so." Jr said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

The Kongs found themselves at an old, decrepit shack near the edge of a cliff. Scribbled on the mailbox was the name "T.K. Baha".

"Great… We lost them." DK said.

"I guess we'll just try to follow our map." Diddy said. "It looks like where we're going might be near that building way over there in the distance." He pointed to an elevated building barely visible in the distance.

"I think that might be where we got the Roadblock clue."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

"And we're back here." CJ said, as the Sages reached the platform where they were dropped on the planet not long ago near the start of the leg.

"The ECHO led us here… Do we activate the Catch-A-Ride?" Shaylene wondered.

"Worth a shot." CJ said, activating the console.

"Congratulations on completing the Roadblock. Digistruct yourselves a Catch-A-Ride vehicle and drive yourselves to the Blake Bridge in the Highlands." Toadsworth's voice echoed from the console. CJ tapped a few buttons and spawned a Bandit Technical. The Sages jumped in, CJ taking the driver's seat and Shaylene taking the gunner's, and CJ maneuvered the vehicle onto the elevator.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

"It's getting cold. This stinks." DK said, his breath visible with every word.

"No kidding." Diddy said. He examined the map. "I think this is telling us to go over near those vending machines."

"I think that's where we started." DK said. "Maybe we get to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Well, this stinks… It's dark and I'm digging through a pile of junk trying to find some weird communication device." Jr said. He moved a tire, pushed a few robot limbs out of the way and was shocked to see an ECHO device under some more rubble. "Ha! Found it!" He dug the ECHO out, climbed down from the rubble and rushed it to the Junk Loader.

"Programming waypoint." The Loader said. It handed the ECHO back to Jr, now with a map showing.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – Currently in Last Place**

"Let's roll, Dad." Jr said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

"What do we do?" DK wondered, as the Kongs reached the platform with the Catch-A-Ride and Fast Travel Stations.

"Maybe this thing?" Diddy said, poking the Catch-A-Ride. The screen lit up with an image of Toadsworth's face. "I think I was right!"

"Congratulations on completing the Roadblock. Digistruct yourselves a Catch-A-Ride vehicle and drive to the Blake Bridge in the Highlands." Toadsworth said. The video of him vanished and was replaced by a menu.

"Um… What do we pick?" Diddy wondered. He cycled through the menu, tapping occasional commands, and before long, a small rust-colored buggy had been constructed in front of them.

"That looks good."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The Yoshis rushed up to the Catch-A-Ride Station.

"This is where we landed on the planet, isn't it?" Yoshi asked. "Are you sure you're reading that thing right?"

"Yes." Jr said. "This is where it said to go. Maybe we use this computer thing…" He tapped a button and was greeted by the video of Toadsworth. "That's a good sign." The Yoshis listened to the video's commands.

"I guess we're… digistructing a vehicle?" Yoshi questioned. "What's digistructing?"

"I don't know, but there's some kind of vehicle menu." Jr said. "I guess we must be ordering one and it'll come pick us up?" He tapped a couple things and scanned his choice. "Bandit Technical sounds neat." He confirmed his choice and both Yoshis were shocked as the vehicle was built out of light particles right before their eyes.

"Whoa! I guess _that's_ digistructing." Yoshi said.

"You drive." Jr said. The Yoshis jumped in and their vehicle was soon lifted up to the elevated highway.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Highlands – Blake Bridge)**

The Pandorans drove up to a small bridge above a dry riverbed nestled within Pandora's lush green and rocky Highlands. In the distance was a large dam and up on the cliffside overlooking the bridge was a small town. Sitting next to one of the bridge's four pillars was a clue box. Moonlight bathed the area in a gentle blue glow. The Pandorans jumped out of the technical and Athena grabbed their clue.

"Detour… Shields Raising or Guns Blazing." Athena read.

" _A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two choices related to two common items on Pandora. Their choice: Shields Raising or Guns Blazing._

 _In Shields Raising, teams must search through the cliffside town of Overlook for 5 shields. Once they have found 5 shields made by their assigned manufacturer, they must grind them up in the city's grinder and bring the shield pieces to the city's mayor, Karima._

 _In Guns Blazing, teams must head to Opportunity, a former Hyperion outpost now run by the Atlas Corporation, and search the city for 5 guns and the eye of a Constructor bot. Once they have found the 5 guns, according to the manufacturer assigned to their team, and the Constructor eye, they must bring them to the Vault Hunter, Gaige, at Atlas headquarters._

 _Once teams have completed either of these challenges, they will receive their next clue."_

"Overlook is closer." Athena said. "Let's do Shields Raising. And our manufacturer is… Maliwan."

"Let's roll." Janey said. The two jumped back into their technical and sped off toward Overlook. Within a short amount of time, they were stopped at a line of bollards. Above them was an arch-shaped sign that read "Overlook". They jumped out of the technical and walked into the town.

"All right, Maliwan shields. Where are you hiding?" Athena asked.

"Vending machines?" Janey questioned.

"Too easy." Athena said. "And we're not exactly loaded with cash to buy them."

"Good point." Janey said. "I guess we just raid every container and see what we can find."

"Raiding a small town for shields shouldn't be hard." Athena said.

Janey kicked open a box and found a small square object with a bunch of hexagonal pieces attached to the side.

"Darn. Hyperion." Janey said. Athena opened a mailbox and found a similar object, except this one a rectangular piece attached to the side.

"Tediore." Athena said. "This is going to be harder than I expected."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Highlands – Blake Bridge)**

The Sages arrived at the edge of the bridge. They jumped out of their vehicle and CJ grabbed the clue.

"Detour… Shields Raising or Guns Blazing." CJ read. He and Shaylene examined their two options.

"After a year and a half, I'm curious to see how Opportunity looks now." Shaylene said. "Let's try Guns Blazing."

"Sounds like a plan. Our manufacturer is… Sweet! Hyperion!" CJ said.

"Keep it in your pants, Rhys." Shaylene said.

"Shut up." CJ said. The two climbed back into the technical and sped off.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Detour – Shields Raising)**

Athena opened a mailbox, discovering a small box of ammunition.

"Pistol ammo… Darn." She said.

"No luck… I found a Pangolin shield." Janey said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Highlands – Blake Bridge)**

The Kongs pulled up to the bridge and DK jumped out and grabbed the clue. He hopped back into the buggy and tore open the clue.

"Detour… Shields Raising or Guns Blazing." DK read. "I wonder which is closer…"

"Shields Raising sounds easier." Diddy said. "I don't know what a… digistructing eye of a Constructor bot… looks like. But I know what Shields look like."

"Sounds like a plan." DK said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Opportunity)**

CJ drove the Sages' technical across a long bridge over a great lake and soon came to a glistening, futuristic-looking city on a man-made island in the middle of the lake. As they entered the city, he parked their technical on a Catch-A-Ride Station. The Sages jumped out, grabbed their belongings, and the technical dissolved into light particles. Marking many of the buildings throughout the city was a logo of a simple shield with the word "Atlas" written across it. Wandering the city were many Loader Bots, as well as soldiers wearing red armor and helmets, known on Pandora as the Crimson Lance.

"I see they've made good progress converting into an Atlas city." CJ said.

"I'll say so." Shaylene said. "Should we start with weapons or the Constructor eye?"

"I say the Constructor eye." CJ said. "Let's try the Orbital Delivery Zone."

 **Athena & Janey / DK & Diddy (Detour – Shields Raising)**

"Ugh, Hyperion. Of course." Janey said.

"How have we not found a Maliwan yet?" Athena asked. DK and Diddy ran into the town.

"I guess we do what they're doing…?" DK said questioningly. "We're opening boxes and crates and everything looking for shields made by… Anshin."

"Neat. You're mostly looking for Adaptive Shields." Janey said.

"You can scan items with your ECHO device." Athena said. "Check the ECHO's holographic HUD to examine items." She grabbed a shield. "Finally! A Maliwan!"

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Detour – Guns Blazing)**

The Sages rushed into a large open area along the coast of the city. There were a few garages nearby, some construction trailers and numerous shipping crates. Near one of the shipping crates was a large, disabled tripedal yellow robot. Atop the robot was a square-shaped missile launcher with the capability to launch six missiles simultaneously. On the ground in front of the robot were four orbs.

"Good guess." Shaylene said. "I'm guessing those are the Constructor eyes."

"Considering they're in front of a disabled Constructor, probably." CJ said, picking one up.

"Now the question is where do we find Hyperion weapons?" Shaylene wondered.

"I mean, the clue makes it seem like they're just scattered around the city." CJ stated.

"That seems safe." Shaylene remarked.

"Did you forget where we are?" CJ questioned. "Safe isn't in this planet's vocabulary."

"Good point." Shaylene said.

 **Athena & Janey / DK & Diddy (Detour – Shields Raising)**

"Athena, I found another!" Janey said. "Ooh, but it's a Shock Nova! I want to keep it!"

"We can't." Athena said.

Janey huffed. "Fine."

"Achy Breaky Adaptive Shield…" DK said, reading off a shield name. "Oh! Anshin! I found one!"

"Nice!" Diddy said. "Scan this one!" He held up a shield.

"Bulet Etr Sheeld." DK read. "Um… That spelling is miserable."

"That's a Bandit shield." Athena said. "Primitive names, primitive spelling."

"No kidding." DK said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Highlands – Blake Bridge)**

"Detour… Shields Raising or Guns Blazing." Yoshi read. "Let's try Guns Blazing."

"Sounds like a plan." Jr said. Yoshi began to drive the technical across the Highlands.

"I wonder what a Constructor eye looks like." Yoshi said.

"Probably an eye." Jr said.

"Thanks, son. Big help." Yoshi said, his voice brimming with sarcasm.

"Glad to be of service!" Jr chuckled.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Detour – Guns Blazing)**

"Dang! Found a Jakobs." Shaylene said, kicking open a box and finding a simple revolver.

"If it took more than one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs." CJ said. "Man that revolver served me well when we were here before."

"I wonder what happened to all our stuff." Shaylene said.

"Me too." CJ said. "Our ECHOs just kind of vanished when the monolith brought us back to Earth."

"Oh my Din! No way!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" CJ asked. Shaylene held up a black shotgun with a fancy-looking round sight and a single red stripe down the center of the gun. "Is that the Conference Call?!" CJ grabbed the weapon out of her hands and examined. "It is! It's the friggin' Conference Call!" He pointed it toward the sky and pulled the trigger. A hail of projectiles fired out in several different directions, many of them crossing paths.

"Again. Keep it in your pants, Hyperion fanboy." Shaylene said.

 **Athena & Janey / DK & Diddy (Detour – Shields Raising)**

"This is insane. I feel like we've kicked open every box in the city." Athena said.

"Found another Maliwan." Janey said.

"What? Where?" Athena asked.

"In a mailbox." Janey said.

"I didn't know we were checking mailboxes!" DK said.

"Me neither!" Athena said.

"Found one!" Diddy said.

"Boo yeah!" DK said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Opportunity)**

The Yoshis drove into the city and were dropped on the ground as their technical vanished.

"Ow! A little warning would be nice!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"No kidding." Jr said.

"So, we need to find that eye thing and… Jakobs weapons." Yoshi said.

"Hey, I see the Sages!" Jr said.

"We caught up to them?" Yoshi asked. "Perfect."

 **Athena & Janey / DK & Diddy (Detour – Shields Raising)**

"Boom. Found another one." DK said.

"Neato, a Fire Spike Shield." Janey said.

"This looks like a Maliwan." Athena said, pulling another shield out of a mailbox.

"That makes five!" Janey exclaimed. They rushed over to a nearby platform. In the center of the platform was a large hole, and inside they could see a few large rotating blades and various mechanical parts. "Time for grindin'." They dropped the shields in the hole and within a few moments, five transparent shield chunks were flung from the machine.

"Okay, so we need to bring these shield cores to Karima." Athena said. The Pandorans ran to a small building attached to a tall clock tower. Waiting outside was a woman with shoulder-length dirty blonde hair and wearing a flower crown and simple gray jacket and jeans. Janey handed her the shield chunks, which she tossed into a nearby box.

"Overlook thanks you." The woman, Karima, said. "Here is your clue." She held out a clue envelope, which Athena took from her and tore open.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – Currently in 1st (The Highlands – Overlook)**

"Fast Travel to the city of Sanctuary and make your way to the Pit Stop: Moxxi's." Athena read.

" _Upon completing the Detour, teams must Fast Travel to the flying city of Sanctuary and search for the Pit Stop: Moxxi's bar."_ Toadsworth narrated. _"The last team to check in here… may be eliminated. However, the unique Sanctuary Fast Travel code each team has been provided in their clue will only work once in each of the four Fast Travel Stations in the Highlands, as well as the Fast Travel Station in Opportunity."_

"Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated." Athena read. "Let's roll." They rushed to a nearby Fast Travel Station and activated it. They were engulfed in a white light and soon found themselves in a small building in the heart of a large city flying above the Highlands.

"It won't be hard to find Moxxi's." Janey said.

"Not at all." Athena said. The two rushed out of the backdoor of the building and turned to their right. Ahead of them was a long building with the name "Moxxi" written on the side in large, bright neon lights. They ran as fast as they could and once inside the bar, found Toadsworth waiting near a booth in the back. Standing with him on the mat was a well-endowed brown-haired woman wearing a cleavage revealing purple dress, fishnets, and a purple top hat with a playing card attached to it. Her face was covered with white makeup and she had a heart tattoo on the right side of her chest. The Pandorans jumped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Pandora." The woman said.

"Hey there, Moxxi." Janey said.

"Athena and Janey…" Toadsworth said. "You are team number one."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 1st Place / 8:37 PM**

"Finally!" Athena said. "Home field advantage!"

"How does it feel to finally get first place?" Toadsworth asked.

"It feels great." Janey said.

"Well, I have more good news." Toadsworth said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have won a 5-day, 4-night trip to the DK Summit Ski Resort. You'll stay in the luxurious Kong Hotel, have the chance to go snowboarding or skiing down the mountain and watch one of the legs of the Mario Kart Grand Prix's Flower Cup. You'll also be able to enjoy all the excitement the resort has to offer, from hot tubs to a continental breakfast. And you can enjoy all this after the race."

 **CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Detour – Guns Blazing)**

"This is a big city." Yoshi said. "They can't be far ahead of us."

"I wonder if they found the eye thing." Jr said. Not far away, the Sages were standing in a small square. Nearby were the ruins of a statue, as well as four walls covered with white cloth.

"I guess they haven't gotten rid of all of Jack's propaganda." Shaylene said.

"Apparently not." CJ said. He noticed a yellow and black sniper rifle sitting under the ruined statue. "Found a Hyperion sniper."

"Perfect." Shaylene said. "Three to go."

"Dad, I found something!" Jr said. Yoshi ran over and saw the revolver that the Sages had previously been looking at.

"Ornery Revolver… Jakobs. Perfect." Yoshi said.

"Let's try over where we find the body double in Borderlands 2." Shaylene said.

"Sounds like a plan." CJ said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Detour – Shields Raising)**

"How many more shields do we need?" Diddy asked.

"Two." DK said.

"Check this one out." Diddy said, tossing a shield to DK.

"Aggressive Amplify Shield." DK read. "Nope. Made by… Hyperion?"

"Darn." Diddy said.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Detour – Guns Blazing)**

The Sages walked down a flight of stairs to a lower level resembling a mall. There was a fountain, some info kiosks and all the doors and windows had "Coming Soon" signs posted in them.

"Hey, there's something." Shaylene said, pointing to a gun on a nearby bench. CJ rushed over and picked up a submachine gun with hints of blue and orange on it.

"Maliwan." He said.

"What's that over there?" Shaylene pointed to another bench near the fountain. CJ ran over and found a yellow pistol.

"Boo ya. Another Hyperion." He said.

"Dad, I found something!" Jr said, picking up a simple double-barrel shotgun. Yoshi scanned it with the ECHO.

"Jakobs Simple Scattergun." Yoshi said. "Awesome."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Detour – Shields Raising)**

Diddy opened a mailbox, while DK flipped open a small cardboard box.

"Nope. Just ammo." Diddy said.

"I found a weird needle." DK said.

"Yeah, that's definitely not a shield." Diddy said.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Detour – Guns Blazing)  
**The Sages wandered the edge of the city. CJ was scanning for more weapons while Shaylene was looking out over the lake.

"I never noticed how beautiful is around here. Especially for a murder planet." She said.

"Last time we were here, we were too focused on finding a way home." CJ said. "Found another one." He pulled a yellow and black sub-machine gun out from a small bush and fired a few shots into the air. The bullets gave off a purple haze as they were fired. "Ooh, Slag."

Meanwhile, the Yoshis found themselves in the Orbital Delivery Zone.

"What's that over there?" Yoshi asked, noticing a sparkle next to a shipping crate. They ran over and found a simple sniper rifle. It was mostly metallic and chrome with some wood paneling in spots.

"Cool! Check out that giant robot!" Jr said, pointing to the Constructor. Yoshi noticed the eyes sitting in front of it.

"I think CJ was holding something like that orb thing." He said.

"Maybe that's the Constructor eye thingy." Jr said.

"Might as well hold onto it then." Yoshi said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Detour – Shields Raising)**

Diddy opened a small crate near the edge of a somewhat tall cliff. Inside was a circular shield with some hexagonal pieces attached to the side.

"DK! Check this one!" Diddy said.

"Maximal Adaptive Shield." DK said, scanning the shield. "Anshin. Awesome."

"Now we just need one more." Diddy said.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Detour – Guns Blazing)**

"We need one more." CJ said.

"I think I see something over there." Shaylene said, pointing to a pair of vending machines nearby.

"Pretty sure buying our weapons from vending machines is off limits." CJ said.

"Look _on top_ of the vending machines, dingbat." Shaylene said. Sitting on top of the ammo vending machine was a yellow and black sniper rifle. Running down the side of it was a red stripe and parts of the gun gave off a blue glow.

"No way! It's the Longitudinal Policy!" CJ exclaimed, picking up the weapon. He stared down the scope, looking at the Highlands in the distance.

"Wasn't that the sniper you had when we first landed here?" Shaylene asked.

"Yup." CJ said. "Come on, let's go find Gaige."

Meanwhile, the Yoshis found themselves back in the square with the ruined statue and the four cloth-covered walls.

"This is harder than I thought it would be." Yoshi said.

"We're basically on a city-wide scavenger hunt." Jr said.

"To be fair, the whole race is basically an extreme scavenger hunt." Yoshi said.

"That's true."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Detour – Shields Raising)**

"Got one!" DK said. "That's five!" The Kongs rushed to the grinder. While DK dropped the shields in, Diddy scooped up the shield cores. As soon as all five were ground into cores, they rushed them to Karima's house.

"Thank you." She said, exchanging the cores for a clue.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – Currently in 2nd**

"Fast Travel to the city of Sanctuary and make you way to the Pit Stop: Moxxi's Bar. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." DK said. "Let's book it!" The two rushed over to the Fast Travel Station and pressed the button to activate it.

"Error: Unique Travel Code Already Used." Responded the station's computer.

"Aw man, check this out." DK said. He read another section of the clue. "The Fast Travel code that you have been provided is a one-use code. It will only work once in each Fast Travel Station in both the Highlands and Opportunity."

"Athena and Janey already used this station." Diddy said. "We need to Fast Travel from another spot. Does that ECHO thing show Fast Travel Stations?" DK scanned the map on his ECHO.

"Yup. There's one nearby." DK said.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Detour – Guns Blazing)**

The Sages rushed down a flight of stairs and found themselves in front of a large building. Marking the building was the Atlas logo, and two Crimson Lancemen stood at the door. In front of building, sitting on a nearby bench was a redhead young girl in her late teens. She had green eyes, wore goggles on her head, a denim vest, red skirt and red t-shirt with a skull on it. Her hair was tied into two small pigtails and her left arm was robotic.

"Hey, you guys are back." She said.

"Hey Gaige. Got some stuff for you." CJ said, handing over the Constructor Eye and weapons.

"And I've got a clue for you." Gaige said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – Currently in 3rd**

"Fast Travel to the city of Sanctuary and make your way to the Pit Stop: Moxxi's Bar. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated. The Fast Travel code that you have been provided is a one-use code. Note: You must use the provided code to Fast Travel to Sanctuary." CJ read. "So we need to hope no one else hasalready used the Opportunity Fast Travel Station with this code."

"Let's book it." Shaylene said.

 **? (Sanctuary – Moxxi's Bar)**

Moxxi and Toadsworth waited patiently on the mat. Not far away, another team Fast Traveled into the city, being dropped in the nearby Pierce Station. They rushed out of the building, down a set of stairs and into Moxxi's, where they nervously jumped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Pandora." Moxxi said.

"What's the nervous look for?" Toadsworth questioned. "CJ and Shaylene… You are team number two."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 2nd Place / 9:19 PM**

"Final four." CJ said. "We could be going home at any moment. Any one of these Pit Stops could be our last. We dodged a form of elimination on Pandora once. I was nervous we couldn't do it twice."

"But at least if we failed this time, we'd still be able to go home." Shaylene said.

"How does it feel coming back here?" Toadsworth asked.

"It was more peaceful than our last trip." CJ said. "But I wouldn't say it was less nerve-racking."

"Can't say the memories of this planet are some of our best." Shaylene said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Detour – Guns Blazing)**

"Two more to go." Yoshi said. "I feel like we're doing pretty well."

"No kidding." Jr said. "We've definitely gotten through this faster than I expected."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Sanctuary)**

The Kongs were dropped into Pierce Station in a flash of light. They rushed out of the building and began scanning the city center.

"Um… Where is Moxxi's?" DK wondered aloud.

"Go down those stairs behind you. Can't miss it." A nearby citizen said. "Sorry. Couldn't help but overhear you."

"Thanks." DK said. The Kongs turned around and booked it down the nearby stairs. As they neared the bottom, they noticed the glowing neon of Moxxi's bar. They rushed inside and made their way to the mat.

"Welcome to Pandora." Moxxi said.

"DK and Diddy." Toadsworth said. "You are team number three."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 3rd Place / 9:54 PM**

"Made it by the skin of our coconuts." DK said.

Toadsworth was baffled for a moment. "Ahem. Yes. Quite right." He said, unsure of the proper response.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Sanctuary – Moxxi's Bar)**

The Yoshis rushed into the bar, visibly tired and plopped down on the mat, dropping their bags.

"Welcome to Pandora." Moxxi said.

"Thanks." Yoshi responded.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr… You're the last team to arrive." Toadsworth said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – Last Place / 11:35 PM**

"Of course." Yoshi said.

"I'm… pleased to tell you that this is the final non-elimination leg and you are still in The Amazing Race." Toadsworth said.

"What?!" Jr exclaimed.

"Awesome!"

"This comes at a price, however." Toadsworth said. "Next leg, you will be marked for elimination and must arrive at the Pit Stop first, or you will incur a 30-minute penalty."

"I guess that just adds a little extra challenge." Jr said.

* * *

Leg 9 Trivia:

\- Originally, the Detour was going to mention Opportunity only as a "former Hyperion outpost" and teams were going to meet Gaige at the former site of the Handsome Jack Pleasure Palace. But I referred back to "Phantoms of the Borderlands" a lot as I wrote this leg, and thankfully that reminded me that I had written Opportunity as a now Atlas run city, and the Pleasure Palace was now Atlas HQ.

\- Surprisingly, the Detour written in this leg is actually the original planned Detour. I changed the Detour choice names (I don't remember the originals, but they didn't rhyme), but the challenge stayed the same.

\- I debated back and forth for a bit about tossing in an extra clue between the Detour and the Pit Stop. I thought about sending teams from Overlook/Opportunity to Thousand Cuts/the Bunker and then to Sanctuary. I also debated on making Angel the greeter as opposed to Moxxi.


	10. Leg Ten - Shadowy Guy

**Leg Ten: "Where's my shadow guy?"**

" _Previously on The Amazing Race…_

 _Teams departed the comforts of Earth and the Mushroom Kingdom on an interplanetary adventure to the wastelands of Pandora…"_

"Take the train to Toad Town, make your way to Princess Peach's Castle and use the… special Fast Travel Station?" CJ read. "…in the throne room to travel to the Arid Nexus?! Pandora? You have 75 coins for this leg of the race."

"How in the world did we get clearance for Pandora?" Shaylene asked.

"That explains the waivers." CJ said. "But this works out for us."

(~TAR~)

"…to the Arid Nexus, Pandora. You have 75 coins for this leg of the race." Yoshi read. "That's the other planet that Athena, Janey and Tina came from, isn't it?"

"Sweet… Interplanetary travel." Jr said.

" _At the Roadblock, racers had to dig through piles of junk in search of an ECHO device, a common communication device on Pandora…"_

"I'll handle this one, Dad." Jr said.

"I'm up." Shaylene said. They continued to read their clue.

"Aw c'mon. Junk Loaders? Junk digging?!" Janey said. "This is literally my thing!"

"Sorry." Athena said.

(~TAR~)

"Anyone need a spare tire?" Shaylene asked. "No. Okay." She pushed it out of the way and it rolled down the pile and across the dirt before crashing into a vending machine. "Oops."

"Wish I could keep this." Athena said, picking up a small pistol. "She tossed it over a nearby fence into one of the piles of goo.

"What is this?" Yoshi Jr asked, holding up a small white orb with a blue stripe running around the center.

"Uh oh." Athena said. She quickly grabbed it out of his hand and threw it as far as she could. A few seconds after she threw it, everyone heard a small explosion. "That was a grenade."

"Oops." Jr said.

"Welcome to Pandora." CJ said.

(~TAR~)

"I'm not even sure what an ECHO device looks like…" Jr said.

"You'll know when you pick it up." Shaylene said.

"It looks like this." Athena said, having just found one in the junk pile. She held up a strange, box-like device with a few playback-type buttons, as well as a compass and a large screen that took up half of the device. "And I'm off."

" _At the Detour, teams chose between searching the town of Overlook for a specific brand of shields, then dropping them into the town's grinder…"_

Athena opened a mailbox, discovering a small box of ammunition.

"Pistol ammo… Darn." She said.

"No luck… I found a Pangolin shield." Janey said.

(~TAR~)

"Athena, I found another!" Janey said. "Ooh, but it's a Shock Nova! I want to keep it!"

"We can't." Athena said.

Janey huffed. "Fine."

"Achy Breaky Adaptive Shield…" DK said, reading off a shield name. "Oh! Anshin! I found one!"

"… _Or searching the Atlas city of Opportunity for a Constructor eye and a specific manufacturer's weapons."_

"Oh my Din! No way!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" CJ asked. Shaylene held up a black shotgun with a fancy-looking round sight and a single red stripe down the center of the gun. "Is that the Conference Call?!" CJ grabbed the weapon out of her hands and examined. "It is! It's the friggin' Conference Call!" He pointed it toward the sky and pulled the trigger. A hail of projectiles fired out in several different directions, many of them crossing paths.

"Again. Keep it in your pants, Hyperion fanboy." Shaylene said.

(~TAR~)

"I guess they haven't gotten rid of all of Jack's propaganda." Shaylene said.

"Apparently not." CJ said. He noticed a yellow and black sniper rifle sitting under the ruined statue. "Found a Hyperion sniper."

"Perfect." Shaylene said. "Three to go."

"Dad, I found something!" Jr said. Yoshi ran over and saw the revolver that the Sages had previously been looking at.

"Ornery Revolver… Jakobs. Perfect." Yoshi said.

" _Athena and Janey found themselves at a home team advantage, which allowed them to reach the Pit Stop first…"_

"It won't be hard to find Moxxi's." Janey said.

"Not at all." Athena said. The two rushed out of the backdoor of the building and turned to their right. Ahead of them was a long building with the name "Moxxi" written on the side in large, bright neon lights. They ran as fast as they could and once inside the bar, found Toadsworth waiting near a booth in the back. Standing with him on the mat was a well-endowed brown-haired woman wearing a cleavage revealing purple dress, fishnets, and a purple top hat with a playing card attached to it. Her face was covered with white makeup and she had a heart tattoo on the right side of her chest. The Pandorans jumped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Pandora." The woman said.

"Hey there, Moxxi." Janey said.

"Athena and Janey…" Toadsworth said. "You are team number one."

"Finally!" Athena said. "Home field advantage!"

"How does it feel to finally get first place?" Toadsworth asked.

"It feels great." Janey said.

" _While the Yoshis struggled and arrived at the Pit Stop last, but were spared elimination…"_

The Yoshis rushed into the bar, visibly tired and plopped down on the mat, dropping their bags.

"Welcome to Pandora." Moxxi said.

"Thanks." Yoshi responded.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr… You're the last team to arrive." Toadsworth said.

"Of course." Yoshi said.

"I'm… pleased to tell you that this is the final non-elimination leg and you are still in The Amazing Race." Toadsworth said.

"What?!" Jr exclaimed.

"Awesome!"

" _Who will be eliminated next?"_

Pandorans overlook the competition ; Yoshis given sanctuary with non-elimination

(The camera flies over Opportunity, then Overlook and Blake Bridge before ascending through the clouds and hovering over Sanctuary. Standing in the center of town, near Pierce Station, is Toadsworth. In the distance, Moxxi's Bar can be seen.)

"This is Pandora. And floating in the clouds above this mysterious and dangerous planet is the flying city of Sanctuary. This city, built on the remnants of the Dahl mining ship Sanctuary, was the ninth Pit Stop on The Amazing Race. The four teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them as they head into the tenth leg on this race. Can new leaders Athena and Janey hold up from their home field advantage and stay in the lead as teams potentially leave Pandora? Can Yoshi and Yoshi Jr get past being marked for elimination and stay in the race?

To make up for the time difference between Pandora and Earth, and the resulting extra-long leg, teams stayed at the Pit Stop for an extra 12 hours, so Athena and Janey, who arrived at 8:37 PM, will depart 24 hours later, at 8:37 PM."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 1st to Depart / 8:37 PM**

"Fast Travel back to Toad Town, then take a plane to Isle Delfino. Once there, take a boat to Delfino Plaza and search for your next clue. You have 300 coins for this leg of the race." Athena read.

" _From the Pandoran city of Sanctuary, teams must now use the Fast Travel Station in the city to travel back to Toad Town. From there, they must take a plane to Isle Delfino in the Mushroom Sea. Once there, they will find their clue in Delfino Plaza, in front of the Grand Pianta Statue."_ Toadsworth narrated.

"Tropical island paradise?" Janey asked. "Let's go!"

 **(Toad Town)**

The Pandorans rushed out of Peach's Castle and into the hustle and bustle of Toad Town.

"Let's get to the airport quickly and see if we can't snag tickets on a fast flight out of here." Janey said.

 **(Toad Town Airport)**

The two rushed into the airport and scanned the departure board.

"Galaxy Air has a flight leaving at 10:00 PM." Athena said.

"Let's see if we can't grab that." Janey replied.

 **(Galaxy Air Counter)**

"Hi, we're looking to get on the 10:00 PM flight to Isle Delfino." Athena said.

"Sure, how many tickets are you looking for?" The Pianta clerk asked.

"Two." Janey said.

"Not a problem." The clerk said. "You'll arrive on Isle Delfino at 7:25 AM, after a connecting stop in Rogueport."

"Is this the fastest flight out of here?" Janey asked.

"Yes." The clerk replied.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 1st on FLIGHT 1 (Galaxy Air)**

"Awesome. Thanks." Athena said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 2nd to Depart / 9:19 PM**

"Where to next?" Shaylene asked, excitedly.

CJ ripped open the clue and scanned it. "Awesome! We're going to Isle Delfino!"

"What?! No way! Oh man, I really hope we get a chance to see Sirena Beach."

"All right, off to Toad Town Airport."

 **(Toad Town Airport)**

"Let's try Pianta Airlines." CJ said.

"Galaxy Air has a flight leaving at 10:00 PM though." Shaylene said.

"Okay, let's check a travel agency and compare the two." CJ said. The two rushed into the nearest travel agency, Toad Town Travel.

"Hi, how can I help you?" An agent asked.

"We're looking to get on the fastest flight to Isle Delfino. Would that be the Galaxy Air flight?" CJ asked.

"Let's see… Galaxy Air flight 6817 leaves here at 10:00 PM and arrives on Isle Delfino at 7:25 AM, connecting in Rogueport." The clerk said. "Pianta Airlines flight 8262 leaves here at 11:35 PM and arrives on Isle Delfino at 7:45 PM, connecting in Mushroom City."

"Are there any direct flights?" Shaylene asked.

"Just a sec… Yes. Paratroopa Airlines flight 7192 leaves at 12:35 AM, arriving on Isle Delfino at 6:55 AM non-stop." The clerk said.

"Fantastic. Can we get tickets on that please?" CJ asked.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to book those tickets through the Paratroopa Airlines counter."

"Okay, thank you."

 **(Paratroopa Airlines)**

"Excuse me, we're looking to get tickets on flight 7192 to Isle Delfino." The Sages handed over their passports and within a few moments were handed their tickets.

"You're all set." The clerk said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 1st on FLIGHT 2 (Paratroopa Airlines flight 7192)**

"Well, we have some time to kill, but we should be on the earliest arriving flight to Isle Delfino." CJ said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – 3rd to Depart / 9:54 PM**

DK ripped open the clue.

"…Delfino Plaza and search for your next clue… 300 coins…" He said. "Let's go. We've got some catching up to do."

 **FLIGHT 1 (Galaxy Air Flight 6817) – Departure (Toad Town) / 10:00 PM**

" _This is the first flight departing Toad Town for Isle Delfino, carrying only engaged couple Athena & Janey."_

"We didn't see anyone else get on this flight with us, and we were the first team to leave the Pit Stop, so we're pretty confident that we have the lead right now." Janey said.

"Of course, there's the possibility that the teams behind us found an earlier arriving flight." Athena said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Toad Town Airport)**

"Pianta Airlines. That seems like a good option." DK said.

 **(Pianta Airlines Counter)**

"Hi, we're looking to get on the flight to Isle Delfino."

"Sure. Just a moment." Within a few moments, the clerk was handing over the freshly printed boarding passes. "You're all set. Your flight departs at 11:35 PM."

"Right when the Yoshis will be leaving the Pit Stop." Diddy said. "So that's an edge up on them. And chances are that the Pandorans and Sages will be on our flight too."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – Last to Depart / 11:35 PM**

"We're headed to Isle Delfino." Yoshi said.

"Perfect." Jr said. "We know the most about the island, so we should have a leg up on everyone else."

"Being marked for elimination as we go into the tenth leg is nothing short of intimidating." Yoshi said. "But Jr and I are confident in our ability to power through and make it out on top."

 **FLIGHT 2 (Pianta Airlines Flight 8262) – Departure (Toad Town) / 11:35 PM**

" _This is the second flight leaving Toad Town, carrying only best friends DK & Diddy."_

"So, no one else is on our flight, which means that the teams ahead of us probably found something better. Of course, we're still ahead of the Yoshis, but the pressure is definitely on."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Toad Town Airport)**

"It looks like the only flight to Isle Delfino is through Paratroopa Airlines." Yoshi said.

 **FLIGHT 3 (Paratroopa Airlines Flight 7192) – Departure (Toad Town) / 12:35 AM**

" _This is the final flight leaving Toad Town, carrying dating couple CJ & Shaylene and father-and-son team Yoshi & Yoshi Jr."_

"As far as we know, we're the last ones out of Toad Town, along with the Yoshis. But, according to the travel agency, we should be arriving first." CJ said.

"Last flight out of the gate. Luckily, the Sages are on our flight as well, so we still have a chance." Yoshi said.

 **FLIGHT 3 (Paratroopa Airlines Flight 7192) – Arrival (Isle Delfino) / 6:55 AM**

The two teams stepped off of the flight and into the lobby of the airstrip terminal.

"Excuse me, when's the next boat to Delfino Plaza?" CJ asked.

"7:00 AM."

"That's five minutes! Where do we catch it?" Yoshi asked.

"Out that door and to the left."

"Thank you." Shaylene said, as the teams rushed out.

 **7:00 AM**

"We're on our way to the island itself, and we're hoping we gained some ground with our flight." Yoshi said.

 **Delfino Plaza / 7:15 AM**

The teams rushed off the boat and onto the docks of Isle Delfino's main plaza. Buildings and palm trees were scattered around the area. On the opposite side of the plaza from the docks was a sandy beach. To the right of the beach was a tall lighthouse. In the northern area of the plaza was a tall gate with a golden sun-like structure built into it. North of the plaza was a volcano, as well as grassy foothills. In the center of the southern section of the plaza was a large statue of a Pianta.

"I see the clue!" Shaylene said. "In front of the Pianta statue!" The two teams rushed over to the clue box and grabbed their clues, stunned by the number of envelopes in the box.

"1…2…3 4 5! No way, are we first?!" Yoshi gasped, ripping open the clue.

"Detour… Shining Sprites or Fruity Delights."

" _In this Detour, teams must choose between two things that Isle Delfino is known for… Shining Sprites or Fruity Delights._

 _In Shining Sprites, teams must make their way to the Shine Gate, pick up 30 Shine Sprite replicas, and bring them to the boathouse on the west side of the plaza._

 _In Fruity Delights, teams must search Delfino Plaza for one of four marked fruit baskets. Once they've found one, they must head to the Delfino Fruit Market and pick up the fruit designated on their basket. Once they have filled their basket with the correct quantities of the correct fruit, the Pianta waiting nearby will hand them their next clue."_

"Let's do Shining Sprites." Yoshi said.

"Fruity Delights sounds fun." Shaylene said.

 **FLIGHT 1 (Galaxy Air Flight 6817) – Arrival (Isle Delfino) / 7:45 AM**

 **FLIGHT 3 (Pianta Airlines Flight 8262) – Arrival (Isle Delfino) / 7:45 AM**

Both teams rushed off of their planes, quickly noticing the boat parked at the nearby docks and running to it.

"Is this the boat to the rest of the island?" Athena asked.

"Yes. We depart at 8:00 AM."

"Thank you." DK said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Delfino Plaza – Fruity Delights)**

"Do you think the fruit baskets are in the same spots as in Mario Sunshine?" Shaylene asked.

"Only one way to find out." CJ said. The two ran through a nearby alleyway, turned a corner into the center of the plaza, and were greeted by a pink female Pianta with a woven basket next to her. On the basket was a race flag.

"Bingo. Marked basket." Shaylene said. "What do you need from us, ma'am?"

"This legs number divided by two. Bring me that many durians to receive your next clue." The Pianta said.

"Got it." Shaylene said. "Let's go."

 **Delfino Airstrip / 8:00 AM**

"Unfortunately, our flight got held up a bit so we got tied up and we're on a boat with the Kongs." Athena said.

"Still no sign of the Yoshis or the Sages." DK said. "So we're thinking we might be tied for first with the Pandorans."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Delfino Plaza – Shining Sprites)**

"Where would they hide Shine Sprite replicas?" Yoshi wondered.

"Probably near the Shine Gate." Jr said.

 **Delfino Plaza / 8:15 AM**

The Pandorans and Kongs stepped off of the boat and scanned the area.

"Let's try over near the Shine Gate." DK said. "Maybe the clue is there."

"Wait! I see it." Diddy said, pointing to the statue. Overhearing him, the Pandorans took off in the direction of the Grand Pianta, followed by the Kongs.

"Detour… Shining Sprites or Fruity Delights."

"Let's do Fruity Delights." DK said.

"Shining Sprites sounds easier." Athena said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Delfino Plaza – Fruity Delights)**

The Sages approached a small fruit stand run by a Pianta. Stacked in front were a bunch of spiky brown fruits, known as durians.

"Didn't Mario have to kick these around Isle Delfino because they were too thorny to hold?" Shaylene asked.

"Yup." CJ said. "Delfino Durians have a much thornier outer shell, but it's also much sturdier. So while humans can't hold them, other species like Piantas and even Noki have no problem carrying them with my hands."

"And we needed 5 right?" Shaylene questioned. "She said 'This leg's number divided by two', I think."

"Yeah she did." CJ said.

"Perfect." Shaylene said. "Time to put my soccer skills to work."

"Shay and I both played soccer when we were younger, though she played a lot longer than I did." CJ said (After-Leg). "So it worked out that we happened to pick the durian basket."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Delfino Plaza – Shining Sprites)**

The two Yoshis approached a tall structure in the center of the plaza. It was a tall arch-like structure. In the center of the top part of the arch was a golden sun-like object with 8 points on it. On the tip of the top three points were small orbs. The structure was known as the Shine Gate, and the sun-like object was a statue of a Shine Sprite. At the base of the Shine Gate were several boxes filled with smaller Shine Sprites.

"Let's just grab as many as we can." Yoshi said. "We need to power through this." Jr reached into the box and grabbed 6 Shine Sprites. Yoshi reached in and grabbed 6 as well. Jr then dropped 2 of his.

"Nope. Too many." Jr said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Delfino Plaza – Fruity Delights)**

The Kongs ran into the center of the plaza and scanned the area. They noticed the Yoshis running away from the Shine Gate, Shine replicas in hand.

"Bingo!" Diddy said, pointing ahead to a basket. They rushed over to the basket, where they were greeted by the Pianta.

"The total number of Roadblocks you've done times three. Bring me that many banana bunches to receive your next clue." The Pianta said.

"Bananas. Got it." DK said.

"Just make sure not to eat them." Diddy said. As they rushed off, CJ and Shaylene jogged into the plaza, each kicking a durian.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

"2 down, 3 to go." CJ said, as he and Shaylene kicked their durians into the basket.

"We've got this in the bag." Shaylene said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Delfino Plaza – Shining Sprites)**

The Pandorans rushed up to the Shine Gate.

"I'm guessing those are the Shine Sprites." Athena said.

"We have to carry 30 of those?" Janey questioned. "Are there baskets or bags or something?"

"I don't think so." Athena said, grabbing 5 of the Shines.

"Well, let's try to power through this." Janey said, scooping up 4.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The Yoshis rushed into a small hut on a dock in the western section of the plaza. Inside was a simple counter. Behind the counter were a pair of raccoons, an adult and a child, and in front of the counter were four marked baskets. The Yoshis dropped their Shines into one of the baskets.

"1, 2, 3…. 10." Yoshi counter. "Okay, let's go back and grab more."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

The Pandoras ran through the walkways of Delfino Plaza, Shine Sprites in hand. As they ran down a path not far from the Grand Pianta Statue, they passed the Yoshis.

"There's the Yoshis." Janey said. "Good. We're ahead."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"The Pandorans." Yoshi said, as both teams ran in opposite directions. "That means we're ahead."

"We've got this, Dad." Jr said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Delfino Plaza – Fruity Delights)**

The two rushed through the paths of Delfino Plaza, each kicking a durian. As they ran, they alternated a third durian, kicking it back and forth between them, in a way that they would kick two durians forward, and then alternate kicking the third. They rushed toward their basket and kicked each durian in.

"GOOOOALLL!" Shaylene shouted. CJ couldn't help but chuckle.

"Is that enough?" CJ asked.

"Yes." The Pianta said, holding out a clue.

"Make your way to Bianco Hills and search for your next clue." CJ read. "Caution: U-Turn ahead."

" _Teams must now return to the Grand Pianta Statue and use the magic graffiti 'M' on the side to warp to Bianco Hills. Once there, they will find their next clue at the point where the warp drops them into Bianco Hills. It is here that they will also find the final U-Turn."_

"Let's roll!" CJ said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

The Kongs rushed up to a small banana stand in the fruit market.

"Grab as many as you can. We've gotta blast through this." DK said.

"I know." Diddy said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

The Pandorans ran into the boathouse, and dropped their Shine Sprites into a basket.

"1, 2, 3…." Athena counted. "9. Ok, let's go get more, quickly."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Grab as many as you can, son." Yoshi said, grabbing an armful of Shine Sprite replicas. Jr then followed suit, picking up a bunch before dropping a couple.

"Argh. Too many." Jr said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

The Sages ran over to the Grand Pianta Statue. Painted on the side of it was a rainbow colored "M". It gave off an unusual glow and through it they could see a hillside village and a tall windmill. They stepped toward it and vanished in a flash of light before being dropped atop a cobblestone walkway leading down to a small stream that ran through the village. Behind them was a small overlook area that could see both Delfino Plaza as well as the nearby Ricco Harbor. At the beginning of the walkway was the clue box as well a U-Turn board.

"We choose not to U-Turn anyone." CJ said. He grabbed the clue and ripped it open. "Roadblock… Who's got fast feet? I guess I have to do this one."

" _During his adventures on Isle Delfino, Mario found himself frequently chasing down a shadowy duplicate of himself. In this Roadblocks, racers will mimic those very chases."_ Toadsworth said, standing next to what looked like a translucent, liquid-like blue version of himself. _"They will have to race against a clone of themselves created using the E. Gadd Magic Paintbrush. If they can make it from the clue box to the Bianco Hills Windmill faster than the magic shadow, they will receive their next clue."_

"Good luck." Shaylene said. "You can do it." CJ's clone appeared next to the Sages and took off running.

"What? He gets a headstart?" CJ questioned, quickly giving chase. He rushed down the path, across a small bridge and into the village.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Delfino Plaza)**

"Here you go." DK said, as he and Diddy dropped their bananas into the basket.

"13." Diddy counted. "11 more to go."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Athena & Janey**

The Yoshis jogged toward the boathouse, once again passing the Pandorans on the way.

"We're neck-and-neck with them." Yoshi said. "We can do this." They ran into the boathouse and dropped their shines in the basket. "…9, 10… 15! Nice! Only five more."

 **CJ (Bianco Hills)**

CJ rushed around a small house, through a gate and into a lakeside area littered with palm trees, having lost sight of his double after the initial take off. Meanwhile, his double leaped from tree top to tree top. CJ darted through the trees and came to a tall hill leading to a rickety bridge. As he did, his double dropped down from above and ran up the hill.

"Oh no you don't!" CJ said, picking up his pace. In the distance, he could see the windmill, atop a tall, winding hill. "Crap…"

 **Shaylene (Bianco Hills – Entrance)**

"I'm a bit nervous with him doing the challenge." Shaylene said. "He's not as physically fit as he used to be, and we both agree that I'm the better runner. But I've already done 5 Roadblocks, so he was up."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Delfino Plaza)**

"You grab 5, I'll grab 6." DK said.

"Got it." Diddy said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

"Grab as many as you can, Janey." Athena said, grabbing as many as she could.

"Athena, believe me. I'm trying." Janey said, scooping up an armful of Shine Sprites.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The Yoshis ran through the streets of Delfino Plaza, passing the Pandorans on the way, and soon found themselves at the base of the Shine Gate again. Yoshi reached into the basket and grabbed 3. Jr reached in and grabbed 2.

"Back to the boathouse." Yoshi said.

 **CJ (Bianco Hills)**

CJ rushed up the winding path, quickly reaching the windmill. He hunched over, placing his hands on his knees, and started trying to catch his breath.

"Did… I… win? Do I… get my… clue?" He asked in between breaths. His double laughed, before vanishing and leaving behind a clue. "Awesome." He started running back in the direction of Shaylene.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Delfino Plaza)**

"Here you go." DK said, as the Kongs dropped their bananas into the basket. "Please tell me that's enough." The Pianta reached behind her and pulled out a clue. "Yes!"

"Make your way to Bianco Hills and search for your next clue. Caution: U-Turn Ahead." Diddy read. "Let's go!"

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The Yoshis ran into the boathouse and dropped their Shines into the basket.

"28… 29… 30! That's all of them!" Yoshi said. The adult raccoon checked their basket and began counting the Shine Sprites. He nodded to the child, who pulled out a clue.

"Bianco Hills. Got it." Jr said, scanning the clue. "U-Turn Ahead? Let's move."

"Being marked for elimination, we immediately saw the U-Turn as a chance to slow someone down. We needed to save ourselves, so we knew we needed to get there as quick as possible." Yoshi said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – Currently in 1st (Bianco Hills)**

CJ reached the Roadblock clue, where Shaylene waited.

"You did it?" She asked.

"I did it." CJ said, ripping open the clue. "Make your way to the Pit Stop… Delfino Plaza Lighthouse. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

" _Teams must now proceed back to Delfino Plaza and search for this place… the Delfino Plaza Lighthouse. This lighthouse, which has guided sailors to the shores of Delfino for 217 years, is the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here… may be eliminated."_

"Time to move!" CJ said, as the Yoshis emerged from the magic portal. "Good luck, guys." The Sages then jumped through the portal, bound for Delfino Plaza.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"No one's used the U-Turn yet." Yoshi said. "Perfect."

"We choose to U-Turn Athena and Janey." The Yoshis said in unison, placing both pictures on the U-Turn board.

"It was an easy decision." Yoshi said (After-Leg). "Both the Sages and the Pandorans are strong teams. We knew we would U-Turn one of them, and once we saw the Sages at the Roadblock, we knew that the Pandorans were our only option."

"DK and Diddy were an option too, but the Pandorans seemed like a stronger threat." Yoshi Jr said.

"Roadblock… Who's got fast feet?" Yoshi Jr read. "This one's yours, Dad." Shadow Yoshi appeared next to the team and took off running.

"That's not fair!" Yoshi said, chasing him.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Delfino Plaza)**

The Pandorans ran into the boathouse.

"17…18…19…20." Athena counted, dropping hers in.

"23…24…25." Janey said, dropping hers. "Sorry Athena."

"Let's just go." Athena said. "Only 5 more."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Bianco Hills)**

The Kongs appeared at the Bianco Hills overlook, where Yoshi Jr was standing near the clue box.

"Must be a Roadblock." Diddy said, reaching into the clue box. He ripped open the clue. "Roadblock… Who's got fast feet?"

"I wanna try this." DK said.

"Are you sure?" Diddy asked. "I might be better suited. It sounds like a running challenge."

"That's exactly why I want to do it." DK said.

"Ok." Diddy said. DK scanned the clue.

"I'm ready for this. Where's my shadow guy?" DK asked, as Shadow DK appeared next to him and immediately started running. "No one said anything about racing a cheater!" DK quickly gave chase.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Delfino Plaza Lighthouse)**

Toadsworth stood in front of a tall lighthouse on the beach of Delfino Plaza, next to a blue Pianta. The Sages quickly rushed over to him and smiled.

"Welcome to Delfino Plaza." The Pianta said.

"CJ and Shaylene…" Toadsworth said.

"Team number one?" CJ asked, trying to contain his excitement.

"You're team number one." Toadsworth said.

"Oh yeah! Final three baby!" CJ cheered, high fiving Shaylene.

"However…" Toadsworth said, erasing the excitement from the Sages' faces. He held out a rolled up piece of paper. "You're still racing. Here is your next clue."

"No way…"

 **Yoshi (Bianco Hills)**

"You're not gonna beat me!" Yoshi said, as he ran among the trees along the lakeside. Much like CJ's doppelganger, Shadow Yoshi jumped from treetop to treetop, laughing as he did. Yoshi picked up speed and was halfway up the small hill before Shadow Yoshi dropped down from the trees.

 **DK**

"Man… maybe I shouldn't have done this…" DK said, stopping to catch his breath.

"I don't know what happened at the Roadblock." DK said. "I don't remember struggling that much with the Boston Marathon Roadblock."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Delfino Plaza)**

"Done!" Athena dropped the last of the Pandorans' Shine Sprites in the basket.

The adult raccoon counted the shines and nodded to the child, who held out the clue.

"Bianco Hills." Janey read. "Uh oh, Athena. U-Turn ahead."

 **Yoshi (Bianco Hills)**

Yoshi sprinted toward the windmill and smacked his hand against the wall. He turned and saw his double running up just behind him. The double laughed as it arrived, before vanishing in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a clue. Yoshi picked it up and ran back to the village entrance.

 **DK**

"Almost… there…" DK huffed and puffed as he reached the windmill, where his double waited. "Coconuts… Gotta try again."

 **Athena & Janey / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr**

Yoshi reached the entrance to Bianco Hills and the Pandorans were warped in.

"Athena, we've been U-Turned." Janey said. "Real cool, guys."

"Come on, Janey. Let's go." Athena said, as they jumped back through the warp.

"Marked for elimination. I understand why they did it." Athena said (After-Leg). "It doesn't make it any better feeling, though."

Yoshi ripped open the clue.

"Pit Stop." Yoshi said. "Good. We're still ahead of at two teams."

"We knew we weren't in first going into the Pit Stop, but we felt we had enough of a lead on the other two teams to stay in the race." Yoshi said (After-Leg).

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Delfino Plaza)**

"So we've gotta do the fruit Detour now." Athena said.

"There was a fruit basket near where we picked up the Shine Sprites." Janey said.

"Perfect." Athena said. "Let's go."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Delfino Plaza Lighthouse)**

"I see Toadsworth!" Yoshi said, as the Yoshis sprinted to the mat.

"Team number two?" Jr asked.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr… You're the second team to arrive." Toadsworth said. "However…"

"30 minute penalty." Yoshi said. Toadsworth held out a rolled up paper.

"You're still racing. Here is your next clue." Toadsworth said.

"What?!" Yoshi gasped.

 **DK (Bianco Hills)**

"You did it?" Diddy asked.

"No. I gotta go again, little buddy." DK said, as he double appeared next to him and took off running. DK quickly followed suit. "Man… I'm tired…"

"The challenge with the Roadblock is that you had to keep trying until you got it." DK said (After-Leg). "And every time you failed and started over, it became more and more exhausting."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Delfino Plaza)**

The Pandorans approached a basket where an orange female Pianta waited.

"The number of Roadblocks you've done, plus the number of Pit Stops you've won. Bring me that many coconuts to receive your next clue." The Pianta said.

"Number of Roadblocks… I've done 5, you've done 4." Janey said. "Plus the number of legs we've won. Last leg was the only one. So, 10 coconuts."

"Let's move it." Athena said.

 **DK (Bianco Hills)**

DK plopped down under a tree and watched defeatedly as his double ran up the hill toward the windmill.

"I don't know if I can keep going." He said. "But I don't want to let Diddy down."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Delfino Plaza)**

"10 coconuts." Athena said. "Can you manage 5, Janey?"

"I have an idea." Janey said, dropping her backpack. She reached in and pulled out a shirt, before wrapping five coconuts in it.

"Why didn't we think of that with the Shine Sprites?" Athena questioned, following suit.

"We thought of it now." Janey said. "Let's go!"

 **DK (Bianco Hills)**

"Crap… Beat me again…" DK said between breaths as he reached the lighthouse. "I can't keep doing this."

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Delfino Plaza)**

"Boom. 10." Janey said as the Pandorans dropped their coconuts into the basket.

"Correct." The Pianta said.

"Back to Bianco Hills!"

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Bianco Hills)**

"I can't keep going…" DK panted as he reached the entrance to Bianco Hills.

"It's the final four." Diddy said. "And we're in third. If we take the penalty, we're out for sure!"

"I know, but…" DK began to protest as the Pandorans warped back into the village.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

"Roadblock…" Janey read. "You're up, Athena." Athena ripped open the clue and read it.

"This should be easy." She said, as he double appeared and took off in a dash. Athena immediately followed suit, and by the bottom of the hill, Athena was leading as they raced into the main village.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

"Athena's going to breeze through this, little buddy." DK said.

"Just… give it one more shot, ok?" Diddy pleaded.

"Ok. One more shot." DK said. His shadowy doppelganger reappeared and started running. "I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." DK tried to motivate himself before taking off running as well.

 **Athena / DK**

Athena rounded the path through the trees and started making her way up the hill. Within moments, he double dropped down behind her and picked up the pace. Not wanting to lose, Athena picked up her speed as well. As she neared the winding hill to the windmill, she took off in a sprint. As DK and his double ran into the village, Athena slapped the side of the windmill shortly before Shadow Athena caught up.

"How's that for speed?" Athena smirked. Shadow Athena vanished in a flash, dropping a clue. Athena picked it up and made her way back toward the village.

"So… tired…" DK said in passing.

"You can do it, DK! Almost there!" Athena cheered.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

Athena ran toward her partner, clue in hand.

"Go Athena! You killed it!" Janey cheered. Athena ripped open the clue as she reached her partner.

"Make your way to the Pit Stop: Delfino Plaza Lighthouse." Athena read.

"And one team's still behind us!"

 **DK**

"Almost… there… Gotta keep going…" DK huffed and puffed as he made a mad dash for the windmill. He sprinted frantically as he neared it, triumphantly slamming his hand onto the wall. He nervously turned and saw only a clue on the ground. "No way! I did it?" He reached down, picked up the clue and slowly walked back to his partner.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – Currently in Last Place**

DK struggled his way up the hill to the clue box where Diddy waited, where he ripped open the clue.

"Make your way to the Pit Stop… Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." DK read. "Well, little buddy, this is it."

"Yeah, but we ran a good race." Diddy said. "And you didn't quit that Roadblock."

 **(Delfino Plaza Lighthouse)**

Toadsworth waited on the mat as Athena and Janey ran toward it. They jumped onto the mat, both triumphant and nervous.

"Athena and Janey… You're the third team to arrive." Toadsworth said.

"Awesome! We did it!" Janey cheered.

"However…"

"However? No, no 'however'. What?" Janey questioned, as Toadsworth held out a paper.

"You're still racing." Toadsworth said. "Here is your next clue."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Delfino Plaza Lighthouse)**

DK and Diddy walked down the beach of Delfino Plaza, gazing out over the ocean as they did, and soon reached the Pit Stop mat. DK slumped to the ground as they stepped onto the mat.

"I'm ok. Just tired." DK said.

"DK and Diddy… You're the last team to arrive."

"It was a good race." DK said. "And I'm glad we got to run it."

"However…"

"What? No way!" Diddy gasped.

"You are still racing, here is your next clue."

"You're kidding me." DK said. "I'm beat."

"Come on, man! We're still in this!" Diddy said.

"Don't give up yet, DK! The final three is close." Toadsworth said, cheering DK on.


	11. Leg Eleven - X Marks the Spot

**Leg Eleven: "I'm guessing X marks the spot."**

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Delfino Plaza Lighthouse)**

Toadsworth stood in front of a tall lighthouse on the beach of Delfino Plaza, next to a blue Pianta. The Sages quickly rushed over to him and smiled.

"Welcome to Delfino Plaza." The Pianta said.

"CJ and Shaylene…" Toadsworth said.

"Team number one?" CJ asked, trying to contain his excitement.

"You're team number one." Toadsworth said.

"Oh yeah! Final three baby!" CJ cheered, high fiving Shaylene.

"However…" Toadsworth said, erasing the excitement from the Sages' faces. He held out a rolled up piece of paper. "You're still racing. Here is your next clue."

"No way…" CJ grabbed the rolled up piece of paper and unrolled it.

"It's a map of Isle Delfino." Shaylene said.

" _Teams must figure out that the map they've been given is leading them west of Bianco Hills to Gelato Beach. Once teams arrive here, via the Graffiti warp on the side of the lighthouse, they will find their next clue."_

"There's an 'X' marking Gelato Beach." CJ pointed out.

"I hope we get to try a Delfino Smoothie." Shaylene said. The two ran to the opposite side of the lighthouse, where they saw another graffiti "M" much like the one on the Pianta staute.

"Let's roll." CJ said, as the two stepped through the warp.

 **(Gelato Beach)**

The two were dropped onto a small island just offshore. Ahead of them was a sandy beach nestled in a small cove. Beyond the beach were hills, walkways and a scenic overlook that could see all of the beach area. In the center of the area, up on a plateau beyond the beach, was a tall tower. Surrounding the tower were three large mirrors designed to reflect sunlight onto the tower. Inside a glass section of the tower was a strange stone egg. On the western side of the beach was a dock leading to a small cabana, and in the water beyond that were coral reefs. On the shores of the beach was the clue box. The Sages quickly ran over and grabbed their clue.

"Detour… Tropical Treat or Coral Reefs."

" _In this Detour, teams must choose between two things Gelato Beach is famous for… Tropical Treat or Coral Reefs._

 _In Tropical Treat, teams must search the area for a Giant Gelato Watermelon. Giant Gelato Watermelons are watermelons that can grow up to 12 feet in diameter. Once they find one, they must roll it to the beach and bring it to the Juice Cabana, where it will be turned into a delicious Delfino Smoothie._

 _In Coral Reefs, teams must swim out to the coral reefs off shore and search among them for a treasure chest containing a red coin. They must then head to the shore and trade in their red coin for this coral nursery…"_ Toadsworth stood on the beach next to a structure made of pipes. Embedded in the structure were coral fragments. _"They must then take their coral nursery back out into Gelato Bay and place it underwater._

 _Once teams have completed either task, they will receive their next clue."_

"Delfino Smoothie? Let's do Tropical Treat." Shaylene said.

"Tropical Treat it is." CJ said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Delfino Plaza Lighthouse)**

"You're still racing. Here is your next clue." Toadsworth said. Yoshi unrolled the map.

"It's a map of the island." Jr said. "I'm guessing X marks the spot."

"That looks like Gelato Beach." Yoshi said. "I think there's a warp on the side of the lighthouse." The Yoshis circled the lighthouse and quickly found the warp. They stepped through and emerged on the beach. In the distance, they saw the Sages rolling a giant watermelon down a hill.

"We caught up to CJ and Shaylene." Jr said, as the Yoshis ran to the clue box.

"Detour… Tropical Treat or Coral Reef." Yoshi read. "Let's do Tropical Treat."

"Time to go find us a watermelon." Jr said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

"Hold up!" CJ was pushing the watermelon, while Shaylene was walking backwards in front of it, preventing it from rolling away.

"Which way are we going?" CJ questioned.

"Start going left." Shaylene said.

"Got it."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The Yoshis approached a giant watermelon and just stared at it in awe.

"That. Is. HUGE!" Jr exclaimed.

"Can you handle this thing?" Yoshi asked.

"Let's do it like CJ and Shaylene." Jr said. "I'll push and you go in front and stop it from rolling away."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's knock this out of the park."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

"I gotta take a break. This thing is heavy." CJ said.

"You're not kidding." Shaylene said, breathing heavy. They let go of the watermelon and plopped down on the grass. "Gravity was doing most of the work for you before."

"Good news is we're almost to the beach, so you shouldn't have to worry too much about preventing it from going out of control." Suddenly, a watermelon came flying down the hill and crashed to the ground next to them, breaking to pieces.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Uh oh… Look out below!" Yoshi shouted, losing control of the watermelon. The Yoshis watched as it rolled down the hill, flew into the air and crashed onto the grassy plateau near the beach, splattering all over.

"Crap… Now we've gotta find another one." Jr said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

"Well that happened, so it should give us an edge." CJ said.

"Awesome." Shaylene said. "Let's keep going." The Sages stood back up and continued to push their watermelon as the Yoshis started searching the hills above Gelato Beach for more watermelons.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Well that was an unfortunate turn of events…" Yoshi said.

"We've still got two teams behind us and a whole leg to get ahead of the Sages." Jr beamed with optimism.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

"Almost there!" Shaylene cheered. The Sages pushed the watermelon down a long zig-zagging dock to a small cabana.

"Here you go, sir." CJ greeted the waiting Pianta. The Pianta chucked the watermelon up and it came dropping down on a tall blender-like fan atop the cabana, before being ground into a smoothie that drained into a tall cylinder in the cabana's center. He then handed each of the Sages a watermelon smoothie.

"That tastes amazing!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"I've always wanted to try a smoothie from Gelato Beach, but obvious circumstances have prevented that for a long time, so this was super exciting." Shaylene said (After-Leg).

The Sages handed their empty glasses back to the Pianta, who held out their clue.

"Return to Delfino Plaza, then make your way on foot to the base of Corona Mountain and search for your next clue." CJ read.

" _From the Detour on Gelato Beach, teams must return to Delfino Plaza and make their way to the base of Corona Mountain. This volcano, located just north of Delfino Plaza, was Bowser's base of operations on Isle Delfino. It is at the base of this volcano that teams will find their next clue."_

"And we're keeping our lead!" Shaylene cheered.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Delfino Plaza Lighthouse)**

"Athena and Janey… You're the third time to arrive." Toadsworth said.

"Awesome! We did it!" Janey cheered.

"However…"

"However? No, no 'however'. What?" Janey questioned, as Toadsworth held out a piece of paper.

"You're still racing. Here is your next clue." Toadsworth said. Athena took the paper and unrolled it.

"It looks like a map of the island." Athena said. "But where is it leading us?" As if to answer her question, the Sages popped out of the warp and ran past the mat into the plaza.

"Probably there." Janey said. "They can't be that far ahead of us."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Gelato Beach)**

"Easy does it… Easy… does it." Yoshi coached, as he and Jr worked to get another watermelon down the hill. As they did this, the Pandorans emerged from the warp and quickly found the clue box.

"Dad, we've gotta kinda hurry. Athena and Janey just caught up." Jr said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

"Detour…" Athena read. "Tropical Treat or Coral Reef."

"Let's do Coral Reef." Janey said. "I'd really like to get to see that. If it's as beautiful as what we've already seen on this island, I'm sure it'll be amazing."

"Being on Isle Delfino has been nothing short of breathtaking." Janey said (After-Leg). "Really, this whole race has been an awesome experience. Sure, Pandora and Elpis are nice, but these places we've been to aren't just beautiful, but they're peaceful compared to home. I wonder how much an inter-planetary honeymoon would cost…"

"If we win that million, we won't have to worry about that." Athena said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Delfino Plaza Lighthouse)**

"DK and Diddy… You're the last team to arrive."

"It was a good race." DK said. "And I'm glad we got to run it."

"However…"

"What? No way!" Diddy gasped.

"You're still racing, here is your next clue."

"You're kidding me." DK said. "I'm beat."

"Come on, man! We're still in this!" Diddy said.

"Don't give up yet, DK! The final three is close." Toadsworth said, cheering DK on. DK unrolled the map and scanned it.

"I think it's pointing us to Gelato Beach." DK said. He and Diddy quickly leaped through the nearby warp.

 **(Gelato Beach)**

"There's the clue." Diddy said, running to the box and ripping open the clue. "Detour… Tropical Treat or Coral Reef."

"I think the Coral is going to be easier." DK said.

"Okay, let's go for it." Diddy said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Corona Mountain)**

The Sages ran up a hill near the base of a large volcano and found the clue box resting on a small island in the center of a pool of water. In front of them was a gated off cavern entrance.

"I wonder if we're going inside the volcano…" Shaylene said.

"That would be kinda cool." CJ said, grabbing the clue. "Take a boat to Pinna Park and search near the entrance for your next clue."

" _Teams must now travel by boat to Pinna Park, Isle Delfino's famous amusement park. Once there, they will find their clue in a sunflower patch not far from the park entrance."_

"I guess we'll head to the boathouse." CJ said.

 **Athena & Janey / DK & Diddy (Gelato Beach)**

Both teams were on the beach, gearing up with snorkels and other diving gear. Nearby were a few coral nurseries and a Pianta.

"All right. You're going to swim out to the reefs, retrieve a treasure chest, and return here. If your chest contains a red coin, you'll be given a coral nursery and must then place the nursery out among the reefs. Got it?" Both teams nodded. "Go!" The four racers ran out into deeper water and quickly dove in, making their way out to the reefs.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Almost there, son! A little to the left!" Yoshi and Jr guided the watermelon along the pier to the cabana. The Pianta hurled the melon into the blender and handed each of the Yoshis a smoothie. Without hesitation, they downed their smoothies in a single gulp.

"Ack! Brain freeze!" Jr said. The Pianta held out the clue, which Yoshi grabbed and quickly opened.

"Okay, we're searching for our next clue near the base of Corona Mountain."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Delfino Plaza)**

The Sages run into the boathouse.

"We're looking for the next boat to Pinna Park."

"4:45 PM." The adult racoon said.

"Crap." CJ said. "Ok, we'll take tickets on that, please."

"We've got over 2 hours until the boat to Pinna Park." CJ said (During-Leg). "The others are definitely going to catch up to us."

"What now?" Shaylene asked.

"Well, we've got some time to kill. Let's go sample Isle Delfino cuisine." CJ said.

 **Athena & Janey / DK & Diddy (Gelato Beach)**

Athena broke the surface of the water, treasure chest in hand. She and Janey swam back to shore and handed the treasure chest to the Pianta. He popped it open and pulled out a red coin.

"Take your coral nursery out to the reefs." The Pianta said. Janey lifted one of the nurseries and waded into the deeper water, floating the nursery as she went out. Athena followed suit and they swam the nursery out to the reefs. As they floated the nursery out, DK and Diddy popped up, both holding their treasure chest.

"Back to shore." DK said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Delfino Plaza)**

The Yoshis rushed up to the clue box.

"Take a boat to Pinna Park." Yoshi read. "To the boathouse!"

 **Athena & Janey / DK & Diddy (Gelato Beach)**

DK and Diddy swam back to the reefs with their coral nursery as the Pandorans reached the shore again.

"Well done." The Pianta said, holding out a clue.

"Return to Delfino Plaza, then make your way on foot to the base of Corona Mountain and search for your next clue." Athena said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Delfino Plaza)**

"Take a boat to Pinna Park and search near the entrance for your next clue." Janey read. "I guess we'll try the boathouse."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends (Gelato Beach)**

DK and Diddy swam back to shore and met the Pianta on the shore.

"Here is your clue." The Pianta said, holding out a clue.

"Corona Mountain." DK said. "Let's go."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Delfino Plaza)**

"Excuse me, when's the next boat to Pinna Park?" Yoshi asked.

"4:45 PM."

"Crap." Yoshi said. "We're not keeping our lead."

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

"Ok, so we're taking a boat to Pinna Park." DK read.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

"When's the next boat to Pinna Park?" Athena asked, as the Pandorans walked into the boathouse.

"4:45 PM." Janey checked her watch.

"45 more minutes." She said.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

The Kongs ran along the boardwalks of Delfino Plaza, past a boat where the other three teams sat.

"We caught up." DK said. "Awesome."

"Can we get on that boat outside?" Diddy asked, as they entered the boathouse.

"Not a problem, friends."

"Awesome! Thanks." DK said.

 **BOAT – Departure (Delfino Plaza) / 4:45 PM**

" _All teams are now on the same boat, bound for Pinna Park."_

 **(Pinna Park / 5:00 PM)**

The boat sped toward a small island of the shore of Delfino Plaza. An amusement park could be seen on the island, identified most prominently by a tall Ferris wheel. The teams jumped off the boat and scanned the area. CJ tapped Shaylene on the shoulder.

"Over by the sunflowers, babe." He whispered. They slipped off toward the sunflowers, quickly noticed by the other teams.

"Damn. They caught us." Shaylene said. They reached the clue box and grabbed their clue, followed almost immediately by the other three teams.

"Search the park for 3 Piantas, who will each give you a blue coin. Bring all 3 blue coins to the park manager to receive your next clue."

" _Teams must now search through Pinna Park for 3 Piantas…"_ The camera cuts to a Yoshi Merry-Go-Round, followed by the entrance to a roller coaster and finally a tree shaped like a Pianta. Next to the tree and the Yoshi-Go-Round is a Pianta wearing race colors. The third Pianta can be seen riding the roller coaster around the park. _"Each Pianta will give teams a blue coin. Once teams have all three blue coins, they must bring them to the park manager in front of the fountain to receive their next clue."_

"Let's go!" CJ said.

 **(Pinna Park)**

The four teams rushed into the park. Ahead of them was the Yoshi-Go-Round to the left and a ride of spinning clam shells to the right. Behind the spinning shells were a pair of swinging pirate ships above a shallow pool, and beyond the Yoshi-Go-Round was a large fountain. In the far back of the park was the Ferris wheel, and looping through the park was a roller coaster. Teams departed in different directions: the Sages and Yoshis ran toward the Yoshi-Go-Round, while the Pandorans and Kongs ran toward the spinning shells.

 **CJ & Shaylene / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr**

The Yoshis ran toward the fountain. As they did, CJ turned and noticed a Pianta standing near the Yoshi-Go-Round. He grabbed Shaylene's arm and pointed out the Pianta. The Sages quickly ran over.

"Do you have a blue coin for us?" CJ asked. The Pianta held out a blue coin. "Perfect. Let's see if we can find the next one."

 **Athena & Janey / DK & Diddy**

The Kongs ran past the spinning shells toward the pirate ships, while the Pandorans ran toward the hill leading to the roller coaster. As they climbed the hill, Janey immediately noticed a Pianta sitting under the big tree, dressed in a yellow-and-red-striped shirt.

"Excuse me, do you have a coin for us?" Athena questioned. The Pianta reached into a small pouch at his waist and grabbed a blue coin. "Awesome. Thanks."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The Yoshis stood near the fountain, scanning their surroundings. Standing near them was a Noki, a small humanoid creature wearing a sea shell.

"Where in the world are these Piantas?" Yoshi wondered.

"Dad… Where did the Sages go?" Jr questioned.

"I have no idea…" Yoshi said, looking around. "I see a Pianta!" The Yoshis ran over to the Yoshi-Go-Round. "Do you have a blue coin for us?" The Pianta nodded and held out a blue coin.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

The Kongs stood on the edge of the pool below the pirate ships.

"If I were a Pianta with a blue coin, where would I be hiding?" DK wondered.

"Is that one up on that hill?" Diddy asked, pointing to the Pianta under the tree.

"I think so." DK said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

"There's a Pianta up under that tree." Shaylene said, pointing to the tree. The Sages rushed to it, reaching it around the same time as the Kongs.

"Do you have a blue coin for us?" CJ asked.

"Blue coin?" DK questioned. The Pianta pulled out two blue coins and handed one to each of the teams.

"A Pianta under a Pianta tree." CJ said. "Weird."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Dad, I see two other teams!" Jr said. "And I see a Pianta!"

"Let's move it." Yoshi said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

"The Sages and the Kongs found the guy under the tree." Janey said, as the two glanced out over the park from under a small gazebo. "Wait! I see one down there, riding the merry-go-round."

"Let's move."

 **CJ & Shaylene / DK & Diddy / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr**

The Yoshis ran up to the tree, while the Kongs and Sages scanned the park.

"Blue coin?" Yoshi asked. The Pianta handed him a blue coin. "And now there's one. Let's move!" The Yoshis bolted away from the other teams.

"It was a mad dash in Pinna Park." Yoshi said (After-Leg). "We were all tied, we knew the Pit Stop had to be close, so we were desperately trying to find that last Pianta before everyone else."

"Come on, little buddy! Let's go look for another." DK said, as the Kongs ran back down the hill.

"Keep your eyes peeled, kiddo." CJ said. "This is anyone's leg at this point."

"Why don't we try riding the roller coaster and see if we can get a better view of the park?" Shaylene questioned.

"Good idea." CJ said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Dad, let's get on the Ferris wheel. We should be able to see the whole park from up top." Jr said.

"Smart thinking, son." Yoshi said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

"Do you have a blue coin?" Athena asked a Pianta who was riding the Yoshi-go-round.

"Um… no?" The Pianta replied, confused.

"Crap. I could've swore that was one of them." Janey said, as they walked away, oblivious to the Pianta standing next to the ride's operator.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

The Sages walked across a wooden bridge near the gazebo and came to a boarding platform next to the roller coaster tracks. As they neared it, the roller coaster came clinking and clanking to a stop. Sitting in the third car was a Pianta.

"Oh my Din!" Shaylene exclaimed. "Excuse me, do you have a blue coin for us?" The Pianta nodded and held out his coin. "That's all three!"

"We need to find the park director, quickly!"

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Wait! Dad! The roller coaster!" Jr said, noticing the Sages.

"Go go go!" Yoshi exclaimed.

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends**

"I really don't know where these guys are." DK said.

"Is that one over by the shells?" Diddy asked.

"No, he's not wearing race colors." DK said, scanning the area. "Oh! The Yoshi-go-round! Next to the operator!" They bolted toward the Yoshi-go-round, almost running into the Pianta. "Blue coin? Do you have a blue coin for us?" The Pianta reached into his pouch and handed the Kongs a blue coin.

"Thank you." Diddy said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

"Athena, we're so stupid!" Janey exclaimed, pointing at the Kongs. "We walked right past him." They ran back to the Yoshi-go-round and were handed another blue coin.

"This is too close." Athena said, as the Sages ran past them. Meanwhile, the Yoshis stood on the roller coaster platform, waiting for the ride to circle back around.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

The Sages approached the Noki standing at the fountain. He was older and his shell was striped tan, light brown and brown.

"Are you the park director?" CJ asked. "We have our 3 blue coins."

"I am." The Noki said, taking the coins. He held out a clue envelope. "Here you go." CJ grabbed the clue and quickly ripped it open.

"Travel by boat to the Pit Stop: Hotel Delfino. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

" _Teams must now travel by boat to Sirena Beach and make their way to Hotel Delfino. This luxury hotel, on Isle Delfino's westernmost beach, is the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here… will be eliminated."_

"Sirena Beach! Yay!" Shaylene exclaimed. The Sages quickly made their way out of the park, passing the Yoshis on the way.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The Yoshis ran up to the park director.

"We have our coins." Yoshi said, exchanging the coins for a clue. "Pit Stop. If we hurry, we can catch the same boat as the Sages."

 **DK & Diddy / Athena & Janey**

The Kongs wandered along the hill near the Pianta tree, while the Pandorans were near the gazebo again, scanning the park.

"This shouldn't be this hard." Janey said. The Kongs reached the top of the hill.

"Want to work together?" DK asked.

"Might as well." Athena said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

The Sages approached the shores of Pinna Island, where two boats were parked. Standing next to them were a pair of Piantas.

"Excuse me, are either of you the boat going to Sirena Beach?" CJ asked.

"I am." One of the Piantas said. "I depart in 10 minutes."

"Any chance we can pay you to leave now?" CJ asked. "We're in a race and we need to get there faster than everyone else."

"Sorry man, no can do. I gotta keep my schedule." The Pianta said.

"Okay."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The Yoshis rushed out of the park and noticed the Sages talking with the Piantas.

"That must be the boat." Yoshi said, running over. "Boat to Sirena Beach?"

"You got it. Leaving in about 10 minutes." The Pianta said.

"We'll pay you to leave now." Yoshi said.

"Sorry. No can do."

 **DK & Diddy / Athena & Janey**

"Look up there!" Diddy said. "There's a Pianta riding that roller coaster."

"Perfect." Athena said.

 **BOAT 1 – Departure (Pinna Park) / 6:15 PM**

"So we're on the boat to Sirena Beach with the Yoshis." CJ said to the camera. "No sign of the Pandorans or Kongs yet, so we're confident that we're the first two teams."

"The boat leaves Pinna Park every half hour and takes about 15 minutes to reach Sirena Beach." Yoshi said. "So, we'll be cutting it close, but we should be able to stay in, even being marked for elimination."

 **DK & Diddy / Athena & Janey**

The Kongs and Pandorans stood on the boarding platform as the roller coaster came to a stop.

"Do you have our blue coin?" DK asked. The Pianta handed a blue coin to each of the teams.

"Perfect." Athena said. "Now we just need to find the park director."

 **(Pinna Park – Fountain)**

"Maybe it's that guy." Diddy pointed to the Noki by the fountain. The two teams ran over to him.

"Are you the park director?" Janey asked. The Noki nodded. "We have blue coins for you." The teams exchanged their coins for clues. "Pit Stop."

"Time to move."

 **BOAT 1 – Arrival (Sirena Beach) / 6:30 PM**

The boat approached a small sandy beach, surrounded by tall cliffs. Nestled in the grasslands beyond the beach was a three-story hotel. In between the beach and the hotel was a stone patio area with two small cabanas, some torches, and two pools of water, as well as several chairs. As the boat reached the shallow waters along the shore, the two teams jumped out and made a beeline for the hotel, the Sages dropping their bags on the sands. They raced along the cobblestone paths, across the patio and up to the hotel steps, where Toadsworth waited. Next to him was the hotel manager: a mustachioed pink Pianta wearing a light blue vest, red jacket and glasses.

"Welcome to Sirena Beach." Greeted the manager.

"CJ and Shaylene… You are team number one." Toadsworth said.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – 1st Place / 6:31 PM**

"Yes!" CJ cheered.

"Oh my Din!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"And I have more good news… You are one of the final three teams that will be racing to the finish line for one million coins!" Toadsworth said. Shaylene screamed with excitement and the Sages hugged each other.

"We're coming for that finish line, baby!" CJ smiled.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr… You're the second team to arrive." Toadsworth said. "However, as you know, you're marked for elimination, and because of this, you've incurred a 30-minute penalty, and I cannot check you in until you wait that out.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – Penalty Time Remaining = 0:30**

"We've got this, Dad." Jr said. "We have enough of a lead."

 **BOAT 2 – Departure (Pinna Park) / 6:45 PM**

The Pandorans and Kongs sat on the boat as it pushed off the shores of Pinna Park.

"We didn't see the Sages or the Yoshis anywhere, so we're pretty sure they took an earlier boat." Athena said to the camera.

"At this point, we're probably racing for last." DK said. "The boats depart a half hour apart, and the locals said it take fifteen minutes to get there."

"The Sages likely got first, and the Yoshis are marked for elimination, but at this point, they've probably been waiting out their penalty for close to 15 minutes." Janey said.

"By the time the four of us reach the Pit Stop, their penalty will most likely have just expired." Diddy said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – Penalty Time Remaining = 0:16**

"The next boat just left Pinna Park." Yoshi said to the camera. "At this point, we're just hoping that it takes the Pandorans and the Kongs longer to run up to the mat that for Toadsworth to call us over."

 **BOAT 2 – Arrival (Sirena Beach) / 7:00 PM**

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr – Penalty Time Remaining = 0:01**

The boat pulled to the shores of the beach and the teams jumped out.

"I see Toadsworth up by the hotel!" Janey called out. As the teams rushed toward the hotel, they saw the Yoshis step onto the mat. The Pandorans and the Kongs rushed to the mat and hopped onto it just after the Yoshis.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr… You are officially team number two." Toadsworth said. "Athena and Janey… You are team number three. DK and Diddy… you're the last team to arrive."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – 2nd Place / 7:01 PM**

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – 3rd Place / 7:02 PM**

 **DK & Diddy: Best Friends – Last Place / 7:02 PM**

"I guess we're done." DK said.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race." Toadsworth said. "Yoshi and Yoshi Jr… Athena and Janey… I have more good news. You are in the final three racing for one million coins!"

"I really wanted to keep going, but I'm glad we made it as far as we did." DK said.

"We did our best. That's what counts." Diddy said.

(The final three teams stand out as the Kongs walk toward the beach.)

* * *

Leg 10 & 11 Trivia:

\- The three flights (Flight 6817, 7192, and 8262) were labeled for the date I finished writing the leg (6/8/17), the Japanese release date for Super Mario Sunshine (7/19/02) and the North American release date (8/26/02).

\- Several challenges were changed during the writing stage for these two legs. Leg 10's original Detour involved teams climbing to the top of Delfino Lighthouse or search the water near the Shine Gate for 8 red coins. This was the Isle Delfino Detour from my very first TAR fanfic. The Roadblock was going to be simply running to the Bianco Hills windmill in under two minutes. The second Detour was originally a choice between climbing the tunnels of Noki Bay, and riding a fluff through Pianta Village. Leg 11 also originally had a Roadblock involving rolling a watermelon down to the cabana on Gelato Beach. Like other legs, most of these challenges were scrapped, because I felt that they were too bland or didn't capture the spirit of the location.

\- Toadsworth wasn't set to greet teams at the lighthouse, and originally, teams were slated to go to the fruit market only to find a sign stating "Keep Racing" as well as a map of the island leading them to Pinna Park.


	12. Finale - Race for One Million

**Leg Twelve: Race for One Million**

" _Previously on The Amazing Race…"_

" _Eleven teams of two, bound by various relationships, departed from Hyrule Castle Town on a race around a new, magical, merged world…"_

" _In Gerudo Valley, teams got a taste of the race."_

"I'm sorry. You must all try again." The Gerudo said, as Alex and Luigi were each handed a bow.

"So close..." CJ said.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" The Gerudo shouted

(~TAR~)

"Crap!" Ash exclaimed.

"Almost..." Slippy sighed.

" _Mushroom City brought sparked bad blood between teams…"_

"Hey, we're the last three teams, want to work together?" Mario asked.

"Might as well." Krystal said.

"Sure." Alex said.

(~TAR~)

"Finally!" Alex said. He jumped out of the fountain and rushed to the Mushroom Person, who handed him the clue.

(~TAR~)

"What was that all about?" Fox asked.

"We felt like it was rude of Alex and Aubrey to just run off after finding their coin when they said they were going to help us." Krystal said (After-Leg). "We weren't planning on making enemies this early on, but that was in bad taste. They didn't need to do that."

"… _which led to a personally motivated U-Turn in Boo Woods."_

Team Star Fox pulled up to the lighthouse, jumped out of the car and rushed to the U-Turn mat.

"We choose to U-Turn Alex and Aubrey." Krystal said. "Sorry guys, but you asked for it after what you pulled last leg."

"As soon as we learned there was a U-Turn, we had to rush to the lighthouse." Krystal said (After-Leg). "After acting like they were going to help us and then taking off from the Detour in Mushroom City, we were pretty upset at Alex and Aubrey. So when we reached the U-Turn, we decided to use it on them, knowing they were still behind us."

" _In Boston, a tight race led to a cutthroat Yield."_

"Over there! I see the Yield!"

"It's right there! Go!"

"Run! Come on!"

Several teams sprinted toward the Aquarium from various directions. Alex and Aubrey outran everyone and stepped onto the Yield mat.

"We choose to Yield Ash & Pikachu." Alex said.

"We knew Ash and Pikachu were marked for elimination, so we Yielded them in the hopes of slowing them down enough that they wouldn't reach the Pit Stop in first." Aubrey said (After-Leg).

" _In Rogueport, a critical clue reading error led to a bump in one team's race…"_

"Once you've found the Crystal Star, make your way to the Pit Stop… The Thousand-Year Door. No Star, No Coins, No Check-In. Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated." Alex said.

"What does it mean 'No Coins'?" Aubrey asked.

Alex thought for a moment. "Crap! The casino! She was holding a bag of coins! DK took one but I didn't."

" _And two teams were caught off guard as last minute changes turned the leg into a double elimination."_

"Due to a last-minute change, this is a double elimination leg." Toadsworth said. "I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

" _In Unova, the claws came out."_

The girls rushed to the Yield, pulled a picture out of the box and placed it on the board, followed by placing their small picture in the lower right corner of the board.

"We choose to Yield CJ and Shaylene." Stacey said.

"Personal feelings aside, CJ and Shaylene are a strong team." Stacey said (After-Leg). "We needed to try to slow them down."

" _And in Kalos, teams weren't afraid to play a little dirty."_

The dating Sages rushed through the city plaza surrounding Prism Tower as the Pandorans came running out.

"Did you guys find Deanna?" Janey asked.

"Is she in the same place as your games?" Athena asked.

"No. We haven't found her yet." CJ said. "No idea where Café Soleil is."

"Do I regret lying to Athena and Janey?" CJ asked (After-Leg). "Not at all. They're a strong team. Half of the teams have gone home. I'm not afraid to play a little dirty and tell a lie or two to stay ahead."

" _Another U-Turn in Shy Guy City…"_

"Should we do it?" Shaylene asked.

"They're a strong team. I don't want to take chances." CJ said. He placed a picture on the board.

"We choose to U-Turn Yoshi and Yoshi Jr." The Sages said in unison.

"… _followed by a leg featuring interplanetary travel to Pandora..."_

"Looks like we're going home." Athena said.

"It's only fair." Janey said. "Everyone else has pretty much had that chance."

"… _led to the final U-Turn on Isle Delfino…"_

"No one's used the U-Turn yet." Yoshi said. "Perfect."

"We choose to U-Turn Athena and Janey." The Yoshis said in unison, placing both pictures on the U-Turn board.

"It was an easy decision." Yoshi said (After-Leg). "Both the Sages and the Pandorans are strong teams. We knew we would U-Turn one of them, and once we saw the Sages at the Roadblock, we knew that the Pandorans were our only option."

"… _and a photo finish for the final three."_

"I see Toadsworth up by the hotel!" Janey called out. As the teams rushed toward the hotel, they saw the Yoshis step onto the mat. The Pandorans and the Kongs rushed to the mat and hopped onto it just after the Yoshis.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr… You are officially team number two." Toadsworth said. "Athena and Janey… You are team number three. DK and Diddy… you're the last team to arrive.

" _Along the way, eight teams were eliminated…"_

"Slippy and Peppy…"

"Master Mario… Master Luigi…"

"Ash and Pikachu…"

"Alex and Aubrey…"

"Fox and Krystal…"

"Stacey and Tina…"

"Kirby and MetaKnight…"

"DK and Diddy…"

"I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

" _Dating Sages CJ and Shaylene got off to a strong start in their home turf of Hyrule…"_

"CJ and Shaylene... You're team number two." Toadsworth said.

" _And overcame bad luck…"_

CJ and Shaylene's car was pulled over to the side of the road. Behind them was a car resembling a white-spotted black mushroom. Atop the car were flashing red and blue lights and the side of the car had the words "MCPD" painted on it.

"Of course." CJ said. "Had my license for eight years, and the first time I get pulled over is on the friggin' Amazing Race."

" _Bad flights…"_

"Not long after take-off, there was some kind of problem with the plane, so they hard to turn around and land back in Rogueport." CJ said (During-Leg). "We're just now taking back off, but we've lost an hour, so we're probably going to miss our flight in Mushroom City."

(~TAR~)

"As we expected, we got in after our flight for Mistralton had already taken off." Shaylene said. "So, now we have to find another flight out of Mushroom City. Luckily, we checked a few options while we were in Rogueport. Poke Airlines has a flight to Mistralton, but unfortunately, it doesn't leave until 3:30 PM."

" _And a Yield…"_

"Let me ask you about the Yield." Toadsworth said. "Were there any personal feelings behind why you chose to Yield these two?"

"They're a strong team." Stacey said. "Personal feelings had very little to do with it."

"And how do you feel about it?" Toadsworth asked, turning to CJ and Shaylene.

"I felt like it was personally motivated." Shaylene said.

"… _to make it to the final three with several first place finishes…"_

"Welcome to Boo Woods." The man, Professor Elvin Gadd, said.

"Thank you."

Toadsworth smiled. "CJ and Shaylene…" He said. "You… are team number one!"

(~TAR~)

"Welcome to Massachusetts." Wally the Green Monster said, his voice slightly muffled by the costume.

"Thank you. Give us the news, Toadsworth. Team number one?"

"CJ and Shaylene… Once again, you are team number one."

(~TAR~)

"CJ and Shaylene…" Toadsworth said. "You're the second team to arrive."

"Not bad." Shaylene said.

"Wait…" CJ said.

"However…" Toadsworth said.

"There it is." CJ said.

"Kirby and MetaKnight have incurred a 1-hour penalty for improper use of their race-provided credit card, and because of that, you are officially team number one." Toadsworth said.

"What?!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"No way!" CJ said.

(~TAR~)

"Welcome to Shy Guy City." The Shy Guy, General Guy, said.

"Thank you." Shaylene said.

"CJ and Shaylene… You are team number one." Toadsworth said.

(~TAR~)

"And I have more good news… You are one of the final three teams that will be racing to the finish line for one million coins!" Toadsworth said. Shaylene screamed with excitement and the Sages hugged each other.

"We're coming for that finish line, baby!" CJ smiled.

" _Father-and-son duo Yoshi and Yoshi Jr led off with a first place finish out of the gate…"_

"Welcome to Gerudo Valley." The young woman said.

"Thank you."

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr... You're team number one."

"No way!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Yeah! Way to go, Dad!" Jr cheered.

"… _and held that momentum near the top of the pack for much of the race…"_

"Welcome to Mushroom City." Said the two Mushroom People, Toad and Toadette.

"Thanks, guys."

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr…" Toadsworth said. "Once again, you are team number one."

(~TAR~)

Toadsworth smiled a little. "You two are on quite a roll, aren't you? Yoshi and Yoshi Jr… You… Are team number one."

"Yes!" Yoshi Jr exclaimed. "Even a flight delay can't hold us back!"

(~TAR~)

"Welcome to Boo Woods." E Gadd said.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr… You're team number two." Toadsworth said.

(~TAR~)

"Step to the side and let these other teams in." Toadsworth said. "Yoshi and Yoshi Jr, Alex and Aubrey. You're teams two and three."

"You guys aren't getting first next leg." Yoshi said. "Count on it."

(~TAR~)

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr." Toadsworth said. "You guys are the second team to arrive."

"Not bad." Yoshi said.

"However…" Toadsworth said.

"Uh oh…"

"Kirby and MetaKnight are waiting out a one-hour penalty, which means that you guys are officially team number one." Toadsworth said.

(~TAR~)

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr… You're the third team to arrive." Toadsworth said. "However, Kirby and MetaKnight are still waiting out a penalty, so that officially makes you team number two!"

"… _falling to the back…"_

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr… You're the last team to arrive." Toadsworth said.

"We figured." Yoshi said.

"I'm… Pleased to tell you, however, that one team misplaced their travel documents and could not be checked in, making you officially team number four."

"… _But overcoming being marked for elimination to make it into the final three…"_

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr… You're the last team to arrive." Toadsworth said.

"Of course." Yoshi said.

"I'm… pleased to tell you that this is the final non-elimination leg and you are still in The Amazing Race." Toadsworth said.

"What?!" Jr exclaimed.

"Awesome!"

"This comes at a price, however." Toadsworth said. "Next leg, you will be marked for elimination and must arrive at the Pit Stop first, or you will incur a 30-minute penalty."

(~TAR~)

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr… You are officially team number two." Toadsworth said.

" _Engaged couple Athena and Janey came into the race with strong motivation…"_

"I've traveled all around Pandora and Elpis, fighting all kinds of monsters. I think I can handle a race around the world." The blue-haired woman, Athena, said.

"Athena and I have had some bumps in our relationship, and I think this is a great way to strengthen our bonds." The blonde, Janey, said with an Australian accent. "And of course, weddings are expensive."

"Especially with Janey's taste." Athena said.

"… _but found themselves grasping for first, winning only one leg on their home planet of Pandora…"_

"Welcome to Pandora." The woman said.

"Hey there, Moxxi." Janey said.

"Athena and Janey…" Toadsworth said. "You are team number one."

"Finally!" Athena said. "Home field advantage!"

"How does it feel to finally get first place?" Toadsworth asked.

"It feels great." Janey said.

"… _But proving first doesn't matter, making it into the final three despite a lack of wins."_

"Athena and Janey… You are team number three."

(~TAR~)

"I have more good news. You are in the final three racing for one million coins!"

" _Coming up next… one of these three teams will win one million coins… and The Amazing Race."_

* * *

 **(Previous Leg)**

The final three teams stood on the mat outside Hotel Delfino with Toadsworth.

"As the final three, you will be flying to your final destination in style…" Toadsworth said. "You will be pampered on a private jet…" Everyone gasped.

"No way…" Athena said.

"Awesome!" Janey exclaimed.

"We're gonna be treated like kings!" Yoshi said.

"…as you fly to your final destination." Toadsworth said.

"Where?" CJ asked.

"You'll be flown to where the race began." Toadsworth said.

"We're going home?" Shaylene questioned.

"That's right." Toadsworth said. "You six will be pampered on a private flight to Hyrule for the final leg. And you're going to need the rest as you race across the kingdom for those million coins, because only one of you can win."

"Awesome!" CJ cheered.

 **(Delfino Plaza – 7:45 AM)**

"We're on our way to Delfino Airstrip, where we're going to chartered on a private jet back to Hyrule for the final leg of the race!" CJ said. "This is so exciting! We're going to get to cross the finish line at home!"

"Going into this leg, we're definitely glad to get the pampering." Athena said. "CJ and Shaylene will have the upper hand here since they're from Hyrule. Hopefully, we can find a way to get information on the kingdom before we land."

"Right now, our strategy is to tail the Sages as best as we can." Yoshi said. "Hyrule's their home, so they know the best routes to get everywhere."

" _Once teams land in Hyrule, they'll make their way to Hyrule Castle and find their next clue outside of the castle's main gates."_

 **(Hyrule Castle Town / 8:30 PM)**

The three teams rushed to the castle gates and scrambled for the clue box. The Sages tossed their bags to the ground near the gates.

"Take a taxi to the Hidden Village in the Eldin Province."

" _Teams must now make their way across the Eldin Province to the Hidden Village. It is here, inside this ancient village, that teams will find their next clue."_

"This is it, baby! Final stretch!" CJ said. The three teams rushed into the town square and hailed their cabs.

"Hidden Village, please." Athena said.

"You know the Hidden Village?" Yoshi asked.

"We're going to the Hidden Village." CJ said.

"We dropped our bags at the castle, keeping only our small fanny packs." Shaylene said.

"As a super fan, I know bag checking is a common practice for the final leg, so I figured dropping our bags at the castle would give us a bit of an advantage." CJ said.

 **(Hidden Village)**

A cab pulled up to a small cavernous tunnel.

"Can you wait for us?" A team jumped out and raced through the tunnel to a small run-down village surrounded by tall cliffs, quickly noticing the clue below an archway that read "Old Kakariko" in Hylian.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – Currently in 1st**

"Roadblock… Who has the eyes of a hawk?" CJ read.

" _In this Roadblock, racers must examine the Hidden Village's 60 cats for a collar and tag with a picture of themselves or their partner. Once they've found it, they must bring it to the guard waiting on the Bridge of Eldin to receive their next clue."_

"Eyes of a hawk? This is you, Eagle Eye." Shaylene said.

 **Athena & Janey / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr**

The Pandorans ran into the village and quickly grabbed their clue, followed shortly by the Yoshis.

"Roadblock… Who has the eyes of a hawk?"

"Go for it, Athena."

"I'll take this one, Dad." The two ran into the heart of the village and started chasing cats. The animals scattered as Jr and Athena ran toward them. Meanwhile, CJ climbed through an old window opening into an abandoned old bar, where a large group of cats had gathered. He crouched a bit, held out his hand, and made a sort of clicking noise as he walked toward them. A few of the cats let out a meow and walked toward him, rubbing against his leg. He immediately started examining the collars.

"Mario… Toadsworth… Yoshi… Fox… A Goomba?" He thought out loud and his scanned the collars.

 **Athena / Yoshi Jr**

Jr picked up a cat and looked at its collar.

"A Pianta." He said. "Nope."

"Why are there so many cats?" Athena wondered, picking up a cat and finding a picture of Luigi.

"No idea." Jr said, picking up another. "Krystal. Darn."

 **CJ**

CJ approached another group of cats and scanned their collars.

"Aubrey… Krystal… Janey… Aha!" He pulled one of the collars off another cat and quickly ran back out into the center of the village. "Babe, I found it!"

"No way!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"Off to the Bridge of Eldin." CJ said.

 **Athena / Yoshi Jr**

"How did he get it already?" Athena questioned, scanning another collar.

"Crap." Jr picked up another cat and checked out its collar.

"What was his trick?" Athena asked, picking up another cat. "I found it!" She took the collar off and ran back to Janey. They bolted out of the village.

"And then we were alone." Yoshi said to the camera.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

A taxi pulled up to a long bridge spanning a deep canyon. At each end of the bridge were two pillars, for a total of four. Standing in front of one of the pillars was a soldier. The Sages jumped out and ran to the soldier.

"Hello, Your Majesty." The soldier greeted. CJ held out the collar. The soldier took it and held out a clue envelope. "Here is your next clue."

"Make your way to Kakariko Village and search for your next clue." CJ read.

" _Teams must now make their way south of the Bridge of Eldin to Kakariko Village. Once there, they will find their next clue in front of the Spring of Eldin."_

"Kakariko bound, baby." CJ said.

 **Yoshi Jr (Hidden Village)**

"Got it!" Jr cheered, taking a collar off of one of the many cats.

"Go, son!" Yoshi exclaimed. The Yoshis quickly reunited, collar in hand. "Now what?"

"Once you've found you collar, bring it to the guard waiting on the north end of the Bridge of Eldin to receive your next clue." Jr read.

"Ok, let's get to the bridge." Yoshi said.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Bridge of Eldin)**

The Pandorans' cab pulled up to the bridge. They jumped out and ran to the soldier, handing over the collar.

"Here is your next clue." He said, handing an envelope to Janey.

"I guess we're heading to Kakariko Village." Janey said, scanning the clue.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Kakariko Village)**

A cab pulled into a large village at the base of a volcano, nestled between two tall rock formations. At the south end of the village was a large spring, a tall sanctuary and a small shop. In the north end of the village was a bomb shop and an open-air stall where a strange humanoid rock-like creature known as a Goron was selling hot springwater. On one of the mountainous cliffs surrounding the village was a hot spring, and below that, up on a hill, was an inn. Scattered around the village were various houses. The majority of the buildings were built with wood frames and bricks of varying shades of red and brown.

"It's nice to be back here." CJ said.

"I've always loved the atmosphere in Kakariko." Shaylene said. "I wonder where the clue is?" CJ scanned the village, looking for the clue box.

"I see it! By Eldin Spring." The Sages rushed over and Shaylene excitedly swung open the clue box, grabbing the envelope and tearing it open.

"Using the following clues, search the village for three treasures, which when combined, will reveal the location of your next clue." Shaylene read. "One where a hero was led to the sky… One where you might take up arms… One where darkness once gripped the village…"

" _Teams must now use three hints provided in their clue to search Kakariko Village for three artifacts… One in the basement of the Sanctuary, where the Hero of Twilight began his journey to the City in the Sky… One outside the blacksmith, near the southwest entrance of the village… And one at the ancient well near the entrance to Kakariko Graveyard. Once teams find all three artifacts, they must unscramble the clue on the back, which will lead them to the Kakariko Graveyard gate, where they must give their artifacts to the gravekeeper to receive their next clue."_

"Should we just go in order?" Shaylene wondered.

"Might as well." CJ said.

"'Where a hero was led to the sky'." Shaylene read. "That has to be referencing the Hero of Twilight."

"And if all three artifacts are in the village, then it must be somewhere in the sanctuary." CJ said.

"To the sanctuary!"

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Bridge of Eldin)**

The Yoshis' cab pulled up to the bridge and they jumped out, running their clue over to the guard at the tower. Jr held out the collar.

"I believe this is for you."

"Congratulations. Here is your next clue." The soldier said.

"Off to… Kakariko Village." Jr read.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Kakariko Village)**

The Pandorans' cab drove into the village, dropping them in front of the inn.

"Athena, I see the clue box! In front of that spring over there!" Janey called out, running toward Eldin Spring.

"Good eyes, Janey." Athena said, running after her partner.

"Using the following clues, search the village for three, which when combined, will reveal the location of your next clue." Janey read. "The first treasure can be found where a legendary hero was led to the sky. The second treasure can be found where one might take up arms. The final clue can be found where darkness once gripped the village."

"Let's ask some locals where these might be."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating (Kakariko Village – Sanctuary Basement)**

The Sages wandered through a damp, cavernous area. They came to a small hole in the wall. Next to it was a statue of an owl-like creature. On a small table near the owl statue were several small charms shaped like a strange rod.

"Bingo." CJ said, picking up a charm. "It's a Dominion Rod."

"Next clue is… 'Where one might take up arms.'" Shaylene read. "Where would that be?"

"Hmm…"

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

The Pandorans walked into the small shop in the southern part of town. Athena walked over to the nearby clerk.

"Excuse me, we're looking for three locations in the village, and we were hoping you could point us in the right direction." She said, showing the clerk the clue.

"Well, that first one sounds like the Hero of Twilight. According to legend, he found a magic cannon that launched him to a city in the sky down in the basement of the sanctuary." The clerk said. "That second one is probably leading you to the blacksmith. That last one… Oh! It must reference Bongo Bongo, an evil creature that was once sealed within the old well."

"Awesome. And where can we find these places?" Janey asked.

"The Sanctuary is just across the way. The well isn't too far past it, on the way to the graveyard. And the blacksmith is near the southwest entrance of town, just beyond Eldin Spring."

"Thank you." Athena said. The Pandorans ran outside as the Sages exited the Sanctuary and the Yoshis' cab reached the village. The Pandorans ran toward the Sanctuary as the Yoshis grabbed their clue.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – Currently in Last Place**

"Good. We caught up." Yoshi said, ripping open the clue. "Using the following clues, search the village for 3 treasures, which when combined, will reveal the location of your next clue."

"Let's follow the Pandorans." Jr said. "The Sages just came out of that building too. Maybe one of the treasures is in there."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

CJ scanned the village.

"The blacksmith!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"Good thinking." The two ran toward the southwest entrance and reached a small house on a hill. Outside the front door, on a table were several small hammers. Next to them were charms of Hyrule's legendary blade, the Master Sword. "Treasure number two. Good work. What's the final clue say?"

"'The final clue can be found where darkness once gripped the village.'"

"Let's walk around and see what we can find."

 **Athena & Janey / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Kakariko Village Sanctuary)**

The two teams were walking through the same basement the Sages had been in earlier.

"I know they came out of here." Janey said.

"Maybe they didn't find a treasure." Yoshi said, as the teams approached the owl statue. The Pandorans passed the table, which Jr quickly noticed. He tugged on his dad's arm and grabbed a charm. They turned around and swiftly returned to the ground floor of the sanctuary.

"I don't think this is the place, guys." Athena said, as she and Janey reached a dead end and turned around. "Guys?"

"Crap." Janey said. "Oh wait! There it is!" She rushed to the table and grabbed a charm. "Last one. They're ahead of us now."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

Yoshi flipped over the charm and scanned the back.

"Search for the site…" Yoshi read. "Two more to go."

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating**

The Sages walked past the sanctuary as the Yoshis exited.

"Where darkness once gripped the village…" CJ wondered. "Twilight once blanketed the village and scattered Eldin's light throughout the area."

"Our clue was at Eldin Spring, so I doubt that's it." Shaylene said. "The Shadow Links created by the Dark Mirror once terrorized the village."

"But that was the whole village. That's too broad. Maybe it's connected to a single person who was once gripped by darkness." CJ said. "Or a single being made of darkness. Oh my Din…"

"What?"

"Bongo Bongo." CJ said. "The Kakariko Well." The Sages ran behind the sanctuary and through a small cavernous area. They soon came to a large well, and beyond that was a fenced off graveyard. On a table next to the well were charms of a strange shadow creature with a single red eye and two disembodied hands. Shaylene picked up one of the charms and read the backs of the three.

"Search for the site built to honor the great Sheikah." She read.

"The graveyard." CJ said. "So, who do we bring these to?" They scanned the area and saw a rather odd looking gentlemen, who was hunched over in a chair next to the graveyard gate. "Bingo." They ran over to him and Shaylene handed over the charms.

"I believe these are for you." Shaylene said.

"Dampe thanks you." The man said. "Dampe has a clue for you." Shaylene ripped open the clue.

"Come on, finish line…" CJ prayed.

"Make your way on foot to Goron City and search for your next clue." Shaylene read.

"Damn." CJ swore.

" _Teams must now climb Death Mountain and make their way to Goron City. They will find their next clue at the city's gates."_

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Athena & Janey**

The Yoshis wandered the village as the Pandorans exited the Sanctuary.

"'Where one might take up arms'… 'Where a hero was led to the sky'…" Yoshi read.

"There are the Yoshis." Janey said. The Sages soon came running out of the graveyard area and into the main village. "I bet they found another one."

"Dad, through there!" Jr exclaimed. The teams rushed toward the graveyard and found the well almost immediately.

"…the great Sheikah." Athena read.

"So we have 'Search for the site the great Sheikah'…" Yoshi read.

"This has to be the well." Athena whispered to her partner. "Let's try to find the blacksmith now." The Pandorans then ran back toward the village.

"Let's stick with them." Yoshi said.

 **(Kakariko Village - Blacksmith's Forge)**

The Pandorans approached the forge, followed shortly after by the Yoshis. Both teams wasted no time finding the Master Sword charms.

"Of course the Yoshi followed us." Athena mumbled. She then read the back of the charm. "Search for the site the great Sheikah built to honor… That doesn't make sense."

"Search for the site built to honor the great Sheikah." Yoshi read. "Let's see if we can find this." They rushed back toward the village.

"Let's go back to that shop." Athena said.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The Yoshis walked into the shop across from the Sanctuary.

"Excuse me. We're looking for the site built to honor the Sheikah… Do you know where that is?" Jr asked.

"Of course." The shopkeeper said. "That would be Kakariko Graveyard. Just beyond the well. Many generations of Sheikah and buried and memorialized there. In fact, our King is a Sheikah himself."

"I'm sorry, we're in a race." Yoshi said, as the two hurried back toward the door. "Thank you!" As they exited the shop, the Pandorans were nearing the Sanctuary.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged**

"They had the same idea as us." Athena said.

"They piggybacked off of us, let's piggyback off of them." Janey said.

 **(Kakariko Graveyard)**

The two teams ran toward the graveyard, quickly taking note of the closed gate.

"Maybe this isn't the place." Yoshi said.

"But the shopkeeper said that generations of Sheikah are buried here." Jr said. "It has to be."

"Janey, try asking him." Athena said, pointing to Dampe, who was standing outside a small shack nearby. They walked over to him, while the Yoshis ran over.

"Do you have our clue?" Yoshi asked, holding out the charms.

"Dampe does have a clue for you." Dampe said, taking the teams' charms and holding out two clues.

"Make your way on foot to Goron City…" Jr read.

"…and search for your next clue." Janey added. "Aw, I was really hoping for the finish line."

"That would mean the Sages would beat us." Athena said.

"Good point." Janey said. "Nevermind."

 **(Goron City)**

The Sages walked into a large, cavernous city atop a tall volcano. The city itself was three stories tall, with homes and shops dug into the walls. On the ground floor was a sumo ring and a large door marked with a strange, jagged, pawprint-like symbol composed of a large elongated diamond shape with three triangles above it pointing diagonally left, straight up and diagonally right. In front of the door was a mat with the marking of the Triforce on it. In the sumo ring was a clue box, and nearby were three tables marked with race flags. Standing on the nearby mat was a young woman with pixie cut brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a simple gray tank top and jean shorts. The Sages ran over and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock… Who's got a good memory?" CJ read.

" _In this Roadblock, teams must test their knowledge and memory of the race. On these three marked tables are pictures of the teams who were eliminated during the race, as well as a series of number plaques. Teams must match each eliminated team with their corresponding leg, leaving the non-elimination legs blank. Once they have matched the eliminated teams with the correct legs, they must then match each leg with the place they arrived at the Pit Stop. Once they have correctly matched both, Janelle, the Sage of Fire, will hand them their final clue."_

"Note: If you searched for the collar, your partner must do this." CJ read. "You're up, Shay."

Shaylene approached one of the nearby tables and scanned the pictures.

"Okay… Leg One was Gerudo Valley…" Shaylene thought aloud. "Slippy and Peppy were eliminated there."

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Athena & Janey / CJ & Shaylene**

The Pandorans and Yoshis ran into the city, where they made quick notice of the Sages, before grabbing their clue.

"Roadblock… Who's got a good memory?" Athena read.

"Note: If you searched for the collar, your partner must do this." Yoshi added. "I'm up."

"Looks like this one is me." Janey said.

Meanwhile, Shaylene had placed her teams in order and was scanning placements.

"Ok. Leg 3 was… Boo Woods. We got first there." She said.

A short time later, both Janey and Yoshi had finished placing their teams as well.

"Leg Nine was Pandora." Janey thought aloud. "I know we got first there. And we got third last leg. Leg Ten was part of Isle Delfino. We were given a clue at the Pit Stop and told to keep racing. But we were… third to get our clue."

"Leg Ten and Eleven were Isle Delfino. We were second to the mat for both." Yoshi thought aloud. "Leg Nine was Pandora, we were last there."

"And… Leg Eleven was first." Shaylene said to herself, placing her final number down. "Can I get a check?"

Janelle walked over to Shaylene's table and scanned her placements.

"I'm sorry. That's not correct." Janelle said.

"Damn."

"Leg Eight was… Shy Guy City." Janey said. "5 teams… Kirby and MetaKnight were eliminated… So, we got… third. Leg Seven was Kalos and we were before Stacey and Tina, who got eliminated. So that would be fifth."

"What did I get wrong?" Shaylene wondered, scanning her table. "I know we got second in Gerudo Valley and Mushroom City. I know we got first in Boo Woods and Boston. Is Rogueport wrong? Maybe we were fourth? Ugh, why can't I remember?"

"I know we were first in Legs One and Two. We were second in Legs Three and Four. Leg Five was Rogueport. I know we were first there as well. Same with Driftveil." Yoshi said. "Kalos we came in…" He scanned the board. "No, second is right. Delfino was second. Pandora was fourth… The only thing wrong is Shy Guy City. Think, Yoshi, think. What place were we?"

"Rogueport… What place were we in Rogueport?" Janey wondered. "Seventh? Was that the leg we struggled in? Guess it's worth a shot. I think Boston was fifth… Boo Woods was also fifth… And Mushroom City was fourth."

"I know Delfino was first, Pandora was second." Shaylene said. "Shy Guy City was where we won the cars, so that was first… Lumiose City was first because we aced the sushi challenge and Kirby and MetaKnight got penalized. We were second to last in Driftveil, and Stacey and Tina were team number… six? So we got fifth. That leaves Rogueport. Were we fourth? Check please!"

"Can we get a check?" Janey asked.

"Check!" Yoshi called out. One by one, Janelle scanned the tables.

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect." She said to all three.

"Damnit!" Shaylene exclaimed.

 **CJ / Athena / Yoshi Jr**

"I can tell she's getting frustrated." CJ said. "And I don't blame her. This is for the finish line. We both want this so much."

"Janey's struggling, but so are the other teams." Athena said. "So that's a bit of a relief. It's down to the wire."

"I know Dad's trying his best, but every time he's wrong, I get more nervous that the others are going to beat us."

 **Shaylene / Janey / Yoshi**

"Ugh… Rogueport keeps tripping me up." Shaylene said. "I know that's the only one I'm missing."

"If Shy Guy City isn't second and it isn't third, it has to be fourth." Yoshi said. "Can I get a check?"

"I wish I knew which ones were right…" Janey said. "Let's try… sixth in Boo Woods, seventh in Boston, and fourth in Rogueport. Check please!"

"I guess I'll try fifth for Rogueport." Shaylene said. "Check!"

Janelle walked over to Shaylene's table. "That's incorrect." Then Janey's. "I'm sorry, that's incorrect." Finally, she examined Yoshi's. "That's correct."

"No way!" Yoshi exclaimed. Janelle handed him a clue and he rushed to his partner's side.

 **Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son – Currently in 1st**

Yoshi eagerly ripped open and read the clue.

"At last! Solve this riddle to find the finish line… You can soar to the heavens or sink to the deep… Pray to the spirits or find your way to the heat… When you find the great stone that spans this place, you will also find the end of your race."

" _Along the way, these 8 teams were eliminated…"_ Toadsworth stood on a large red carpet at the edge of a bridge high above a crystal clear lake. Standing in rows of four next to him were the 8 eliminated teams. _"And now the final three are racing here to the finish line at the Great Bridge of Hylia, for the chance to win one million coins… and the Amazing Race."_

"Let's go!" Jr said, as the Yoshis rushed out of the cavern.

 **Janey / Shaylene**

"Ugh… Why can't I get Rogueport? Maybe we came in… third?" Shaylene wondered. "I guess I'll try that."

"I guess we'll try fifth for Rogueport." Janey said. "Check!"

"Check please!" Shaylene said. Janelle walked over to the tables.

"Correct." She said, handing a clue to Janey.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged – Currently in 2nd**

"At last! Solve this riddle to find the finish line…" Athena began to read the clue.

"So close! This is it!" Janey exclaimed.

 **Shaylene**

"Please be right… please be right…" She prayed.

"Correct." Janelle said, handing over a clue.

"Oh thank Nayru!" Shaylene exclaimed.

 **CJ & Shaylene: Dating – Currently in Last Place**

"At last! Solve this riddle to find the finish line… You can soar to the heavens or sink to the deep… Pray to the spirits or find your way to the heat… When you find the great stone that spans this place, you will also find the end of your race." Shaylene read.

"Soar to the heavens or sink to the deep…" CJ said.

"'Sink to the deep' sounds like Lake Hylia." Shaylene said.

"'Pray to the spirits' must mean Lanayru Spring." CJ realized. "So, the 'great stone that spans this place' must be…"

"The Great Bridge of Hylia!" The Sages exclaimed in unison. They rushed out of the village and started making their way down the mountain.

 **Athena & Janey: Engaged (Death Mountain)**

The Pandorans stood outside Goron City, talking with a Goron.

"Could you help us solve this riddle?" Athena asked, showing the Goron their clue. As he scanned it, the Sages rushed out of the village and down the mountain.

"Athena, we should follow them. I bet they know where they're going!" Janey said.

"Thanks anyway." Athena said, quickly chasing the Sages.

 **(The Great Bridge of Hylia)**

Toadsworth waited on the large red mat. The eliminated teams erupted in cheering as two cabs drove down the road leading to the bridge. The cabs came to a halt and the teams jumped out, racing toward the mat. Both teams triumphantly jumped onto the finish line. The racers had their arms around their teammates, and all four were smiling. Even with a smile on their face, tears could be seen in one racer's eyes.

"Six countries… Fifteen cities… Over twenty thousand miles… Even interplanetary travel… And it all came down to this." Toadsworth said. "Athena and Janey… You are the first team to cross the finish line, and with that you have won one million coins… and The Amazing Race!"

"Yes!" Athena cheered.

"We did it! I can't believe it!" Janey exclaimed. "We can pay for our wedding now." Athena and Janey hugged each other, then hugged the team with them.

"CJ and Shaylene. That officially makes you team number two." Toadsworth said. CJ smiled, one arm around Shaylene. He wiped his eyes with the other arm. "Tell me, CJ. Why the tears?"

"Don't let these tears fool you, Toadsworth." CJ said, his voice shaky. "These are tears of joy. Being here, on this mat, is a ten-year dream come true. It was never about the money. Would I like it? Of course. Who wouldn't? But this was about achieving something I've wanted to for a decade." He looked at Shaylene. "And to experience it all with this amazing, beautiful young woman here… That made it a million times more valuable than any monetary prize. This girl means the absolute world to me, and getting to share in this experience is priceless." Shaylene couldn't help but smile.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself." Shaylene said, looking at her partner. "This has been one of the best experiences of my life, and I couldn't be happier to be standing here right now."

A short time later, the Yoshis came running to the finish line.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr… You're officially team number three." Toadsworth said.

"We ran a good race." Yoshi said. "I would've loved to win, but I'm just glad we made it all the way to the finish line."

"I had a great time running this race with my Dad." Jr smiled. "I wish we could have been the first team to the finish line, but oh well. We finished, we had fun, and we made unforgettable memories."

(The eliminated teams rush onto the mat to congratulate the winners as the camera pans out over Lake Hylia.)


End file.
